Kingdom Hearts - Lost Hearts' Lullaby
by Werregix
Summary: Post-Kingdom Hearts 3 story in which Riku and Kairi try to find a way to bring Sora back, while Isa, Lea, Roxas, and Xion begin their search for Isa and Lea's lost friend. At the same time Aqua, Terra, and Chirithy must begin a journey together to find a vagrant Ventus, who is trying to find a way to fight off the darkness which returned to his heart after his union with Vanitas
1. Chapter 1 - Not-So-Happy Ending

_I promised I'd be there for you, to be the one to protect you this time. And yet… _

Kairi looked up at the spot, where he was sitting just a moment ago, trying to recall his voice, his words, his smile. But Sora was gone and it was all her fault. He had to use that power to save her and bring her back; again. _And yet _y_ou sacrificed your life, your very being, just to save me._

She heard the footfalls of the others, running across the bridge in a hurry. _What will I say to them? What could I say to them? To Riku?_ She looked towards them, but couldn't find the silver-haired boy among those running towards her.

"Kairi!" Aqua's voice was the first she heard. "What happened?"

"He is…" She couldn't finish the sentence. She couldn't say it aloud. If she did so, it would've been final.

"He is gone," Mickey answered the question instead. Kairi nodded, trying to fight back her tears with little success. Naminé went over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"What do you mean he's gone, Your Majesty?" Donald looked at the King, completely baffled by the unfolding events. "Gone where?" Mickey looked at his court wizard and shook his head sadly. It took the mage a few seconds to understand, and let out a painful cry-like sound. "Sora…"

Kairi peered over Naminé's shoulder, looking for Riku. He was still down at the beach, looking silently at the spot, where his friend was sitting a minute ago. He just stood there, hands curled into fists, not giving any signs of understanding what was going on around him. Then again, the boy was much paler than usual, and Kairi knew him well enough to read his eyes. He himself was on the verge of collapsing. She had never seen him so distressed.

She forced herself to look away. She couldn't bear to see the always so calm and composed Riku like that. Because if even he was lost in sorrow, that really did mean that there was no hope for them. She looked at the others. Hayner, Pence, and Olette stood at the entrance of the wooden shack, not sure what was going on. Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, Lea, and Isa were halfway through the wooden bridge, looking utterly confused themselves. Aqua was a step ahead, keeping her hand in front of her heart, as if her chest was aching. Mickey, Donald and Goofy were on the small island, closest to where Sora was sitting before he disappeared. And Naminé was there with her, trying to sooth her pain.

"But why?" Lea cried suddenly, looking at the others with a wild confusion. "I've never seen anything like this! He just up and disappeared! What happened with him? What do you mean he's gone? This is—"

"Lea, calm down" Isa said and put his hand on the other man's shoulder, shaking his head slowly. Lea, who was ready to start yelling again, let his hands fall and closed his eyes.

Aqua stepped beside Mickey and looked at the small King, "This is related to the Power of Waking, is it not?"

Mickey sighed and gave a short nod. "Yes, I think so. But I am not sure either, guys."

"Let's ask Master Yen Sid about it" Terra declared suddenly. "He is bound to know something about this."

"Yeah," Roxas and Ventus nodded in union. Then, Roxas added, "Many of us, including me, can be here, because of Sora. I won't let him take the fall. He deserves his happy ending, more than any of us." everyone nodded in agreement; Kairi too. She thanked Naminé, and gave Riku a dauntless nod, surprising the boy, who still hasn't moved away from the beach.

"To the gummi ship!" Donald declared, pointing towards the Highwind. Everyone quickly marched towards it. Kairi joined the group, but halfway through, she realized that Riku was still just standing there. She turned back, and looked at the boy. _Riku… _Before she could've done or said anything, someone put their hand on her shoulder. It was Aqua.

"I think you should talk to him," the Keyblade Master said softly. She paused and they watched him for a few seconds before she would continue. "You might be the only one, who could reach him right now."

Kairi nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. Go on ahead, and we'll catch up later!"

Aqua left and she walked down to the spot, where Riku was standing. He was shaking softly his breath was ragged. For a couple of seconds, neither of them spoke. She leaned closer, touching his back with her forehead. "I am so sorry, Riku. This is all my—"

"This is all my fault!" Riku declared suddenly. "If I had taken Mickey's side after the battle, if I had discouraged him from doing anything reckless, then he might still be… still be here!" suddenly, Riku turned around and hugged her. "Kairi I'm so sorry!" he said, sobbing. "I couldn't stop him! I couldn't stop my best friend, even though I should've! I have… failed"

"That's not true Riku" She said firmly. "You haven't failed him. And we… we will find him. I know we will." Even though she herself felt terrible, seeing Riku like that had made her steel her heart and cast aside any negativity. One of them had to be optimist at that moment.

They didn't move for a short while, but Riku finally let go of her and took a step back, wiping off his tears. "Let's go ask Master Yen Sid," Kairi offered with a smile. "He'll definitely know what to do."

Riku nodded and returned the smile, albeit it wasn't a confident one. "Yeah. Let's do that."

\- O - O - O - O - O -

The Keyblade Graveyard had regained its original appearance, as if nothing had happened there. No Name, the Keyblade of his Master lay there, thrust into the ground at the small crossroads between the thousands and thousands of ancient blades.

He reached down and pulled the Keyblade out, looking at it with a sense of content he hasn't felt for a very long time. _Finally, back where it belongs. _He had waited for this moment for so long. It was like the end of a very long dream before the moment of waking.

The wind howled and dust covered the distant road for a second before a figure – dressed in a unique, ceremonial garment – stepped out of nothing. He heard the steps of three more individuals, closing in from the various roads. They wore similar outfits. Oh how much he had longed to see them all again.

The one in front of him donned the mask of a unicorn. He slowly approached him and arrived just at the same time as the others. Ira, Aced, Invi, and Gula; those four were his long lost friends.

"Did you summon us back?" the man named Ira asked.

"Yep" he said and looked at the other man as he glimpsed at the sword in his hands. No Name, the Keyblade of their Master.

"Is that you Luxu? You look different."

"Haven't heard that name in a long while" he replied, pulling back the hood of his black cloak, revealing his face. "These days they call me Xigbar, but hey, whatever suits you." he said with a cocky cheerfulness in his voice.

"Is it… really you?" Invi, the girl under the serpent mask asked.

"Yeah, but some time ago, I had to cast my old form away." Luxu explained. "Been through plenty more semblances since, but it's still me underneath it all."

"What happened?" Aced, the large man under the bear mask demanded angrily. "Why are we here? You tell me!"

"I had a role to play" Luxu replied, raising the Keyblade in his hand. "And after all these years, it's done."

"What role?" Invi queried, taking a step closer, but Luxu did not give an answer. He looked around, as if he was looking for someone.

"I guess Ava didn't make it after all."

"Meaning what?" Gula asked from behind him. He was the shortest of the group, and donned the mask of a leopard.

"I told her, clear as day, what it is I had to do."

"And is that why you decided to exclude her?" Gula retorted.

"As if! Ava had her own mission, and she carried it out."

"I've heard enough!" Aced snapped. "Luxu, what was your role?"

Luxu's smiled widened and he looked upon the large black box he brought with him. Protecting this box was also his objective during all this time. But the time for all that secrecy was finally coming to an end.

"I hope you like long stories…"

\- O - O - O - O - O -

When the group entered the study of Master Yen Sid, the aged sorcerer was standing by the windows staring at the starlit sky, his hands clenched behind his back.

"Master!" Riku said immediately, as he and the rest of the large group entered the chamber, which seemed to be just large enough to have everyone inside comfortably.

"I know why you are all here," Yen Sid said with much gravity to his voice as he turned around and walked to his desk to sit down. "You've come to me in hopes of gaining further knowledge about the Power of Waking, so that you might try to save Sora."

"You bet!" Donald said valiantly.

"Please Master, if ya know anythin' about Sora, tell us!" Goofy added.

Yen Sid looked at them for a second then let his eyes fell and shook his head slowly. Riku's legs shook as he suddenly felt an unbearable heavy burden fell upon his heart. "I am sorry, but even my knowledge is greatly limited. The Power of Waking is a very powerful, but dangerous tool, and has many uses, as you've experienced."

"We've used it to awaken the sleeping worlds" Riku replied, and Yen Sid gave a slight nod. "But that's not the true potential of this power, is it?"

"The Power of Waking allows the user to use his heart to its fullest potential. Through this power, one might traverse hearts to reach other worlds, or nurture and heal other hearts back to life. One example of this would be unlocking the hearts of the sleeping worlds, thus bringing them back to the Realm of Light."

"So how is this power so dangerous, Master?" Aqua inquired. "We could use the power of the Keyblade to complete any of these tasks, can we not?"

"The power of the Keyblade certainly a pre-requirement to accomplish any of these feats" Yen Sid stated calmly, stroking his grey beard. "But a heart, even if it is strong, is a fragile thing. Using this power properly is dangerous, let alone trying to abuse it in any ways."

"What do you mean by that?" Riku demanded. "What did Sora ever do?"

"At the Keyblade Graveyard" Yen Sid asserted "I am not completely sure what had happened, but I do remember feeling a sense of loss and sorrow, far too great to comprehend it completely. It was as if you had all fallen and Xehanort had won."

"That did happen" Naminé nodded firmly. "That is how Sora traversed to the Final World and met with me."

"Yes…" Terra agreed. "I do remember conversing with Naminé. She warned me about you guys and the coming battle. But it is all very hazy now."

"But Sora didn't disappear after that, did he" Riku disagreed.

"No, but he came for me, after everything" Kairi sobbed quietly. Everyone fell silent and peered at the girl, standing beside the wall, far from everyone. "This is all because of me. Had I protected myself when Xemnas tried to take me, or when Master Xehanort struck me down, Sora wouldn't have…"

Kairi broke down in tears and the girls all hurried over to her, to offer her some comfort. The boys too felt heartbroken. Riku wished he could've said something, anything. But to be frank, he himself wasn't sure about his feelings. He certainly didn't feel any enmity towards the girl or thought she'd be the reason for what happened to their friend. He just couldn't say anything, for in that moment he was just as lost and frightened, as Kairi was.

"Why would you have us learn something so dangerous then?" Riku turned back to Yen Sid, pushing all the sorrow aside. "If you knew it was this dangerous, why didn't you warn us?"

"Would that have changed anything?" the Master asked in a rather serious tone. Riku wanted to answer, but he suddenly realized Yen Sid was right. Without this power, they couldn't have saved Terra, Aqua or Ventus. They couldn't have defeated Master Xehanort. And even if Sora knew of the consequences, he would've gone to save Kairi, no matter the cost. There was no denying it. This was Sora's fate from the beginning.

"So we know why" Lea said. "But we don't know what happened or where Sora is gone to."

"Master, is there any chance we can save Sora?" Riku asked.

"Not that I know of. As I said, my knowledge is very limited. I am quite sure that when Sora had disappeared, all of your felt as if parts of your heart were torn out you, yes? I too, felt that."

Everyone nodded and Aqua turned to Yen Sid. "What was this feeling?"

"It was Sora's heart disconnecting from everyone else's. It means, he is no longer part of our either the Realm of Light, Dark or In-Between. He is lost and gone to a place, where we cannot reach him. He faded out of existence."

"And if he faded out of existence, nothing binds him to the world anymore." Xion stated, earning a look from the others. "Including the connections he had made. Sort of like what happened to me."

Yen Sid nodded gravely.

"But you are still here," Roxas interrupted, patting her softly on the shoulder. "So that means there must be a way to bring Sora back!"

"Can't we just use the Power of Waking to find him?" Lea asked.

"That would rely on connecting with his heart..." Riku said gloomily. "And we all know that we cannot reach his heart anymore."

"I am afraid that is correct," Yen Sid claimed softly, bowing his head. "All we can do now is to believe in Sora. Believe that if there is a way to return home, he will find it."

A few minutes later, the group gathered in front of the tower under the starlight sky. They all seemed shaken and struck by the events. This wasn't the ending they had expected; it wasn't how it was supposed to be. Nobody could believe that Sora was absent. Many of them were alive and well because of the boy, and now that the tables have turned, they couldn't even repay him.

"We have to believe in him, everyone!" Mickey said, trying to be as positive as he could be.

"An' I for one believe he'll be back!" Goofy added. "Remember the day we met him, Donald?"

"Yeah, we thought he wouldn't stand a chance!"

"But he came through," Riku smiled sadly. "He always did."

"I choose to believe in him as well" Xion nodded. "He remembered me, when everyone else forgot. He believed in my heart, when I thought I had none."

"He will be back" Roxas said assuredly. "I used to part a part of him, so I know he will."

"And when he's back, he is going to get an earful for making us all so worried" Olette said brightly.

"So what do we do now?" Hayner asked the question after a few seconds of deep silence. "I mean, we're not going to sit here, waiting for him, are we?"

Lea looked at him and stretched his arms lazily. "Of course not! I for one need a big dinner after today."

"Glad to see you still have your appetite" Isa nodded. "But I agree I could grab a bite as well."

"We should be returning home as well" Aqua declared, sending a smile at Ven and Terra.

Riku looked at them. He felt as if he had to say something, anything. For a second he felt the presence of his friend, almost saw him standing beside Kairi. Instead, she looked back at him and sent him an encouraging smile. And that smile was like a helping hand, helping him burden that heavy weight. "Everyone. Thank you." Riku said. "For now, we can only hope that Sora will his way home."

"If there's anything" Terra said. "Reach out to us, and we'll swoop in to help."

"We're with ya as well! Better get that memorized!" Lea added with a grin.

And so with that, the Guardians of the Light and their friends have said their goodbyes and set out to their respective homes. Aqua, Terra and Ventus returned to the Land of Departure; Roxas, Xion, Lea, Isa, Hayner, Pence and Olette traveled to Twilight Town; and Naminé was taken to Radiant Garden by Mickey, Donald and Goofy on their way back to Disney Castle. At the end, only Riku and Kairi remained there, waiting in silence for the last of their friends to depart.

When the last of their friends had departed, Kairi turned to the boy. "Riku" she said hesitantly.

"I choose to believe in him as well, Kairi" the boy said, giving her a brighter smile than before. "I know he will."


	2. Chapter 2 - Another Day, Another Journey

Time went by slowly on Destiny Island. At least that's how Riku felt for the past couple of weeks. After they had returned to the islands from Yen Sid, Kairi and he parted ways and both went home to their families.

Riku had gone home previously on multiple occasions, leaving messages for both his and Sora's family; just to let them all know, they were all safe and sound. Then, when they returned to the Islands after defeating Xemnas and Organization XIII, both he and Sora went home for the first time; no messages just knocking on the door. He got an earful, but altogether his family was pretty cool about the whole adventure. Riku wasn't sure about Sora, but he didn't disclose the details about their journeys or tell his parents anything about the Keyblade. Talking vaguely about Radiant Garden and Ansem the Wise was enough to reassure his family of his safety.

This time, it wasn't all that different either. He just arrived and declared that he'd be staying home for a while.

The weather became cold and stormy not long after their arrival. He had almost forgot, that the islands could become like that as well. It would pass soon of course, but still, sitting inside his small room, looking at the distant island where they used to hang out all days long. It was very difficult to stay composed. There were nights, when he couldn't help himself — he sobbed quietly while looking through his dusty photo album. On other days, he was positive and bright, quite sure that he'd see the boy again soon. Sometimes he just wanted to board the Gummi ship and leave, but he didn't even know where to go. He could just pick random Worlds and visit them to look for Sora, but he had a feeling that this search wouldn't lead him too far. _Face it Riku, you don't even know where he is… or if he exists in some form or not. The only two people who possibly knew more about this mysterious power were Master Xehanort and that other figure… what was his name again? _

Riku let out an angry yell and slumped back onto his armchair. He closed his eyes and gave a weary sigh. It felt weird and stupid; he had been working behind the scenes over a year, gathered intel and knowledge. Yet none of it had any use in the end; not when it mattered the most.

He raised his head slightly and looked over to his wall, decorated with dozens of pictures. He picked his favorites from the albums, and pinned them onto his large bulletin board. Many of the pictures were of Sora, and there were only a few where he didn't appear in one way or another. Riku stared at the board, looking at his favorite picture: the one, which was made shortly before they began their Mark of Mastery exam. Kairi had just cut his hair before taking the picture. They were on it, all three of them. Sora was in the middle, winking with a mischievous grin, pulling Riku closer with his right hand around the boy's neck, Kairi holding onto his left hand. _You couldn't protect him, not from his enemies, not from himself._ Riku tore his gaze away, knowing he wouldn't bear to look at it any longer.

"Riku!" a voice came from below. It was his mother. "Kairi is here!"

"Kairi?" he leaned forward, slightly surprised by the sudden and unexpected visit; especially since it was night, and there was a large storm outside. "Coming!" he replied and jumped out of the chair, rushing down to greet her.

The red-haired girl was standing in the hallway, holding an umbrella (which didn't help her much staying dry by the look of it). She looked up at him and gave him a smile; one that Riku couldn't decipher. Was it encouraging? Was it a _'don't worry, I have a plan!'_ smile? Or was it just a general _'I hope all is well'_ sort of smile? He was usually good at reading people, but now— he was just terrible at anything in general.

"Kairi, what are you doing here?"

"Now is that a way to greet someone?" she pouted jokingly. "I know I'm not Sora, but we are friends right?"

Riku felt his cheeks flaring up in a manners seconds, so he quickly turned away to try and hide the shame, a bit too late though. "I…ugh…right. Sorry. You're always welcome here, you know that."

"I know, you stiff bum!" she chuckled. "I know it's getting late, hope I'm not disturbing."

"Not at all! Come on in! Would you like some tea and a towel perhaps?"

"I'll take both"

Riku led her to his room then went off to fetch her clean towel and a cup of hot tea. When he got back, he found her peering out through the window, looking at the distant island or their childhood. "Nice view" she mused "Sora liked it pretty much, did you know?"

"He was quite jealous about it for some time. He wanted us to swap rooms and didn't really want to take no for an answer" Riku said to the giggling girl. _Why did you come here Kairi? _"But I do remember inviting you over as well."

"Yeah, well, I knew when to take a step back and let you two hang out for a bit" she winked knowingly. "And in exchange I got to spend a lot of time with him without you swooping in and stealing the limelight." He wanted to come to his own defense, but suddenly he realized that Kairi was kind of right. When it was the three of us, he really did fight for Sora's intention, using mockery, taunting and competitions.

"Sorry about it"

Kairi shook her head. "I never had any ill feelings because of it. I enjoyed watching you two bantering."

"You started joining in towards the end" Riku said, thinking back about their final weeks before the first journey. "And that brought you closer to us, or at least to me."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Especially since, I really agree."

The two of them fell silent for a while. Kairi sipped her drink quietly, taking a good look at everything in Riku's room. He was watching her, thinking about what she was doing there. Was there a point to all this? Or was she just feeling alone? He did. He appreciated her being there, even if he wasn't prepared to accept that out loud.

"Did you come here reminiscence about him?" Riku asked finally, folding his arms.

Kairi shook her head, examining large board full of pictures. "No, I really didn't." She replied, and finished drying her hair with the towel, folding it neatly. "I was wondering how you were." Kairi's gaze fell on Riku. The boy frowned, not knowing how to answer the question. How was he holding up? Badly. When Sora was sleeping for a whole year, at least he knew what he had to do to wake up. But now…

"Well, I'm hanging in there."

"Me too" she replied, and gave a knowing nod. "But I've been thinking. I mean, I'm sure _you've_ been thinking as well, but let's face it; if you're the brawl of the group, I'm the brain."

"Oh?" Kairi couldn't help but giggle, seeing Riku's face. "And here I figured I was the one standing for common sense out of the three of us."

"Yeah, definitely. You were the one who came up with the idea of leaving this place behind on a raft."

"Well you didn't speak out against it!" Riku grinned.

"I figured by the time we built it you'd find something else to keep you occupied."

"hmm" Riku faked deep thinking, rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger, but still grinning. "Alright then; let's hear your wisdom! It better be something unthinkably brilliant though!"

Their eyes met, and Kairi didn't answer at once. She seemed to be thinking about her idea; about how she would explain it to him. "Well, I know we've already asked Master Yen Sid about Sora… but I think there might be a place, where we could potentially find something."

"Really?" Riku raised an eyebrow, not being entirely sure what she was hinting at. "Where?"

Kairi looked at the swirling liquid inside her cup. "It might be just grasping straws, you know, but I…" The boy patted her on the shoulder, and gave her a confident nod. "The place where Aqua and the boys live. They told me it was a huge castle and that they had learnt everything there from their Master, Eraqus. And I thought… maybe that Master Eraqus had some sort of ancient tome, or book, or anything. Any clue might help us. What do you think?"

Riku needed a few seconds to collect himself, so he wouldn't try breaking something. It was so simple and yet nobody have thought about it. Or have they? _It is possible. Two weeks have already passed, and I'm quite sure Aqua had given some thought to Sora's disappearance as well. This might end up being another dead end. Still…_

"I think you might be right" Riku said finally. "Well done. You really are the brain of the group."

"Do you know how we could get to the Land of Departure?"

For a second he thought he didn't. Truth be told he hadn't been there during its prime, but fate did send both Sora and Riku there at one point. Only, it was known as Castle Oblivion back then, and it had been occupied by Organization XIII at that time.

"I think I know the way there" he concluded, and gave Kairi a promising smile. "Alright then; let's do this!" The girl nodded in agreement. "Do you need anything? We might not be coming back for a while."

"I've already made arrangements" she winked with a mischievous smile. "My stuff is downstairs!"

"Okay. I'll pack a few things and I'll be down in a minute." he replied promptly and grabbed his backpack. Riku packed quickly and descended the stairs. Kairi was there, waiting for him. "Alright!" Riku said, feeling determined and hopeful once again, "Onward, to the Land of Departure!"

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Isa didn't think he'd fit into the group. What he had done, how he had treated Roxas, Xion, or even Lea during his time as Saix; he didn't deserve to be part of the team. Yet Lea didn't let him go astray, not anymore. He and those two punks were all there for him. They welcomed him into the group with open arms and he was ready to atone for what he had done; ready to make amends and prove to the others that when they voted him confidence, they did the right thing. He wanted to get on good terms with not only Lea, but Xion and Roxas as well. He wanted to be a full-fledged member of the group so he spent his days, hanging out with all three of them. He took long trips with Xion into the various parts of town, exploring every bit of Twilight Town; and he practiced a lot with Roxas, teaching him a few new moves. He also became the main ice cream supplier of the group, even though nobody had asked him to be so.

There was, of course, one really important thing he wanted to do but he didn't want to bring it up just yet. The events surrounding Xehanort were still quite recent and Sora's loss afterwards had deeply saddened the three of them. Isa himself did not have a strong attachment to the boy, but he had to acknowledge the fact that if it weren't for him, none of them would be there, eating sea-salt ice cream together. So Isa decided to allow the others and himself a bit more time to recover before he would present his plans – which too needed some polishing – to the crew regarding that girl, Lea and he befriended back in Radiant Garden.

About two weeks had gone by since their trip to Destiny Islands. Isa grew determined; he had to talk it through with Lea. He was a bit afraid how his friend would react, but he also trusted him. If he had learnt something out of this whole ordeal, it was that Lea was much more trustworthy, than he gave him credit for.

The group sat at the clock tower as usual, looking at the distance, where the sun would sink under the verdant horizon, painting the sky orange and red one more time before allowing the stars to light the night sky. It was a truly magnificent scene and he thoroughly enjoyed it. He wanted to share this with her as well.

"What is it, Isa?" the red-haired looked at him with his usual mischievous smile. "You've been gloomier than usual today. Is anything on your mind?"

Isa was caught off-guard by that. He thought he had a good poker face; apparently, it wasn't good enough. _Well at least this way I can't delay this conversation any longer, can I?_ He thought and considered how to introduce the topic. "So you've noticed."

"I've gotten your moods memorized" he joked, pointing at his head and winking at the blue-haired. "So, wanna share what's on your mind?" Isa didn't respond at once. He just ate his ice cream, contemplating. _But is it a good time to bring this up? Or should I wait some more?_ He still had a chance to avoid talking about this, and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Isa…"

"We both gave up on her" he finally said, looking at the man sitting beside him. Lea understood immediately, and his eyes fell. Xion and Roxas might've noticed the change as well as they tried edging closer, to hear them more clearly.

"Who?" Xion asked curiously.

"A friend" Lea said softly, looking down at the ice cream in his hand, seeming all saddened suddenly. Roxas looked at him, and nudged him softly, trying to get more answers out of the man: "What friend? What's the matter? You know, you can tell us."

"Before we became Nobodies, we had lived in Radiant Garden" Isa explained. "Lea and I made a friend there, a girl who had amnesia. She was kept in the castle for whatever reasons. We infiltrated the castle and became Ansem the Wise's apprentices, so we could meet her again, and try to set her free. But by that time, she had vanished."

"That place still gives me the creeps" Lea admitted. "But you said yourself, even after becoming a Nobody and working closely with Xemnas… with Xehanort, you haven't gotten closer to the truth."

"That is true," Isa nodded shamefully. "But now that the rightful order of the world has been restored, we can finally speak to the man, who was in charge of the castle at that time: Ansem the Wise."

Lea froze for a second as realization struck him. He turned towards Isa with wide eyes and a big smile, ready to hug his blue haired friend "Of course! Ansem should know what happened to her! Or at least give us a hint! This is brilliant! Why didn't you say this before!"

"Why didn't you speak up earlier?" Xion looked at the blue haired man, who sighed painfully. _Why indeed?_

"I couldn't find the right time. Much has happened and for one, I still have a long way to go, to earn your, and Roxas' trust."

"Hey, I already told not to sweat it," Roxas sent him a smile, raising his ice cream. "You keep supplying these and we're all good!" The group had a hearty laugh at the boy's joke and Lea put his hands on Isa's shoulder.

"Well, at least you've come forward. And of course I'm all aboard with this! She is a precious friend to us."

"Alright, but how do we plan on going?" Xion looked at the boys with a puzzled look.

Lea raised his eyebrow, as he looked at the girl "What, you're coming as well?"

"What did you two think? We'd just stay behind and wait while you are out there, helping a friend?" Roxas pouted. "Well I've had enough of taking the back seat! I'm going too!"

"Yeah, and me too!" Xion nodded cheerfully. "Though, I'm still not sure how to proceed." she added quietly, already thinking through the possible ways of reaching Radiant Garden. The whole group fell silent for a second. Isa thought about trying to reach Riku and Kairi through their phones, but he was even more reluctant to bother them with this adventure. If anyone, those two were hit hardest by Sora's sudden departure. And he was in no spot to ask for any favors.

"We could ask for a ride anytime" Roxas suggested. "I'm sure my brother would be more than glad to give us a lift."

The brother he was referring to was, of course, Ventus, who looked identical to Roxas… or was it the other way around? The two of them became fast friends and quickly mastered the art of pretending to be each other, often confusing almost everyone. Yes, Ventus and the Keyblade wielders from the Land of Departure could've give them a lift, had they possessed a Gummi ship that is.

"They use their Keyblades to travel between the Worlds, dummy," Xion scoffed at the boy.

"Let's use our own Keyblades then!" he protested, but Lea shook his head, taking over the role of scolding the boy.

"We don't have those special armors they wear for traveling. Also, Isa hasn't got one."

"I could try to use one of the corridors," Isa offered. "I still have that old coat in my wardrobe."

"Like hell you will!" Lea retorted. "No more playing with the darkness. That'll just get you into more trouble. Hope you got _that_ memorized."

"I was merely joking" Isa chuckled.

"Ah, really funny there!"

"What about taking the train to Yen Sid?" Roxas asked suddenly, earning a surprised look from the other three. "I mean, after Sora and I merged back in the day, they hopped aboard this special train, and it led them to Yen Sid's Tower."

Xion's eyes lit up. "You think that'd work? That would be really awesome!" Out of the four, Xion was the most adventurous one. She enjoyed taking long walks, exploring every corner and tunnel, remembering every bush and tree. She was better at finding secrets than Hayner, Pence, and Olette combined. She also really wanted to ride the trains.

"Well, we could give it a try" Isa nodded.

"Alright" Lea nodded looking at the other three "All in favor raise your hands!" he offered and raised his hand. The others followed suit and it was decided. "Good. Now which train could it be?"

"I have a feeling that Hayner and the others ought to know" Roxas mused, probably trying to remember the train himself. "Let's ask them."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Master's Workshop

The Land of Departure had never been too crowded. Ever since Aqua knew her mind, it had always been Master Eraqus, Terra and herself; that is until Master Xehanort brought Ventus to them. However, besides the young boy nobody had ever joined their little family at the large and spacious castle, which Master Eraqus apparently designed in honor of the place where he himself had been a pupil. She walked through its many halls and corridors countless times, knew every inch and corner of it by heart. It warmed her heart to be there again with the two boys whom she had loved more than anything in the world.

Aqua stood in front of a large, ornate glass, peering outside into the morning. The verdant valley around the building was beautiful as ever, filled with life. Hills and mountains rose in the distance, and lush forests lay beneath them. The sound of a thousand tranquil rivers echoed throughout the land, joined by the hymns sung by the birds of a hundred kinds. She had sorely missed this place, and yet a tinge of hollowness had crept into her soul as she tried to resume her everyday life. The loss of Master Eraqus had finally dawned on her, and now that they were all free of Xehanort's grasp and schemes, she had to recollect the pieces of her heart, which lay scattered. So much had happened since their Mark of Mastery. Master Eraqus had named her master, and yet she felt lost and powerless. Like so many times in the past, she felt unprepared, unsuitable for this task.

She heard the distant steps of Terra. It was easy enough to differentiate the sounds made by the two boys. Ventus stepped so lightly, he could easily sneak upon anyone, even in a large hall such as the one where she stood. On the other hand, Terra had a firm and strong movement; the clanking of his boots echoed everywhere, announcing his arrival. "Good morning" he said, appearing through a door leading towards the eastern wing. "Up quite early again, I see."

Aqua didn't react immediately. It still felt so distant, so unbelievable; being together at last. Yet she couldn't be at ease. Something… or rather everything was odd.

Terra must've seen her frown, because he caught on quite fast. "What's the matter? Had another nightmare?" Aqua gave an almost invisible nod.

Her exile into the Realm of Darkness had not left her unscarred. She had her bad moments, when a feeling of exhaustion and dread came over her, and she often had nightmares. She did not deem it too severe, but it did affect her everyday life. Sometimes, she found herself wondering – even on mornings like this – whether this was just another vision shown to her amidst the darkness.

"Shouldn't you—"

"I'm alright, Terra" she turned to look at him, forcing a reassuring smile on her face. She couldn't allow herself to remain weak anymore or to rely on others to do things she should. She was named Keyblade Master, so it was her job, to be strong and to protect others, even if it was a difficult task. "Don't worry about me. How is Ventus?"

She wasn't the only one fighting her ghosts and shadows. Terra and Ventus both carried their own baggage, one heavier than the other. Terra's confidence was crushed by Xehanort; he didn't find himself worthy of the Keyblade anymore, and refused to the retake the Mark of Mastery. He barely summoned his Key anymore, believing that he had no right to do so.

Ventus on the other hand had gotten silent since their clash with Master Xehanort. He became moody, and spent tremendous time alone, locked up inside his room with that creature, Chirithy. Aqua was worried about the boy, about how much he had changed over the course of just a few days. One morning, he threw a fit over practice and stormed out of the building. When she later found him, Ven was crying. He apologized and said he didn't know what got over him. She wasn't angry with him, of course, but she was frightened. She didn't want to lose either of the boys ever again.

"He's not up yet?" Terra arched his eyebrows slightly, peering left and right as if he was expecting the boy to appear somewhere.

"No. I thought he was still in bed." Aqua muttered, trying to recall her memories from early morning.

"I passed in front of his room on my way to the hall. The door was open, but he wasn't inside." Terra replied, looking back over his shoulder this time.

Aqua took a step towards him, looking at the door leading to the eastern wing of the castle. "That's weird. When I got up, I still heard snoring coming from his room, and I don't think he'd have avoided me, if he came this way. "

"Maybe he's just in the library, or elsewhere in the building." Terra shrugged. A long time ago, she would've taken his word for it. After all, Terra knew Ventus well. But now all three of had changed; maybe for the worse. Maybe it was only her. Still, Aqua couldn't help but feel worried about the boy.

Terra must've seen this worry in her eyes, as he quickly added, "I'll go and take a look around. You might want to go out, take a look at the grave? Maybe he just wanted to take a walk alone, that's why sneaked past you."

"Right," she nodded halfheartedly and hurried down the stairs, along the narrow corridor and out the gates of the building. She left the grounds of the castle through the front courtyard, and headed towards the grave of their late master, which lay just the other side of the neighboring hill. Even along the way, she scanned every bench, every larger tree, looked under every bush. But Ventus was nowhere. The grave was undisturbed and unvisited as well.

Aqua returned to the castle and was just about to follow Terra, when the tall boy arrived back into the Hall, sadly empty-handed. Just as she had feared, Ventus was nowhere to be found. The boy had simply disappeared without a trace. "Let's go back to his room. Maybe he went back to sleep or something." Terra tried calming Aqua and himself at the same time, even though both of them knew perfectly well that the boy wouldn't be there.

They hurried over to the small room, and to neither's surprise, Ventus wasn't inside.

"This can't be happening" Terra shook his head, stepping inside the room slowly. "We only got back together, the three of us. Aqua tell me, this isn't happening." He looked at her pleadingly, but she couldn't reassure him. She had no idea where Ventus could've gone.

She stepped inside the room and scanned it, looking for clues. There was no evidence of forced entry or battle, so he probably wasn't kidnapped. The bed wasn't warm anymore, which means he had left a while ago.

"Chirithy is gone as well" Terra commented. "You think we could find any clues about their whereabouts?"

"Well, I do remember Ven keeping a diary. His memories of his past, before Xehanort had always been hazy, so he recorded pretty much everything, just in case" Aqua explained, while she went over to the boy's desk and pulled out its drawers. There was a small book with a lock on it Aqua pulled it out and showed it to Terra.

"Should we look for the key?" he suggested.

"I'm really not in the mood for hunting keys right now" she replied and summoned her Keyblade. Felt like a waste to use it on such frivolous things, but finding Ven as fast as they could was the only thing she cared about in that moment. She unlocked the diary and quickly started going through the pages. The boy took notes of everything that happened with him, and wrote down everything neatly. There was – of course – a very large gap, but thankfully, Ventus resumed his good habit after returning home. His writing, however, had changed after they returned to the castle. The previously happy-go-lucky boy turned sour:

"_Today I had another one of those dreams… I was in the Keyblade Graveyard, surrounded by dozens of keyblade wielders, children. They were all fighting! I was fighting! And I felt…I'm not sure how I felt. But I'm still shaking as I try to recall the dream."_

"_My head hurts constantly. My heart is filled with so many strange emotions. I long for a place that I only saw in my dreams: that small cozy town, much like Twilight Town, but so different. What is this place? Why do I want to go there so badly?"_

"_This morning I snapped at Terra… again. I'm so ashamed. I shouldn't be like this, I'm better than this! But every time I look at them, I feel envious. They seem to be doing alright, and I'm… I'm barely holding out…"_

The more Aqua read, the more heartbroken she felt. She knew he wasn't alright, but she would've never guessed that it was this bad! She wanted to find the boy immediately. Hug him tightly and ask for his forgiveness, for being so blind. Ventus needed her, and she didn't even realize.

"_When I woke up and looked into the mirror, my face seemed foreign, distant. I couldn't help but despise myself, and not even Chirithy could make me feel better about myself…" _

"_I hate this! I wish I never woke up! I can't even look at them without hearing my own voice, filled with anger! Why am I thinking this? Why am I like this? Will this ever end?"_

Reading his thoughts, his hopelessness, how lost he felt, Aqua couldn't hold back her tears. Terra took a peak at the journal as well, and his face faltered as well.

"I… I didn't know he felt like this." she wiped the tears off her face.

"Me neither," Terra shook his head. "I mean I knew something was off, but he didn't want to talk about it, and I didn't want to push it, but I never imagined that would be this serious."

A surge of emotions had broken out of the boy, wild, dark emotions: sorrow, rage, hatred. It all felt like it wasn't even Ventus, who had written those passages. Another boy's face appeared before Aqua; black haired, yellow eyed with a cocky grin and infinite evil in his heart.

Aqua calmed herself and thought the situation through carefully. There could've been a reasonable explanation for this. There had to be. "I'm not sure whether I'm right, but I think I know who is behind these powerful emotions" she muttered.

"You are talking about Vanitas, right? Didn't he die?" Terra asked, looking slightly confused.

"Not entirely" she shook her head and looked back at the diary in her hands. "Vanitas is the darkness in Ventus' heart. Master Xehanort extracted this darkness and gave it a life of its own. When he was defeated, Vanitas' heart merged with Ventus'."

"So now he's trying to take over his body? Like Xehanort tried taking mine?"

"I don't know. But right now, Ventus needs our help! We have to find him and bring him home." Aqua claimed, looking at Terra. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course" he nodded promptly, summoning his Keyblade at once. "Even if I'm not worthy of this, I will do whatever is necessary to help my friend!" Aqua allowed herself a smile after hearing his reaction, but that smile quickly dissipated as they heard a loud clinking voice. Terra turned towards the door, and raised his blade. "What was that?"

"I don't know," she said, summoning her Keyblade, Stormfall. It took her a bit of time, but she managed to remember where she had lost it. It was in Radiant Garden, before she fell into Realm of Darkness. Once she went back to Radiant Garden after the final clash with Xehanort, she could easily re-summon, and reclaim it. "But we better find out before leaving."

"Agreed. Let's go."

The two Keyblade Wielders followed the distant sounds to the kitchens. Reaching the door leading inside, they looked at each other, thinking about the same thing: was it possible that Ven was inside the kitchen? Maybe he just slipped past them and they worried over nothing? It was possible; but the years had taught Aqua to be more careful.

"Ven, is that you?" Terra cried out, hoping to get a positive answer. The rummaging coming from inside stopped, but no answer came. Aqua looked at Terra, who was already preparing himself for the possibility of combat. "I'll take the lead!" the blue-haired girl said and stormed the kitchen, Keyblade in hand.

For better or worse, there was no danger lurking within the kitchen. It was only Chirithy, Ventus' cute spirit-like creature. Aqua didn't pay much attention to the little one before, and Ven merely said it had reminded him of the past, so he decided to keep it in hopes of recovering his memories. But now he was gone, and Chirithy was still there.

It seemed like the little guy was in the middle of making a breakfast and destroying the environment at the same time. Aqua frowned and stepped closer. Apparently, Chirithy could speak, yet it barely did so; at least with Terra or her around. Aqua did hear the little spirit talking a whole lot to Ventus, when they were alone, nestled up in Ven's room. She didn't want to eavesdrop on them, which she was now regretting a lot. "Oh, it was only you" Terra registered, dissolving his Keyblade and taking a good look at the wreckage. "What happened here? Did you unleash another Keyblade War while we were away?"

The creature did not reply, but continued its failing attempt at making breakfast. Terra and Aqua exchanged a quick look, and the boy shrugged. "We know you can speak, Chirithy" Aqua said. "Do you know where Ventus is? He isn't here, is he?"

The little creature looked up at them, and gave a slight nod, returning to its original purpose afterwards. Aqua looked at Terra, then back at Chirithy. "Let's make a deal. You give us a hint of where Ventus is, and in exchange, we'll prepare breakfast for you. How's that sound?"

Chirithy seemed to be contemplating whether to accept Aqua's offer or not. He finally put down the knife and turned to the Keyblade Wielders. "Ven is going through a lot."

"Yes, we know" Terra said immediately. "We've just been to his room and saw his diary. How much do you know, Chirithy?"

The creature set its spoon down and turned towards the Keyblade wielders. "His dark half is not gone yet. That creature, called Vanitas, is still inside him. He is fighting for control, and he is becoming stronger with every passing day. So, to stop Vanitas, Ventus decided to seek out the help of a friend, who could put a chain on his heart and seal away Vanitas for good."

Aqua and Terra exchanged a quick look. Neither of them knew who Chirithy was talking about. "But who could help him with such a task?" Aqua queried, hoping that the spirit can offer them a name.

"A girl, called Naminé."

Now it all started to make sense. Aqua recalled being told of what had happened inside the castle at one point. Naminé, a special nobody was taken hostage by Organization XIII and used to fake Sora's memories. She later offered to lock away Riku's darkness. _So that's what Ven's trying to do… _Now at least they knew where did Ventus run off to. There was no time to waste. "Let's go" Aqua declared, and Terra nodded in agreement.

The pair hurried out of the kitchen, with an annoyed Chirithy on their trail. "Hey! What about breakfast?"

"No time!" Aqua breathed as she run along the long corridor, which led back to the central structure of the Castle. "We have to find Ven!"

The unlikely trio arrived at the great hall, descended the staircase and headed straight to the court in front of the castle. Aqua was already prepared to activate her shield and transform her Keyblade, but what awaited her outside had her stunned for a few seconds.

It was a large Gummi ship, descending upon them. She could see right into the cabin of the ship. Kairi and Riku were aboard the ship. Terra and Chirithy caught up with Aqua, and they too looked up at the large vehicle with a sort of mild curiosity. "Riku, Kairi." Aqua muttered, contemplating the possibilities of their sudden visit. _The only thing that's sure is that Sora isn't back yet. If he was, he'd be there alongside them._

The ship landed on the far side of the courtyard and the two Keyblade wielding youth emerged, running towards the trio. "Master Aqua! Master Terra!" Kairi yelled as she ran towards them, putting a grin on Aqua's face.

Terra looked at Aqua, frowning then turned to correct the enthusiastic visitor "I'm no Master."

"It is good to see you two here," Aqua greeted them "though I must confess the timing could've been better." Riku and Kairi looked at each other, slightly surprised, maybe even alarmed by her words. _I really wish I didn't need to explain it you two just now. Every second counts. _She thought ahead and imagined how to make this meeting the shortest possible.

"Off to somewhere?" Riku inquired, taking a good look at them. "Where is Ventus?"

"We're about to go and get him" Terra replied. "Long story short: new day, new troubles."

"Sorry but we are in a rush," Aqua added, giving them a pleading look.

Riku nodded with a sympathizing smile, "I can attest to that. While you are out, hunting for him, could we take a look inside the castle… well the library?"

_Why would they? Never mind, first thing first. You've got to find Ven!_ "Alright" she nodded. "Feel free to take a look around. Don't poke where you shouldn't, but take a stroll. If you want, you can wait for us. Hopefully we'll be back soon."

"We'll do. Thank you!"

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Kairi and Riku entered the great, well-lit hall of the castle. Aqua, Terra, and that curious creature were on their way to wherever Ventus had gone to, so they were alone.

They exchanged an excited look. Neither of them had the pleasure or luck to see the castle in its prime before, so this was a new adventure for both. "So this is the famed castle," Riku noted. "When I was here, it looked quite different; all white and blank."

"It's quite white now as well," Kairi observed, giggling. "Though I must say it is gorgeous."

"It is" Riku agreed. "But we'll have plentiful time to marvel at the place. For now, let's find what we are here for."

"Agreed. Want to split up?"

"Nope, we don't know how big this place is. I don't want to go running around just to find you."

Kairi's smile widened. "You're just afraid of getting lost, aren't you?" she asked the boy, putting her hands on her hip.

Riku shrugged and gave a painful sigh. "You do know I hate labyrinths."

"Of course!" she winked playfully. "Who could forget the day when the big and brave Riku got lost and cried for our help."

"There are things worth remembering" Riku nodded. "This isn't one of them."

"Oh, you're so wrong! I've got it memorized perfectly" Kairi smirked, mimicking Lea's trademark words and head pointing.

"One jester is more than enough" Riku remarked in a similarly playful way. "Come on, let's get to work."

Finding the library was much easier than they had expected. The castle actually had a large and detailed floor map they could use to their advantage. Other points of interest were the bedrooms, an official training lounge, the kitchens, the great hall, and the Master's Workshop — a place that raised the attention of both Keyblade wielders.

Using the map, they quickly made their way to the library. The room was tucked away into the back of the west side of the castle. According to the drawing, it was rather large compared to the other rooms, which made Riku hopeful. The room hid behind a double-winged door, but thankfully, it wasn't locked. The duo grabbed each of the handles and opened the door, revealing a vast room with high ceiling, and bookshelves stretching from wall to wall on all sides. If they found the hall impressive, the castle's grand, well-packed study made them fall silent for a whole minute. They gazed inside in awe, not knowing where even to start their work.

"Wow… this is huge." Kairi marveled at the rich chamber.

"It is" Riku nodded, similarly baffled by the sight before him. He stepped inside Kairi following him. "Getting through all these books will take us a very long time."

"Unless we can find some sort of catalogue," Kairi pointed out, making her way towards a large table at the back of the room. "I'm pretty sure that Master Eraqus was a fan of cataloging his things." she added as she reached the table and took a good look at it.

"Why do you think so?" Riku asked, while browsing through a series of books.

"Aqua told me a bit about him. Based on her stories, and how this place looks like, not to mention his involvement in the battle against Master Xehanort, he does seem like someone, who would make sure to note down these sorts of things."

Riku looked at her thoughtfully. He was quite taken aback by her keen observational skills. He had almost forgot, how perceptive she was. He had experienced this many years ago, back on the isles as well, but since then – probably due to not spending enough time together – he forgot.

"Here it is!" she waved at the boy, and Riku rushed to her side immediately. "Look! Master Eraqus kept a tidy record of all his tomes. The codes mark the subject of the books: history, worlds, sciences, magic, links, and Keyblades! Okay, um… according to this list there are only a couple of books about Keyblades."

"That sounds odd." Riku noted.

"Better than nothing, I guess" Kairi shrugged. "These books should be on Shelf X-42."

"I'll go find it. See if you can dig up something else."

While Kairi continued going through the thick catalogue in hopes of finding further information Riku rummaged through the room once, twice, but found no traces of shelf X-42. And, truth be told, there was no bookcase starting with code X at all. "You sure you read it right? Could it be a misspelling?"

"I'm sure. It is here, clear as day. Why, what's the matter?"

"The bookcase we're looking for is not here" Riku shook his head, taking another look at the large bookcase in front of him. "Could it be… in another room?" It only took them a second to realize where the rest of the books could've been and they yelled the plain answer in unison: "The workshop!"

They dashed through the corridor, up the staircase and across another foyer. The Master's quarters were on the top floor, far from his pupils' rooms. Of course, the workshop's door was locked. "What now?" Kairi looked at Riku, who had summoned his Keyblade in the meantime. "You're going to unlock it?"

"Of course, this might be our only way to save him." Riku replied and promptly used his Keyblade's power to gain access to Eraqus' workshop.

The duo entered the room carefully. They had a feeling that Master Eraqus had placed other means of protection, since he knew all locks could've been easily opened using a Keyblade. But there were none. The workshop was small, and simple. There was a small desk, with a few books on it, and another, larger table with all sorts of tools on and around it. On the opposite side, there was a long shelf, X-42. Riku and Kairi exchanged a wining grin when they noticed the label.

Three pictures hung from the wall: two young boys were grinning on the first one. One of them was dressed in white, the other in black and dark blue; they were Eraqus and Xehanort during their youth. A young Terra and Aqua were standing in the second picture with an older Eraqus behind them. The third picture was about Terra, Aqua, and Ventus.

"So this was his study," Riku muttered, while taking a closer look at the shelf. "Here are the books, we were looking for."

They split the books and quickly scanned them. There were lots of interesting things in all of them, dealing with different aspects of the Keyblade; how to use It, unlocking its secret powers, adapting it to the user's own style, etc., but there was nothing about the Power of Waking, not one single line. As if the power had never actually existed. This was truly distressing.

"This is impossible" Riku shook his head angrily, placing the book back on the shelf. "How is this even possible?"

"I don't know," Kairi sighed, putting a book on the desk, and reaching for the ones already there. "But remember, not even Master Yen Sid knew much about it. It is possible that not even Master Eraqus knew a whole lot about the Power of Waking."

"I can't accept this." Riku said defiantly. "This isn't happening. This—"

"Wait" Kairi intercepted, showing her a hand-drawn picture. "This place… it looks like that World Donald and Goofy described; where they fought Master Xehanort!"

Riku stepped closer and looked at the picture, which depicted a large mountain-like city full of windmills, and a grand tower-like citadel atop of it rising from the sea. "It does resemble that place. What is this World?"

"It reads, _Scala ad Caelum_. Apparently, Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort had both studied there. Moreover, it is probably the home world of Master Eraqus."

"Scala ad Caelum… _Stairway to Heaven_?" Riku considered the name for a second. "Whatever. How do we get there, though?"

"Maybe Master Yen Sid, or Terra and Aqua could tell us."

"Right." Riku nodded, patting the girl on the shoulder. "Great work there, Kairi. I'm glad we're in this together."

"Me too," she nodded sweetly. "I'm just glad I can finally partake in an adventure."

"Jealous?" Riku chuckled, folding his arms.

"Maybe I was a bit, but not anymore!" she admitted, "Alright, let's get to Master Yen Sid and ask him about this place! Race you to the Gummi ship!" and off she went. Riku raised an eyebrow, but quickly followed suit and joined in the laughter, as they stormed across the long, narrow corridors of the castle, hurrying back to their ship. Finally, they were on track.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Heartless Express

Hayner, Pence, and Olette accompanied them to the train station. The usually cheerful trio was sad that they couldn't go with their friends for the journey, but accepted it nonetheless. Even if it seemed like a simple train trip, Lea and Isa hadn't the faintest of ideas where they would wind up in the end, and it was far too dangerous to take the three of them along.

"You better bring souvenirs!" Hayner said, pointing at Roxas. "And don't get your ass kicked by some grey-haired creep!"

"Don't worry. I've got this" he boy grinned at his friend and reached out for a fist bump. "You three take care."

"Hey, that's my line!" Hayner laughed and bumped his fist with the other boy's.

"We're going to start cooking with Little Chef soon" Pence declared eagerly, holding onto a cooking book. "By the time you get back, we'll be full-fledged cooks!"

"Can't wait to taste it" Xion clasped her hands in excitement. She really enjoyed Little Chef's food, so the prospect of their friends learning the ropes from the small book was thrilling. "Hope you'll make us something when we get back!" she added, winking at Olette.

"You bet" Olette promised.

"Alright kids, enough of the goodbyes. We're not going away forever, you know." Lea chimed in with fake-seriousness. "Geez, you all act like we could just up and disappear on you!"

"Don't you dare!" Hayner warned him, and pointed at Roxas. "And make sure he gets back in one piece as well!"

"I'll make sure they get home safe and sound," Isa said, and put his hands on Roxas' and Lea's shoulder. "Olette, do take care of the boys over here."

"As always!" she grinned and patted them both on the hair. The gang laughed heartily and the four friends entered the station together. Hayner, Pence, and Olette went their ways, waving at them one last time before they disappeared around the corner. Xion looked at the others; everyone was prepared.

The station was huge, but mostly empty. It was a sleepy day, and only a few trains had arrived to Twilight Town. Pence told them where to look for their purple train, but the tracks seemed vacant. Lea and Roxas exchanged a puzzled look, while Isa decided to ask around for any additional clues.

"They said the train occasionally appears" Xion reminded the boys. "They didn't specify _when_. We might need to wait a bit."

"Yeah, but how long?" the blonde haired boy asked. He seemed less sure about the plan, but he did his best to mask his uncertainty.

Xion sat down at a bench and looked at the others with an expectant look. Lea shrugged and sat down, while Roxas started pacing up and down, lost in thoughts. They waited there for a good ten minutes, before Isa would return. During that time, only a handful of people walked by them, and there were no departures or arrivals; nor were any expected in the foreseeable future.

Xion stared at the old train wagons and found herself counting the scratches, the screws, the windows, whatever she could. Slowly, the heat of the train station got to her and made her a bit drowsy. She looked to her right and saw that Lea had already dozed off. Roxas and Isa were sitting at another bench, both of them thinking or just staring at something. Xion looked back at the trains and for a moment thought that some of them had moved. She tried recalling where the wagons were originally, but found it impossible. The more she thought about it, the sleepier she got. It became hard to keep her eyes open, especially in the heat, without any fresh air. Her eyes remain shut for longer and longer, and she was very close to falling asleep when she heard the comforting whistle of a train.

She opened her eyes and at the back of the gigantic hall stood a rather short, purple train with a small hat-like chimney and dozens of white star decorations. Not only that, but what seemed like a whole hour worth of waiting, was actually no more than 3 minutes.

"So it really is true," Isa admitted, standing up and stretching out his arms.

"Yeah. Sora, Donald and Goofy used this method, to leave Twilight Town some time ago" Roxas yawned sleepily. His mouth twitched into a smile and pointed at Lea, who was comfortably asleep on the bench. Isa poked the red haired boy, who jumped up so fast as if he had been attacked.

"—what, who?!" he cried out, giving the others a good laugh. "Hey now, mustn't wake a sleeping beauty like that" he said. "So that's our train? Will it really take us to Yen Sid's tower?"

Lea and Isa exchanged glance. They both seemed hopeful, almost excited.

Xion scanned the train carefully. It was unique in every sense. She couldn't wait to aboard it, to peer through its windows and watch the town disappear behind the green mountains. "Let's go" Isa said, prompting the others to head towards the train. Xion ran ahead, and even though she heard Roxas yelling her name, she laughed it off. The joy of going on an adventure with her friends again; how much she had missed these occasions. Almost as much as having ice-cream atop the clock tower.

The train had only no separate compartments. It had small benches on the inside on both sides. It wasn't anything special. Xion stepped inside first, Roxas following her. Lea and Isa appeared a few moments later. They all got on and looked slightly nervous, not knowing what to do or expect. They looked at each other in the silence, waiting for each other to start a conversation, or make note of something. But nobody said anything and the train didn't move an inch. For a good few minutes they all stood and sat there, sinking into their own thoughts.

Xion thought about Sora, Riku, and Kairi. The boy's disappearance probably hurt them way more, than it did her. She knew how terrible it felt to be alone, to be without friends. She knew the hardship and the sorrow of what they were experiencing, and no words could've made that easier or more bearable. Roxas sat beside her. She peered at him, and saw his gaze looking back. For a short moment, the two of them locked eyes. He seemed…worried? Before Xion could've asked about it, the train started shaking and slowly departed with a loud whistle. Moments later, the city appeared below them, as they slowly rolled out onto the high railway bridge and went a lap around Twilight Town.

The view was breathtaking, and Xion could feel her heart pounding excitedly. She refused to blink, out of fear that she might miss something. It was beautiful beyond words: the city, the hills beyond, and the sinking sun's final, reddish lights. She wanted to look at the others; she was sure they were all in awe just like she.

The change was so subtle, that it went past all of them completely. It must've been some sort of magic, but by the time they had realized where they were, the train was already racing across the dark sky glittering with distant worlds. Xion was amazed at the brilliance of whatever spell was cast on the train. She was looking through the window during the whole time, but she didn't notice when they took off and left Twilight Town.

"Where are we?" Isa asked carefully.

"We'll be there soon," Roxas promised, who seemingly remembered more about Sora's journey. "It might take a while, but this will take us straight to Master Yen Sid." he said in a reassuring voice, which offered a bit of calm to Xion's slightly racing heart.

"You sure memorized a whole bunch of stuff." Lea grinned, but Roxas merely shrugged. Lea sat down beside the boy, and looked at him expectantly. "So, we take the train to Yen Sid. Then what?" he queried. "You think the sage will lend us a hand?"

"I'm sure we could persuade him into helping us reach Radiant Garden. Strictly speaking, you two originate from that place."

"That is true" Isa agreed.

"Never seen him having a gummi ship, though" Lea shrugged and leaned back against the wall, crossing his hands behind his nape.

Xion glimpsed over at the red haired boy every now and then. She wasn't sure whether the others had noticed as well, but she saw anxiety slowly clawing its way through him. She wished she could say something to him; anything, that could've soothed his worries a little. Then again Xion herself wasn't too sure about Lea's worries. Was it about the journey? Was it because he was afraid they might be too late to help their friend? She didn't want to pry, so she kept her thoughts to herself, but she kept an eye on him at least. Isa on the other hand was composed as usual. He was a little bit like Riku in that sense. Both of them were able to maintain a good mask, that didn't crack too easily even under pressure. But Isa wasn't Saix, and the way he looked at Lea spoke pages of how much he shared in his pain and worry.

"Look!" Roxas pointed towards a patch of land in the distance. "There it is!"

Lea, Isa, and Xion followed the boy's hand and looked out through the thick glass. Roxas was right the Mysterious Tower really was there, floating amongst a sea of clouds on a small island. It was a view that quickly etched itself into Xion's heart. Beautiful, like a painting come to life.

The train hissed loudly, and the group shared a relieved smile. They were on the right track after all. Roxas was about to stand up, when the wagon suddenly shook wildly.

_What's going on?!_

Lea peered out and yelped the answer, "Heartless!" much to the horror of the other three. Those creatures of darkness were far too dangerous out there, between the worlds. Roxas and Lea summoned their Keyblades and Xion had summoned hers too. The Keyblade changed and took on a shape of its own after the events at the Keyblade Graveyard; Xion dubbed it Fondest Memory.

The wagon jerked again, and the far end corners cracked, letting darkness through. Shadow heartless crept inside en masse, ready to jump on the closest of the friends. Lea stepped in front of Isa immediately, taking his usual stance. "Man, I just can't get used to this thing."

"Just protect Isa" Roxas said confidently. "Xion and I'll take care of the bulk."

"Like I need two wimpy kids to protect me!" Lea protested with a grin. "And anyways. Gotta get some practice or I'll get too comfortable!"

"Hah! You just don't want us to outshine you!" Xion winked. Isa and Roxas both chuckled to Lea's dismay. "Well, don't worry. You still burn the brightest."

"Heard that, Roxas? Better get it memorized!"

"Yeah-yeah, whatever" the boy shrugged, raised his Keyblade – Two Become One – and assaulted the heartless. The little creatures jumped left and right, but Roxas was fast and precise, his swings taking down half a dozen within a couple of seconds. A Neoshadow appeared behind Roxas and raised its claws, but Xion was fast and struck the creature down. "Careful!" she warned the boy with a stern smile.

"I knew you had my back" he grinned and thrust his Keyblade into another Neoshadow. "You'd keep me safe, right?"

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" Lea chimed in, unleashing his flaming Keyblade upon a group of heartless.

"No need to light the whole train!" Roxas and Xion said at once, both angrily and worried.

"I was just making sure, none would be left!" Lea grinned mischievously. The next moment something crashed into the train and the four lost their footing, crashing onto the floor. Xion stared up and saw a large hand breaking through it and tearing the train wide open. "What in the world?!" Lea also stared at the huge heartless. "A Darkside? Well that's just great news!"

Even more heartless entered the interior of the wagon. Xion, Roxas and Lea quickly jumped on their feet and began to cut through them. Roxas alone held one side, while the others fought off the attackers from the other way. The blonde-haired boy fought vigorously and at one point did something Xion didn't expect to see: Roxas broke his Keyblade into two-halves; Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Using the two-handed style, Roxas quickly eliminated the remaining heartless and turned towards the Darkside, which had only been watching the battle so far. The creature had set its eyes on Roxas and raised its gigantic left hand, preparing an attack.

"Brace yourselves!" Isa warned the group.

"What is going on there?"

The voice came from neither of the four, but from someone further away. He was riding towards the group on his vehicle-turned-Keyblade, using a special armor to protect himself during the journey. "That's Terra!" Xion cried with a sudden relief.

"Don't get too happy just yet," Lea warned her, looking at the train full of heartless around them. "Let's do something with these first!"

Terra didn't come alone. Aqua appeared beside him after a few seconds and the two sped up to join the fight. Xion, Roxas and Lea managed to hold their own, but for every eliminated heartless there were another two ready to take its place.

"Terra, you take care of the Darkside! I'll take the others to safety!" Xion heard Aqua's voice in the distance, and saw Terra moving away, aiming for the large Heartless' head. The blue haired Keyblade Master arrived a few seconds later, blowing away a large portion of the attackers with her magic. "Hurry! Climb aboard!" she said, reaching down for Isa, who was unarmed. "I'll be back, hang in there you three!"

Xion nodded and destroyed one of the heartless. Aqua and Isa disappeared, and the three of them continued their continuous struggle aboard the half-destroyed wagon. There was less and less space for the three Keyblade wielders, no matter how fast they cut down the attackers. Above them Terra tried holding off the Darkside. The giant tried swatting him, waving with its large hands, but the experienced fighter managed to slip through the gaps every time.

Aqua dropped Isa down near the tower, and headed back for the others as quickly as he could. She flew past quite a few other heartless, when another Darkside rose from underneath. The creature almost grabbed her, but she managed to outmaneuver it at the last second. She joined Xion and the boys at the train's remains. "Terra, help me out!"

The man looked down, and realized they had no more time to spare. He dodged the Darkside's attack and descended, picking up Roxas and Lea, while Aqua picked up Xion. The girl grabbed Aqua's hand and climbed aboard. "You really have to teach me how to do this thing with the Keyblade!" she said.

"Gladly" Aqua offered in a half cheerful, half serious tone. "But first, let's get to safety."

The group left the train in the last second, before it collapsed under the heartless. The Darksides and the Shadows pursued the group towards tower. "We won't be able to shake them off!" Terra yelled.

"Don't worry" Xion said suddenly, feeling a small warmth pulsing within her heart. "I… think everything is going to be safe!"

Aqua and Terra exchanged a quick puzzled look, but nodded and continued their race towards the island. Isa, who saw them all approaching got out of the way, hiding behind a large tree. "Prepare for landing" Terra warned the boys. "It's gonna be rough."

"We're ready" Lea and Roxas nodded; and so did Xion. She was prepared for a leap in case she had to, and was already trying to recall how those spells worked in case she'd need to cast any. Still, her heart was reassuring her that all would be well.

"Now!" Terra cried, and released his Keyblade. Roxas and Lea leapt across the last few meters, somersaulting in the grass. Terra landed beside them, his Keyblade in hands, ready for the Heartless. Aqua and Xion landed not too far from the boys. They all quickly rallied up, forming a wall to hold off the remaining attackers. The Heartless offensive was diving in. The Shadows and Neoshadows joined together, creating Heartless Tide. The army raged towards them with a seemingly unstoppable force, when a Gummi ship appeared in the sky. It swooshed across, unloading all its firepower upon the Heartless, destroying the bulk of the attacking forces.

"Riku, Kairi!" Xion looked up. "I knew it."

The Gummi ship made a round and locked onto the Heartless army once more, firing every weapon at their disposal. Dozens of the creatures were eliminated and the rest were scattered, marking the end of their attack. Xion, cheered them loudly, and ran towards the landing ship. Riku and Kairi climbed out.

"Nice shooting" Terra said, stepping besides the duo. "Who manned the guns?"

"I did!" Kairi grinned. "Getting the knack of it!"

Xion quickly scanned the whole group. Everyone was fine. Lea, Roxas, and Isa all suffered minor injuries, she did too, but nobody was hurt seriously. Aqua was taking a look at the boys' injuries, peaking over to the others every now and then. "How did you two get here so fast?" she asked, when she had a free moment. "I thought you were interested in the library?"

"We… found something." Riku replied, walking across the small yard to where she was treating Lea under a tree. "We wanted to find any sort of clues or information about the Power of Waking."

"We thought about it as well" she nodded. "Unfortunately, even Master Eraqus had little information about the subject. But what did you find then?"

"Scala ad Caelum. Have you heard about that place?"

Aqua and Terra looked at each other. Neither said anything, but their eyes spoke volumes. Xion saw them both harboring something untold. "Scala ad Caelum is where Sora fought Master Xehanort." Terra said plainly.

"I figured" Riku claimed. "Though we haven't seen too much of that place, I gather it is important?"

"It used to be" Aqua said. "We know very little about it, only as much as the Master had told us. He studied there, and it was the seat of every Keyblade wielder at a time. But… something happened. We don't know the details, but many Keyblade wielders died and Master Eraqus had never returned there afterwards."

"We have to go back there," Riku declared defiantly. "If there is a place in the world, where we can find our answers, it must be there."

"And that's why we're here." Kairi joined Riku's side. "To ask for Master Yen Sid's aid. He should know the way there, right?"

"Well, whatever happen… if you're already here. Want to give us a lift to Radiant Garden?" Lea said suddenly, looking at both parties.

"Radiant Garden? What do you want to do there?" Terra asked him, folding his arms uncomfortably. Xion sensed some nervousness in him, though she couldn't have said why. There was something off with both him and Aqua; and Ven was nowhere in sight.

"We are looking for someone" Isa replied coolly. "An old acquaintance who… resided in Master Ansem's castle for a while."

"We are hoping to find her," Lea added. "So, what do you say?"

Kairi agreed to it before Riku could've opened his mouth, much to the boys' and Xion's delight. Xion stepped closer and thanked her with a bright smile. "We're in the same boat" Kairi said, "We haven't given up just yet either."

"Sora is waiting for the two of you, I'm sure of it." Xion nodded.

"We're all set," Aqua stood up and taking a step back. She treated everyone with cure spell and bandages, which was more than enough. "We'll leave you guys to it then. We too have to take care of a few things ourselves."

Roxas looked at her "Is it about Ventus?" Aqua didn't reply. Her smile faltered and her eyes fell. She nodded silently. "Don't keep him waiting then!"

"We won't" Terra thanked him. "You all be careful too. The Heartless have grown stronger."

"Indeed," Lea nodded with a grim expression. "And here I thought we won't have to do icky jobs anymore."

"Life is never that simple" Isa. "I thought you'd know that."

"Can't a guy keep hoping?"

"Not until we've found her" Xion said. "But don't worry. Together, we make one heck of a team!"

While the twilight troupe bantered cheekily, Aqua and Terra suited up to resume their journey. Riku stepped over to them. He thanked them for lending them their library and for sharing whatever knowledge they had. The duo from the Land of Departure bid everyone farewell and departed promptly.

"Alright. We'll need to see Master Yen Sid, but we can give you a lift afterwards," Riku offered once more. "Can you wait for us here?"

"Sure thing! Do your things, we'll be alright down here" Lea nodded.

"We'll be back in a bit everyone!" Kairi said and followed Riku, who was already halfway through the grounds of the solitary tower.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

When Ventus came to, he didn't know where he was. He tried getting up, but the ache in his torso ordered him otherwise, and his powerless yelp alarmed the brown-haired girl, who rushed to his aid quickly.

"Don't move, please!" she said, trying to push him back down softly. "It was a big fall! It is quite a miracle that you've regained consciousness already!"

"W-what happened?" Ven uttered weakly, closing down his eyes, hoping that the pain might go away in the dark. It didn't. His head was about to explode, and it was hard to move his hands or feet, but he was quite sure that he'd be up and running in a bit.

"Well, you came crashing down from the sky. Lucky for you, the roof and the flowerbed broke the fall. Still, you should rest for a while."

"Where are we?"

"In the back of my flower shop, but enough about these questions! Get some rest, and I'll be back with a doctor, alright?"

"Wait…" Ventus exhaled painfully. "Please, your name?"

"Aerith"

"Thanks Aerith…"

Ventus fell silent and Aerith hurried off to get a real doctor to check up on the boy. But as soon as she left the building, Ven's eyes popped open again. He sat up and put a hand on his aching nape. He cast a Cura spell on himself, which was the best he could do at that moment. It wasn't much, but it helped.

"Damn you for making me do this." It was a risky thing land like that, but he had little time to waste. He had to meet with Naminé as fast as he could.

_Oh come on, brother! Did you really think this would stop me? _Ventus looked up, panicking. He looked left and right, but the source of the voice was nowhere to be found. He shuddered and pulled himself into a hug. After all this time, all these years… and he still wasn't safe from him. But why?


	5. Chapter 5 - Salem's Lot

Kairi followed Riku up the stair maze. She was still bemused by the magical workings within the tower; how the stairways changed their course and how the same doors could lead them to the most unexpected of places. Even though the tower changed every time they came for a visit, the boy climbed the stairs and chose the doors with such ease, that Kairi secretly thought that the elderly Master or King Mickey had actually told Riku of the building's secret at a certain point.

When they finally reached the topmost floor, the duo stopped before Yen Sid's room. Hushed voices came from within. Riku looked at Kairi and she nodded knowingly. The two edged closer and tried peering inside, listening closely to the conversation from within. They couldn't see who the visitor was, but Yen Sid seemed unusually stern and serious, both hands placed atop his thick tome, his fingers folded. The aged sorcerer's eyes probably followed the movements of his guest, who was slowly pacing up and down.

"If what you are saying, we might be in a greater peril, than we were before. Though I am not sure what these masked figures want, their leader has been a troublesome fellow for quite some time." Yen Sid commented. "Are you sure, that the Keyblade he used, had belonged to Master Xehanort previously?"

"Do you doubt me?" the female voice, far too familiar to Kairi, asked. She looked at Riku, who seemed to have recognized the voice. His eyes were widened, his mouth hung open. Kairi was surprised by the boy's reaction and accidentally pushed the door slightly, which in turn creaked painfully. _Damn it!_ "Were you expecting someone?" the woman with the surly voice asked.

"Not just yet. Still, Riku, Kairi! Come in!" came the order from the master, and the two youths looked at each other distraughtly. Riku nodded, and prepared to summon his Keyblade, while Kairi pushed the door open and stepped inside the room.

Yen Sid looked at her, wearing his regularly serious but not unfriendly expression. Kairi looked at his guest, who stood by the wall, looking grim and frightening, surrounded by a sheer dark aura.

"Maleficent!" Riku cried out, summoning Braveheart immediately.

"Riku, wait." Yen Sid said calmly, raising one hand.

Maleficent stared back at them, not moving an inch, not even raising how magical staff. "I am not here to fight… for now at least" she scoffed at the boy with a seeming distaste. "I have far bigger concerns, than you lot."

Kairi looked at Yen Sid for guidance "Master?"

"She is telling the truth." the sorcerer nodded. "Maleficent, I do not doubt you. Master Xehanort's Keyblade is said to be the most ancient of all Keyblades, though we do not know where it originated from. Only stories and fables remain of those ages, the Age of Fairytales."

"I've gathered that you wouldn't be much help to me" Maleficent retorted angrily. "Still, you might be of use to me in case you decide to do something with his lot." the witch added and turned to open a Dark Corridor for herself. Yen Sid stood up.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I will claim the box and all of its contents, one way or another!" she said and stepped through the portal, without looking back at any of them. The Dark Corridor closed behind her and silence fell on the room for a few moments. After a short pause, Riku released his Keyblade and Yen Sid sat back into his chair, looking at the duo.

"What was that all about?" Riku looked at the sorcerer. "Why was she here? And who was she talking about?"

"It seems like the death of Master Xehanort is not the end of our troubles" Kairi commented.

The master sighed and shook his head, beckoning the two to gather closer to his large desk. "I am afraid, not" he began. "Maleficent journeyed here to warn me of a certain group that had appeared in the Keyblade Graveyard not long after we took off. Their leader, now in possession of Master Xehanort's Keyblade, had summoned them.

"Who is their leader?" Riku asked.

"The one, you've known as Xigbar"

Riku and Kairi's eyes both widened as the news completely caught them off guard. Yen Sid nodded knowingly, as he too was probably still under the effect of the sudden and unexpected news.

"The four other he had summoned were dressed in ceremonial attires, very much similar to those worn by the Foretellers." Hearing the word Foreteller, Kairi's eyes lit up for a moment. She remembered her grandmother telling her tales about them.

"The Foretellers are said to have lived during the Age of Fairytales," Yen Sid explained. "They were the leader of their people, who all lived in a mystical town called Daybreak Town. The Foretellers turned on each other as one of them betrayed the rest and begun harnessing the power of Darkness. This ensuing conflict eventually led to the Keyblade War that tore the world asunder." Yen Sid paused for a while, so the two could contemplate on what they were told.

"But Master," Kairi spoke first. "There were five of them."

"Five?"

Kairi nodded. "Five Foretellers, one for each Union. My grandmother used to tell me this story. It was her favorite."

"Indeed. There were five of them. Unfortunately, Maleficent left hastily, and did not hear much of their conversation. She was looking for a particular black box, which was in the possession of Xigbar at the time."

"A black box" Riku repeated the Master's words, scratching his chin with his fingers. "Why is that box important to her? What's inside?"

Yen Sid shook his head. "I am afraid I do not know. Maleficent did not wish to indulge me with her own plans. But alas, we know that there are multiple parties involved with this box. For now, however, I do not wish for you two to interfere. In case I wish to make a move, I shall call for Master Aqua or King Mickey."

"But Master—" Riku began, but Yen Sid interrupted him: "You are here for a reason, I presume. Why did you come here for today?"

Riku and Kairi looked at each other. The red-haired girl looked at the master and spoke up: "Could you tell us what you know about Scala ad Caelum?"

Yen Sid did not seem surprised or bothered by the question. He remained silent, and leaned back on his chair, contemplating. He reached out, and snapped his fingers. The tome in front of him lifted from the desk and hovered over to Kairi and Riku, turning its pages, before settling before the duo. There was a picture on the left page, with a short description underneath: Scala ad Caelum, and a longer text on the other side.

_The origin of Scala ad Caelum is unknown. It is the gathering place of Keyblade wielders; hopeful Keyblade apprentices are brought to the World after they manage to materialize their own Keyblade. Here they are taught many things, including the known history of the Universe, the abilities and responsibilities that come with a Keyblade, and how to use said Keyblade as well as other magical abilities._

"This isn't a lot" Kairi noted, not completely satisfied with the answer they got.

"What do you wish to know?"

"Where is this world? If there is a world full of Keyblade wielders and masters, why didn't they help us? Aqua and Terra told us, that something had happened there, but it's not like they're all gone, right?"

For the first time, Yen Sid's mysterious, unreadable mask cracked, showing a glimpse of deep sadness and pain underneath. The master closed his eyes and turned towards his windows, peering at the countless stars. "This is a hard tale to tell. Aqua and Terra know very little, for the truth can be hard to bare."

"What happened there?"

"Scala ad Caelum used to be the home of the Keyblade bearers. I have studied there myself, just as Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort. Even during my youth, the number of Keyblade masters and wielders had dwindled, but we were far from being extinct. During his youth, Master Xehanort and other like-minded Keyblade wielders started researching the Darkness, which eventually ended with a catastrophe. Back then, we had believed that it was a terrible tragedy; now, knowing what had become of Xehanort, I would think otherwise.

Many of the weaker-minded Keyblade wielders became Darklings, a special type of heartless born from Keyblade wielders who succumb to the darkness in their hearts, and assaulted their unsuspecting friends. Master Xehanort saved Eraqus but they had to escape because more and more Keyblade wielders began to turn into Darklings, as their hearts were swallowed by darkness after seeing the fate of their friends and beloved ones.

I was away from Scala ad Caelum at that time, thus I learned of the events later. Xehanort, Eraqus and I agreed to seal the World away and sever its ties to the other Worlds, as it became a very dangerous place due to the high concentration of Heartless and Darklings inhabiting it."

Kairi felt sick. She couldn't believe her ears. Even after his death, Xehanort's terrible influence and legacy was haunting them, mocking them from beyond the grave. Was there no end to his crimes? Riku looked pale, and Kairi gathered she looked just like him. She didn't even know what to say, or to say anything at all.

"So Scala ad Caelum is infested with Heartless and Darklings" Riku whispered after a long stretch of silence. "Do you think we could stand a chance against them?"

Yen Sid nodded. "I do. The two of you, especially you Riku, have faced many enemies and have experience far greater than any of the masters, or apprentices had that time. It was an era of peace back then and we had little work to do. But you had to risk your lives, fell into great perils and overcame them. I believe that both your hearts are strong enough to face whatever may lie there. It would be foolish of me to ask why you wish to make the journey, for I am certain that it is the Power of Waking that draws you to it."

"Can you help us get there?"

Yen Sid waved his fingers and a small cube appeared out of thin air, landing softly on the desk. "This is a Gummi piece that will help you find the World. If I am correct, you are planning to visit Radiant Garden soon."

The duo looked at the master with excitement and shock at the same time. "Master, how do you know?" Kairi asked sheepishly.

"A good sorcerer must have eyes and ears everywhere. I've seen you all coming from afar and heard glimpses of your discourses beneath the tower."

"We should be more careful" Riku realized, earning an agreeing nod from Yen Sid.

"Find Cid in Radiant Garden. He will help installing the Gummi device in your ship."

"Thank you, Master!" the duo said in unison, bowing before Yen Sid, who whispered his usual phrase, _May your hearts be your guiding Key_.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Maleficent wasn't too fascinated by the idea of traveling to the Socerer's tower and inform him of what she had found. Then again, Xigbar's involvement and the arrival of those four mystery figures alarmed even her. Not to mention, they recovered Xehanort's Keyblade and the box as well on top of everything. Whatever was their play, they were way ahead of everyone else. Drastic times called for drastic measures. And these were drastic times.

Pete awaited her on the other side of the portal, hands folded, inpatient and loud as always.

"How did it go? Did you meet those bozos?"

"The King and his usual fools weren't there, which is arguably, disappointing. The boy and his little sidekicks would've rushed to face them head-on, that I am sure of."

"The news will reach'em eventually. And then they'll try and stop those mugs, am I right?"

"Even so, we won't just sit around idle and wait for the events to unfold. Last time, we too were played by Xehanort. But this time, it will be different! This time, I will take reins and control the events."

"That means you haven somethin'?" Pete looked at her, hungry for some good news and action. Maleficent did not hide her distaste, when replying to him:

"I haven't the faintest clue about these people, I have already told you, fool! Still, we will need to get ahold of that box, if we want to succeed."

"But they ahead o' us! They knew that you went back into their time and trapped you. Ya think we could turn the tables on them, here?"

"Surely. That world was their playground. But this one is mine." Maleficent cackled darkly, her voice echoing in the halls of her brooding castle. Pete rubbed his hands, hoping to hear more, but Maleficent did not disclose any details, leaving the other dumbfounded. "I need you, to run a little errand for me in the meanwhile." she looked at him.

"What might ol' Pete do for you?"

"I want you to track the King and his lackeys. The Sorcerer will send them the news soon, and I want to know their every movement." Maleficent declared. "Do not engage them, just follow and watch. I want to know what they are doing."

"Aye," Pete nodded. "But… what if they meet them bozos?"

"Report back to me immediately."

"Understood" Pete nodded.

Maleficent waited until her partner in crime left the castle, and only began her own preparations afterwards. She descended into the lower catacombs beneath the dark fortress and searched out the hidden chamber there. It was locked but she unlocked it with a simple spell.

Beyond the door lay a black, circular room, with a cauldron in the middle. As she stepped into the room, the torches on the wall lit up and emanated an eerie green light. The fire lit up beneath the cauldron and the icky water began bubbling as a large wooden spoon descended and began to steer.

Everything was the same, not a bottle had been misplaced since she had last visited; just as she expected it to be. Maleficent crossed the room and pulled a book out of the sole bookcase, opening a dusty tome full of yellow pages. It had been quite long ago, since she had last used any of those spells. They were all hard to master and difficult to use, and nearly not as practical, as the powers of Darkness she had grown so fond of.

She went back to the cauldron, and used her fingers to summon all sorts of glasses, filled with the most various items: animal parts, herbs, magical ores and powders. She followed the recipe written in the ancient text, careful, not to stray from the given measurements.

The concoction turned thick and mossy green. There was a dark spot on the surface, resembling a door. She stared into that door and knew she was doing it correctly.

After the potion was completed, she summoned forth another book, and opened it somewhere in the middle. Maleficent raised her hands towards the sky, summoned all her magical prowess and began chanting: _"Oygik akeb gariv radam, metezof rammi nezsek lla! Dsiyn ik dupak, jdegne be, a aynatakrozsob rav temegne"_ She repeated the same verse for five times, and suddenly the cauldron's contents exploded into a green geyser. The witch stared into the geyser and slowly, a door appeared inside the thick liquid, opening up and revealing a world beyond.

The other side of the door opened onto a great, dusty plain beneath a dark, stormy sky. Hills and mountains rose in the distance, filled with the corpse of ashen trees and dead soil, skeletons of critters and larger animals. Atop a small hill was a great rock formation, taking on the likelihood of a Raven's head. That was, where she was headed.

She traveled hastily. It would've been ill fortune to encounter the witch hunters of the world. The road took her through a small blackened weald of thorns and across a small bridge. Walpurgis Peak – as they had called it – was just as abandoned, as it was last time she had been there. The insides were filled with talismans, alchemical sets, cursed tomes and various means of torture. She looked at some of those items with a sudden fondness. It had been too long ago.

"Look who the cat dragged in" someone said from a distant, dark corner of the skull-shaped cave. "Dearest young Maleficent! I was expecting you."

The witch turned towards the source of the voice with blazing eyes, prepared to summon the powers of darkness if needs be. "Show yourself!"

"Now, is that a way to treat your old peer?" the other asked maliciously, taunting the witch.

"I will not repeat myself!" Maleficent warned. "Come out!"

She heard motion and someone stepped out of the shadows. It was a squabby woman with grayish skin, and unnaturally violet hair. "Did you really forget my voice?"

"Of course not you fool" she narrowed her eyes, carefully examining Madam Mim in her ragged blue-red clothes. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I knew you would return eventually! So I waited!"

Maleficent considered her answer, and quite frankly the thought of Mim waiting here for over a century was quite funny; commendable but funny. It also spoke volumes of how foolish Mim was. "You can help me, then!"

"What are you planning?" Mim asked curiously.

"The times ahead seem grim, even for one such as me," she said carefully. "I deemed it wise to bring the old circle back to life."

"The Coven?" Mim's eyes widened.

"What else you mindless imbecile?!" she snapped at her. "The Coven of Walpurga, of course!"

"I was only double-checking if I were hearing you right. Last time you were here my dear, you made it quite clear that no matter what happens, you wouldn't want to do anything with the Coven ever again!"

"Circumstances have changed" Maleficent said with a mild disgust.

"Fair enough" Mim nodded, folding her hands. "But this place is mine now, dear! Which means, I make the rules now, if you don't mind that is!"

Maleficent's eyes widened frighteningly, and the end of her staff lit up in green flames. "You are testing my patience, Mim! If you do not wish to end up, like the rest, do as you are told!"

Mim opened her mouth, ready to retort, but soon faltered at the sight of the furious witch and her flaming arsenal. She withdrew and looked away shyly. "Well… maybe I could let you make the rules, just this once."

"Good" Maleficent said, somewhat more calmly. "Gather up the necessary materials for the invocation. We need to summon the others."

"Who do we want to summon mainly?"

"Whoever we can," Maleficent said. "Though I am aware that some of the witches are already out of commission."

"Yes…yes. I've been watching from here. Saw Mother Gothel kick the dust!" Mim cackled wildly, pulling her own hair with both hands. "And also Ursula! Poor soul tried so hard, though!"

"Enough of your babbling, Mim! Go and do as I told you! I haven't the time or the patience for your little games!

"Oh, but Mim likes her games!" she nagged and danced off to gather the necessary items for the spell.

Maleficent sighed wearily. She waved her staff and lit the many torches of the cave, revealing the many engravings on the wall. They told the story of the Coven. She looked at them, even though she had long memorized every picture, and the story.

Originally it was an Abbey for young nuns, founded by Walpurga, their matron mother. Maleficent and many other young girls studied there until they had come of age and Walpurga had finally revealed her true self to them. She was a wicked witch hell-bent on burning away all worlds. Maleficent and the rest of the witches created a secret Coven and planned to overthrow Walpurga before she could succeed, and barely though, they managed to seal her away.

Walpurga was sealed underneath Walpurgis Peak, bound by the power of the Coven. And that would not change… not as long as Maleficent was the voice of said coven. Of course there were power plays to overthrow her, so she brought distrust and enmity between the members and dissolved the coven before anyone could've played their hand. The witches went their separate ways and Salem's Lot – a world on the brink of destruction – became a forgotten corner of the Realm of Light, edging ever closer to the other side.

_So what now? _Maleficent heard the distant voice of Walpurga from beneath. She wasn't surprised one bit. The witch was frightfully powerful. Her thoughts reaching the cave of the coven above was not something out of the ordinary. _Will you bring them back and rekindle the old flame? Fight together?_

"I do what I must, old hag. But that is none of your concern. The witches have their use, nothing more, nothing less.

_Oh I thought so as well. Let us hope your good fortune will not betray you, my beloved daughter…_


	6. Chapter 6 - Two-folded Heart

Radiant Garden was just like he remembered it. Great flowerbeds dressed in dozens of colors, loud fountains sprinkling water into the air, forming various shapes, large squares and wide roads filled to the brim with families coming and going. He had spent only a couple of hours within the great city, but the experience remained with him ever since.

"Where could she be? Maybe in the castle?" Ventus muttered, pondering about where to go first. He didn't know neither Radiant Garden nor Naminé well enough to be sure. And it all felt sort of weird, being on his own once more, like being on another journey. He wished it was as simple as that. Unfortunately though, circumstances were slightly more dire.

"_I believe you are overthinking this, Venty."_ The familiar voice sent a chill down his spine. The boy looked to his left and right, as if expecting Vanitas to appear. _"Really? You still can't get used to the idea that I'm inside you?"_

"Just shut up" Ventus muttered barely audibly and slowly began edging towards the central square, which led to Ansem's castle.

The streets were crowded. Both young and old were enjoying their time outside, shopping or just taking a stroll around the markets and the lovely sights of the great city. Ventus noted to himself that once he's done with his business, he'd need to bring Aqua and Terra back here with him so they could look around as well. There were so many places to visit, so many things to see, but it wouldn't have been the same without his friends.

"_You forgot to bring your dog!"_ Vanitas' nasty voice croaked.

"Chirithy is not a dog," Ventus scowled. "Are you this plain, or you're just pretending to be?"

"_Oh I'm just having fun, don't you worry about me!" _Vanitas needn't even laugh because Ven's mind filled the silence with the boy's snarky laughter by itself. The boy truly hoped that Naminé could help him with his troubles. He didn't know where else to go, who else to turn to.

Finding the central square wasn't as difficult as he had expected, thankfully Aerith's shop wasn't too far from it. The square however was packed with people and different stalls, as if there was some sort of festival going on. _"Oh look, an event! Why don't you take a look around, earn a few medals with them games? Like in the old days?"_

"What are rambling about?" Ven whispered crossly. "Just stay silent in there!"

"_You know they say that speaking to yourself is a sign of big trouble!"_

The boy decided to ignore the voice – as much as he possibly could – and just continue on his way. He fought through a large crowd and a couple of dozens of vendors, only to be stopped by two large fellows at the door. He vaguely remembered their names: Dilan and Aeleus. They were scientists under Ansem, but also members of the castle's security forces. Apparently, they were on guard duty.

"I am looking for Naminé" Ventus said.

"What business do you have with the lady?" Dilan frowned, not moving an inch. Both he and his partner regarded the boy carefully, ready to defend themselves if need be.

"I am a friend, from... well from afar. I'm here on official business."

"_Official business, huh? So even you can lie, brother. Gosh, that surprised me!"_ Ven bit his lip, and thought about a good excuse. Unfortunately nothing came to mind, besides Vanitas' continuous taunting.

"I... I come on behalf of King Mickey" he blurted out, earning a slight surprise from Dilan. He looked over to his partner, who shrugged his shoulder uncertainly. The few second long contemplation ended, and finally Dilan took a step aside.

"Aeleus will escort you to the lady. We have our eyes on you, so don't do anything stupid."

"Yes sir."

The other man turned and began ascending the stairs beyond the gate. Ven followed quickly, climbing the hill to the castle. Aeleus didn't speak a single word, not until they were deep inside the castle. When they were far from all prying eyes and ears, he finally uttered his first words to Ven: "Are you Roxas?"

"Eh, no" Ventus grinned. "My name is Ventus, call me Ven!"

"You look just like him. Weird."

Ventus nodded wholeheartedly. The whole semblance thing seemed so weird to him. Sora looked just like Vanitas and Roxas looked just like he did. It had to do something with their strong connection to each other.

After reaching a hall-like room with a small interior fountain, Aeleus stopped and turned towards Ven. "You wait here. I go get her. Don't wander off." Ven nodded and leaned onto one of the columns of the room. Aeleus climbed a small set of stairs and left through a double-winged door.

"_Nice crib. Could get used to it. Better than that oh-so-holy Land of Departure."_

"Could you shut up for a minute?"

"_I could. I won't. The more you acknowledge me, the stronger I am."_

This declaration caught the boy off-guard. "And you're willing to reveal this?" he asked.

"_Why shouldn't I? You cannot go around not noticing me. You may try, but you'll just fail." _

The boy merely grunted angrily in return and tried focusing on something, anything besides the voice of Vanitas. He examined the portraits, the statues, stared at the fountain and listened to the noise of the water. Nothing helped. Vanitas' constant snickering or off-handed remarks brought him back again and again. If what he was saying had been true, Ventus was losing that fight.

"Ventus!"

The boy shuddered and looked up at the top of the staircase. Naminé was running down with a wide smile. "Welcome back! How are you?"

"Hello, Naminé. I'm so glad to see you" the boy said, forcing a smile on his face. "I need your help."

Hearing the boy's words, Naminé slowed down and looked at him. "Is everything alright? You look a bit pale, and your clothes seem torn. Did anything happen?"

"Ugh, yeah. I literally crashed into the city. Gotta practice my landing skills I'm afraid" he tried laughing it off, without much luck.

"Come here, let me take a look" she offered and stepped over to the boy, pushing him onto a nearby chair. She began examining his face, hands, legs, treating every scratch and scar she could find. "You know, you should be more careful."

"I know. Sorry."

She shook her head. "I'm not mad or anything, just worried. All set!" she stepped back, nodding at the results. "We'll apply bandages later. You might seem like a mummy afterwards, but better safe than sorry. So, why are you here?"

"I..." Ven fell silent for a second.

"_Scared to speak? Should I take over for a bit?"_

"Do you remember when you were kidnapped by the Organization?"

Naminé stiffened. She stepped to the other chair and sat down. "I do, why?" She looked into Ven's eye, maybe to try and figure out what was going on. Ventus looked away, he was afraid of what she would see.

"Riku told me that after you had put Sora to sleep, you also offered to seal away his darkness. But he... declined this offer."

"Yes. He said he didn't need his heart locked, that he'd face the darkness inside him."

Hearing this, Ventus faltered for a second. Was he that much weaker than Riku? That boy had overcome his own darkness, forged his own path, while he himself ran to grab the easiest way out immediately.

"_Do I sense doubt?"_ Vanitas' voice mocked him playfully. _"Oh, poor Ven. Must be sad, living in the shadow of those great Keyblade Masters! Aqua, Mickey, Riku... soon Terra, Lea and even Roxas will be ahead of you! Shame, really. Especially knowing how long you've been wielding the damn thing!"_

"Why are you asking, Ven?" Naminé touched his cheek and turned his face back, so they could look into each other's eye. "What's the matter?"

"It's... the darkness inside me, inside my heart" he said, reaching for his chest. "For many years, the darkness of my heart was extracted from me. Master Xehanort siphoned it out and created Vanitas from this darkness. And now... we are back together, but he is there inside me. And he wants to take over my heart."

"Locking away the darkness in your heart might seem like a temporal solution to your troubles" someone declared, and Ventus looked at the stairs, finding Ansem and his apprentices descending them. "But believe me when I say that it is not the way to deal with the darkness."

"But I can't fight it. It is too much, he is too much."

"_Ah, you're just weak brother."_

"Even now I can hear him, taunting and mocking me. He had become so loud in just a couple of weeks. I'm afraid I'll starting seeing him soon!"

"_You will, don't worry about that."_

"I just don't know what to do. I only know that I need help"

Naminé looked at Ansem pleadingly, and the elder scientist approached the pair. "Young man, the darkness inside your heart is your own," he said gravely, pointing at Ven. "Even if he speaks a different tone, even if he mocks you... it is only you speaking. This is what you have to accept."

"_Don't listen to the old creep. He doesn't know what he's talking about; remember the times we clashed with each other? Would be weird to think that it was you all along! I almost killed your dear friends! Wouldn't it be funny? If that turned out to be you!?"_

"I can't face it alone" Ven shook his head. "He's too loud."

Ansem sighed, and scratched his goatee. The elderly researcher looked at Naminé, seemingly awaiting her decision. The blonde haired girl took Ven's hands and faced the boy. "Ven, if that's really what you want, I can help you, but it will be difficult. Locking your heart means locking memories with it. And you may end up forgetting much more than you'd expect."

"Forget?"

The girl gave a short nod. "To have the darkness locked away, you must also forget about it. Because of that, you may lose all your memories about the following years. There is a chance you won't remember Terra or Aqua. You will go back to the way you were before your heart was fractured.

"_Ohhh... well that is interesting. Ready to sacrifice your happiness?"_

Ven's hands slipped out of Naminé's, falling back onto his lap. He couldn't speak, couldn't move. In that moment, it was like his life was shattered. _Why?_ He felt hopeless, lost. Was there really no other way?

"But you don't need to—"

"I do, Naminé," Ven whispered powerlessly. "I need to do this, or Vanitas will win. Even if it means I have to rebuild everything I had." He looked up at her, forcing a smile however hard it was. "Please, help me forget."

"_You are making a mistake, brother."_ Vanitas sounded cold and grim all of a sudden. He had probably realized that Ventus was determined to go through with the process and felt his impending doom. This gave the boy a small respite.

"We shall prepare a chamber for the boy" Ansem declared and left the room with his apprentices. Even and Ienzo followed the man towards the western wing of the castle, leaving Naminé and Ven alone.

Ventus sighed with relief and his smile became more natural. Naminé probably realized, as she herself seemed to have became less tense.

"Does Terra or Aqua know that you're here?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Don't you want to... you know, talk to them? This might be your only chance."

Ven considered the girl's question. There were merits to her words, but there was also a very strong fear that if he hesitated or talked with them, he would be unable to proceed. He really had no choice in the end. If he wanted to do this, they had to do it now.

"No. I don't think they would understand." he lied, but regretted immediately; for he couldn't fool Naminé or himself. They both knew that Aqua and Terra would've been there for him, until his last moment, supporting him in whatever choice he made.

"Alright," Naminé nodded plainly, without voicing any concern or misgiving. "Come on, let's get this over with."

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Terra was the first to land. He knew that storming the castle would've been ill advised, so instead of landing in its gardens, he had decided to stop outside the premises. The central square would've been a good spot, had it not been hosting some local festival.

"Of course, there always has to be something, right?" he commented angrily and looked up at the sky, looking for Aqua. She arrived a few minutes later in the same, smaller courtyard. "Come on, let's hurry!" Terra urged. Aqua opened her mouth to say something, but decided against speaking. She merely nodded and followed Terra.

The boy rushed through the overcrowded square and headed straight towards the gates of the castle grounds. He didn't realize that most of the people were going in the opposite direction, as he paid no attention to them. Neither did Aqua, though she was perceptive enough to realize something was off.

The gates were open and the guards were nowhere to be found, which bothered even Terra. He wasn't sure what to make of this, but he clearly remembered the castle and its grounds being restricted. He summoned his Keyblade forth and Aqua followed suit. They continued their on their way more cautiously, in case there was some danger lurking ahead.

"There, ahead!" Aqua yelled suddenly, pointing ahead at a small, dark creature. "Unversed!"

Terra's eyes widened as he saw the creature. It moved quickly and attacked a nearby guard, and probably would've succeeded if Aqua didn't cast a spell on it first. The Unversed froze, giving the guard enough time to run away, screaming. Terra dashed ahead and jumped the creature, slashing it in half with his Keyblade. Aqua ran past him and cast fire on another one, burning it away. "Why are they here?" Terra bellowed angrily.

"Ven. We must hurry!" Aqua replied as she destroyed a third one with her Keyblade. "You go ahead; I'll clear the path and help the guards. Go!"

Terra nodded and climbed the rest of the stairs, taking a turn towards the castle's entrance while Aqua turned the other way and headed towards a smaller group of guards, who were battling more Unversed.

Three Scrappers – smaller Unversed with large claws for hands – stood at the entrance. Terra destroyed the creatures with one swoop and opened the castle doors. There were even more of those creatures inside, battling with the apprentices and the castle guards. Aeleus and Dilan had no trouble destroying the creatures, but Even could only defend himself with a shield conjured of ice.

"Terra!" Naminé appeared at the top of a staircase leading to the upper floors and the loft. "Thank goodness! Come quickly!"

"Naminé, what happened?"

"It's Ven! Come on!"

"Will you all be alright?" he looked at the apprentices. Aeleus nodded and Dilan angrily ordered him to do as he was told. Terra sighed and rushed up the stairs. "What happened?" he asked immediately after reaching the landing.

"Ventus came to us earlier." she said and led him through a narrow foyer, deeper into the castle. "He told us about his troubles. He started hearing Vanitas and was afraid that his darkness would overtake him. He had asked me to seal away his darkness, alongside his memories."

"And did you do it?"

Naminé shook her head. "I couldn't. Vanitas is already too strong. And he is fighting with all his might to take over the body."

"I can see that. The Unversed are his, right?"

"Well... we could say that. Here we are!" She looked at Terra apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen!"

Terra shook his head. "It is our fault. We should've seen this coming. But the joy of reunion blinded us." He took the knob and turned it, opening the door. Beyond, there was a spacious room, with several small cabins on both sides. In front of them, a larger cabin, its glass shattered. Ansem lay on the floor, unconscious. Naminé went pale immediately. She ran over to Ansem and kneeled beside him. Terra looked at her, then at the cabin, then at Naminé again. "Where is he?"

"He escaped," she said with a quivering voice. "We put him into the cabin to start the procedure. But Vanitas got hold of him and the Unversed appeared. Ansem sent me to get Dilan and Aeleus, but when I left he was still inside!"

"So now he is on the loose" Terra concluded, and turned around. "I'll go and find him. Lock the door and stay here! Take care of Master Ansem."

"Terra, be careful!"

The boy needn't be warned. He knew exactly how dangerous Vanitas was. His grip on the Keyblade tightened as a surge of anger went through him. He quickly calmed himself and with a final sigh left the room. Outside, he stood guard until Naminé locked the room. It wouldn't matter much against Vanitas, but it was still a good defence against common Unversed. _Alright._ _Where are you? Come out. _He slowly went down the foyer, back towards the hall of the castle, hoping that he'll see or hear something on the way. But there was nothing.

He reached the hall without any clues, and met a confused Dilan, who was on his way to Ansem. "What happened?" he asked suspiciously. "Why are you not with the young Lady and the Master?"

"They are in the back. The boy is on the loose, I have to catch him."

"I'll help."

"No, it's far too dangerous! Go and help Naminé."

Dilan wanted to argue, but reconsidered. He nodded and hurried on, while Terra entered the hall and descended the stairs. Nobody else was there anymore. The rest of the apprentices and Aeleus had all left. Terra hurried towards the entrance, but after a few steps, noticed something was wrong.

Everything happened so fast that it was his instincts moving him. Had he remained there for another second, the dark fires would've severely burnt him. Now the flames were licking the ground of the castle instead. Terra looked up at the loft, and quickly recognized the blonde boy sporting not his regular clothes, but the one previously worn by Vanitas.

"Ven?"

"Nope" he replied bluntly and jumped the other. Terra raised his Keyblade, but the power of the blow smashed him into the ground and sent his weapon sliding across the marble. The boy stood over him and looked down with a cocky smile, which was almost impossible to connect with Ven's innocent face. "Well, you haven't gotten much stronger these last weeks, have you now?"

"Let Ven go!" Terra barked furiously.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Oh wait, we both know that's impossible." Vanitas mocked him with a wide, wicked grin on his face. Terra summoned his Keyblade and tried knocking Ven's weapon out of his hand. However, Vanitas caught on too fast and parried the attack with a long jump. He landed at the entrance and turned back towards Terra, who was already standing and ready for another attack. "Luckily for you, he still has enough hold over his heart not to let me deal the finishing blow. A pity, but don't worry; all in due time."

"Don't even think of running!"

"Oh... but I am!" Vanitas grinned and with the flick of his finger half a dozen Unversed appeared in front of him. "I'll let you catch up with these little guys! Do be careful with them. They too have feelings!"

Terra dashed ahead, but the Unversed jumped between him and Vanitas, giving the boy just enough time to escape. The brown-haired Keyblade wielder cut the creatures down within a couple of seconds, but he could only catch a glimpse of Vanitas before the boy jumped into a Dark Corridor, disappearing.

Terra rushed forward and tried jumping through the portal, which closed inches away from him. He landed on the ground, scraping off his knees and elbows. "DAMN IT!" he bellowed angrily, punching the ground.

"Terra! What happened?" Aqua appeared, full of bruises and out of breath. "Did you find Ven?"

The boy nodded. "But he escaped." He felt his throat going dry, his head was about to explode. He wanted to say so many things, yell, cry, punch. But instead he just sat there, eyes fallen, hands shaking. Aqua sat down beside him and put her arm around him.

"We will get him back" She promised and put her head on Terra's shoulder. "I just need to catch my breath. There were about a hundred of them."

He looked at him bewildered "A hundred? And, did you fight them alone?"

"Well, someone had to keep things contained. If they got out, it would've been a problem." she smiled tiredly. "Let me catch my breath, then we can go chase him."

"Do you two even know where he went to?" a high-pitched voice asked. A couple of seconds later a small orb of light descended and changed into Chirithy. Terra and Aqua looked at each other, their cluelessness written all over them. "I figured as much" the spirit sighed.

"Do _you_ know where he went?" Aqua asked back.

"I can feel his struggle. Vanitas is strong, but cannot control the heart for too long, not yet at least. He probably just wanted to avoid being locked away for good. So he might actually give control back to Ventus!"

"But where did they go?" Terra repeated the question.

"That I do not know. If you ask me, Ventus will try to find alternative ways to combat his darkness. Is there anyone who could teach him how to do that?"

"Riku" said the duo in unison. "But after what happened, I'd be surprised if he'd go anywhere near his friends." Terra added. "He will be far too afraid to approach anyone."

"What happened inside?" Aqua looked at him, worry reflecting in her eyes.

"He knocked Ansem out, and almost killed me. But it wasn't Ventus. It was Vanitas."

"I know. I'm just worried for him. Where else could he have gone? Who can control the darkness?"

Terra's eyes widened suddenly. He had a very good idea of where they might find the boy. Aqua probably realized he was onto something, because she started asking him about it, until he blurted out the answer: "Maleficent, I think he went to Maleficent."


	7. Chapter 7 - Locked-Away Knowledge

The moment they appeared on the skies above Radiant Garden, the ship's radio beeped and a familiar voice barked his grumpy orders. "Head to the shipyard! Don't even try to think about landing that damned thing in the middle of the city! If you try to pull it off again, I swear I'll dismantle it into pieces!"

The confused members of the group (basically everyone) looked at Riku, who just gave a shrug. "I think he didn't take too kindly that we parked in the middle of the central square when we came to pick up Naminé last time." he said.

"Yeah, well we did warn you about it, didn't we?" Isa asked, folding his arms. He looked out through the cabin glass, down at the city beneath them. It was now almost impossible to tell that the World had succumbed to darkness at one point and that the city itself had been destroyed. It looked exactly as it used to before. "Home, sweet home" the blue haired muttered.

"Been missing this place," Lea said. "Not that I hate Twilight Town, though."

"I've always wanted to come here!" Xion said excitedly. "I hope we'll get a chance to look around! Look at all those parks!"

Riku steered the ship towards the large shipyard on the outskirts of the gigantic city. It was already full of functional ships and half-destroyed junks, but it wasn't impossible to land. Riku offered Kairi the helm. "Look! There's quite enough space between those two" Riku pointed at a spacious block between Cid's Tiny Bronco and Leon's Ragnarok. "Try landing there!"

"On it!" she nodded and accelerated slowly towards the available space. It took a bit longer than it would've in the hands of an experienced driver, but she landed perfectly and without a scratch.

"A bit more time and you'll be our chauffeur" Lea applauded her.

"Yeah, get your own Gummi ship" she grinned back at the red haired boy.

"That might not be a bad idea at this point" Isa agreed. "Let's talk to Cid later. He might be able to help us build one from all these scraps."

"What are you callin' scraps, kid?" Cid appeared beside them, with a grumpy face. "Get outta there ya lot! Let me take a look at ya all." Everyone got off the ship and lined up in front of Cid, who rubbed his nose with his thumb. "Good. Well, there are more of ya than I remembered. Where did ya four come from?" he asked, looking at the group from Twilight Town. Isa and Lea exchanged a smile.

"Don't you remember us?" Lea asked. "Told you to get our faces memorized!"

"Oh, I remember that cocky speech. You two good for nothin's!" Cid nodded with a grim content on his face. "We've been lookin' for ya two! Where have you been?"

"Very long story" Isa replied. "And we're in a bit of a hurry. So if you could excuse us, we need to see Ansem."

"Hmm" Cid got somber suddenly. "I'm not sure you'll be able to talk much with him. Somethin' has happened not long ago. I'm not sure 'bout the details."

"Thanks for the heads up" Lea nodded. "Let's hurry to the castle, Isa."

"We'll take a look around town" Xion said suddenly, grabbing Roxas' arm. "If something has indeed happened, it might be better if we stay out of the way for now."

"Alright, but don't go wandering too far. We might need to leave soon." Lea warned them, then turned to Kairi and Riku. "Thanks for the ride, you two. We'll be alright from here on out. Good luck with Scala."

As Lea and Isa rushed off, Cid turned to the rest of the group. "You might want to go and say hi to Leon and the gang before leavin'."

"We'll do" Riku promised. "But first we would like your help with something." he pulled the Gummi piece out of his pocket. "Could you install this piece?"

Cid took the item and looked at it carefully. "We'll… this is a rare part. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen one such as this before." he looked back at Riku. "Where ya got it from?"

"Master Yen Sid."

He considered the reply and gave a brisk nod. "I'll take a look at it."

"Thanks, Cid!" Kairi smiled, and turned towards the others. "Why don't we all take a look around, while Cid prepares the ship?"

"Sounds good!" Xion clapped her hands happily.

"And does anyone know their way around town?" Roxas queried, looking at the others. All three of them shook their heads. "Well, we better stick close to the shipyard then."

"You can get maps at every moogle shop in town, kid. Don't ya worry 'bout getting' lost here!" Cid cackled loudly. "Alright, off with ya all! Let me get to business!"

The four left the shipyard behind and entered the city limits beyond the strong, thick walls through a small iron gate. The street was bustling with citizens coming and going, shopping or just talking. "Alright. Better stick together," Roxas remarked as he almost got separated from the others due to a small group marching through between them. "If we lose sight of each other we're doomed."

"Where did all these people come from?" Riku contemplated loudly.

"Now that Radiant Garden is back to its original form, a lot of people have returned from Traverse Town" said a male voice from above the group. Riku looked up at the wall and saw a figure sitting on a smaller bastion, dressed in black.

"Long time no see, Leon!" Kairi greeted the man much to the surprise of Riku.

"Where did you meet him?"

"Back in Traverse Town" she recalled. Leon jumped off the bastion and landed beside the group. He took a good look at them. "Let me introduce them! They are Roxas, Xion, and Riku. I don't think you've officially met any of them."

"Not until now" Leon replied and offered a hand. "I'm Leon." Riku offered his own name and the two shook hands. "So, what are you all doing in town?"

"We need to get our ship updated a bit" Kairi answered. "Plus our friends are trying to get an audience with Ansem the Wise, though we've just heard that something has happened to him."

"Yeah," Leon nodded with a grim expression. "It's quite bad…"

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Lea and Isa remembered the layout of the city, which thankfully hadn't changed much even after the repairs were complete, so it was easy to make their way back to Ansem's castle. The crowd was quite large, which made it easier to fool the guards at the gates of the castle grounds. Lea drew their attention, while Isa snuck inside. Then, from within the grounds, Isa had drawn them away, giving time to Lea to sneak in as well.

The boys shook off the guards and entered the castle building through a side-door as the main gates were under heavy surveillance. They excelled at breaking into the castle. They had done it quite a few times when they were young, even though they got caught in the act most of the time.

They maneuvered through the maze-like corridors and foyers like a pair of shadows, unseen by anyone. Isa hadn't felt so excited in years; though he also had a good amount of fear inside him as well. Cid's warning was unsettling, to be completely honest. Finally, they reached the room, which previously had belonged to Master Ansem. They stopped not far from the study and looked at each other. "Well, I'm a bit anxious" Lea admitted with a grin. "Wonder what Cid was talking about. Castle seems normal to me."

He agreed. Everything seemed completely fine, nothing out of the ordinary. The guards were tight, but not overzealous. "Well, we won't know until we knock." Isa stated, looking at the door, trying to shield his own concerns.

They both looked at the door, but neither of them was ready to knock. _Come on, damn it! Do something!_ he tried commanding himself. Isa slowly reached out, but stopped midway.

"So? What are you waiting for?" Lea looked at him, ever more excited. He was about to give an answer, but he heard someone's voice from within the room. The blue haired boy shook his head and dropped his hand. He stepped closer to the door and listened. "What are you doing? Isa!" Lea whispered in an irritated voice. "Why—"

"Shush" he calmed him, and listened.

"Frankly, I'm not sure what we could do, Ienzo. I am a researcher, not a doctor" someone glowered.

"They will want an answer, or an explanation," another, much calmer voice said. "Even, I don't think it would be wise to try and hide this from them."

"If they learn what happened to Master Ansem…"

Lea pushed Isa away and opened the door. Even, Ienzo, Aeleus and Dilan were all holed up inside Ansem's study and shuddered the moment Lea opened the door. They looked at him with a sort of amusement as he stepped inside the small study. "What happened to Ansem?" he asked. Isa heard anger and irritation in his voice.

"What are you doing here? Did the guards let you in?" Dilan stood up from his chair.

"We snuck in" Isa said, appearing beside Lea, sending another wave of shock through the group.

"What are you _two_ doing here?" Even demanded furiously. "And how long have you been eavesdropping on us?

"Long enough to know something is off," Lea retorted. "So tell us, what happened to Ansem the Wise?!"

Isa didn't expect to see the four apprentices so sullen, but seeing their eyes fall, their hands tremble; he knew they had a serious problem. He nudged Lea forward and closed the door behind them, leaning back onto it and folded his arms.

"Master Ansem was attacked and is now unconscious" Ienzo began explaining. "Earlier today, a friend of yours… Ventus came by."

"Ventus?" Lea raised his eyebrows and exchanged a look with Isa.

Ienzo nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor. "He had some sort of trouble. He was looking for Naminé. Wanted her to lock away the darkness in him, because he was afraid it'd take over his heart. We began the procedure, but it all went astray and darkness overtook him after all. He broke out and injured Ansem severely."

"Where is Ventus now?" Lea demanded.

"We don't know" Dilan added. "The other two Keyblade wielders helped us out. By the time we finished routing up the creatures the boy had summoned, he was nowhere to be found. The Keyblade wielders left as well, to look for him."

"And where is Master Ansem?" Isa queried.

"We put him in one of the healing pods" Even answered. "Naminé is taking care of him."

Silence fell on the room, and soon Lea started pacing up and down, his boots knocking against the marble. Isa took a good look at the apprentices: they all seemed honestly worried. _No respite for the wicked, I guess. _

"Why are you here?" Aeleus asked in a quiet, calm voice.

"We wanted an audience with Ansem" Isa explained. "There was a girl kept inside the castle a long time ago. She was kept _down there_."

The apprentices shuddered at the mention of the laboratory. All of them knew to some degree of what was going on inside the castle walls. Ienzo's eyes were red and he was still having a hard time fighting back his tears. He stood up and looked at Isa and Lea, mustering all his power. "Why is that place so important for you?"

"It's not" Lea shrugged. "We just want to know where he took the girl."

"Well, we can't help you with that" Even shook his head. "And you won't be able to talk to master Ansem for a while."

"Can we at least take a look at his notes?" Isa asked.

Even looked at the other apprentices, wanting to ask for their approval before he'd make any offers. Dilan and Aeleus nodded, but Ienzo wasn't so ready to hand everything over. "I'm not sure Master Ansem would like that" he said, looking at Isa. "Not because he's hiding anything, but because trust is not earned so easily."

"Ienzo!" Even frowned upon him.

"No, he is right" Isa sighed, and reached for the door. "Though, I really must ask. Are any of you better, than Lea and I? We all betrayed him and followed Xehanort down that path." Before they could've answered, the blue and red haired boys disappeared through the door.

Isa hastened across the corridor, heading not back towards the entrance, but towards the where he thought the master was treated. He was angry: both with himself and with the damned apprentices. He should've told them all about this sooner. They should've come earlier.

"Isa. Isa!" Lea rushed after him, grabbing the boy by the shoulder. "Wait!" he yelled, and stopped his friends. He stood in front of him, arms spread wide.

"Out of the way, Lea." he warned the other in a dangerously low voice.

"Calm your nerves. No need to go full Saïx just because things aren't as easy as you want them to be!" Lea continued defiantly. "If you go full berserk, it won't do us any good. Calm down, cause we need you to use your brains, not your brawls."

Isa stared at the boy, dumbfounded by his sudden wise-guy act, and realized he couldn't help smiling and laughing. This was reassuring enough for Lea, who stepped aside. "See? All is good, just… try not to lose it yet."

"You're right. Sorry." Isa nodded, putting a hand on his hip, looking down onto the floor in shame. "I just… we need to find her, Lea. She's out there, alone."

"I know. And we'll find her. That's a promise. Get it memorized!"

The duo made their way to the other wing of the castle. Isa had learnt the map of the whole complex by heart in the past and luckily the outline hadn't changed even after the castle was rebuilt and refurbished.

They avoided the guards and staff easily, and located the medical quarters without much difficulty. Ansem was treated in a separate room, protected by guards all the time. Thankfully they didn't even have to try and bypass them, as Ienzo and Even had caught up with them (since they didn't have to sneak around).

"Sorry for my behavior back in the study" Ienzo said, not looking directly at Isa, as the four walked along a completely white corridor leading to Ansem's healing pod. "I know you're not like… you know."

"No need for any of this" Isa replied. "We both made mistakes. Mine were… arguable bigger. At any rate, I couldn't care less about whether you people like me or not. I just want to find a friend who is dear to me."

"I know. And I want to help you."

Isa suddenly halted and turned towards Ienzo. "Help us? How."

"I have a plan, but I'm not sure whether it'll speed things up or not."

"It can't slow us down, right?" Lea grinned. "So I say let's hear it!"

Ienzo beckoned the group and continued down the foyer. He opened the door and ushered the others inside the large, circular room. Computers lined up along the wall, surrounding the large healing pod in the middle. The inside was filled with a green liquid and Ansem was placed inside, a tube placed in front of his face so he wouldn't drown.

"How is he doing?" Lea asked, looking at the unconscious man inside the pod. "Will he make it?"

"Absolutely" Even declared with no room for arguments. "He just needs some time. The Keyblade is a very… delicate weapon; especially in the wrong hands."

"If Ventus had wanted him to die, he'd be dead already, Even." The group turned around to greet the fair-haired girl. Naminé held a tray full of medication and bandages in her hand. She wore a long, white coat. "But you do know that, don't you?"

"All I am saying is that it'll take all our skills and technology to bring him back. Still, I am quite sure that he's in the best hands he could be."

"So what is your plan, Ienzo?" Isa turned to the younger boy, who was staring at one of the computers.

"I was told by the King's two inventor friends of how Jiminy's journals were analyzed and turned into digitalized data. And this had me thinking. What if we could somehow try and turn some of Ansem's memories into digitalized data as well? We have the technology to do it, and Naminé's magical powers can come in handy as well."

Even was furious. "You want to temper with Master Ansem's memories? Are you out of your mind, Ienzo? The others will not stand for this!"

"I know" he nodded. "That's why I didn't mention it in front of Dilan and Aeleus. But to be fair, there is a lot going on, and we too might need certain information to be able to keep up with our projects. And we don't know how long will it take for the master to awaken."

"I don't like this one bit, Ienzo" Even warned him, pointing a finger at the boy. "What if something goes wrong and he ends up losing all his memories?"

"Don't worry about that. That's why I'm here" Naminé said to the worrisome apprentice. "I'll make sure everything goes alright and that no harm befalls the master."

"Do as you wish!" he fumed and stormed out of the room. "I'll have nothing to do with this! If anything goes wrong, it's all on you!"

Isa didn't take sides in the argument, as he knew it would've only made Even angrier. He understood the scientist's fear, but he just couldn't take his side either. He had to find out where the girl was taken. Too long had they been idle. "How fast can we start working on this?" he asked both Naminé and Ienzo.

"I'd be more relieved if Chip and Dale would be here with us. They are experts on digitalizing data. I also took the liberty of contacting them prior. As I said, you're not the only ones who need master Ansem's knowledge."

\- O - O - O - O - O -

The small house Leon led the group into was tucked neatly away in the center of Radiant Garden. From the outside, it didn't seem different at all, and even from within most people couldn't have told that it was actually the headquarters of the Radiant Garden Protection Committee.

"Welcome to the 7th Heaven!" a girl welcomed them from behind the counter and looked Leon in the eye, before adding. "Reservation for the game room?"

"Just here for a quick pinball" Leon replied and led his guests towards the backroom.

There weren't many guests when the group arrived. Roxas counted three, though he didn't go upstairs to the gallery, so there might've been one or two additional ones up there. The backroom had a few game machines, a billiard table and a radio playing a quiet tune. Leon stepped over to one of the pinball machines and pushed a well-hidden button. The machine clicked loudly and suddenly started descending underground.

"Hop on" Leon beckoned the group and they quickly stepped over to the platform. As they disappeared under the floor, Roxas looked up and saw the wall falling forward and covering the hole in the ground. "It's built so that once the real pinball descends, another one appears."

"Why the secrecy?" Xion asked.

"Last time, we were unprepared. Our World fell and we were suddenly vagrants. We decided to be better, to defend Radiant Garden until our last breath. Not everyone likes how we constantly prepare for war and battle though. The people wanted peace, prosperity, happiness… they wanted the old Radiant Garden back. So we went underground and returned the surface to Ansem and his disciples."

Roxas tried to understand the reasons, but found it a little too much. "But why underground?" he asked.

"If they don't know we exist, they won't count on us. We do not want to be the main defensive force of the city. We want to assist them, if the situation becomes dire."

The elevator arrived at the bottom floor and they suddenly found themselves in a large hall filled with all sorts equipment: computers, workshops, crates full of weapon and armor; complete with bath- and bedrooms.

"Pretty neat," Riku acknowledged. "So this is the secret hideout?"

"Yeah. We wanted to show it to Sora, Donald and Goofy first but… well, we've received the news."

Before the group had a chance to fall into an awkward silence because of the recent events concerning Sora, another member of the committee shouted over to them: "Back so soon, Leon? Oh, you brought a few guests as well!" Yuffie's voice echoed throughout the committee's lair "Kairi! It's been forever!"

"Yuffie!" the girl cried out happily and ran over to the ninja girl, giving her a big hug.

"My, Kairi, you've grown!" she examined the red haired girl, before she glanced over to the others. "And you three are? Wait, you must be Riku!" she said, pointing at the boy. "Heard a lot about you."

"My name is Xion, and he is Roxas. Nice to meet you!" the black haired girl replied with a smile.

"Where are the others?" Roxas asked, looking left and right, hoping to see more members.

"Well, we're stretched thin at the moment. Cid is taking care of your ship, and Aerith is off to repair her shop. Tifa is upstairs, and a few others are helping out by the castle."

"Yeah, we heard" Riku nodded. Roxas saw regret showing on the boy's face. He was probably wondering whether they could've stopped Ventus, had they joined Aqua and Terra. He had similar thoughts as well, but to be honest, he wasn't sure it would've made any difference. This was something far beyond their power. _This is something Ventus will have to sort out in the end. But if he needs us, we'll be there for him._

"Well, I'm sure you didn't come here to waste away in a basement." Yuffie said. "Who wants to take a stroll around the market?"

"Let's go!" Xion said immediately with excitement.

"We'll join as well!" Kairi added.

"You'll be alright here, Leon?" Yuffie looked at the older boy, who merely nodded. "Good. Come on girls and boys, let's go have some fun!"

Roxas and the rest followed the ninja girl back to the bar and stepped outside into the brightly lit street, still quite packed with people. "It's way too crowded for me" Xion confessed, trying to stand aside and let a parent cross with his child.

"Yeah, I agree" Roxas nodded, thinking about Twilight Town with its sleepy afternoons. The neighborhood got quite lively there as well, but it's still a peaceful little square compared to the streets of Radiant Garden.

Yuffie took the lead and showed them the shortest way to the central plaza. "Welcome to Radiant Garden, a shining gem amidst the hills and lakes! Whatever you are looking for, we have it!" she started describing the city. While she gave them a brief overview of the city's story and layout, the group took a stroll around the main parts and sights of the city. They took a picture of the group at the Fountain Court, had a picnic in the gardens, took a quick window-shopping and even took a look at the festivities at the Central Square. By the time they returned to the 7th Heaven, the streets were emptied out as the people went home.

Roxas was worn out by all the walking, talking and laughing. Yuffie sure knew how to lighten the mood and since the girls were partners, Riku and he had to join in as well. But he was glad for this day. It was a really new experience for him; hanging out with mostly people he didn't really know. Hell, his closest connection to Riku was an all out battle in the City That Never Was (he was planning on challenging Riku for a rematch, though the timing was not really good, so he decided to postpone that battle for the time being). It seemed so distant now. But after today, his world changed yet again. Expanded. Not just in one way, though.

He looked over to Xion, who was purchasing ice cream for the two of them. She asked Roxas to lag behind with her for a few more minutes before returning to the bar, so they decided to try their favorite goody here as well.

"What were you thinking about?" Xion asked as she got back from the vendor with sea-salt ice creams in her hand. She stared into the boy's eye, and he stared into hers; neither spoke or looked away.

"I just—"

"Hey, lovebirds!" Lea's voice echoed down the street. They both shuddered and quickly looked away, blushing. "Too late, I have those looks memorized! Etched into my mind!" Lea said with a wide grin on his face.

"Where have you two been?" Xion looked at them, putting one hand on her hip. "It's been ages!"

"A lot has happened" Isa said, his tone suggested a lack of success. "Ansem is gravely injured. Hopefully Ienzo, who you may remember as Zexion, can help us out."

"We'll discuss the details later," Lea said. "I'm starving. We wanted to come back as soon as possible, but Dilan found us and gave us a bunch of icky stuff to do."

"You consider all work icky I presume." Roxas reproached him jokingly. "Here, have an ice cream. It might be enough until dinner."

"Maybe."

Roxas led the group back to the 7th Heaven, which became much more lively, as the members of the Committee had gathered there for dinner. Roxas found Aerith – who was talking with Kairi and Riku – staring at him for a second, before Kairi would explain to her that he merely looked like Ventus.

Yuffie, Leon, and a guy with bandanna on his head were talking at a table by the window. Not far from them Merlin was chatting with two girls: one of them sported green hair and a similarly colored dress. The other had long, blonde hair and wore armor with a white cape and a metallic headband. They were just a few of the many new faces Roxas had never seen.

"Don't be shy, come in" Tifa said, prompting the group the join the group. "Roxas, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you."

"You resemble a boy I know very much." she smiled at him, then turned to Xion. "Do protect him. They are much more vulnerable than they show. Trust me on that."

"Will do."

The door opened behind the group, and everyone became less loud as they saw Cid – neck-deep in oil – enter the bar. When he was grumpy, it was best not to get on his bad side. And he seemed quite grumpy. "Where is that good for nothin' kid?" he asked loudly, scanning the crowd.

"Looking for me?" Riku asked, stepping out from behind a tall fellow.

"Yep. It was one heck of a job, but it's finished. Your ride is ready."


	8. Chapter 8 - Dark Bargain

Maleficent watched Madame Mim coming and going, rushing from pot to pot, cauldron to cauldron, doing the heavy lifting instead of her. It was much more comfortable having her around and letting her do the necessary preparations instead of doing all that by herself.

Instead, she did a little research, looking into the thicker tomes of Walpurga where she had hidden her most fearsome and dangerous spells. There was one specific summoning spell Maleficent was interested in but it was well hidden.

"All this walking around does no good to my aching joints!" Mim croaked and rubbed an icky ointment into her sore hip. "Not as young as I used to be. Must be good, being still young. What's your secret, Maleficent dear?"

"If you live long enough I might just share the secret with you," she replied with a malicious grin, knowing all too well she'd be out of the picture before long.

"So, how many do you think will answer the call? One, two? A handful maybe?"

"Do not concern yourself with such, Mim!" the witch barked at her furiously. "Pay attention to those potions or they'll explode!"

"Nah, old Mim knows how to cook'em right!" she waved offhandedly and smelled the dark liquid brewing in the cauldron. "Ahh, smells like the carcass of a sweet little bunny under the summer sun. Lovely!"

Maleficent watched her in dismay as she grabbed a vial and added something to the cauldron, causing it to evaporate in a greenish fume. Amidst the dark-green smoke the frame of a familiar world took shape. It was the Dwarf Woodland's, where Grimhilde the so-called Evil Queen lived her vainglorious life.

"That's one down, and a bunch of more to go" Mim nodded proudly and went on to the next cauldron, while Maleficent returned to her book.

The thick tomes she borrowed from Walpurga's personal quarters were all ancient and contained knowledge and power mostly unknown throughout the current world. _The current world. I still wonder how different that other one was. I could only catch a glimpse of it, because someone caught me. I need to find that box and its contents: the book._

Her travel back into the distant past had happened almost two years ago. When Xehanort's Heartless had released her heart, it traveled back in time. She ended up in the Enchanted Dominion, or at least she had thought she did. But in reality, the Enchanted Dominion did not even exist back then, and she was merely placed inside a digitalized recreation of her home world. Since it was a recreation, the World's story was pre-determined and her ultimate fall was given. No matter how she tried to avoid being defeated, those accursed Keyblade wielders would stop her at every turn.

Temporarily she managed to escape the Enchanted Dominion, reaching a World she couldn't revisit ever since (not even in her own Worldline): it was a small town with a peculiar clock tower in its center. It was quite similar to Twilight Town, but not the same. She infiltrated the clock tower and listened to the leaders of that World, talking about a mysterious Book of Prophecies.

Of course she tried getting her hands on the book, but failed and was defeated by those children. When she came to, Maleficent was back in the Enchanted Dominion and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't return to that other World. Finally, the witch was contacted by someone who referred to himself merely as Darkness. He returned Maleficent to her original time and ever since then she had been searching for that mysterious tome.

Of course, she went through Walpurga's books just in case, but there was nothing. Not even a mention of the Book of Prophecies or anything alike. And not just there. The Book of Prophecies was a book that nobody in the current World knew about._ The closest I got to the damned thing was through the journal of that cricket! But why? Could it be that one-eyed fool actively erased all traces of the book?_

Mim continued her work more or less silently, humming occasionally completely off-tune and soon all fifteen cauldrons steamed in similar fashion to the first one. When she was done with all of them, she called out to Maleficent, who was lost in thoughts. There was a lot on her mind, and it was far too difficult to return to the bleak-looking present.

"Ah, finally! Seems like you still have your use!" she said scornfully and stepped inside the ring of the steaming cauldrons. She raised her staff high and green flames sprang from the cracks on the floor, creating a circle of fire and connecting the cauldrons. The images of the Worlds grew within the smoke and slowly turned into real portals. "Hear me witches of Salem's Lot! The Coven has awakened once again! Heed its call and return to my side at once!"

Most of the cauldrons exploded and the remains of the dark liquid sprawled across the room. From the depths of the portals, one by one, witches had emerged:

The first one to arrive was Yzma, wearing not her fabulous and charming smile, but a grimace of distaste. The second one to arrive was Morgana le Fay, who exchanged a nasty look with Mim as the two shared a rivalry in their hatred for Merlin. Ultimecia from Radiant Garden's World was the third to emerge. "Why have you called me here, sister?" she asked immediately, looking through the others as if they didn't even exist.

"All in time, Ultimecia" Maleficent replied coldly, looking at the other portals. A few seconds later two portals closed at once as the two wicked witches arrived from the Emerald City at the same time.

"I was here first," said the Wicked Witch of the East.

"I was" replied the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Don't you two dare start this again!" Morgana lashed out at the twins. "I swear on that cursed sword I'll…"

"Leave the sword out of this my dear" Mim rebuked immediately. "That sword is not for you to trifle with!"

"Oh please" Morgana waved her hand dismissively. "You're so unimportant, Mim, that nobody was surprised you forgot to return to your own World!"

"SILENCE!" Maleficent raised her voice in fury and looked across the witches. Not many dared to stare back at her; Ultimecia was the only one. "You all will await your sisters' arrival. When we've all gathered, I'll address why I've needed you here." And with that, Maleficent turned towards the remaining portals and awaited new arrivals.

The next one to arrive came from Olympus. She had a shinny aura around her, just like all Gods in that World. She was Hecate, the goddess of magic. "Sisters, how long has it been,"

"Let's skip the pleasantries" Yzma said, regarding the goddess. "Why did we even invite her back? I mean, she clearly isn't one of us."

"Just because I am beloved and feared at the same time?" she smiled innocently.

"Because you begged yourself into their Pantheon!" the Wicked Witches of the East and West declared in unison.

"I didn't beg! I charmed myself there. Not the same!" she winked with an impish smile.

The last two arrived at the same time. One of them wore extravagant, white furs covering her until the neck, even though she was way taller than anyone else in the room. The other was a sweet looking elderly lady.

"Oh, Maleficent! Haven't seen you for some time!" the elderly lady said, sending her a wide grin, revealing her shark-like teeth.

"Raisin. How's your diet? Eaten anything exceptional lately?" the witch returned the smile, albeit a dark and knowing one.

"I do have set my eyes upon a pair of children. They do seem yummy." Raisin Sweet-tooth nodded.

"Why have you called us here, Maleficent?" queried the tallest of them, Jadis the White Witch.

Seeing that the other portals closed without anyone coming through them, Maleficent accepted the fact that there would be nobody else coming. _Figures. I guess Gothel and Ursula are truly dead. But what of the rest? Had Grimhilde failed as well? What about Tia Dalma or the Enchantress who cursed the Beast?_

"Well sisters" she finally began, looking at everyone present. "I am quite relieved to see so many of you."

"Don't be so sure about that" Morgana interrupted her. "I'm not here to stay."

"You will stay for the Coven's code demands it!" Mim warned her.

"Maleficent had abandoned and dissolved the Coven!" Yzma retorted. "I've come here for old times' sake, but I do not intend to follow this crazed witch in her endeavor."

"Stay silent and pay attention you lot" Jadis said sternly. "Maleficent, why have you broken your promise?"

"Because we are about to face a power which we haven't had to since we sealed Walpurga" she said plainly.

As expected, the witches fell silent at once. Some seemed puzzled, others were worried. Ultimecia conjured a chair for herself and sat down, crossing her legs. She seemed like the most unsurprised one out of the lot. _Which begets the question: why is she unhinged?_ Maleficent considered.

"And what is your plan?" Hecate looked at their summoner, no longer faking smiles; even her aura dissipated. She was just as concerned as the rest. "How much do you know?"

"Before we begin, I have an important question for you all. Have any of you heard of a tome called Book of Prophecies?"

\- O - O - O - O - O -

"GET OUTTA MY HEAD!"

Ventus was kneeling on the ground holding his head with both hands and eyes closed. Inside his heart a storm raged and the two Keyblade wielders were face to face with each other. He was snarling at the boy who wore Sora's face and sported an arrogant grin.

_What's the matter Ven? Can I call you Ven?_

"Just shut up! Please, why do you have to do this?"

_I don't have to do any of this, Ven. I do this, because I want to. Was it not clear enough?_

"I am in control! I am in control! I am in control! I AM—"

_For now, at least. I'll be fair and give you a quick breather so you can run to that hag for help. But be quick now, cause I'm not that fair._

The voice fell silent and Ventus opened his eyes. He stayed and listened for a few seconds, because he didn't believe Vanitas would keep his word. But his dark part had truly fell silent, giving him a short respite after all this time.

He wanted to withhold his tears, but he just couldn't. He remembered Radiant Garden perfectly, even though he wasn't in control back then. He remembered being put inside the cabin and being filled with evil thoughts; wishing terrible things to happen to with both Naminé and Ansem the Wise. As darkness took hold over his heart, he broke out, hurt the researcher and escaped.

He used his anger, his rage to summon Unversed and release them upon the castle and the town. It felt so good, he felt so powerful. And he struck down Terra. Back then, at that moment, it felt glorious to look down on the boy who he thought to be much stronger than he was.

But now all these memories were haunting him. They made him feel sick. It was terrible, horrible, and his only hope to combat this darkness lay with Maleficent.

Ventus rose to his feet and wiped off his tears, sniffing like a small child. He took a good look around, trying to figure out the way to Maleficent's castle. He was already in the middle of the Enchanted Forest, but the path to her fortress lay hidden.

"May my heart be my guiding key" he whispered, recalling Chirithy's words. He wished he had brought the little spirit along. It would've been a less lonesome journey with him around. _At least he's safe without me._ He thought grimly.

Of course, Chirithy's safety wasn't the sole reason for leaving him behind. To be honest, Ventus was afraid. After Vanitas returned to him, he had remembered things from the past. At first, they were only words, images. But then Chirithy emerged and began talking to him, reminiscing about a past Ventus did not remember. The more his spirit spoke about it, the more he started to remember: names, faces, locations. But remembrance did not come without a price; Vanitas' voice began haunting him. First only in his dreams and later during his wake hours as well. He hoped it was only temporal and that it would all go away. But Vanitas' voice did not dissipate; instead it became more frequent, louder and longer; and by the time he had come to the decision that something had to be done, it was too late.

"I'm a fool" Ven mumbled to himself as he finally left the forest behind and stepped on the narrow path leading towards the forbidden mountain. He gazed at the top of the mountain, where the witch's fort lay. "I shouldn't have come here."

The boy's eyes fell, but he couldn't turn back. He knew he had to go on and his legs approached the pathway. One step at a time, he climbed the mountain road without considering the fact that Maleficent's raven or goons could see him from afar.

As he got closer to the ruins of the fort, Ven sensed the presence of the guards, who were watching him from behind walls and pillars, from above the towers.

He stopped when he reached the entrance to the fort's court and looked around. He summoned his Keyblade as the guards emerged, armed with bows, spears, axes and maces. "Where is Maleficent?" Ven asked loudly, hoping that she might appear somewhere. But she didn't. And neither did her guards gave the boy an answer, but instead attacked him.

_Careful now! If you won't be careful with our body, I'll be forced to take over!_

Ven parried an attack from the goon closest to him, and smashed it on the helmet with his Keyblade. The helmet clanged loudly and the goon fall on its behind, while two other took its place. They attacked the boy in turns, but Ven was much faster and managed to parry both their attacks with ease. He even managed to avoid an arrow by doing a backflip, landing atop the base of a broken pillar.

He kicked one of the raven-faced goons on the beak and jumped off the pillar, running across the court while dodging additional arrows skillfully. He ran towards a series of ruins of different shapes and sizes and climbed them without an effort, grabbing onto the ledge of a window and climbing inside the fort. The two guards inside only had time to register the boy's presence before he knocked them out cold with his Keyblade.

_Nice job little brother. Who would've thought you're such an escape artist!_

Ven didn't pay attention to Vanitas' remarks. He instead rushed towards a spiraling staircase and descended them. He tried recalling where Maleficent had dwelled, but it was far too vague. When he arrived at the foot of the staircase he rushed alongside the narrow path, then descended another staircase, and another. The stairs and corridors went on and on, until he was deep inside the mountain. The walls turned from bricks to coarse stone and the stairs at one point ended, even though the pathway went on. Did he take a wrong turn?

_Getting a little lost, are we? Should I take over control for a bit? Wanna take a nap?_

Ven shook his head and continued down the road, until he reached a small chamber. Its old, wooden door was wide open. The room was full of books, alchemical tools, and other items often used by spellcasters. Ventus entered the mystery study and after a few steps in, the torches alongside the walls lit up. The door fell shut behind him and Ven shuddered in fright, summoning forth his Keyblade and taking up his battle stance.

"What business have you here, boy?" Maleficent's crude, unfriendly voice broke the silence.

The witch appeared in the distant corner of the room, emerging from the darkness. She looked at Ventus and her lips twitched into a mean smile. She had probably felt the storm inside his heart and saw his hopeless battle against Vanitas.

"I… I need your help." Ventus said, forcing his eyes not to look away.

"Interesting development" she remarked and took a step closer to the boy, reaching out with her bony fingers. "You are Sora's nobody— no, you are the _other_ one. How remarkably funny, that we should meet again."

"Why would it be so funny?" Ventus lashed out angrily for a second, before becoming self-conscious about it. He looked down at his hands, shocked by his own uncontrollable anger.

"Remember what I told you about hearts? One never knows the secrets of another's heart. How true that is. It seems you do not even know the secrets of your own heart, Ventus." Maleficent's words struck deep and struck true. Ven felt remarkable pain his chest, his heart was ready to explode into a million pieces. How much he regretted waking up, leaving the sanctuary of Sora's heart. He had hoped that it would be better, but now he knew that nothing had changed… only for the worse. "I feel great darkness inside you, fighting for control over the body. You are here because you fear it might overtake you, your heart."

"I cannot turn to anyone else without putting them at risk! My darkness; it's… different." Ven tried to put his knowledge into words, even though he knew Vanitas heard his every utter and thought. There was no way he could accomplish this. Still, he had to try. He looked back at Maleficent, who was keeping her eyes on the boy as well. "Can you help me combat the darkness inside me? Can you help me take control of it?"

"I could" she mused devilishly and began pacing from wall to wall. "But I would require something in return for my services, young Ventus."

"What do you want?" He asked immediately.

Maleficent's grin turned into a shark smile and she stepped even closer to Ventus, touching his cheek softly. "I need you to find me a witch."

\- O - O - O - O - O -

The guards in Disney Castle were leaning onto their spears and slumbering peacefully when a shadow had slipped past them unnoticed. Whoever this individual was, he knew the castle like the back of his palm as he used shortcuts, and secret routes that few had even heard about. However, he wasn't seeking to enter the castle quarters. Quite the contrary, he was on his way to the castle' courtyard from where he could descend to the Gummi Laboratory through the hidden passage hidden beneath the bush castle.

He avoided every sleeping soldier peacefully, crossed the courtyard and finally began his descend. After the shrub gates closed behind him, Mickey took off the dark cloak. He held a folded parchment in his hand, wielding the Sorcerer's Sigil (a wizard hat behind crossed Keyblades). Yen Sid's message seemed urgent and Mickey received it late. He didn't have time to discuss it with anyone, so he decided it would be best to quickly hop onto a Gummi Ship and leave.

The King continued the descend while re-opening the letter and going through it again:

_Dear Mickey,_

_Indeed as I have expected, the absence of Xehanort's Keyblade was not merely coincidental. It seems that someone has taken the accursed blade. Moreover an old adversary has appeared bearing grim news. I ask you to meet me at the Keyblade Graveyard, where we shall conduct our research into the matter._

_\- Yen Sid_

The fact that Master Yen Sid had invited him not to his tower, but to the Keyblade Graveyard itself was frightening. Mickey wished he never had to return to that terrible place, where so much tragedy had transpired in the past. But apparently, fate deemed it otherwise.

Mickey stopped for a second and listened. He heard hushed voices and fidgeting. Someone was still there? He carefully went on and tried discerning the sources of the movement. They belonged to multiple people.

At the foot of the stairs Mickey's court magician, Donald; and Goofy, the captain of the guards were waiting for him eagerly.

"Do ya think he's comin' this way? He could just use that Keyblade of his to leave Disney Castle, ya know!"

"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?!" the mage replied with an irk to his voice. "And why is that _we_ have to guard the Gummi ship? Where are the guards?!" Donald asked the knight-captain, who chuckled heartily before giving his reply.

"They're sleeping safe'n'sound of course!"

Donald did not seem impressed with the answer and Mickey could see the court mage folding his hands and tapping impatiently with his foot. He couldn't help but smile. His two trusty friends were indeed quick to catch on, even though he merely received the letter a couple of hours ago. He was becoming quite predictable it seemed.

"Fellas! What are you doing here?" Mickey revealed himself in front of his friends.

"Your Majesty!" the duo yelped in Unison.

"Why didn't you tell us you planning to leave!?" Donald demanded.

"Yeah, you know you can count on us!" Goofy added win a big nod.

Mickey looked at the two of them. He knew exactly why he didn't want to tell them or take them on the mission. He was worried. They fought so many battles and saw so many dangers. It would've been unfair to drag them away from home once more.

"I—"

"We're going to!" Donald interrupted him almost immediately with an encouraging smile and reached forward, hand face down. "Remember? All for one!"

"Donald's right. You can't just dive head in without takin' us with ya!" Goofy joined in, placing his hand atop Donald's.

Mickey was touched by his friends' loyalty and steadfastness. He stepped closer and put his hands atop Goofy's. "And one for all! Thanks guys."

"You know we'll never let you go alone. The three musketeers look out for each an' other!" Goofy grinned.

"So what does the letter say?" Donald pointed at it. "Is it from Master Yen Sid?"

Mickey gave a nod and handed the letter over to the duo, so they could read it. "After the battle was over and everyone returned home, I took a quick detour if you recall. I went to Master Yen Sid to give him a report and discuss matters with him. We were searching for Xehanort's Keyblade, but couldn't find it."

"Why is that a problem?" Goofy asked, scratching his head.

"Master Xehanort's Keyblade is the most ancient one according to the master. We wanted to retrieve it and place it under our care, because it may possess powers unknown to us."

"So someone claimed the Keyblade?" Donald guessed.

"That's what we are thinking. I do not know what the master means by the old adversary, but I intend to find out as fast as possible!"

"Let's go then!" Goofy declared, spreading his hands wide. "The Gummi Ship awaits!"

Mickey and Donald nodded in agreement and the trio turned to leave, when they heard an angry chirping sound behind them. "Ahem. You don't think you can leave without your trusty chronicler, do you now?" Jiminy looked at the trio looking all smug, as he held onto his little book.

"Of course not, Jiminy!" Mickey said and reached out for the cricket. The chronicler jumped on his hand, ran up his arm and stopped on his shoulder. "Everyone ready? Let's go!"


	9. Chapter 9 - The Guiding Key

Terra and Aqua had nearly reached the Enchanted Dominion when they saw a small globe of light traveling across the sky at high speed. It took Aqua no more than a mere second to recognize Ven. He was leaving the Enchanted Dominion, heading somewhere else.

"Look, Terra!" she pointed at the boy. Terra nodded, stirring his vehicle after him. Aqua did the same and changed her course. Thankfully, the light dust their Keyblades left in their wake remained there long enough for them to pick up Ventus' trail successfully. They sped up and followed the dust-path of their troubled friend across the realm. Aqua hadn't the faintest of ideas of where Ventus was heading but she was adamant about finding and returning him home safely. She wasn't going to make him wait, like last time. _Hold on Ven, we're coming_.

The boy was heading straight towards a very specific World, one they had all been to in the past. _The Dwarf Woodlands? What are you planning Ven? _Aqua and Terra watched Ven from distance, while he landed not in the castle, but on the border of the lush forest where the dwarfs dwell.

"Wait!" a high-pitched voice warned both her and Terra before they could've swooped down. Chirithy appeared before her, holding onto her arm with both hands. "Don't dive in just yet, you'll scare him off!" the creature warned her.

"What should we do then?" Aqua replied impatiently.

"Let's stick around and watch him. We don't even know why he's here, right?" Chirithy explained, earning a reluctant nod from both Keyblade wielders. "Land over by the dwarfs' home! There's a clearing beside the houses!"

The two followed the spirit's orders and landed deep within the weald. Their vehicles turned back into Keyblades and their armor withdrew into their holsters. "So what's the plan Chirithy?" Terra looked at the cat-like spirit, who appeared again out of thin air, landing neatly on the ground.

"We know he's here for some reason, but we need to learn why! I figured he'll come this way if he has something to do inside the forest. Hide and pay attention!"

Terra and Aqua exchanged a quick look. She saw it in the boy's eyes; he didn't like this one bit. Neither did she. These Worlds, the three of them chasing each other; it was all too familiar. However, they had no other options for now, so they followed Chirithy's suggestion and hid amongst the shrubs.

It took Ventus some time, but he arrived eventually. He was alone and seemed like his normal self, apart from the dried tears, the bruises and dust, and the forming black circles under his eyes. Aqua's heart fell. She wanted to jump out of the bushes, run over to him, hug the boy and drag him home. But that wouldn't have solved his problems, so she forced herself to stay motionless just like Terra did beside her.

Ventus went straight to the dwarfs' house and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for one of the dwarfs to open the door. It was Doc, the wisest and most knowledgeable amongst the seven dwarfs.

"Oh, Ven! We haven't seen you for a long time! Come in, we were just making river—I mean, diner!"

"Thanks for the invitation, but I'm actually here because I want to ask something." Ven replied, his voice trembling slightly.

"Let's deer it—ugh, hear it." Doc replied with a kind smile.

"It happened very long ago, so you might not even remember. I, umm, I'm curious about what happened to the old hag who poisoned Snow White."

"Brynhilde—sorry, Grimhilde?" Doc thought about it for a few seconds. "I think she fell to her breath—I mean death. We never found her body, though. Why?"

"Apparently she's still alive. I need to find her."

"If you're gonna go and look for her, better finish her off while at it!" Grumpy exclaimed, appearing behind Doc in the doorframe. "Why are you looking for her anyway? We haven't had any trouble with her since she poisoned White."

"Just making sure things are alright." Ventus lied. "Can you direct me to where she fell off the cliff?"

"Nope" said Grumpy immediately. "Not in the mood."

"Now-now, don't be clean—er, mean Grumpy!" said Doc reprovingly. "Of course we'll help you, Ven! We just have to find someone who has slime— time, sorry. Wait here!"

Doc and Grumpy went inside and seven dwarfs began to discuss the matter in muffled voices. Ventus waited patiently, although his grimace showed his annoyance. Aqua also realized that the boy was sometimes whispering something towards a specific point, as if talking to someone. Finally, one of the dwarfs appeared in the door. It was Bashful.

"I can show you where she fell" he said.

"Thank you" Ven said gratefully, making the dwarf go all red.

Bashful and Ven left the cottage and went towards the mines. Aqua and Terra exchanged a look and quickly followed them. Bashful took him not into the mine, but around it along a narrow path towards the cliffs. Ven followed him silently, scanning the land around him, looking for something. His two friends followed and watched from further back, until they all reached the high cliff from which Grimhilde fell.

It was a cliff hidden and not accessible from other ways, looking over a deep pit. It would've been impossible for anyone to survive a fall from there.

"She stood at the end of this cliff when a lightning struck it and it cracked. She fell down there, and a large boulder on top of her. There's no way she survived." Bashful said.

"Thanks for showing me. I'll be alright from here" Ven replied, offering a thankful smile to the dwarf, who turned red as a lobster.

"I'll head back then!" he said quickly and off he ran.

Ven, at the same time began his descend into the pit. Aqua ran out of the shrubs, Terra on her heels. They followed the boy who quickly reached the bottom of the pit and used his Keyblade to destroy some of the larger rocks and boulders, unveiling a hidden cave beneath it all.

"Sunlight!" cried a painful, old, and frail voice as a sickly, old hag emerged from the dark cave. She was so thin the smallest of gusts could've blown her away. "How I've yearned for this! I know you, young man. You are…"

"Ventus" he replied coldly.

"Thank you for helping me" she smiled darkly. "Why though? You need of my help, perhaps?"

"Not yours. I'm here on Maleficent's behalf" he said and handed over a potion to the hag. "Drink this. It will restore your powers."

The hag quickly drank the potion and cried out in pain, falling to her knees. She screamed in horror, as her body slowly recovered from all those years. Her wrinkles disappeared, her beauty returned, and she once again resembled the Evil Queen she used to be.

"Finally…" she snarled hungry for revenge. "Now, I can—'

"Maleficent has summoned the members of the Coven" Ven said. "She is expecting you in Salem's Lot. Let's not keep her waiting.

"Not yet. I still need to—"

Ven summoned his Keyblade and raised it as a warning. "She wanted you free because she's expecting you, not so you can have your revenge."

The Queen looked at Ven with a newfound hatred, but nodded nonetheless. "Alright. I shall conjure a gateway."

Aqua couldn't stay still anymore. She jumped off the cliff and broke the fall with a magic spell, landing near the duo. "Ven!" she cried out, looking at the boy pleadingly. Ventus seemed surprised by her sudden appearance but steeled himself immediately. He raised his own Keyblade in defense.

"Aqua. Please stay away! I don't want to hurt you!" he said with a painful look in his eyes.

"It's alright Ven! I'm here to help you! And Terra, and Chirithy!" she pleaded, stepping closer to the boy. Terra and Chirithy landed behind her. Ven took a step back and shook his head wildly.

"What? No! You have to stay away! I can't control it Aqua!"

"We will help you contain your darkness, Ven! Together, we can do this!" she replied, dissolving the Keyblade and raising her hands to reach for the boy. "Please, Ven. Let us help you!"

"I…" the boy lowered his hands and his head. Aqua stepped even closer and put her hands on the boy's shoulders. She wanted to tell him it was alright and that together they would sort it out. But suddenly Ven looked up, his eyes now yellow, and his smile distant and evil. "Told you to stay away from us, _bitch_!" he spewed and smashed his Keyblade into Aqua's ribs, sending her flying.

Terra caught her midair and placed her on the ground amidst Vanitas's evil cackling. "Oh boy, you two are dumb as a rock! You still don't get it, do you? This game is mine. And the harder you all try, to harder you'll fail!"

"The portal is ready" Grimhilde said, not looking back at them. "If you want to come, do it now!" she uttered and stepped inside.

"I'll let Venty boy do his worst with Maleficent. I'm not worried though; my brother is weak. But ya all better stay out of our way. Or I will use this body to crush your bodies and souls!" he warned them, and jumped into the portal before Terra or Aqua could've replied.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

"Scala ad Caelum" Riku whispered as the Gummi Ship closed-in on the unique World. Kairi wasn't there with them during the final battle, so it was her first time seeing its splendor. A great globe of water with a thousand mountain-cities rising from its depths. Each city resembled the others, with a unique citadel at its top and long cables connecting them to each other.

"This looks beautiful" Kairi remarked in awe of the magnificent World.

"From afar, maybe" Riku replied, looking for a specific city amongst the many. "But if you take a closer look, they are either in ruins or overwhelmed with Heartless."

Kairi looked closer and realized the boy was right. While every town seemed nice and neat at first sight, upon closer inspection it was easy to discern the rumbles and ruins, and the many shadow-like creatures appearing every once in a while.

"What are you looking for?" she asked the boy, who was visibly searching for a specific place.

"The one where Xehanort fell. I figured that place might hold additional meanings, so we may as well start our search there."

"Good call, Riku" she nodded. "What should I look for?"

"Oh you'll recognize it alright. The clash tore its city asunder."

Kairi nodded anxiously and kept a look out for any cities that might look more damaged than the rest. Though initially thought they'd find it sooner or later, the mountains appeared to be endless in number. "How many of these cities exist?!" she exclaimed nervously as they were still in the air, whilst the sun had set long ago. "Let's just land, Riku! We won't find it!"

The boy agreed hesitantly and turned the ship towards the nearest city, landing beside one of its docks, upon the water. They stepped out of the ship, onto the harbor and looked up at the towering city in front of them. Fresh, warm breeze blew across the streets, carrying the smell of the salty sea and the scent of the flowers growing within the gardens.

Kairi stepped to the railing alongside the harbor and leaned on it, staring up at the starry sky. She tried to imagine what it could've been to live and train there, with other Keyblade wielders. Based on the number of cities, there were probably thousands and thousands of wielders at their prime. Riku stepped beside her and looked at the sky as well. Neither spoke for some time. They merely enjoyed the scenery of the mystical World. It was hard to imagine that this great Keyblade wielding society had crumbled because of Xehanort. No man should've had the power to achieve such tragedy.

"We know so little of the Worlds" Riku said suddenly. "When we left our little island years ago, I would've never thought that we would wind up like this."

"Ever since that day we've been fighting and looking for each other. Do you think we'll ever settle down?" she asked quietly, not knowing fully what answer she was expecting or was hoping for.

"I'm not sure anymore Kairi. The moment we think we've reached the end of it another path opens up and we just cannot stay behind."

She agreed. For some time it seemed like it was only the boys' fate to leave the islands for good, but now that the journey had drawn her away too, she couldn't imagine simply going back. She pushed away from the railing and reached out with her hand, summoning Destiny's Embrace.

She watched the blade for a few seconds, before she span around and slashed the Heartless that tried to sneak up on them. "Nice job" Riku applauded her with a grin, and summoned Braveheart. "Let's clear a path!"

Suddenly at least a dozen of Heartless appeared alongside the harbor, ready to jump the Keyblade wielders. Kairi and Riku ran towards them and began clearing their path towards the town. Kairi took up her basic battle stance, holding the Keyblade with one hand in oppositional fold, crouching slightly like a fencer. She learned the basics of the fencing-style during her training, but developed it further during the last few weeks. "I've been meaning to try this" she said a bit nervously. "Watch my back!"

"Get'em girl" Riku grinned and offered her to take on the first one.

Kairi lounged forward and thrust the Keyblade into the first Heartless, whipping the blade towards the left and slashing the face of the second. She rebalanced herself and took a step back whilst reigning down upon the third neo-shadow, which advanced far too close to her. Riku joined in by her side, using his own one-handed style. Kairi glanced over to the boy every now and then, examining his moves, jumps, slashes, and dodges. He moved with ease, combining his athletic skills but also relying on his physical strength, while using a series of borrowed moves from others, showing his own adaptability. He was very different from Sora, who on the other hand used natural instincts, dancing skills, and a general clumsiness when fighting.

After stabbing the last of the Heartless, the two of them halted. The Keyblades disappeared and Riku turned towards the girl with an admiring smile. "Nice job, Kairi. You developed a lot since I last saw you fighting."

"Te-hee! Thanks. I learned a lot from watching you all fight. It really was useful, seeing how you all incorporate your strengths or try to balance your weaknesses."

"You really have a keen eye for things; this will come very useful when fighting enemies and trying to find their weak spots. Just be careful because if you rely too heavily on analyzing others mid-battle it'll leave you open."

"I've learnt my lesson" she nodded grimly. "It won't happen again."

"Alright. Let's get back to work!" he said and headed towards the town. Kairi took a few steps as well, but stopped and considered their options. She looked at the towering city in front of them, and the many others surrounding them.

"What's the matter?"

She looked back at the boy and collecting all her bravery. "Riku, let's split up!" The boy stared back at her, thinking. She understood his uncertainty and she wasn't all that sure about it either, but they really had to speed things up. The World was vast and what they were looking for could've been anywhere.

"Do you think that's a wise idea?"

"You don't have to babysit me anymore" she winked at the boy. "I'm a big girl. I'll take care of myself."

He thought about her answer for a few seconds then finally gave a nod. "Alright. But be careful. The Heartless in this World are strong. There might be surprises!"

"You too, Riku! Let's meet back here in the morning."

"That sounds good. Good luck!"

Riku looked at her once again as if wanting to say more but decided against it and rushed off. Kairi watched the boy disappear around a corner and heard him clashing with Heartless beyond. After a few moments the noises of battle died down and the town became silent once more.

She herself stepped onto the main plaza beyond the harbor's archway and took a good look at her surroundings. Shops lined the borders of the plaza: cafés, bars and restaurants; all of which had tables and chairs placed outside for customers. There were vendor booths, though most of the merchandize was boxed away.

She stared up. Towering above her and reaching towards the skies, countless windmills spun around endlessly. They were everywhere, probably making good use of the constant winds. From inside a house with gaps on its wall a large carriage left the mountain city on strong, thin ropes towards a neighboring town.

Kairi took another step towards the far end of the plaza, when a dark creature emerged from the shadows. It was another heartless, but tall and strong, holding onto a big two-handed sword. It had long horns on its head, small wings attached to its back and elbows and a long tail ending in a sharp, curved blade.

She summoned her Keyblade and prepared for the creature's attack. The Heartless didn't keep her waiting. It raised the large sword and struck down. Kairi parried the attack by a quick side-step and countered with a strong thrust towards the Heartless' chest. The Keyblade stabbed the being, but it jumped back quick enough to avoid a more severe damage. Kairi pushed on and stabbed again and again. By her third attack, the Heartless flew up high and prepared for a counter-attack.

The attack was delayed, surprising Kairi who moved too quickly. Luckily her body reacted on its own and pulled the Keyblade into defense, pushing the sword away and giving her an opening. She summoned her magical abilities and cast Holy on the Heartless, destroying it.

She took a quick look around to make sure she was alone and safe. There was no movement. She sighed and dissolved the Keyblade then headed towards a large building.

The door was open. She pushed it in and stepped inside. It was the home of someone, a Keyblade wielder perhaps. From the hall three different doors led further inside. She shook her head and exited. There was no way she'd find anything inside an ordinary home. And even if the inhabitants were long gone, it felt like prying on them.

She quickly tried another door, which led to a small office full of letters and boxes. _A post office? Well, no wonder. This place is huge!_ She stepped closer to the counter and took a look behind it: books, envelopes, munny.

It took her quite a while to find any buildings worth searching through. The nameless town of Scala ad Caelum was full of shops, bars, private homes and other services. What they didn't have was an archive, or a library. She figured it'd probably be inside the main building, which rested atop of the mountain of houses.

_I just need to make my way there. But where is the entrance?_

She looked around, hoping to find a gate or a map, but there was nothing beside the small road signs which were all written in a language she had never seen before. She continued her blind search and tried door after door, pausing only to clear an area from the Heartless. After hours worth of searching, by which she was probably on the other side of the city, she had finally found a building which oddly resembled a temple.

_Curious, this is the first temple I've yet to come across. _She thought to herself as she rushed to its gates, hoping they might be open as well. Of course they weren't; not the main ones anyway. There were a few small ones and she used one of those to enter the building.

The temple inside was quite bare. Heavy stone walls, untouched by paint or decoration. Only the windows were ornate, eight in total: three on each side, one above the main gates of the building and one on the opposite end. The six windows on the two sides all had different colors and depicted different animals: a bear, a serpent, a leopard, a fox, a goat, and a unicorn. The one above the door depicted a lion, whilst the one in the back was in the shape of a heart.

There were no benches inside the temple for people to sit on. There were only thick columns with words engraved on them, and a small pedestal at the back, beneath the heart-shaped window in a way that the moon's light shined on it directly.

Kairi walked across the empty room and looked down at the pedestal. It had a semi-globe recess on the top of it, filled with water. For a moment, Kairi thought that there was only water in it, bit as she stared at it she realized there was something _under _the water. She reached out to touch whatever that was but before her finger could reach the water, someone cleared his throat behind her. Fighting off the urge to scream, Kairi span around quickly, summoning her Keyblade in quick motion.

"I'm not here to fight, miss. But it would be most disrespectful to disturb the peace of the water." said someone, whose voice rang familiar in her head. "What lies beneath that water is the path we chose to bury with the cleansing waters of this World."

"Who are you?" Kairi asked, preparing herself for an unavoidable match.

"Just a lost soul, at the wrong place and the wrong time" said the pink-haired man as he emerged from the shadows.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Riku didn't waste any time on looking through every building. He decided it'd be best to start his search at the top of the city and descend gradually. If the tower on the top was where the town's leadership dwell it would make sense to keep their greatest treasures and information there. _There are no doors or elevators leading up, though. So I better start climbing._

Sora and he both learned a lot during their Mark of Mastery test, and tempering with gravity was one of those things. Of course, he knew about the Keyblades' special traits and abilities prior to the test, but unlocking those abilities was something he couldn't completely master before. Now he was a step closer, but he sensed that there had yet to unlock the weapon's true potential.

He prepared himself and started running towards the wall. He didn't slow down or stop, but instead stepped on it and continued the run upwards. As long as he had the momentum, the blade would ensure his well-being. He dashed along the wall, grabbed the ledge and jumped across to the balcony of the level.

The city had a tricky layout. From afar it seemed like buildings were thrown atop each other, creating a pile of disordered maze. However, once someone began the climb in hopes of reaching the upmost building, he'd soon realize that it was impossible without knowing the tunnels or how to change the course of the carriages. Truthfully, the city had multiple levels, which became smaller and more cluttered with buildings every time.

It took him quite a bit of time to reach the top as he stopped to catch his breath every know-and-then and killing any Heartless that would crawl too close to him. When he reached the last great platform and ascended the remaining steps and stairs to the central tower-structure he found the doors lying open. He summoned Braveheart and entered the building.

The interior of the central structure was like the inside of a clockwork machine. Beside the long, wide bridge leading across the room and ending at another double-winged door on the other side, larger and smaller cogs moved constantly, giving the great hall the low, continuous humming of a well-oiled machine. It even smelled like it: oil and metal, giving the building a unique contrast to the salty rose garden of the outside. Riku stepped over to the railing of the platform and looked down. The cogs continued until the lowest reaches of the city. In the middle of the bridge-like platform a spiraling staircase led to the upper floors. Riku ascended the stairs and found himself in a more ordinary corridor, with several doors and a larger, open space with several book cases, tables, and chairs.

_Here we are._ He though contently and began his search for a tome that could be of use to them. If the libraries he found before were big and rich then this probably contained _everything_ about the Worlds. It took him hours just to find a good list compiling the titles and even more to go through that list. Books on Keyblades were restricted to one past of the library, so he quickly made his way to the closed-off section and felt like a cannonball just hit him when he looked at the empty bookcase.

"What? No!" he said angrily. "This isn't happening!" he cried angrily.

Due to his anger, the presence of another slipped past him. Luckily, the stranger didn't attack him from behind. Instead, he stepped closer and watched him unload his anger on the empty bookcase. "Who are you?" the stranger finally asked, probably after getting bored with Riku's fury. He stopped immediately and turned towards him.

"My name is Riku. I'm looking for books about the Keyblade, but they're gone."

"Indeed they are" the other nodded and stepped out of the dark. He was a tall figure, wearing white and purple robes and a unicorn-like mask over his head.

"Sorry, I thought this place was abandoned long ago."

"It was."

Riku looked at the man nervously. He didn't know what to do with him, with his silence. He didn't want to put away his Keyblade, because he was wary the man might choose to attack him after all. "So, who are you?"

"My name is Ira, curious that you do not recognize me. I was told that Keyblade wielders had been told of our story."

"Let's just say I'm a special case," Riku said, keeping his mind sharp. The aura around the other was distant and unfriendly.

"Come with me, Riku. I want you to meet someone." Ira said calmly, though it felt like an order. And Riku was really not in the mood to take orders from that guy. _Not to mention he's not alone. I have to find Kairi and fast! _He took a step backwards.

"Sorry, but I've got a lot of work to do. So I'll just be on my way. Nice seeing you, though."

"You're not going anywhere." Ira replied and summoned forth his own Keyblade. "Truth be told, Riku, we were expecting you, albeit not so late. I'll ask you once more but be warned: If you refuse or pull any stunts I will have to force you."

His answer caught Riku completely off-guard. "Waiting for me? Who?"

"Ira! Luxu told you not to bother with him!" another figure said in a vexed voice. He was much shorter than Ira or Riku, and his voice seemed quite young unlike Ira's. He wore a leopard mask and yellow-black robes. "Just knock him out already."

That was more than enough to know he was in trouble. Riku raised his Keyblade and prepared himself for battle.

"I'm not taking orders from you, Gula" he looked at the boy. "Had you actually completed your own task, we might've been able to avoid this whole mess we got ourselves into."

"This isn't really the time to discuss the details of our own failure" Gula shrugged and summoned his own Keyblade. "Well, if you're not willing to help, I'll take care of it."

Ira gave an aggravated sigh and shook his head . "I never said I won't help. Luxu mentioned he has quite the strength, so be careful."

_Who is this Luxu? Is he someone related to Xehanort or the organization?"_ Riku wasn't sure which one of them to pay more attention to, but seeing the speed at which the one named Gula charged at him, he deemed it wiser to parry his attack first. The small Keyblade wielder was probably the fastest fighter he had ever seen, so following his movement was hard enough, let alone defend against it.

Riku dashed to the side, and jumped backwards to parry the slash of the boy, still it cut his vest. He felt a slight shock surge through his body. _Did he infuse his attack with lightning?_

"Luxu didn't lie. He is indeed something else." Gula nodded.

"Who are you two? What do you want from me?" Riku demanded, while he raised his sword for counter attack.

"We haven't time to explain the details to you, I'm afraid," Ira said, joining Gula's side. "Let it be alone, that you have purpose to fulfill."

"Yeah. To find my friend!" Riku cried out and charged the Foretellers. He jumped between them, slashed at Ira and landed a kick on Gula's chest, sending the boy across the room. Using his free hand, Riku unleashed a fire spell coated with Darkness against Ira, who blocked the attack with his Keyblade, but was left stunned by it.

"So, you're tainted by the Darkness? The Master really was right after all. We cannot avoid the victory of Darkness alone. So many had died in vain!"

"Avoid? Light triumphed over Darkness!" Riku yelled and continued his barrage of attacks, all of which Ira had deflected with ease.

"Hah, mere battles! But the War will not be won that way, boy! You are just as misguided as that Xehanort fellow was!"

"Enough!" Riku bellowed. He jumped back and released a series of Dark fireballs from his left palm. Ira and Gula deflected each and every one of them.

"Is this it?" Gula asked arrogantly. "This is getting tiring. May I conclude this game?"

"Do as you like," Ira said, dissolving the Keyblade. He looked at Riku and spoke to him, while Gula charged at him: "Before you showed your heart's weakness, I would've gladly offered you a place amongst the Unicornis. But seeing how weak you are against the temptation of the Darkness, I do not think you'd be fit to wield a Keyblade at all."

Riku tried parrying the boy's attacks, but after a while it became impossible to keep up with him. Gula struck down again and again, but with great precision not to cause too much harm to the boy. He finally knocked Riku's sword out of his hand and returned the kick to the chest.

The boy fell on his back unarmed and Gula pushed his own Keyblade to his throat softly, before uttering a magical spell.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Luxu and the remaining Foretellers returned to the very top of the building when they saw Ira's signal. He and Gula were standing beside a kneeling Riku. Luxu waved at them and Ira tossed him forward, so they could surround him. Luxu himself stepped in front of him, his face hidden beneath his black coat._ Oh how surprised you'll be, Riku._

"This coat never gets old, right?" he asked defiantly.

"No, it doesn't. I'm kinda grown attached to it." he said, and saw realization hitting the boy in the face. He pulled the hood back, revealing his face to him. "Told you things would be different if I had one." To demonstrate what he meant, Luxu summoned his Keyblade, No Name.

"Xigbar… but you!?"

"Yes, yes. You thought I died! Well, guess what! I'm here and kickin'. Unlike that old coot." he grinned pleased with himself.

"What is your plan then? What do want? Kingdom Hearts?"

"As if!" he chuckled. "No, Riku. We all want our dear, precious Master's return!"

"Whose return?"

"Our Master," Ira said calmly. "And you will help us deliver his vision. He had foreseen all of this and more, and we must ensure that the future he had foretold will come to pass."

"Why would I do that? Why would I ever help you at all?"

"Because it is in your best interest," Invi said softly. "The Master is benevolent and good! He will help you and offer you the rightful reward for your help."

"Sounds like another weirdo to me."

"As if!" Luxu grinned. "But you, once again, are very wrong boy! You will help us, not for compensation, but because you want to!"

"You are out of your mind Xigbar!"

"Heh. Well, I've lived long enough to go mad boy. But hear me out, and you will change your attitude."

"Why are we trying to coax this kid into helping? We should be able to do this ourselves!"

Luxu sighed and rolled his one remaining eye. "Really, Aced? Still going on about this? I thought I told you why we needed him! Geeze, talk about slow learners. No wonder you've never figured out the traitor's identity."

"Watch your mouth, Luxu! Now that we're all here, you're not as essential as you were!" the bear-masked Aced warned him.

"As if! And who will ensure that those pesky Keyblade wielders stay their place until the Master returns, huh?"

"Sit still, Aced. You've caused enough trouble for multiple lifetimes" Gula remarked, earning a nod from both Ira and Invi.

"Alright. Back to business," Luxu said and returned to Riku. "So listen. I know why you are here, and I made sure to gather all the necessary information for you. You see, I know exactly well where your little friend is."

"Sora? You know where he is?"

"And I will send you there," he gave a brisk nod. "But you must promise me to stay strong."

"What?"

"Good. Clench your teeth, this will hurt!" he cackled and thrust No Name into Riku's chest. The boy cried out in terrible pain, and both Ira and Gula had to hold him down so he wouldn't pull the Key out. Luxu stabbed the sword deeper into the boy's chest and leaned closer. "Now, Riku! Unlock the power inside you! Use the defiance in your heart that helped you so far! Sora is dead and so will you be! But on your journey towards the Final World listen closely and follow the Lost Hearts' Lullaby, and enter the Sleepless City!"


	10. Chapter X - The Sleepless City

_"They can take your world, _

_They can take your heart, _

_Cut you loose from all you know._

_But if it's your fate? _

_Then every step forward _

_will always be a step closer to home."_

His last memories were of home, friends. He regretted nothing. He was given ample warnings from friends and foes alike. He was told that playing with such powers comes with a cost and still he wouldn't have changed anything. Sitting there on the beach for his last moments, staring into the warm sunlight, and holding the hand of someone precious; he couldn't have wished for a more peaceful and pleasant ending.

The first thing he felt was the cold. _Is this how it feels like? _He gave out a painful, sleepy grunt as if he was awoken against his will. His eyes slowly opened and saw the reflection of the orange neon light in a small puddle. _What's going on?_ His skin hurt a little bit because of the concrete he was lying on, and his arm was all wet from the water. He got up and fought off a sudden dizziness. _Where am I? _He looked at his hands. It was very much complete, unlike in the Final World. So did that mean he wasn't dead yet?

He looked around, to the left and the right, and stared at the colorful lights on the side of the buildings, forming words and pictures alike. It all seemed similar to San Fransokyo but he immediately felt the difference as well. It wasn't the same World. It wasn't anything he had ever experienced before.

It was a cold, chilly evening filled with the distant noises of the city. His instincts told him to run and yet he stood there wondering about what was happening._ I remember fading… but this can't be the end, can it? _He looked up at the night sky and saw a crescent moon shining down upon the city in pale staleness. It wasn't anything like Kingdom Hearts. Nothing made any sense.

He took a step forward then another and another. Slowly the boy made his way to the nearest building and leaned on it, panting. Everything felt wrong. It was his own heart warning him. He wasn't supposed to be there. But where was there…?

He reached out to summon his Keyblade, but to no avail. He wasn't surprised at all. His legs buckled and he fell to his knees, putting a hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. He waited and waited, and felt very stupid. There was no beat; his heart lay dormant and motionless.

"Am I dead?" he finally asked, though he did not expect an answer.

It was weird since his body functioned properly. It shouldn't have and yet it did anyway. He gasped for breath but slowly everything got out of his control and panic took over for a moment. But in that dire second a picture appeared inside his mind. It was of their friends: Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, the King, and the others. They were there, waiting for him. They were his power, and they were alright.

He managed to calm himself, and leaning on the wall he got up. "If this means I can still go home… then I'll take it" he whispered and allowed himself a weak smile.

But getting home from this mystery World, as he soon realized, was no easy feat at all. After he gathered his power, he went to find a way out, or at least someone to talk to. But there was no one to speak to, no indication of where the World might end. He walked for hours and hours, going through street after street with no end in sight. Occasionally he'd wind up in a large square or a garden, but there was nothing. Every building was locked or empty, and the phones – his included – were dead.

The only respite he had was the quiet tune of _"let the good times roll"_ which he heard occasionally. He didn't recognize it and could never find its source. But hearing it gave him hope.

"Hello!" he yelled occasionally. "Is anyone out there?" but no one would reply. He began to suspect that the World was in a constant state of night, as the sun did not rise even many hours after his awakening. The only functioning things were the clocks showing the precise time. And nothing had changed even twelve hours after he came to.

A full day had passed without any significant events and his mind began to tire, his body was slowly losing its power. He could only survive for so long without eating and resting, not to mention going mad in his solitude.

He was about to give up hope, when finally something moved. He immediately chased the shadow through a series of narrow alleyways until he came to a dead-end with the shadow being nowhere. _Was I imagining things?_

Glass broke behind him and he span around quickly. His eyes immediately traced the origin of the noise to someone, who kicked an empty glass into the wall. The person in question seemed like an ordinary person, though he kept his eyes shut and his head tilted forward as if he was asleep. As he moved forward, speckles of sand scattered in his trace and a small crescent moon symbol glimmered on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" he asked the curious stranger, but he didn't reply. Instead, he reached down for the remains of the bottle, picked it up and threw it at him lazily. He dodged the attack but the bottle crashed into the wall and some of the broken shards fell on him. He yelped as the glass cut him and decided to run for it before his attacker would find another weapon to throw at him.

He dashed beside him, avoiding the man's hand and ran back through the alley. As he made his way back towards the main road, more and more figures appeared everywhere, inside the buildings, on the roofs, climbing out of the sewers or out of the large trash containers. _What is going on? Where did all these people come from?_

He arrived back on the main street and realized that another large group of similar individuals had gathered and were waiting for him there. He stopped and looked for a way out of this trap. There was none. He heard steps behind so he quickly stepped away.

The group surrounded him. There were all sorts of people there. They were all asleep, and the crescent moon sigil shined on their forehead.

"What's going on here? What's up with everyone?" he cried desperately, hoping that someone might hear him.

"They can't hear you" the unexpected answer came from above him. He looked up at the building, and saw someone up high, looking down at him. If he had his Keyblade, he could've run up to him but without it he was an ordinary boy without special powers.

Someone stepped out of the crowd and tried jumping on him, but he dashed towards the left, avoiding the man. Another ran towards him, and another tried grabbing onto his arm. Barely though, he managed to parry each attempt, dancing out of their way in the last second. More and more joined in, all trying to get a piece of him for themselves, and there was no way to escape.

He looked up again, but whoever spoke to him wasn't there anymore. He closed his eyes for prayer, prepared to be torn apart by the crowd, yet for some reason no one touched him. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and looked around. Everyone had disappeared, and a single person took their place.

"Riku?" he asked instinctively as the figure resembled his best friend greatly. But it wasn't him. He looked back the spiky-haired boy with an emotionless look on his face. His eyes were of different color, and this distinction reminded him of someone he had seen before. "No… you are. _Yozora_?"

"You know me?" the boy asked, turning towards him.

"I saw you… in a picture."

"That is highly improbable. Not that it matters."

"Where are we?" he asked, hoping that he might finally get some answers or at least a hint. But Yozora seemed reluctant to share anything with him.

"This is Insomnia, the Sleepless City; a World where hearts escape to from the claws of death. Those you've seen were Dreamers, lost hearts who are trapped here, bound to eternal wait, unable to leave and pass onto the other side."

"Wait. Those people were all dead?"

"You too have died. Your heart however followed the lullaby here and instead of passing onto the other side found shelter in this World."

The words of Yozora made sense as unbelievable they were. It all fit and suddenly everything became clear. But what did he mean by being trapped here? "So, there really is no way out of here?"

"No, there isn't; not unless the Sandman releases your heart. Then, it may pass on."

"And who is this Sandman?"

Yozora sighed at the boy's cluelessness. He reached forward and grabbed into the air, summoning forth a Keyblade. It was made out of bones and ended in a crescent moon. The other nearly fell on his back in his surprise. "Wait, you can use a Keyblade?" he looked at the boy with a mild confusion and quickly tried summoning his own. "How? I can't summon mine!"

"Of course not," Yozora said, turning away. "I have severed this World's connection to Kingdom Hearts, that which empowers your Keyblade."

"Severed the connection? I don't follow." he said, folding his arms and trying to understand what Yozora was getting at.

"Nevermind. Let it be enough that I will not set your heart free. And there is no way you can escape this world."

"Come on, why are you like that?" he asked, sensing a hidden pain behind Yozora's words and actions. "If there's something troubling you, why not talk about it?"

"This…" Yozora stopped for a second, almost like he considered telling him more. "… is none of your business." he ended the conversation and entered the closest building, locking the door behind himself.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

In one second he was there, surrounded by Xigbar and those five other creeps, but in the next he was lying on the cold concrete of a dark street. He reached for his chest, quickly checking where the Keyblade had pierced him. There was no wound but his heart wasn't beating either. Was he dead?

"What is this place?" he grunted painfully as he tried to get up.

He was in a modern World, one that was rich in details and impulses. A pale full moon hovered above the city emitting a sleepy light. The wind was harsh, whistling in Riku's ears and tearing through the trees in a nearby park.

He didn't recognize the World. All of them were unique both in atmosphere, both in their appearance and even in their smell. It didn't reek of darkness, nor did it have the faint, pleasing scent of the light. Instead, it felt far too similar to the sleeping worlds of the Mark of Mastery exam. This was worrisome.

Riku reached out, trying to summon Braveheart, but the Key did not respond. _Either because my heart stopped, or because the Light is missing from this World. Either way, this will make things much harder._

There was a lot on the boy's mind. All those things Xigbar or Luxu or whatever was his name was talking about: their mysterious Master and his grand plans of returning, and him helping him accomplish this willingly. Like hell he would! _But apparently he should be here, right? _

"But where is he?" he took a glance around, seeing not a single person in sight. The city was barren of living creatures. Cars lay unused, the street lamps flashed for no one. "Guess I just have to go and look around."

But as it soon turned out – after finding a map of the polis and the smaller area that he was at – the city was ridiculously big; so vast that alone he had no chance of finding the boy. Not like that. Still, there was no other option; not without his Keyblade, without the source of his power.

_There are other powers you could harness._ He thought to himself, but quickly swept the ideas out of his head. Using the darkness to some extent was alright, but relying purely on it was a completely different issue. It would've been foolish even for him to try such a thing. No, he had to be smarter than that. He just had to remain calm and collected; think things through before taking a leap.

As he walked along a road, pretty much without a specific strategy, he barely but noticed a set of eyes fixed on him. It was the scent that gave the person away: it was largely unique, nothing he had experienced so far.

He tried not looking at the direction, which was way above him, atop one of the buildings. In the end he couldn't contain himself. He stopped and gazed up, right at the young man sitting on the ledge. For a whole minute they looked at each other, without either of taking making a move. Finally, the one above him reached out and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the moon's beam somehow became different and odd creatures appeared out of the shadows. They smelled similar to the boy above, but way more rotten. They waddled out loudly, bumping into whatever came in their way like a bunch of zombies. But as they came closer, it became apparent that all of them were sleeping.

Riku eyed them carefully and got ready for anything. There were a lot of them, and none seemed too peaceful or friendly, even though they didn't quite seem dangerous or hostile either. Still, better safe than sorry.

Riku peered back up at the building, but the mystery figure was nowhere to be seen. He was left alone with this mass of sleepwalkers and they were getting closer and closer. Riku realized late that they had surrounded him, cutting off his escape. If it would turn into a fight, he could get into serious trouble.

He tried making his way towards the thinnest part of the crowd, but they moved with him and at once it really became clear that they wanted his head.

Riku dodged an attack and pushed the closest away from himself, while backing away from the rest. He didn't want to engage them in a fight or use his magical powers yet. It was rather early to do it. But his situation wasn't getting much better as more and more sleepwalkers appeared, joining the already sizable host. Their sleepy grunts and slouchy movement oppressed all other sounds and suddenly the wind didn't seem all that cold either.

Riku decided it was high time to leave. He summoned his magical powers and by casting an aero underneath him leapt across the crowd and landed behind them on the grass of the unlit park. He got up and fled the scene.

He didn't stop until he was far enough not to even hear them. It took him some time, but he arrived at a completely different part of the city, probably closer to the center based on the vivid colors and the loud noises coming from cars (even though he still hadn't seen a moving one).

But instead he saw someone not too far from him. He was sitting on a bench and whistling a familiar tune with legs crossed, arms thrown at the side. He was wearing a dark raincoat that greatly resembled the ones worn by Organization XIII, but his cloak was drawn back. Instead, he wore a dark hat which he pulled down to hide his face.

Riku went over to the man immediately, hoping to get some answers out of him. The guy whistled patiently, not even realizing Riku was there until the boy cleared his throat. He was so surprised he almost jumped up from the bench. "Sorry there, I didn't see you coming!" he said with a nervous laughter. "Don't see many people around here."

"I figured. You're like the first normal person I've bumped into."

He nodded knowingly. "Well, yeah. This ain't your usual city. How can I help you?" He asked, his voice so peaceful, Riku could almost find comfort in them.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine," he began honestly. "A bit shorter than me, has brown spiky hair and usually wears a grin. His name is—"

"Haven't seen anyone like that around, I'm afraid" he interrupted suddenly, not allowing Riku to finish his speech. He shrugged to get his point across. "Sorry, though."

"I see," he accepted the answer and took a look around. There was nobody there beside them. The noises became more distant and the evening cold had gotten milder as well. The wind had also died down. "You know where I might find other people? Or anyone with a bit of information?"

"I'm afraid not" the man shook his head. "But if you see people with a crescent moon sigil, be sure to avoid them!" he added a bit more seriously.

"I've already met them" Riku recalled them, and folded his arm and shifted his weight from one leg onto the other. "What are those people?"

"We call them Dreamers. People who have been here so long, that their hearts fell into a kind of eternal sleep. They follow the bidding of the Sandman, the guy who runs the place."

"Sandman? Must've been the one sitting on the roof of that building" Riku figured, commenting mostly to himself. "Thanks for the tip. Better get going then. My friend is waiting for me."

"Hey, kid" the guy stood up as Riku was leaving. He reached down to his belt and grabbed a pouch. He tossed it over to Riku. "You seem like a capable young man, but you could also use a hand."

"What's this?" he looked inside the pouch. It was filled with a special powder that gave off the vibes of Light itself.

"Lux" he replied. "Physical manifestation of Light. Since this place is severed from the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness you won't be using those powers too much without some sort of source. You can cast weaker spells, but they won't be of much use to you. With that Lux however, you might be able to do some real damage. I saw someone using Lux to summon a key-like weapon as well. It was pretty useful… before he ended up like those others."

"Key-like weapon huh?" Riku commented, and took a pinch of Lux, sprinkling it oh himself. His aura immediately became stronger and felt his connection to the Light grew considerable. He reached out and concentrated. Braveheart manifested his hands, but he felt the power quickly fading from him. He dispersed the weapon quickly and put the pouch away. "Thank you for your help" he said, giving the man a smile.

"Don't mention it kid!" he nodded. "Say, what is your name?"

"I'm Riku."

"Riku" he considered and smiled beneath his hat. "Alright Riku. Go and find this friend of yours! Be wary of the Sandman though. He's running the show."

"I have a feeling that I'll need to face him sooner or later if I ever want to get out of here."

"That is indeed true," the man said and shifted in his seat. "So you're not here to stay?"

"Nope. I'm here for my friend. Once I find him we'll get out of here. With the help of the Lux we could summon our Keyblade, and—"

"I'm not so sure about that" he shook his head. The man stood up and raised his hat slightly, revealing a piercing blue, cat-like eye beneath. _Where have I seen such eyes before? _Riku shifted uncomfortably. The man acted friendly, but his eyes were dead cold. It felt like his gaze didn't only see him, but saw into his heart. "You see," the man continued. "This Sandman guy has somehow severed the links of this World and thus cast it to the very brink of the realms of life and death. Dying hearts sometimes escape death and hide in this world, remaining barely alive. But this is a one-way ticket. He holds the power to have this place sealed, and he hasn't really allowed anyone leave for over centuries. Rarely, there are exceptions of course, but I wouldn't hold my breath."

"We'll take care of It somehow," Riku nodded thankfully. "If you ever need my help, just call."

"You too! If you need my help, shout my name and I'll come swooping in" he nodded and winked at the boy with his gazing eyes.

"Err… what's _your_ name?"

"Oh… right, I haven't even introduced myself yet." he said, slightly blushing. "Let's see… I haven't used my name for a long time, so…hmm. Call me _Brain_." he grinned playfully and pointed at his head. "Cause you know… I'm the brain who knows the answers."

"Nice to meet you, Brain." Riku said, and bid his newfound friend goodbye. He still had to find Sora.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Brain, as he called himself, stood at the corner ledge of the building, staring at the full moon that lingered above the city. He reached out with both hands and shaped a heart using his fingers, whilst reciting and humming a verse quietly. _"Thousands of us cry in the night… Hoping to see once more the Light… Hear us, hear us oh strongest Knight… Save us from this endless plight…"_

"Rare of you to crawl out of you shelter" Yozora said, appearing behind him. He startled Brain, who jumped a bit and almost lost his balance.

"Hey! Why would you do that! Do you want me to fall off?" he complained. "You should be more careful when approaching others!"

"Drop the act. No need to play around me." the other said plainly.

"Oh?" he went still for a moment. "Do you think this is an act? Would it be unbelievable that I'm just like this?"

The Sandman didn't answer immediately. He regarded the cloaked figure. "You've been one of the longest residents of this place. Mere mortals would've gone mad long before now. Yet you're here, just as unhinged as you were on your first day."

"Well. I'm a patient guy. No torture can go on forever, right?" he asked, changing back to his softer tone. "What about you? Aren't you getting tired of this Sandman business? I could take over for you, if you're planning to retire."

Yozora narrowed his eyes. "What is the deal with you anyway?"

Brain sighed and turned towards the moon again. "Well, I'll share it with you soon enough. Promise."


	11. Chapter 11 - Her Name

The four of them were sitting atop one of the bastions of the city, watching the sun disappear beneath the horizon, leaving behind nothing but its last glimpses of reddish light. The weather was becoming colder, so all four of them were holding onto a steaming mug of hot chocolate instead of their trademark ice cream. It was equally satisfying.

Lea raised his mug and blew at the dark liquid. He was generally associated with fire, yet he had a hard time swallowing hot food or drink. He took a sip and silently noted that it wasn't too sweet, neither too bitter; it was much to his liking, which meant that the others would find it far too bitter for their taste.

"These last couple of days were the best ones' I've ever had" Xion said suddenly, looking at the boys beside her. "I know this is a difficult time for the two of you and I do hope that we'll find your friend. I just-"

"No need to apologize for anything." Lea interjected with a grin. "There is no harm in having fun."

"And besides. We also had a lot of fun rediscovering our hometown" Isa agreed. "But I do hope Ienzo and the others will finish their preparations soon."

"Did they say how long will it take?" Xion asked.

The boys both shook their heads. "_A couple of days_ was the last version we've heard" Isa added.

"Which means it can take for weeks before we get any actual results!" Lea complained sarcastically. "Well, you know how it is with these science people."

"Oh I recall you being similarly punctual" Roxas nodded with a snarky grin.

"I was… am a busy guy! Told ya to get that memorized!" he winked at the boy. "At any rate, we'll be enjoying this view for a little more while."

"Not for long" said someone behind them with an awfully cheerful voice. The four peeked back at the eavesdropper at one (Isa and Roxas turned, while Lea and Xion merely tilted their heads backwards to see who was it). It was Yuffie, standing there with hands on her hip. "Your scientist friends sent me. They said: _Tell the two good for nothings that everything is in order._"

"Really?" Lea asked, eyes wide with surprise. "Already?"

"I dunno. Just brought you the message."

"Thank you" Xion said kindly. She looked at the boys, who exchanged a quick, hopeful look. They rose to their feet, downed their drinks and started on their way back to the Castle. After a few short steps however, Isa turned back. Lea gave him a puzzled look; he didn't know what the blue-haired boy was waiting for. The other seemed lost in thoughts, thinking about something carefully. Finally, he cleared his throat and asked away:

"Would you two like to come with us?"

"Sure!" Xion said with a newfound eagerness, jumping up faster than light-speed. "Come on, Roxas!"

The boy gave out an agreeing sound and stood up as well. Lea looked at him and thought for a second what he had just seen in his eyes. He wasn't sure, so he put the thought in the back of his mind. "Let's go" Isa declared and off they went.

The group hurried up to the Castle, which led them through the vendor lane and the central square. The remains of the festival still decorated the square even though the rest of it had been cancelled after Even came out with the truth and told the people that their beloved leader was in peril. Since learning the truth most citizens had been praying for his well-being.

Beyond the gates of the castle premises, the number of guards increased greatly, which wasn't surprising after what had happened. Though Dilan and Aeleus were not amongst them, Lea saw Leon and a couple of his companions hiding nearby in case the guards would need additional assistance. "Guess you can count on them to be ready for a good brawl." Lea commented with a grin, though he deeply hoped there would be no need to draw swords in the castle for some time.

Naminé greeted the group in the great hall, along with Dilan and Aeleus who took charge of the guards inside the building. She seemed surprised, but happy at the same time to see them all. "Sorry it took so long" she offered an apology. "Master Ansem was in a bad shape, so we had to make extra precautions so we may not do more harm than good."

"It's alright" Isa said. "We're thankful for your help."

"Please, this way" Naminé pointed at the stairs and led them up. As they ascended she told them how Ienzo and the King's friends prepared a separate room for this, using a re-calibrated and modified healing pod and a wide range of special materials to ensure their and especially Ansem's safety.

"I hope this will work out" Xion said quietly.

"It will!" Lea turned and gave her a hopeful look. "You haven't seen what I saw in Castle Oblivion. Naminé here is a real memory witch. Like a real master at it!"

"Can you make new memories?" the black-haired girl looked at her.

"Sure. If you want, I could forge you and Roxas a new past."

"I'm not sure that would be necessary" Roxas raised his hand in defense with an awkward smile. "Had enough of that funny business."

The room was well guarded. Ienzo and Even (contrary to his promise) stood in front of it, the later tapping his leg impatiently. Lea felt a curious odor emanating from behind the door. It felt unnatural, like a medical room; only the smell was more powerful. The scientists looked at them, and Lea raised his hands for a wave.

"Kept you waiting?"

"Not really," Ienzo said with one hand holding onto the other and two of his fingers caressing the end of his long fringe.

"So, what's going to happen?" Isa cut straight to the point.

"First, we are going to use the translocator to place you all inside a datascape generated by using Master Ansem's mind. Once inside, we will begin to upload the memories so they will play out in front of you."

"How large is the playground?" Lea asked with a grin.

"Fairly large. We've managed to upload most of the castle and the outer grounds. That said, I'd like you all not to wander off" Ienzo said sternly. "No need to get lost between the codes and the unscripted space."

"We won't" Xion promised.

"Alright. Any questions?"

"Should we worry about anything inside?" Roxas asked, looking at Naminé. "In the digitalized Twilight Town there were quite a few Nobodies."

"Because of me" Lea said proudly. "But you have a point."

Ienzo shook his head. "Nothing should be able to endanger you inside. Our techniques have developed quite a bit since that. But if that makes you feel better, summon your weapons and we'll place them inside along with you."

"I shall do that, thank you" Lea nodded, summoning forth his Flame Liberator. The others didn't follow his example, causing him to feel slightly silly. "Oh alright" he added disgruntled and dissolved his blade, following the rest inside.

The blindingly white room was much too similar to the one in Castle Oblivion. But while that other one gave Lea the creeps, he didn't feel any weird inside this one. Ansem was resting within a special healing pod in the middle of the room. The so-called translocator was far behind him at the back. It was a weird machine with flashing lights, millions of buttons and a bunch of cameras on it. There was a large red X on the ground where they had to stand for the process. They stepped on the mark and waited patiently, as the machine buzzed and huffed loudly.

"Listen everyone" Naminé stepped in front of them. "I've been working with Master Ansem's memories and there are a few moments in his life that he is greatly ashamed of. I've managed to separate moments related to Roxas and Sora from those that consider a third person, who is referred to as X-subject."

"That is her" Isa nodded, seeming impatient for the briefest of moments. Lea put his hand on the other's shoulder, calming him, but there really was no need. He saw such a warm smile on the blue-haired man's face she had never thought she could. "Thank you." Isa said finally to both Naminé and Ienzo.

"Good luck!" she said with a smile and disappeared behind the modified healing pod.

"It'll be only a flash" the scientist said and pushed a couple of buttons. "And don't worry. We're here, monitoring you."

"Whatever you say, Ienzo" Lea gave him with a hapless look. Truth be told, he didn't understand half of what he had been told the last 10 or so minutes. He could use a computer for basic things, but he wasn't that tech-savy either.

Thankfully Ienzo was true to his word, and it was only a flash. The four of them stood in a completely different room. It was a bedroom with a large window looking at the back garden of the castle. The walls were decorated with portraits and landscapes. Furniture included an old bed that cried painfully the moment Xion touched it, a bookcase full of blank books and locked cupboards and wardrobes.

"Even its touch feels odd. Doesn't feel like wood at all."

"_Sorry, but we had to introduce certain limitations."_ they all heard Ienzo's voice as if he was talking to them through a speaker. _"The objective of this datascape is for you to view Ansem's memories, so while we made sure to implement the correct audio and visual data, we did not care to perfect other sensory datas." _

"Meaning?" Roxas asked with an irk in his voice.

"Meaning, don't trust anything but your ears and eyes" Isa explained. "Basically don't touch things unnecessarily and don't even think about eating or drinking anything." The others gave an acknowledging nod and Isa stepped ahead of the group. "Where should we go?" he asked loudly, probably in hopes that Ienzo might hear him.

"_Wait a moment... Naminé says down and into the hall. You're about to witness Ansem's first meeting with her."_ Ienzo didn't even have time to finish the sentence Isa was already out the door, running along the corridor. Lea rushed after him and heard Roxas and Xion following them as well. They descended the castle and reached the great hall within minutes.

Ansem, Even and a small Ienzo were standing in the hall, looking at Aeleus who held someone in his arms. Dilan and a one-eyed Braig (also known to most of them as Xigbar) were standing beside him.

"Who is she?" Ansem demanded.

"We've found her lying outside near one of the reactors. Tried waking her, but she's unconscious" Braig said plainly. "Should we throw her out of the premises?"

"God, no" Ansem shook his head and stepped closer to see her better.

Lea and Isa exchanged a quick glance and descended the final flight of stairs to see her. Lea circled them from the left, while Isa took the right. They reached Aeleus at the same time, and looked at the girl in his hands…

...but it was merely a black silhouette.

"What the hell!?" Isa's eyes flared up in anger. "Zexion!"

"Whoah, there!" Lea said immediately. "And his name is Ienzo. Calm your horses, Isa."

"_We're looking into it!"_ Ienzo's voice repressed the quiet dialogue of the scientists. Isa looked back at him, his face darkened by anger.

"We're going to find her, Isa. Trust me, please."

"_Opressed memories"_ Naminé said suddenly.

"What does it mean?" Roxas asked as he and Xion reached the group.

"_It means that Ansem actively hid information, but why I cannot tell."_

"_I can"_ said Even. _"Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas were both looking for the girl, so he tried erasing or hiding traces of her."_

"Since when did you know about this?" It was Lea's turn to be angry. "What else are you hiding from us, Even? Hm?"

"_I don't know the details, but I was aware that Master Ansem was pursued by Xehanort's Heartless. That's how I managed to save him in Twilight Town."_

"Whatever." Isa said darkly. "Let's go on to the next memory…"

Naminé did as Isa asked, but as it turned out the next memory was just as hazy as the previous one. And it turned out that every last regarding Subject-X were just like that. Her voice was distorted, the words spoken by her or to her damaged, her appearance a black silhouette. Ansem masked her presence perfectly.

After hours of work and nothing to show for it, the four heroes felt they were dried powerless by Ansem's mind maze that allowed them not even the slightest peak into the truth, but instead masked it even further. Isa cycled between calm, angry and depressed over a dozen times, while Lea began to randomly lit things on fire (much to Ienzo's annoyance).

"_There is one last event I'd like you all to watch."_ Naminé said finally after about a 30 minute long break. _"Please go to Master Ansem's study."_

Lea looked at Isa, who gave a disgruntled sigh but nodded nonetheless.

They made their way to the master's study where a digitalized Ansem was talking with a digitalized Braig.

"You called boss?" Braig asked.

"Yes. I would like you to do something for me." he said from behind his desk, fiddling with hands anxiously. Braig stepped closer, putting his hands on the desk. They looked into each other's eyes, remaining silent for a few seconds.

"Does it concern _that_ place?" He meant the laboratory under the castle, where the test subjects, such as X, were held.

Ansem waited, considered his reply. "It concerns the girl." he answered finally in a grave tone.

"Oh?" Braig suddenly seemed more interested. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take her away. She is… recovering. But Xehanort's continuous attempts at tempering with hearts are becoming more and more dangerous. I fear for her, so I'd rather have her put to safety."

"Very well. Know any good spots?"

Ansem stood up and stepped walked across the room, picking up a book. "As scientists, we are privy to secrets only few know of. This book contains many information about different Worlds out there."

"Worlds? As in cities?"

"As in different Worlds, Braig" Ansem replied promptly. "There are many Worlds out there, and she is from another one. Her secret must not get out, but to ensure this you will need to take her away. Not just from the castle, not just from Radiant Garden… but also from this World."

"As if I could do that" Braig said, folding his arms.

"I had my friend prepare a ship for you and the girl. You'll find it at the abandoned bastion in the vale. Can you do this for me, Braig?"

"I could, but where should I take her?"

"Of the many Worlds out there, this I find the most peaceful one. Bathed in a constant lukewarm sunlight, there is a cozy town here that could nurture her back to life." Ansem handed the book over to Braig and leaned closer to hip, whispering something in his ear.

"T…" Braig began to repeat the name of the World, but he suddenly froze alongside Ansem. Isa, Lea, Roxas and Xion looked around confused.

"What now?" Isa asked, tension rising within him.

"It is Ansem" said Naminé. "He is…"

\- O - O - O - O - O -

When the four of them returned, Roxas could finally after all those years look into Ansem's eyes for real. The elderly scientist was sitting on a chair, sipping tea. He looked old and frail, yet more serene and friendly; unlike the red-robbed man that had done such horrible things with Roxas.

"Master Ansem" said Lea and Isa in unison, bowing before the scientist.

"Young Isa and Lea. It is good to see you two returned to your original states." he nodded with a pleasant smile. "And young Roxas." he looked at the boy, sadness glinting in his eyes. "I believe I owe you an apology."

"You… did what you had to do" Roxas said. "I cannot be happy about it, or remember it fondly. But it all turned out well in the end."

"Thanks to Sora and his friends;" Ansem conceded. "This old man does not deserve any forgiveness."

"You do not deserve any forgiveness." Xion agreed, and stepped in front of the boys spreading her hand. "You have caused quite a mess."

"Xion!" Lea tried interrupting, but she looked back at him with determination, silencing the boy.

"You… you had hidden every clue and made us see all these memories of you. And when we could've finally learned where she was, you wake up and slow us down again. There is no forgiveness in making Isa or Lea wait any further so please Master Ansem, tell us where the girl is."

Ansem's eyes widened with surprise. "Is that what you've all been doing here?" he asked weakly, looking at the machinery. "I see. Isa, Lea… so you two really did join because of her?"

"Yes, Master" Lea nodded.

"I see. Little Ienzo, you were right." Ansem said suddenly, looking at the boy. "Sorry I have doubted you."

"Not to worry Master. I'm happy you're back with us."

"Me too my boy, me too. As for Skuld; she had been taken to the Old Mansion in Twilight Town. I tasked Braig, Xigbar's somebody, with hiding her from Xehanort. But I've been there since, we've all been there at one point. She's gone I'm afraid."

"Gone." Isa replied quietly.

Ansem nodded with a heavy heart. "I've searched the mansion, looking for clues. I even took Xehanort's Heartless there, hoping that through him I may find her. But… well the rest is history."

"So nobody knows where she is" Lea assessed their hopeless situation. He turned to Isa with a painful look on his face, but before he could've said anything, the blue-haired boy raised his hand, index-finger held out warningly.

"Do not dare say you're giving up, Lea." he said.

Lea's mouth opened in his surprise, though Roxas wasn't sure whether it was because Isa's calmness, or determinedness. Either way, he couldn't help but smile.

"We're not giving up on her" Lea said, pointing to his head. "Got it memorized."

"We will find Skuld" Isa reinforced. "And you'll lead the way!"

"Hm?" Isa's proclamation surprised everyone, Lea the most. He pointed at himself with an awkward look. "What do you mean, Isa? I haven't the faintest clue of where she could be."

"May our heart be our guiding key," Isa quoted Skuld. "She used to say it. Or did you forget?"

"How could I" he smiled. "But I can't, Isa. I am not Sora or Riku. I can't use this power like they do."

"Of course you can!" Xion said suddenly, looking at the boy. "You are just as strong as they are, if not stronger! I memorized what you said to me when I tried to leave! Can you remember? You'll always be there to bring me back. And you did. So if there's anyone who could bring her back… it is you!"

"Xion's right" Roxas agreed and stepped forward. "You were there for her and for me too. You always outdid yourself for others, for your friends. And fair enough, even you couldn't succeed always, but this time we'll do this together!"

"Guys" The only thing that became redder than Lea's hair were his cheeks. He seemed very humbled by the others' trust and didn't really know what to say, which itself impressed even Isa. "Very well!" he proclaimed with a new surge of determination. "I'll do my best!"

"I'll have Cid lend you one of our fastest Gummi ships." Ansem offered. "It is the least I can do for you."

"Thank you Master" Isa bowed before him with a grateful look. "We will bring Skuld back, I promise."

"I'll bring Isa and Skuld back in one piece, I promise that!" Lea added with a cheeky smile.

"And we'll take care of Lea" Roxas and Xion chimed in, giving the scientists a good laughter.

Ansem and his apprentices invited them for dinner, and brought them additional food and medicine to take on their journey. Dilan had a few of the guards take the equipment to the shipyard, where Cid had already prepared a fine vessel for them to travel with. Finally, Ansem and his apprentices walked down to the front gates with them to bid them farewell there.

"Take care all of you. And remember, you are always welcome to visit" Ansem said fondly.

"Thank you Master" Lea and Isa bowed their head. The blue-haired boy turned to leave, and Lea added "We'll be back before you know it!" before joining his friend. Roxas and Xion waved them goodbye as well and turned to leave, but something in Roxas stopped him from moving on. He looked back at Naminé and for a second felt his throat go dry.

"I'll go ahead with the boys" Xion said knowingly, joining Lea and Isa.

Roxas turned back and saw Ansem and his apprentices leaving, while Naminé too had stayed behind. The girl flashed a smile at him, which he tried to return but suddenly felt really ashamed himself. Ever since meeting her once on Destiny Island, he hadn't been in touch with her at all. Lea, Xion, Isa, Hayner, Pence, and Olette had completely drawn his attention and just…

"I'm sorry" he said, stepping closer to Naminé. "I should've got in touch with you and I should've come to visit sooner, not because we needed your help."

Naminé shook her head. "Don't worry about me. Being back here, alive, is quite a lot to handle anyway. And helping out Master Ansem has kept me busy, so I didn't feel lonely at all. I've met wonderful people here!"

"I promise I'll be back, and I'll spend time with you. Take you to Twilight Town with us, go to the beach, have sea-salt ice cream together."

"That would be wonderful!" she clapped her hands happily.

"Then it's a promise" Roxas swore, smiling finally. "I've not forgotten you, Naminé."

"Don't worry!" she pulled Roxas into a hug for a few seconds then released him. "I was never mad at you. But hurry now, they are waiting for you. Don't keep Skuld waiting. She needs friends, like we did."

"See you later, Naminé."

"See you later, Roxas."

The others were already aboard the ship when he arrived. Lea grinned and winked at him, while Isa was more focused on their journey. It was hard to tell what Xion thought about. She smiled at the boy bashfully, though her eyes hinted at a distant sadness. Then again, it might've been only Roxas seeing things.

"So, ready to go everyone?" Lea asked.

"Let's see where you take us" Roxas nodded wholeheartedly.

"May your heart be our guiding key, Lea" Xion prompted him.

"Let's hope it will be" Isa agreed, and followed the instructions left to them by Cid. The ship slowly took off and off they went into yonder, following the flaming heart of Lea, wherever it took them.


	12. Chapter 12 - Dandelions

"I'm not here to fight, miss. But it would be most disrespectful to disturb the peace of the water. What lies beneath that water is the path we chose to bury with the cleansing waters of this World."

"Who are you?" Kairi asked, looking for the source of the familiar voice.

"Just a lost soul, at the wrong place and the wrong time" said the pink-haired man, emerging from the shadows. He wore a white shirt with a rose-laced vest and red trousers. The man had a very distinctive perfume that felt like flowers in a unique way Kairi never felt before. _Flowers… right!_ Now she remembered why his voice was familiar. He was just like one of those enemies Lea and she had to defeat during Merlin's training sessions. The wizard had used the experiences of various fighters – such as Sora, Riku, or the King – to conjure replicas of their past enemies, and albeit they were probably weaker than the original ones, it was a good experience for her.

"You are… Marluxia?" she asked hesitantly, raising her Keyblade against the man. "How are you here?"

Seeing her Keyblade, he stopped in his movement and held out his hands in protest. "Whoah there! No need for any of that; my name is Lauriam. Marluxia was my… Nobody."

"Nobody…? Wait, so you are—?"

"The complete being, yes." he nodded, flashing a charming smile at her. "After your friend Sora had defeated our Nobodies, we reclaimed our true selves."

"But why are you here?" she raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "You're not here to cause any more trouble, are you?" Kairi glanced around, trying to avoid any possible traps laid out by the man. There were none as far as she could tell.

"Not really, no." he chuckled happily. "No, I'm afraid things are a bit more complicated. But we need to get you out of here before trouble finds us."

"Trouble?"

"I'll tell you everything in due time, I assure you." the man asserted, his tone a bit more serious. He reached out with his right hand, prompting Kairi to trust her "But now, we have to leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere without finding out more about the Power of Waking!"

Lauriam sighed painfully. "I really implore you. Come with me before—" He didn't have time to finish the sentence because a third person entered the building. Both of them fell silent and turned towards the arrival, who wore ceremonial robes and hid her face beneath a serpent mask.

"Well that's just great," Lauriam sighed and shook his head. He turned towards the Foreteller and gave a theatrical bow. "Lady Invi, how gracious of you to join us!"

"Lauriam. I truly expected more of you." she said quietly. "So, what Luxu told us was true. Ava and her Dandelions really did betray us as one."

"I'm not sure what counts as betrayal, milady" Lauriam said. "I've done everything asked of me and more."

"You joined a band of rebels who went against the orders written in the rulebooks!" She replied angrily.

Kairi didn't understand one single word. She looked from Invi to Lauriam and back in utter confusion, while the two of them continued their little discussion about rules, dandelions, betrayals and whatnot. None of it made sense to her, so while they were preoccupied she slowly tried leaving the building through a back entrance.

She reached for the door but it magically locked itself immediately. "You really don't believe I wasn't paying you any attention, do you now?" Invi looked over to Kairi, her own Keyblade aiming at the locked door. "I'm here for you, not for Lauriam. His appearance is merely an unpleasant surprise."

"There are more surprises in store for your lot" the man remarked with a confident smile. He raised his hand, summoning his Keyblade, the Divine Rose.

Kairi felt as if the air was sucked out of her suddenly. _Both of them are Keyblade wielders? How is that even possible? Are they from… Scala? _She looked at her weapon, knowing all too well that this incoming battle would probably be the hardest so far in her life. Yet, this time there really was no Sora, no Riku; only her. She had to fend for herself.

Time slowed down, as tension rose within the temple-like building. Adrenaline rushed through her, sharpening her senses. Suddenly she felt not only the soft fragrant rose, but also a thin veil of surly chemical beneath it. Was it some sort of poison? She saw their stances, and realized how different they would move within seconds. Lauriam was ready to make his dive, while Invi was already moving her fingertips softly, conjuring a counter-spell of a sort.

"_Just be careful because if you rely too heavily on analyzing others mid-battle it'll leave you open"_ Riku's words rang in her head, snapping her out of the sudden trance. And just at the right time, for she had miscalculated. Invi's fireball was not aimed at Lauriam, but at her!

Seconds before the fireball could've connected with her, she jumped away from the attack, landing a few feet away. Instead, the ball of flame crashed into the door, setting it on fire. Meanwhile Lauriam lunged himself at Invi, who blocked the attack easily, and danced away from further attacks. She snapped her finger a few times, and the fires eating away the door shot out towards both Kairi and Lauriam, who conjured oversized rose petals that started to whirlwind around him, protecting him from any damage.

Kairi herself began running towards Invi with the fire on her heels, quickly putting together a plan in her mind. She took a large leap towards the nearest column, preparing for the connection. It was all about imitation. She had seen Sora do it quite a few times, then again that boy managed to accomplish anything he had set his eyes on. _You can do it too! _Her legs connected and she used the momentum and the accumulated power to thrust herself away from the column just before the fires would crash into it. She leapt from column to column until every fire would die out, and she'd have a clear target on Invi.

The Foreteller was far too preoccupied with Lauriam, who didn't let her get a breather, to become aware of Kairi's plan. The pink-haired man on the other hand noticed her movement and attacked so that Invi would turn away from her, leaving the Foreteller's back plain open. The plan would've probably worked, had Invi been a simple Keyblade wielder and not a master. However, she was a Foreteller for a reason and sensed the danger approaching the very second Kairi made her final leap. For a whole long second it seemed that the attack was going to succeed, but then Invi made a side-step and fast as a snake slashed at Kairi.

The girl defended herself successfully, but the attack sent her off-course and she crashed into Lauriam, both of them hitting the ground hard. Invi turned towards them. "I applaud you both: nice teamwork. But our time is limited, so I really must take the girl."

"She's not yours… to take!" Lauriam forced himself off the ground, raising his Keyblade again.

"I'm neither of yours to take" Kairi said, panting from exhaustion. She too stood up and backpedaled to the wall, eyeing both wielders suspiciously. "What do you all want from me?"

"We want your help" Invi said.

"They want to kill you!" Lauriam asserted. "They are twisted in the head! They sacrificed countless Keyblade wielders already!"

"That's a lie!"

"IT IS THE TRUTH!" Lauriam bellowed furiously. "Your precious plan worked and at what cost? My sister is DEAD because of you!" Lauriam dashed towards her again, but blinded by his own rage. Invi parried and elbowed him in the gut. Her target cried out in pain and fell on his knees.

Kairi expected her to raise her weapon and finish him off but Invi just stood over the defeated Dandelion and shook her head. "We will continue this later. You're lucky girl." she turned to Kairi "It seems like your friend was caught before you."

Before Kairi could've assessed her words, Invi dashed off, leaving them both behind. It took her moments to put one and one together, understanding what Invi had meant. But when realization hit her she ran out of the building, hopelessly looking for her trace. _Riku! They have Riku! No no no no! _ButInvi was nowhere to be found. Kairi gazed left and right, but the Foreteller had disappeared. "Damn!" she yelled angrily, turning back to Lauriam, who had stumbled out of the building at the very moment.

"Calm down" he huffed with pain, his hands clenched around his aching stomach. "Don't rush… after her or you'll get captured… as well…" he forced the words out one after another, the pain seemingly eating up much of his energy.

"Calm down? They have my friend!" she said sternly, still on the lookout for any traces left behind by the serpent-masked girl.

"Yes, I know. But right now… they are far more powerful than I had expected them to be."

Kairi shook her head angrily. "I'm done waiting. My friend is in danger and I will save him!"

"No good will come out of sacrificing yourself" an arrogant female voice said. Kairi span around, ready for another fight: a blonde-haired woman stepped out of a nearby building, Keyblade in hand. Kairi took up her basic stance, ready to fight her, but the other dissolved her weapon to show she had no malicious intent. "Lauriam, you're making a habit out of getting your ass kicked." she snickered.

"Very funny Elrena" the male replied, straightening up. "I guess you didn't find him in time, did you?"

She shrugged quite nonchalantly, which didn't bode well with Kairi at all. "Nope. He was too fast for his own good. Master Ira and Master Gula found him first."

The look on Lauriam's face suggested whoever those masters were they were quite formidable. Kairi wanted to ask them how strong they were, but she refrained from speaking more than necessary. She wasn't really on trusting term with either of them, so she figured it was better to remain silent for the time being.

"Very well," Lauriam sighed and winced at the sudden surge of pain. He turned towards Kairi with an almost pleading look on his face. "Please. Don't make this harder for us or for yourself. Come with us! Together, we might have a chance. But if you stay here and fight… you'll never win."

_A strong fighter must know when to withdraw from a battle. For only half of the battle is fought on the battlefield. The other half is…_ Merlin had pointed at his head when he shared this bit of knowledge with her and Lea. Until a second ago, she was ready to dive head-in, but thinking through how easily that girl, Invi, handled both her and Lauriam, it really might've been a bad idea.

She dissolved her blade and gave a resigned sigh. "Alright, but what should I do then?"

"Come with us." the pink-haired Dandelion offered. "We'll regroup in Traverse Town, and think about a way to jump them. We can't take them head-on."

"What about Riku? We have to find a way to save him!"

"We will" Lauriam promised, putting a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "But right now, if we stay here any longer, we'll just get captured."

"Better make up your mind fast," Elrena noted smugly.

"I did" Kairi replied bitterly. "I'm going with you. But you have to promise we'll come back for Riku!"

"You're not dictating the terms of—" the other girl started protesting, but Lauriam raised his hand, silencing her. She looked at her partner with crystal-clear disapproval in her eyes, but shrugged angrily. "Very well. Have it your way then."

"Let's hurry." Lauriam said. "They'll be back before long. How did you two get here?"

"On a ship. Why?"

"Because that's our queue out of here."

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Grimhilde's gate led the witch and Ventus directly to Salem's Lot, a World Ventus had never seen before. It was dark, barren and grim, a world fit for the witches and the other dark creatures. The Evil Queen closed the pathway behind them and sighed with discontent. Clearly, she did not wish to be there; but neither did Ventus.

The boy was exhausted in both body and mind. The last days were far too much for him, and Vanitas preyed on this weakness. He was so strong now, that Ven actually saw him every now and then: his unmasked face that so much resembled Sora's, the boy who was the furthest thing from him. Even now he was there, sitting on a large rock in his trademark black and red body-armor, looking as ominous as ever.

Ven looked at him but didn't move or say anything. Vanitas reacted with a snarky grin. _"What? Cat got your tongue, brother?" _The boy shook his head and looked at the witch. Grimhilde was gazing into the distance, at the bird-skull shaped lair of the coven.

"She's expecting us" he said, thinking about Maleficent. _Or_ _at least I hope she is. I'm not sure how long I can fight Vanitas without her._ He thought to himself, yet heard his other half snickering behind him as if he had just said the sentence out loud.

"_Well, you can't, really. You haven't even been trying brother. But soon, we will be free of this torment, don't worry! We shall do as our heart's desire! Though I'll be more eager than you are, I can assure you of that."_

The witch nodded briskly and began her march towards the hill. Ventus followed her through the road, the weald and across the bridge, up the path. They were only disturbed by the distant rumblings of a storm and an occasional lightning bolt that colored the sky for eerie moments. Ventus took note of the small town near the hill. He wondered what sort of people could've lived there. He figured they must have been tough, based on the unfriendly terrain and the coven's nearness.

Finally, the two made their way to Walpurgis Peak, which was just as terrifying and gloomy as Ven had predicted. Vanitas cackled heartily, seeing his other-self shaking like a leaf on a stormy night but didn't make any comments or snarky notes. He spread his hands as if he was enjoying the powerful gusts of the stormy wind, or the first drops of the icy-cold raindrops.

As they entered the cave, a wide range of scents rushed the boy. Beside the familiar smell of Maleficent, he felt many other odors (both nasty and fragrant), and gingerbread was amongst them to his surprise. The witches appeared out of the shadows, one after another. None of them spoke, they merely watched. Ven thought about summoning his weapon, but quickly realized that alone he'd be no match against them.

"Grimhilde" said one of them, still hidden in the shadows. "Nice of you to join us!"

"Save your breath Morgana!" she spat out angrily. "You might have had the luxury to concoct your business without troubles, but I've had to face dangers and perils, and—"

"You've been trapped by a bunch of dwarfs under a goddamn rock you imbecile!" Maleficent roared at her like a thunder as she descended from the higher chambers of the cave.

"I've had to put myself in a weakened state to fool Snow White!" she raged angrily. "But you know this all too well! You left me there to rot anyway!"

"Quite the contrary dear" Mim chimed in, her mouth twitched into a pitying smile. "The moment we learned of your unfortunate state, we sent that young man to save you!"

"Speaking of which..." Ultimecia said, gazing at Ventus. "Why did you make a deal with him? Want to turn him into a Sorcerer's Knight?" the witch stepped closer to the boy as if measuring him. "I feel quite the power within him. With a little work, we could turn him into an unstoppable force."

"I had no such plan in mind" Maleficent objected. "But if he is willing, I'm sure you could take him under your wing."

"I'm not interested in becoming your knight or whatsoever!" Ventus exclaimed angrily. "We've made a deal, Maleficent! I've held up my end of the bargain, I expect you to do the same!"

The witches all looked at the evil fairy, who considered her answer before giving it. She stood there in a harsh, fearsome silence; only the tapping of Madame Mim's foot caused a very quiet noise. Ven sensed that not only he but nearly everyone was waiting for Maleficent to make a statement; probably because if she ordered his death, they had to react fast, well faster than he at any rate.

"_If there was a time to consider escaping, I'd say this was it."_ Vanitas' voice chimed in, as the boy's imaginary body leaned on his shoulder. He felt so real in that moment, that Ventus felt pressure on his shoulder. He even felt Vanitas' scent, a reeking smell he didn't know quite well, but despised already. _"Though let me just say this. Making a pact with that one,"_ he pointed at Ultimecia. _"might not be a bad bargain in the long run, brother."_ Ventus moved to shrug the other boy off and took a step forward.

Maleficent's mouth twitched into a dark grin and spread her hands wide. "Very well child. I shall help you." she looked at the rest of the witches. "Jadis, make preparations for the capturing of our dear Tia Dalma and Circe the Enchantress. The faster we bring them back to the fold, the better."

"What about Gothel and Ursula?" Yzma asked curiously.

"The fill-ins will be here soon. Make sure to prepare for their arrival!" Maleficent noted, then turned back to Ven and ushered him outside the cave. Ven did as the witch ordered voicelessly but he was ready to summon his weapon if necessary. He may had been weakened, but both Maleficent and he knew that he was faster than the witch.

Maleficent led Ventus to the brim of the peak, looking down onto the peaceful village. "These imbeciles are causing me a headache I haven't had since Xehanort's Heartless released my heart." she said annoyed. "So, you want that Darkness inside you to be tamed, right?"

"Yeah."

She turned towards the boy, and beckoned him closer. "There are two ways we can go about this. One, you become the master of your darkness. That requires you to go into a very dark place and face it. Or, we can take it away from you."

"What do you recommend?" Ven looked at her confusedly. She stared back, her face plain and unreadable, but clearly unfriendly.

She pointed at the village. "Are you ready to dispose of a village full of ordinary humans in order to strengthen your heart?"

"No" he shook his head immediately. "Forget about anything like this!" Ventus backed away from the edge of the hill. He felt a fresh surge of anger towards Maleficent. Was she toying around with him?

Maleficent flashed an evil smile as she too stepped back from the brim. "I've figured you'd say that, so I did some digging and found a box that holds tremendous power!" the witch said, faking a smile far too humble to fool anyone, but Ventus.

"_Oh… that witch is veeery tricky. Be careful Venty boy!"_

Ven wanted to yell at Vanitas, but he had to control himself so he swallowed his anger and turned his attention back at the witch before him. "What box?"

"Do you remember that half-blind gunslinger?"

"Braig? He's the one who became Xigbar, right?"

"Yes, indeed. He has the box. Retrieve it from him, and I shall be able to help you. What do you say?"

Ventus thought about this offer. Again, he'd have to do Maleficent's bidding. But they had defeated him so many times, that at this point, knocking him out one extra time felt like a piece of cake to do. Then again, there was something odd about this offer. He couldn't quite put his head around it, but something certainly felt out of the ordinary.

"Alright, I'll do it." he said finally. "But no tricks! I'll bring it back, and you'll help me do something with Vanitas!"

"You have my word" she bowed _humbly_.

Ventus nodded, and turned to summon his Keyblade. "Wait. Where is he?"

"Ah yes. I think he is in that peculiar World, Scala ad Caelum. You've heard about it, right?"

"I don't know how to get back there." Ventus admitted, and tried recalling every memory he had about that world, which obviously was not a lot.

"Not to worry my dear. Let me help with that!" she said, and uttered a series of magical words. The ground shook beneath them, and a dark green portal appeared out of thin air. On its other side, Scala ad Caelum's white mountain-cities appeared. "Hurry now! Bring me back that chest!"

"Alright" Ventus nodded and stepped into the portal.

"_You've just made a fucking fool of yourself. I do hope you know that, brother…"_

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Maleficent returned to the rest of her witch kin with the most contentment she had felt ever since… well for a long time.

"What are you so happy about?" Hecate asked curiously. She looked at her, exchanging smile for a grim glance, utterly surprising the goddess of magic with the sudden change.

"Things are going according to plan." Maleficent said and went past the goddess witch.

"Talking about plans" Raisin appeared behind her, kind and sweet but always appearing hungry. "What _is_ the plan?"

"We're going to summon that which is forbidden."

"The what?" Mim scratched her head confusedly.

Maleficent rolled her eyes and sensed that others felt similar disdain towards Mim as she did. She was quite handy in their day-to-day chores, but honestly, she was the odd member of the group. Suddenly, she reminded Maleficent of Pete: willing, power hungry, and dumb as a rock.

"The Witches' Soul" Ultimecia said calmly. "That will take quite the power. Are you sure we can control it?"

"Are you all confident in your skills?" Maleficent shot back with a wicked smile.

"We might be, but we have dissidents." the Wicked Witches of the East and West replied in unison.

"Not for long, they're not. They will be willing, once they get a taste of our new manipulator's powers. Ladies, let me introduce to you, the newest additions to our little coven! Do not be alarmed by the fact that they're men. Both are quite suitable I can assure you." The witches turned towards the entrance of the cave, where two figures had appeared by then: one of them had long, grey face with an insanely long black beard and greasy hair. He wore dark rags and possessed a curious lamp that burned with an eerie green light. The other seemed much neater, wearing a purple shirt and a red suit above it. He also sported a long top hat with a small skeleton crest sewed on it and was playing around with his walking cane. "We've been looking forward to your arrival, Rasputin, Shadowman." Maleficent greeted them, taking a step closer to the pair.

Rasputin flashed his ugly yellow teeth while the other one bowed lowly, taking off his top hat. "Please. Call me, Dr. Facilier."


	13. Chapterization XIII - Inter Tempora

Moments after Ventus and the Evil Queen had left Aqua lost her consciousness. Terra took her back to the dwarfs and asked them to let the two stay until she'd come around. The dwarfs were happy to help and offered to treat her, to make them a big dinner, even prompted them to stay for the night. But thankfully Aqua regained consciousness soon after.

Terra stayed by her side for a while, his head filled with worries. He felt so helpless, powerless. He was there, yet he couldn't do anything. Seeing his friend like that had paralyzed him. By the time Aqua woke up he was outside, cutting lumber for the dwarfs. He did it partially as a way of saying thank you and also because he had a lot of stress he needed to let out. Truthfully, he was scared that he might need to raise his Keyblade against Ventus. He just couldn't bear the thought of it.

_What is he even doing? Is he helping Maleficent so he can learn how to control his darkness? And what is Maleficent planning? Why is she collecting witches? _Every possible answer brought about a dozen of new questions, some of which he didn't want to ask or think about.

It was already getting late, when Aqua finally emerged from the house.

"Terra." she said, her voice failing. He stopped mid-motion and turned towards the woman. They shared a grim look and neither wanted to voice their concerns, so he turned back and continued chopping. From the corner of his eye he saw Aqua wiping off a drop of tear silently. He wished he could've said something to her, but there was nothing. It was like the whole nightmare had begun once more. _And I can't protect them. Master, what should I do? _He had asked the same question countless times since they had returned from Scala. Master Eraqus had asked him to protect them both, yet he was powerless to do anything.

"Oh come on! Crying here won't solve our problem, will it?" A _puff_ sound followed the high-pitched voice and Chirithy appeared out of thin air. The cat-like spirit looked at the two of them and sighed. "Guess I am a bit too late with the cheering-up."

"You've seen what happened in the valley."

"Yes. Vanitas, inside Ventus, is getting quite formidable! I guess Ventus went to Maleficent in hopes of learning how to control the darkness inside him, but Maleficent probably asked him to retrieve the Evil Queen for her first."

"That, I also figured out" Terra nodded. "But why? What does Maleficent hope to gain with the witches?"

"We have to ask them ourselves." Aqua asserted, stepping closer to the duo. "Let's go to Maleficent and demand an answer."

"She's not in the Enchanted Dominion" Chirithy said.

"How would you know that?" Terra asked.

"I can travel to certain places with much ease. The Dominion and the Dwarf Woodlands are part of those places. While you were resting, I took the liberty of looking up the Evil Fairy, but she's not at the Forbidden Mountain!"

The Keyblade wielders glanced at each other. These news were troubling. If she wasn't even in her own dominion, tracking her down would be even harder. "So where is she?" Terra said finally, feeling the anger slowly coursing through him. He took a deep breath and tried to cast all negativity aside.

Chirithy shrugged. Aqua folded her hands and sat down onto a log. "He said something about Maleficent expecting the Evil Queen in Salem's Lot. Could that be a World?"

"It could be. But without knowing anything about it, I doubt we could find it."

"Then let's ask someone who can!" Chirithy said, clapping his tiny paws in excitement. "I know another witch, who might just be able to help us!"

"Another witch?" Aqua and Terra looked at the spirit awkwardly.

"Yes, but she is not evil! She is quite fair actually. Turned a prince into a monster once, though, but the guy had it coming. And she was fair enough to give him a way to restore his appearance."

"That does sound fair" Aqua nodded. "Where is this witch?"

"Have you heard of the World _La Belle Campagne_?"

"I have" Aqua replied. "It is one the Worlds where a Princess of Heart dwells. Her name is Belle if I'm correct."

"You sure know a lot!" Chirithy jumped happily. "So what do you two say? Shall we take a look?"

Terra thought about their options. He himself would've vouched to ask for Yen Sid's wisdom on the matter, but the spirit and Aqua were right about the fact that they had little time to lose, and returning to his Tower first would've taken quite some time.

"Terra?" Aqua looked at him with an inquiring look. He didn't know. He was unsure; after all the last time he went on blindly, it ended terribly.

"I'm not sure, Aqua." he admitted, looking away from her. "I'm not sure about anything at this point. Are we doing the right thing, chasing him? Maybe we are just delivering him into the hand of the witch and by the time we catch up with him, it'll be too late."

She took a step closer, and wrapped her arms around Terra, pulling the man into a warm hug. "I know this is a lot for you now. You are still searching for your way, Terra. You think you are not worthy, even though you are. It was your will inside the armor that stopped Xehanort; and it was the strength of your heart that allowed you to defy him at that crucial moment. If it weren't for your strength, none of us would be here."

"I've made so many mistakes in the past. And I just can't risk losing him again" the man said, trying to fight back his tears and emotions from overflowing.

"We won't lose him." Aqua promised.

"Thank you" Terra smiled at her, taking a step back. "I trust in your decision, and yours" he added, turning towards Chirithy. "So let's go to La Belle Campagne"

Their journey was quite short as the World lay close to the Dwarf Woodlands. It was a large, beautiful countryside complete with a lively town and a grand chateau hidden amidst a verdant forest. It was a clear, sunny morning when they arrived. There was a warm breeze blowing, carrying on the sweet scent of flowers.

Terra looked around, searching for an open space where he could land without disturbing humans or animals, and found a clearing just beyond the town limits. He landed his vehicle-turned-Keyblade and hoped off quickly. The masking spell cast by Aqua would protect him from prying eyes for a short while but it didn't last forever. He quickly deactivated his armor which sled neatly back into his pauldron and dissolved his Keyblade-ship into thin air. Aqua landed not far from him a little more elegantly and hurried over to his side. Chirithy appeared out of thin air once more, but he already got used to it.

"Let's take a look?" Aqua looked at her companions with a smile.

"Be on the lookout for anything unusual" Terra replied. "I have a feeling that this witch won't reveal herself before us easily."

The trio made their way into the cozy town and took a good look around. They visited the tavern, the inn, the shops and the market, but there weren't any sign of witches or fairies or similar sort of creatures. Aqua even asked around, but apparently nobody knew much about witches, though she did hear a vague rumor about an Enchantress who cursed the lord of a nearby castle once. After hours of unsuccessful research, Aqua and Terra sat down in the tavern, holding one-one cup of tea. They sighed and frowned, and didn't speak at all. No words could've easily summed up their feelings or mood. It was just gloom and doom, even though the sun shined brighter than ever outside.

"We could still go back to Master Yen Sid" Terra offered, but Aqua shook her head.

"We're already steps behind Ven. If we start taking detours now we will only get further behind."

"I know. But this Enchantress. She's practically nonexistent."

"I wouldn't say that" a short, plump elderly man sitting at the next table said. Aqua and Terra looked at him with a questioning look, so the man decided to join them at their table. What remained of his hair – as he was bald at the top – was white as snow, just like his bushy eyebrows and thick moustache. "I hear you've been going around town asking about the mysterious Enchantress. And I haven't seen you around before. Are you from abroad?"

"Emm… yeah, we are from far away." Aqua said suddenly. "My name is Aqua, and this is my companion, Terra. Nice to meet you."

"The name's Maurice. Pleasure is all mine."

"We've heard about this Enchantress who lives here, you see. And we were eager to see if we could meet with her." Terra explained to the man.

"Our dear beloved kitten is very sickly, you see" Aqua agreed on and grabbed Chirithy before it could've escaped and showed it to the man. "Poor thing needs to see a good healer."

"My. That is a weird cat," the man said. "Well, I myself don't know much, but directly to the east lies an abandoned cottage. The old lady who lives there knows much more of the land than anyone else. I'm sure if there's someone who can help you, it is her!"

"Thank you very much!" the two said in unison.

"You are most welcome!" Maurice replied, returning to his ale at the other table.

"How dare you use me for your little schemes" Chirithy seethed grumpily. "I am a spirit, not a pet!"

"I know. Sorry about it." Aqua said, patting the creature's back softly. "I'll make it up to you with a grand dinner, once we get Ven back and head back home. Deal?"

"Better make good of that promise. You don't want an angry spirit haunting you in your dreams!"

After finishing their drinks the trio left and headed straight to the cottage outside of town. It wasn't too difficult to find as the old building was in a real state of despair, with its crumbling roof, neglected porch and cracked windows. Terra and Aqua exchanged a worried look, but continued towards the seemingly abandoned building.

They stopped right before the door and looked at each other again. Aqua took the initiative and knocked on the door three times. They waited and waited but nobody came, so Terra knocked on it as well, a little bit harder this time. Yet there was still no reply.

"Should we enter?" he asked Aqua, but she shook her head.

"Let's take a look at the back."

They went around the building only to arrive at a much more splendid hind-garden nestled away between the many trees surrounding the cottage. Terra and Aqua looked around with their eyes widened from the stark contrast. As much as the building and its front was abandoned, all care was poured into the garden behind it. The flowers - glinting in dozens of lights - bloomed lively. Baskets lay on the ground, full of ripe fruits and vegetables. Small cattles came and went happily and freely, basking in the warm sunlight and in a small pond at the far corner of the garden.

"This looks magical" Aqua said almost disbelievingly.

"It sure does." Terra nodded. "Whoever lives here takes really good care of this place."

"It is all about emotions my dears!" said someone behind them. Terra and Aqua spun around and found themselves face-to-face with a short, arched-backed lady. She must've been really old, as the wrinkles on her face were so numerous and deep that they made her resemble an aged tree's trunk. "All about emotions," she echoed herself. "The more love you give them, the more love they will return."

"Sorry for disturbing you," Aqua began. "We were told that you might be able to help us."

"Help? Yes. _You_ could help me indeed" she nodded with a bright smile, making her look even more ancient."

"Wha…? I meant that—"

"Come, young lady. Many plants wait a good watering. It is quite hot today after all. The flowers thirst…" she mumbled, leading Aqua towards a big water-jug. Terra looked at them, and saw Aqua looking back, and shrugging her shoulders. _Why not?_ was practically written all over her.

"We should get to work too!" Chirithy announced, rising his right paw high.

"Work?" Terra looked at the spirit. The tiny creature nodded and pointed at the house, which was in a terrible shape from all sides. Terra had to agree, it did need some work. He looked down at Chirithy who looked back at him with a determined look. "Oh, alright"

The day went by faster than they had expected. Working on the house and its surroundings took up pretty much all their time, but they didn't really mind. Spending all that time working actually relieved them a bit, as they somehow managed to forget about their worries for a day long and instead spend it on thinking about ways to improve the house.

By the time the sun disappeared beneath the horizon the old lady had made them a grand dinner from all those tasty fruits and vegetables. "Eat up my dears, you did very good today!" she said in a kind, praising voice that made both of them smile. She sat down beside them and took a piece of apple-tart. "Good work begets good appetite!"

"This is very good!" Aqua said, tasting the fruit salad.

"Thank you for your kindness" Terra agreed, biting into a baked potato.

"Not at all! You've helped an old lady without moments of hesitation, even though you are in such a hurry to save your young friend!" she said, surprising them both with her vast knowledge.

"How did you know?" Terra asked hesitantly.

Her smile widened. She reached up and pulled her palm across her head, revealing her true face, gorgeous and young. When she spoke again even her voice turned younger: "I am Circe, the Enchantress you've been seeking."

"You are the witch?" Terra's eyes widened suddenly.

Circe pouted and corrected him sternly. "Enchantress. Not witch. I'm done with that dark business for good."

"But you cursed the Beast, didn't you?" Aqua asked curiously.

"I merely gave him a look fitting his manners" she shrugged nonchalantly. "But as Maurice told you, I also made sure to give him a chance to restore his charming look. And he succeeded! So tell me, Aqua and Terra. What has brought you to my little cottage?"

"Don't you know the answer already?" Aqua asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do not know every detail, but I have a vague outline. Your friend is in a desperate situation, and made the error of trusting that foul harlot." she recounted the events. "How does this connect to me? I am not Maleficent."

"No, but she is apparently collecting witches" Terra noted.

"And since I am a witch, I must also be working with her, right?" she guessed.

"We thought you might know what Maleficent is planning, yes." Aqua nodded. "No offense meant."

Circe sighed and took another piece of tart. "My fellow witches and I used to study at the same place, in a World known as Salem's Lot. Our coven however had been disbanded and we went our separate ways. Apparently, Maleficent has begun working on reuniting the coven once more, though I do not know why."

Aqua and Terra shared a worried look. "And what about Ventus?" Aqua asked. "What will happen to him?"

"How would I know, girl? I am not a fortune teller! He made a deal with Maleficent. If he's lucky, the fairy will make good on the deal. If he's not… well there are as many ways of disposing of an innocent boy as many witches dwell there."

"And could you help us reach Salem's Lot?" Terra pushed the topic, hoping that she might at least give them something useful.

"No" she said immediately.

"But why?" Aqua asked, surprised by the Enchantress' quick denial.

"Because if I were to summon a portal, which is the only way of reaching that hellhole, Maleficent would know my location and would quickly dispatch her goons to collect me."

"I think you've sorely underestimated the Coven's abilities, Circe" said someone. Aqua, Terra and the Enchantress all turned towards the back of the garden, where the source of the voice was. Something moved in the shadows and emerged. They were two males, one of them a robbed monk with greasy black hair and beard, the other a sort of performancer with a top hat and a distinctive suit.

"Who are you?" Circe looked at them, her voice unfriendly and distant.

"The coven's latest addition" the man with the hat said. "Please call me Dr. Facilier. My colleague here is Rasputin."

"What do you want here?" Aqua rose to her feet, summoning her Keyblade.

"Why isn't that given?" Facilier asked with a charming smile. "We are here for the good and fair Enchantress. Miss Circe, if you would be kind enough to join us!"

"I will be damned before I go with you two anywhere!" she replied, snapping her finger angrily. The Enchantress' magic turned the garden full of flowers into a cage full of snakes around Facilier and

Rasputin. They looked at each other not surprised or scared in the slightest. "How unfortunate" Facilier mused. "Rasputin, would you kindly entertain the guests while I deal with the good Enchantress?"

"Let me see what we can cook up!" he laughed hard and raised his lamp. Rasputin's magic summoned forth a small legion of skeleton warriors who turned towards the two Keyblade wielders with the sole intent of killing them.

Aqua and Terra braced themselves for the attack. Aqua cast a series of spells, testing out which caused the most damage on the creatures. Terra in the meantime shielded her and swept away any attacker that braved too close to them.

Circe and Facilier disappeared from the garden, though the distant sounds of their clash echoed throughout the land. The wind picked up and lightning crackled through the sky in the distance as the two of them appeared amidst their frenzy duel.

Rasputin barked with laughter and summoned additional warriors to overwhelm Terra and Aqua, though they held their own successfully. Terra struck them down easily, his gigantic Keyblade dismantling the skeletons one after another. Meanwhile Aqua danced around them, dodging their attacks with precise and elegant moves, unleashing the fury of the storm upon them.

"Aqua!" Terra yelled at the woman in the noise and pointed at the scattered bones. She glanced at them and saw that the skeleton parts were picked up by the strong currents one after another, creating a bone storm. Rasputin cackled on and sent the tornado against the Keyblade wielders. Terra braced himself for the impact, but Aqua managed to cast a protective shield on him at the last second. The storm caught him and sent him flying, but the shield absorbed all damages, leaving the man unharmed.

"Time to change the tune of this battle" Rasputin declared and cast a spell on his bone tornado. A second passed and the bones began to connect to each other, creating a weird patchwork monster that resembled an enormous T-rex. "Devour these fools!" he commanded the creature, which automatically set its sights on the duo.

Aqua raised her Keyblade, aimed at the creature and sent a bolt of lightning at it. The bolt hit the creature dead on, but the skeleton dinosaur didn't even flinch. The monster moved towards them and began gaining speed. They began running, both in different direction and it became clear that the monster was aiming for Aqua. Terra stopped and turned back. He had little time to think so he did the very first thing that came to mind. He threw his Keyblade into the air and activated his armor. His weapon turned into a ship in a manner of seconds, and he quickly hopped on.

The monster was getting dangerously close to Aqua when Terra crashed into the patchwork from the left. It tumbled over, falling on its side and started kicking wildly against the air with its legs. Terra hovered above the creature for a second, looking for its weak spot. He hopped off the vehicle - which turned back into his Keyblade - and used the power he gained through the fall to end the creature with his signature finisher move, _Meteor Crash_. Ends of the Earth cut the creature clean open and the dinosaur cried out in a terrible pain. Terra even felt the earth shake beneath him for a brief second. Then everything turned silent and the wind also died down. Rasputin, Facilier and Circe were all gone.

"What now?" Terra asked, looking all clueless. "We'll never find Salem's Lot without her!"

"I don't know" Aqua admitted, panting tiredly. She sat back at the remnants of their dinner table. "Every time we take a step forward, something pushes us back."

He looked at Aqua and felt her pain. He was just as hopeless as she was; but he knew they'd need to remain strong if they wanted to succeed. They had to stay strong for Ven. "We… can't give up hope!" the man declared suddenly, trying very hard to seem positive and reassured. "We were close! Next time we will succeed!"

Aqua got the hint. She sent a smile at him and nodded. "You're right. We will find a way."

"I've went ahead and found it for you two!" Chirithy appeared out of the nothing, with a note in its paw. "The Enchantress left this behind for you two!" the spirit stated and handed it over to the pair. Aqua took the paper and read it quickly.

"What does it say?" Terra asked.

"There's only a name written on it" she said. "I guess that's Circe's way of helping us?"

"Hopefully" Terra agreed. "Whose name?"

"Merlin."

\- O - O - O - O - O -

The Gummi Ship landed near the actual graveyard of the vast, lifeless badlands. Mickey, Donald and Goofy stepped out of the spaceship, masking their faces from the dusty whirlwind that was ravaging in the distance.

Nothing had changed since the last time they had set foot on this accursed place, which was comforting, yet disturbing at the same time. Mickey scanned their surroundings, looking for any signs of life. He half expected someone to appear, a Heartless the very least; but there was nobody there.

"Where's Master Yen Sid?" Donald asked, still shielding his eyes from the dust storm. "I can't see a thing!"

"Gawrsh, this storm sure is strong."

Mickey had to agree. He hoped they could find the master before it became more furious, or they'd be forced to leave. "Donald, help me out!" he said, summoning forth his Keyblade. "Let's make a shield!"

Donald nodded and together with Mickey conjured a large bubble around them, protecting them from the sands and the dust.

"Good job guys!" Goofy approved. "Ya think the master's already here?"

"He should be," Mickey replied, taking a step towards the crossroads at the middle of the Keyblade covered battlefield. "His letter sounded urgent."

"But where could he be?" Donald wondered.

Mickey took another glance at the plateau. Yen Sid wasn't anywhere near them, or they'd have seen him or his magic by then. "I think..."

"Guys, look!" Goofy pointed at the sky, more precisely at something that resembled a falling star. It crashed into the ground in the distance; it was Yen Sid.

The elderly sorcerer raised his hands and conjured a counter-storm that easily swept away the original one then disappeared, bringing an end to the nasty weather.

Mickey immediately felt the change. His eyes, ears, and nose were finally free of the storm's onslaught and the heat began to rise steadily. The land around them turned silent and tranquil, and visibility improved greatly as well.

The King and his trusty friends hurried across the land towards the wizard, who was slowly dusting off his dark-blue robe and neatening his hat. He turned to greet the three of them as they arrived by his side. "I see you brought your two companions." he said.

"Of course!" Donald said, folding his arms and straightening up. "We're his protectors!"

"Yeah!" Goofy nodded cheerfully. "And we can't let him do all the work, right?"

Yen Sid gave the two of them a slight smile. "Cherish your friends Mickey. With them, even the impossible can be accomplished."

"I do, master." Mickey agreed, looking at his companions gladly. They returned the smile and nodded encouragingly, as they always did, reassuring him that they had his back. "So what are we doing here?"

A small frown appeared on the forehead of the aged wizard. "As I've already stated in my letter, our troubles are far from gone, Mickey, Donald, Goofy. We seem to be facing enemies far more ancient than Master Xehanort."

"Far more ancient?" Donald echoed the master.

"Like how ancient?" Goofy queried.

"As dismal it may sound, I myself am not sure of it" the sorcerer said grimly. "But Maleficent had sought me out and warned me. The one we knew as Xigbar has shown his true colors and retrieved Xehanort's Keyblade, No Name, and claimed it for himself."

"Gosh. That guy has been around since the beginning" Mickey acknowledged, remembering his first encounter with him right there, at the Keyblade Graveyard. "He always seemed to know more than he gave away. But to be a Keyblade wielder?"

"That is not all" Yen Sid said. "He has summoned forth four other individuals, who were wearing ceremonial robes and masks identical to the ones worn by the mysterious Foretellers in those fabled stories."

"The Foretellers?" Mickey asked, eyes widened. "Is that even possible?"

"We know too little of these individuals to be certain of anything" Yen Sid replied. "And that brings us to why I have summoned you here of all places. As far as we know, this was the location of their meeting."

"Right here?" Goofy looked at the ground beneath their feet. Yen Sid nodded.

"I have a special spell that could help us learn more about them and the conversation they had."

"Master," Mickey realized what was going on. "Are you talking about…"

"Inter Tempora" the sorcerer said. "Donald, you might have heard of this spell before."

"Never" the court mage shook his head.

Yen Sid stopped for a second. Mickey knew of this spell, but it was one of those rituals that they had deemed too dangerous to practice or teach at all. Because of that, only a limited number of tomes retained information about it.

"Inter Tempora is a spell that involves temporarily moving through timelines" the master began his explanation. "The most well-known version of time traveling involves one leaving his body behind and sending his heart into another timeline where said person exists in one form or another. This, however, is a little different. In our case your heart will not be completely released from your bodies. Only a fraction of your heart will travel back and only for a limited time, through my magical spell. Also, you will not need a body to host your heart, since you are there temporarily and will return back into your present body shortly after."

"Gawrsh, this sounds difficult!"

"It is dangerous" Mickey acknowledged. "Master Yen Sid has to maintain the magic as long as we're in the past because if the spell fails, our hearts will shatter and we'll be lost between two different times."

"If any of you would rather not risk his life, now is the time to turn back" the sorcerer spoke once more.

"All for one, and one for all!" Donald declared loudly with a big smile and winked at the others.

"Donald's right! We're in this together with the King! If he goes, we go as well!"

"Gosh, thanks fellas!" Mickey felt really glad to have Donald and Goofy around. The three of them turned towards Yen Sid, who gave them a reassuring smile.

"Alright, brace yourselves and pay attention to everything! What you will hear might just be the information we need to defeat these people."


	14. Chapter 14 - One-Winged Angels

The Sleepless City was changing constantly. It was hard, almost impossible to follow these changes, as the size of the city was so grand that The City That Never Was - based on its size seen from the top of the Nobodies' Castle - could've been fitted inside at least a hundred times. And yet slowly, the streets moved and new buildings emerged while the old ones disappeared. Parks grew out of nothingness and squares disappeared into the void.

Time was another matter which probably made things even worse. Insomnia was stuck in a constant state of nighttime, though the moon's size and shape had changed slowly, probably signalling the passing of time. Based on that alone, it had been six weeks ever since…

The moon hid behind an army of dark clouds, shrouding the city in an eerie dark. The wind howled angrily, bringing the storm ever closer; the first drops of rain landing on his unwashed, dirty forearm. The fresh breeze and the clean water made him smile. It was a sad, painful smile, but a smile at least. It was really… _really_ hard to stay positive in that World.

He did his best. He played it cheerfully as long as he could, tried staying positive and hopeful. But the World went out its way to prove him wrong: nothing went according to plan; nothing worked. If he met someone, they would soon turn into a Dreamer, or got pummeled by them. Insomnia didn't want him to meet others or to work together with them. It felt like the World knew his weakness and turned it against him.

He tried resting his eyes and leaned onto the brick wall. He couldn't afford to fall asleep; every moment he'd spend sleeping made the _crescent moon_ brand on his left shoulder blade more visible and more painful. It was one of the many rules of the Sleepless World. Anyone entering the World was branded and once the sigil was complete, they'd turn into a Dreamer. The more they slept, the deeper it was engraved in their flesh. Sora's brand was still faint, but that meant little. An unlucky hit on the head by a Dreamer could've knocked out even Pete. They were insanely strong and could move and fight without resting for very long times, which meant even flight was a risky strategy. Not to mention the fact, that no matter how far someone got or how well they hid, Dreamers would soon appear out of thin air and continue their game of cats and mice.

_Riku… Kairi…_

The thought of his friends were the last strings he was holding onto. He felt like crying but that would've taken too much of his remaining energy so he just grunted painfully and wiped off the single teardrop he allowed himself to shed. Not that he had more: he cried so much during the last days and weeks that it was a miracle that he had anymore to begin with.

"I want to go home" he mumbled to himself, his eyes still closed. "Back to the isles. I want to play with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie; I want to build a raft with Riku and Kairi. I want to take long naps on the beach. I don't want any of this anymore."

"I can make you _dream _of that" Yozora said without any kindness in his voice. Sora opened his eyes and looked at the boy, who resembled Riku so much. His blue and red eyes stared back at him, judging him. Sora felt a rush of very powerful emotions imbue him, emotions he never thought he'd feel towards anyone.

"I don't want you to do anything for me." he said angrily. "You're just plain evil, Yozora."

The Sandman shrugged. "I don't really care. You're in my world, not vice versa."

"I will find a way to leave, you'll see!"

"You're at your limits Sora. I cannot fathom how could anyone be so naïve as you are."

"Am not!" he pouted. "Why are you even like this?"

"Because life never favors the blind." he said in a tone that really meant the conversation was over. Sora closed his eyes again, and waved at the other, telling him that he was finished talking to him.

Sora felt bad about being like that. He generally didn't like being mean to anyone. But even he had his limits. He begged and pleaded with Yozora so many times. He had asked him to save his friends, to give him some help, to at least point him at the right direction. Yozora would never help or give the faintest of clue and this had cost Sora friends, comrades, hope. In his own way, Yozora was an adversary way worse than Xehanort.

Xehanort. How much he had wondered about what the old man did. Why he did it. How he did it. He wasn't completely wrong on all accounts, even Sora had to acknowledge that. He had been to many worlds, seen the countless faces of evil. It was omnipresent and unquenchable. But why would he turn on his friends, why would he torment and exploit his own pupil? _He was a monster._ He thought to himself. _To achieve his goals he walked over so many people, caused so much pain. _He could never do that. The end cannot justify all means. _Or_ _can it?_

He once had a brief dream like that. In that dream Riku was chosen by the Keyblade and he went on that journey with Donald and Goofy, while Sora was found by Xehanort. He became just like Vanitas and joined his side against Ventus, helped Xehanort firm his grip on Terra's body, and delivered Kairi to Xehanort himself!

"Wake up!" someone knocked him over. Sora's eyes popped wide open and he instinctively jumped up and threw punches at the man who woke him. The other dodged the attacks and pushed Sora into the wall with his left, holding the boy there until he'd calm down. "Look at me, Sora." he said calmly.

It took him only a couple of seconds to calm down. He looked at the man in front of him and slowly a pleasant smile snaked itself onto his gloomy face. "Cloud?" The man with the blonde spiky-hair nodded, and let Sora go. "But… how? And why?"

"After the fight with Sephiroth I found myself surrounded by Darkness. I fell deeper and deeper until I was washed ashore at the harbor of this city. Ever since then I've been stranded here."

"I've been here for weeks now" Sora said, folding his arms. "But man, am I glad to see you."

"You seem quite beaten. Haven't seen you in such a rough shape since we first crossed swords." Cloud said, giving him a faint smile. Sora looked turned towards the window of a shop and took a good look at his reflection in it. His clothes were in tatters; he lost his jacket during the first week while his tanktop and shorts had smaller-bigger holes on them. He lost his right gauntlet as well, and his body was full of cuts and bruises, not to mention he reeked and was dirty.

"Like a real vagabond" Cloud commented with a grin. "But it's good to see you too. Haven't seen any familiar faces for quite a while now."

"Thanks" Sora nodded then pointed at Cloud's sword. "Glad you still have your weapon. My Keyblade isn't working over here."

"No wonder" he replied. "This place seems distant from the Light."

"You can feel that?"

Cloud nodded. "I had to learn to feel it. The trail of Darkness is the only thing Sephiroth has been leaving behind. Even now, I can feel his closeness."

"I can help you find him" Sora volunteered. He didn't have anything to do, and sticking with Cloud was the best way to avoid death for the time being. So he figured, why not?

The spiky-haired swordsman gave him an acknowledging nod. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sora flashed a smile but only for a second for in the next one the first Dreamers appeared in the distance. Their voice reached them first. They were mumbling sleepily all sorts of nonsense until they felt the proximity of someone who was still awake. If that happened their words became angrier and faster, their tone much darker. Sora fought them head-on a couple of times but always ended up running away.

"Here, take this" Cloud handed him a shorter sword.

"What? Where did this come from?" Sora asked with eyes-wide.

Cloud pointed at his big broadsword. "Fusion Sword. It is composed of six individual swords. That's one of the side blades"

"This?!" Sora looked at the saber in his hand with sheer disbelief. "How can you wield something as heavy as six of these? Are you even human?"

"Heh. Talks the kid who made the impossible possible" Cloud replied and turned to see the arrival of even more Dreamers. "Alright. Let's get out of here before things get troublesome."

"Agree. Let's go!" Sora nodded and stepped inside the alleyway. "Come on, I know a good shortcut!"

Sora led Cloud through a series of alleyways. He really did know his way around the place, though the alley itself often ended in a completely different location. It was like a small portal, connecting the different regions of Insomnia. This time it led them to a large square complete with fountains and a tall column in its middle. Atop the column stood a great war hero neither of them knew. The column was guarded by four bronze-lions.

"You've been here before?" Cloud looked at Sora.

"Not once" he shook his head and took a step forward. Cloud followed him to the column. There was a small description etched into the ground: Verum Rex. They both looked up at the column and the statue of the man who stood upon it. He looked a lot like... _Yozora? _Sora thought about the mysterious Sandman and his senseless, almost numb behaviour. Again, like many times before, he felt like there was more to him than meets the eye. "You've seen that guy before?" Cloud shook his head.

The sound of the Dreamers reached them which meant they weren't far behind. Sora looked back at the alley and saw the first ones coming out. They were already aware of them, and seemed quite angry. He gulped and looked at Cloud, hoping he might have a plan.

"Time to go" he said plainly and quickly glanced around. Sora did too. They were in an open space which was advantageous for them. "That way!" the swordsman said and ushered Sora in front of him.

Sora ran as fast as he could. He was generally in a rather good condition especially since he always competed with Riku, but the weeks spent in Insomnia without proper meals or rest had cost him quite dearly.

The Dreamers, especially the pack leaders at the head, were quite fast and catching up to the pair. Moreover newer Dreamers appeared behind every corner, surrounding them slowly. Sora followed Cloud towards a large building in front of them. He was familiar with the building, as he had seen it before, though from afar. It was actually three tall buildings connected by a ship on top of them.

"It'll be locked" Sora yelled, knowing all too well that almost every building was locked around the city.

Cloud merely gave a short nod. "Hold on!" he said and grabbed Sora, putting him under his arm. The first Dreamers were only steps away from them when Cloud leapt away from the ground. For a moment it felt like they were flying. Sora watched as the concrete disappeared beneath them, and the horde of Dreamers turned into tiny dots on the street. "Everything alright?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah. That's insane Cloud! How did you jump this high?"

The swordsman caught the ledge of the ship and climbed aboard, putting Sora down. He looked at him and patted him on the shoulder. "We all have our tricks. Yours are usually better."

"Heh" the boy winked at him, clasping his hands behind his nape. "Well yeah, but you didn't even have a Keyblade."

"No. He doesn't" said a voice vaguely familiar to Sora. He turned around and saw someone else aboard the ship-like building. He had long silver hair and a dark-blue wing. It was Sephiroth, the swordsman Cloud had been fighting for so long. Sephiroth took a step closer to the duo, drawing out his long katana. "Cloud. I've been waiting for your arrival."

"And I've been looking for you." the blonde replied, his mouth twitching into a snarl.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Riku parried a hit and grabbed the hand of the Dreamer by the wrist, twisting the bat out of it by sheer force. He grabbed the weapon and swept the legs of another attacker with a slash. He jumped backwards, dodging a bottle and quickly glanced around. More enemies were closing in.

_Their numbers really are limitless!_ Based on the movement of the moon and his inner sense of time he must've been there for a couple of days now. He hadn't seen any sight of Sora or anyone else for that matter, besides that mysterious guy. On the other hand far too many Dreamers had started pursuing him. Thankfully, Brain's gift allowed him to use his powers and the Keyblade to a limited degree, but it was an absolute game-changer. Since then he managed to obtain a few makeshift weapons, like a broken shovel or his current weapon, a baseball bat.

"This way!" someone yelled at him from a distance and he saw a dark-haired boy waving at him through a window. Without thinking too much about it Riku ran straight towards him. The boy opened the window and reached out for him. He was wearing a simple black gloves and, as far as Riku could tell, a dark-blue sleeveless armour ending in kilt. The boy helped Riku climb inside and locked the window behind him.

Riku straightened up and looked at the other boy. "Thanks. You've reached out just at the right time."

"I heard you fighting with them and saw you put up quite the fight." he nodded with a wide grin. "Quite the Hero, I'd say!"

"Hero, huh? Nah, I'm just used to it." he explained. "You don't seem local. I've seen similar clothes in Olympus. Are you from there?"

"Well… you could say. The name's Zack!" he said, pointing at himself with his right thumb. "And you?"

"Name's Riku. How well do you know your way around here?

Zack didn't reply at once. He stroke his chin with his fingers, looking out the window and watching the Dreamers pass by. "Quite well, I'd say." he replied. "I've been here for a very long time you know."

"Months?"

"Decades"

Riku's eyes widened in surprise. "Decades? How old are you?"

"Well… older than I look. Can't tell when I got here, but I've seen so many moon cycles, that I'm quite familiar with the passing of time."

"How did you survive for so long?"

"Not sure. I always came across an open door or some food. And for some odd reason my _crescent moon_ brand never developed." He shrugged and Riku couldn't do anything else either. His brand, just above his heart, was already half complete from what he could tell.

"Why did you ask?" Zack looked at he boy curiously. "Looking for a place?"

"A person" Riku replied immediately. "I'm searching for someone really important to me." as he said that, he put his left hand on his heart without even realizing.

"Oh... " Zack's smile became slightly more mischievous. "Looking for a lost date?"

Riku returned the smile. "Well, not a date. Something more important."

Zack nodded and reached for his sword that was carefully placed on the floor. "Alright! I'll help!" he said determinedly, much to Riku's surprise. "Why look so stunned! Did you think I couldn't fight?"

"No, nothing like that." he reached out and pointed at his pauldron. "Civils don't really wear those. And you're wearing a gladiator's armor."

"Oh... then what?" Zack asked rather cluelessly.

Riku chuckled and shook his head apologetically, while turning to look out the window. "Sorry. You just resemble someone."

"Really? Who?"

Riku opened his mouth to answer, but no word came out. His eyes were fixated on a distant building and he squeezed his palm into a fist. _Sora._ He pointed at the building in the distance. "There! Can you take me there?"

Zack stepped closer and looked at it. "Sure. Come on, follow me!"

The two boys left through the back of the building. Zack didn't stop for a second. He dashed by the sole Dreamer standing idly and beheaded it with one clean cut. Riku followed him out through the alley onto a main road.

"Give me a quick second" the boy said and glanced around. "I just need a few seconds to…"

"Take your time." Riku said and used some of the powder to summon his Keyblade as newer Dreamers emerged.

"Wow! I've seen a weapon like that before!" he said with an amazed look. "Actually three of them! It was not long before I was sent here!"

"Three?" Riku looked at him.

"Yeah. There was this tall, brown-haired guy, a blue-haired lady, and a shortie with golden-blonde hair."

"That awfully sounds like a group of people I've known. But… that must've happened about ten or eleven years ago. Definitely not twenty."

Zack considered Riku's words, but shrugged it off. He returned to looking for the correct way, while Riku destroyed the first Dreamers that approached them. He jumped from one side of Zack to the other, delivering devastating blows to their enemies. He used Dark Aura, to protect the other boy from a bunch of bricks and glasses thrown at them.

"I've got it!" Zack said suddenly and lounged forward. He grabbed onto Riku's wrist and pulled the boy along. They entered another alleyway and ran along its narrow, slightly curved path, taking turns to the right or the left. Riku quickly lost track of it and prayed they'd get out safely. It took them merely a good ten minutes only to get to the building.

Riku was honestly amazed at the boy's quick thinking and sense of locality. He also felt grateful for his selflessness. He could've remained in the safety of the building and Riku only had to ask once. "Zack, thanks." he said.

"Don't sweat it!" he grinned and pointed up. "How do we get up? This building is always closed."

Riku looked up and quickly head-counted. His hands reached into his pocket, while he beckoned Zack closer. "How good are you at climbing?" Riku asked him with a straight face.

"Quite good, I guess" Zack replied and looked up. "But it'd take quite a bit of time to climb this one."

"Get on my back" Riku offered and turned to give him a piggyback ride. The young warrior raised his hands in protest and shook his head.

"What? No!"

"Come on. No time to waste! Trust me." Zack hesitated only for a split second, then hopped onto Riku's back. The boy took a deep breath and sprinkled Lux over himself, summoning his Keyblade immediately. "Grab on tight." he added and ran straight for the wall.

Just like before so many times, Riku ran towards the wall, then using his momentum continued running upwards alongside the wall. Zack cheered loudly but strengthened his grip on Riku's shoulders. The climb was high so it took about two whole minutes to reach the top. When the boat - which was somewhat wider than the building itself - came close, Riku leapt away and grabbed onto the uneven surface of the boat. "Wait, I'll help" Zack offered and jumped off his back, climbing by himself from thereon. The two of them worked their way up and climbed across the hand-rails. Not far from them at the center of the ship's deck three people were fighting: one of them had long silver-hair and an incredibly long katana; the second one was a man with blonde spiky-hair and a gigantic broadsword larger; and the third one was his friend, dirty and wounded but unmistakable.

Sora fought savagely, trading blows for blows. He jumped, ducked, rolled and dodged. His usual carefree behaviour was nowhere to be found. Right now, the young warrior in front of Riku held himself like he probably never did so before. He was bleeding from several cuts and panting from the exhaustion, but his face reflected a determination that no one else could imitate.

The one-winged warrior reigned down on him. He moved with such speed and elegance hat it was hard enough to watch from afar, not to mention fighting against him. However Sora was an adept fighter who managed to adapt quickly. This ability of his, combined with his good sense of rhythm and his experiences and agility from his past as an avid fan of dancing, gave him just enough dexterity to avoid being obliterated by his enemy.

"Cloud!"

"Sora!"

Zack and Riku yelled in unison, surprising the fighters. Sora landed far enough from his enemy to be able to look towards them. He looked straight at Riku, meeting his eye.

"Careful!" Zack pushed him aside and drew out his sword to defend himself against the silver-haired opponent. "Sephiroth! Long time no see!"

"I'm surprised you've managed to stay awake for so long." he replied calmly, sending Zack flying with another swing of his longsword. Riku jumped and grabbed the young warrior, saving him from falling off the ship. Before Sephiroth could've made his next move, Cloud jumped him and unleashed a wave of attacks against him, leading the warrior away from the pair. Sora waited no longer; he returned to Cloud's side to assist him in his barrage.

Sephiroth dodged every attack and jumped backwards to widen the gap between them.

"Good, Cloud. It has been a long journey, but you're almost there. Keep on fighting this Darkness! Make me stronger!"

"I intend to finish you off" Cloud retorted, preparing to attack once again.

The two of them jumped at each other clashing again and again, trading heavy attacks. Sephiroth fought with a malicious grace in his movements, while Cloud unleashed his fury again and again. They moved with a speed that was impossible to follow with naked eyes. Riku wanted to join the blonde-haired warrior, but just like Sora, he too was unable to make a move. Finally it was neither of them who brought the fight to a halt.

"ENOUGH!"

Cloud and Sephiroth jumped away from each other. They both looked at Zack, who stood quite close to them by then. "This isn't how you should treat yourself," he said, shaking his head and looked at the blonde swordsman. "Cloud. You cannot kill your Darkness. You cannot erase the past."

"I have to." he asserted angrily, facing Sephiroth. "It is because of me… that…"

"Not because of you," Zack said and stepped closer to the other one, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. Cloud. You have to let it go."

"But it is" Sephiroth commented, spreading his dark wing wide. "Everything was because of you."

"No!" Zack stepped in front of Cloud, spreading his hands and facing the one-winged angel. "It wasn't! Cloud, you know that just as well as I do. So why keep this up? What are you trying to achieve?"

"I…" The spiky-haired fighter lowered his sword, thinking about Zack's question. "I just... want to be forgiven."

Riku froze. He didn't see Zack, Cloud, and Sephiroth before him anymore. They weren't in this world anymore. Instead they were atop the Castle That Never Was. He wore a black coat and a blindfold. His friends beside him puzzled by his appearance.

_His eyes couldn't lie._

_And just who were you trying to fool?_

_Myself._

Yes. He was all too familiar with that feeling. The burden of guilt weighs heavy on the soul, and only becomes heavier as time goes on. And no amount of charity or well-doing can undo what had already been wronged. The cure for such must come from within. The Heart has to forgive itself first.

"But you don't need to be" Zack's words snapped him out of his sudden trance. The black-haired youth shook his head and grabbed Cloud's arms. "My death is not your fault, Cloud! You haven't done anything, therefore there is nothing to forgive! YOU must learn to forgive and love yourself again!" The blonde boy's eyes widened and a pale, white aura began to embrace him.

Sephiroth raised his sword. "Enough of this nonsense. If you do not disappear kid, I will unmake even your memory!"

The heartless angel dashed towards them, but before he could've stabbed Zack, Cloud pushed to be aside and took the attack himself. He fell on the ground, Sephiroth's Masamune deep in chest. "And so, darkness stands victorious" Sephiroth declared.

"No." Cloud looked up at him defiantly, his left hand holding onto Masamune near the injury. "This isn't how it ends!"

Sephiroth's mouth twitched into a dark, evil smile and he raised his sword high with Cloud still impaled on it. "Do you think you can face your Darkness? I doubt it, Cloud. All this years, and did you have a single victory? No."

"You're right" the blonde warrior coughed blood on the ground. "I've never been able to see through it, my own Darkness. But not anymore!" And with that, Cloud grabbed Masamune with both hands and used pushed himself back on the ground, leaning backwards and using the sword itself to raise Sephiroth to the ground.

"What the?"

Cloud turned to the right forcefully and released his grip on the sword, sending Sephiroth flying across the building, landing in its distant edge. Blood sprayed from the wound, but before he could've collapsed, Zack jumped there and pushed his hand onto it.

"Why?" Cloud looked at the boy, who had meanwhile grown a single white wing and began to cure the wound.

"Darkness is not the only part of one's heart!" the boy grinned. "You've been blindly chasing your Darkness, and left your Light behind. But now, we will be one again. So forgive yourself. Only you can!"

Sephiroth began to hurry back towards them but he was too late. "No!" He was only half the way, when a powerful pillar of Light shined down upon Cloud. Zack looked up at the blonde man then looked over to Riku to bid him farewell. After he disappeared, the Light died away and Cloud was gone. Sephiroth came to a halt and peered around, scanning the roof for his enemy. But the attack came from above.

Cloud jumped at the one-winged angel who dodged his assault just at the last moment and jumped up high, preparing to use one of his abilities. However, the first attack was merely a faint, and the blonde warrior was waiting for this precise moment. Before Sephiroth could've blinked, Cloud was already jumping towards him, spinning his sword and releasing its many parts with a swing. The different parts surrounded Sephiroth, who didn't even know where to look, before his enemy disappeared once more, and was already beside him, using one of the many swords to land a hit. And he did it again, and again, and again. Riku couldn't even keep up with Cloud's movement anymore. He only saw Sephiroth being struck more and more times. Finally, the last attack came from above. Cloud fell past his enemy, using the largest of the swords to land his final blow on his foe.

Cloud landed on the ground, his swords etched into the roof around him, the last weapon he used in his hand. He looked up at Sephiroth, who was still in mid-air but gazing down on him, full of bruises and injuries. "You will never forget about me. Your heart remembers the Darkness."

"Fade from existence, and from my memories. The world is better without you." Cloud replied calmly.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and his body dissolved into nothingness, leaving behind a pure black heart which shot out straight towards Cloud. The blonde-haired boy withstood as the heart entered his chest and rejoined the rest, but breathed in loudly after the merging had ended.

"What just happened?" a perplexed Sora asked, glancing left and right. "Where is Sephiroth? And that other boy?"

Cloud looked at Sora and pointed at his own heart. "Where they belong. But don't worry about me. There's someone here for you." he said, looking towards Riku, who felt awkward and quite out of place in that moment.

Sora looked at him, but didn't say a word. Riku took a step closer and opened his mouth to greet his friend, but before he could've uttered a word the brown-haired boy threw himself at Riku, sweeping them both away. They landed on the ground, Riku was pulled into a hug. He felt Sora shaking and heard his quiet weeping. He hugged him back and softly patted the boy's head. "Riku! You're here!" the boy said with so much pain in his voice it almost broke Riku's heart. "I've been alone for so long. It was scary and cold."

"It's alright now Sora. I'm here and we'll find a way home."

"That, I am not so sure about" said the individual whom Riku had seen not long after arriving into the Sleepless City. He was quite similar to Riku but his eye colors were different.

"Who are you?" Riku asked angrily, prepared for a another fight.

"I am Yozora." he said plainly, turning away from the boys and looking at Cloud. "I've come for you, Cloud Strife."

"What do you want?" Cloud replied in a tone even colder than Yozora's.

Yozora didn't reply at once. He blinked a few times as if considering what to say. Finally he reached out and lowered Cloud's broadsword by its blunt side. "Your heart is mended completely. Therefore you have no more business in this World."

"What?"

Yozora's words surprised all three of them. Sora was so shocked by the sudden turn of events he even forgot to cry. He looked at Yozora with disbelief. "But… you said!"

"Cloud is a special case" he tilted his head to the left. "His heart broke into three during his childhood when Zack, his friend, died because of an accident. Cloud had lived his life believing he was the cause of the boy's death, which tore his heart apart. His goodness fell into a deep slumber while his Darkness followed him around, taunting him. But today, a reunion has been reached and his heart has been mended."

"So, I am free."

Yozora nodded and summoned forth his Keyblade. Riku's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon, but Sora - whose head was pushing against Riku's chest - shook his head in protest, so he didn't say a word. Without anymore words, Yozora pointed the Keyblade at Cloud and used the weapon's power to shoot a ray of Light at where the man's heart was. The blonde-haired swordsman, whilst floating slowly away, looked at Riku and Sora. "I'll tell them you two are safe. Come back to us soon" he said and gave them a brief smile before turning into small globes of Light.

"Don't count on that" Yozora remarked grimly and dissolved his blade. He turned to look at the two boys, but left without any further comments.

Riku and Sora stayed like that for many more minutes until Sora had finally calmed down and stepped away from Riku. He wiped off the last drops of tear and gave his friend such a bright smile that Riku suddenly felt he was staring into the waking sun.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better now." Sora said happily. "But… how did you get here?"

Riku thought about the answer. He wasn't sure telling Sora he died by the hands of Xigbar was a good idea. Then again, the truth would come out sooner or later, so without further ado, he gave his friend a thorough explanation of the events. How he and Kairi set out to find a way to bring him home, how they reached Scala, how he was defeated by two mysterious Keyblade wielders, and finally how Xigbar, now named Luxu, killed him to send him here.

The amount of emotions that went through Sora's face alone was amusing. But before the boy could've started crying again, Riku softly slapped his chin. "No more tears." he said with a promising smile. "We're both going home."

"Promise?" Sora asked with a faint, powerless voice.

"Promise." he nodded and turned to look at the vast city ahead of them. "Now we just need to somehow get out of here. I have my Keyblade, thanks to the help of someone, but I don't think that'll be enough."

Sora shook his head. "Not here. But I heard there's a way out of here. I've been looking for it. It leads to the land of the dead though."

Riku considered their options. "Well… it can't be any worse than this, right? So I say let's give it a shot."

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Yozora liked walking in the rain. It reflected his general mood. He also enjoyed the smell of fresh rainwater. It purged the decaying smell of Insomnia. What he didn't like was the black coated man who had become quite a regular and inconvenient sight in the city. This time he was waiting at a bus stop, holding an umbrella for some reason above his hooded head.

"My my… you've let someone go home again!" he said with an amused tone. "These things are getting quite common. Getting bored of the inmates?"

"It is none of your business. I felt like letting him go. Keeping him here would've been pointless."

"He would've become a very strong Dreamer in time." the figure mused. "But you know that quite well. Look, there's no shame in accepting that you're getting soft!"

"Don't worry. I won't be soft when it comes to you" he remarked angrily and continued on towards the building he had hated the most, the one that held her Heart.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Chosen Key

Traverse Town hadn't changed much since her last visit. It was the same little town that offered refuge to the refugees, home to the vagabonds, a safe haven for those who were being hunted. She had only visited the town once before; it was right after Sora had saved her from Ansem.

"Traverse Town" Lauriam said plainly, looking for a place to land. "I do hope the others have found something."

"Others?" Kairi looked at the man, who gave her a nod.

"I'll tell you everything in a bit, trust me. There's quite a lot to tell and I don't want to repeat myself more than necessary."

"I do hope so. After all, I've told you everything I could as well." Kairi said, half joking, half seriously. "And don't worry, I catch on quick."

"Never doubted that, my lady!" he performed a little bow. "Still, it will be much better beside a fine cup of tea. After all, it is a bit longer than your story."

Kairi rolled her eyes and gave a small shrug, which Lauriam probably mistook for a wholehearted agreement, because he went onto park the great Gummi Ship without further comment. Kairi looked at Elrena who was sitting to the left, not paying too much attention to the red-haired girl's existence. She seemed to be pondering about something, glancing towards Lauriam every now and then.

"So, Kairi." the pink-haired man broke the silence again. "Do tell me, how capable are the other Keyblade wielders?"

"Well, I don't know" she said honestly, since she hadn't really seen any of the others fight, besides Lea. "I guess Aqua and Terra must be very good, especially Aqua. She's a Keyblade Master. Lea and I are still quite new to this thing. I'm really not the best person to ask this."

"Well Riku ain't here to answer, is he now?" Elrena commented off-handedly.

"Because you two decided to leave him there. It's not like I wanted to escape so much" Kairi shot back, earning an angry look from the blonde girl. She sent her an innocent smile as she somehow guessed it would infuriate her even more.

"Enough, you two" Lauriam sighed. "Please. We won't get anywhere by bickering amongst ourselves. Elrena, I need you with me on this. And Kairi, we really need your help here. Can we get in touch with the others?"

"Yes, but I still want answers before making a decision. You've been quite an annoying enemy to my friends during the last years, so please understand that changing my opinion towards you will require more than some pompous chivalry and honeyed words."

"Ouch" Lauriam said at the front, but Kairi saw him grinning in the mirror. To be fair, she did believe him even if she was reluctant to be open about it. The two of them fought that mystery girl, Invi, together even though Lauriam had the chance to escape and leave her behind. He earned her trust, but she still had to be careful. _And I need to know who are those others he was talking about. Before meeting them I don't want to bring anyone aboard._

"That seems like a good place." Elrena pointed at a small basin connected to the Third District. Lauriam and Kairi looked at it and Kairi immediately realized where she was pointing. It was a basin filled with water with a small patch of island at its middle. There used to be an old circular building on it but it was now gone. Lauriam agreed with his companion and landed the Gummi Ship on the island. It was just large enough for the ship.

They all climbed out and looked at the lake around the isle. "So, how do we get across?" Kairi looked at them. Elrena gestured towards Lauriam who nodded and summoned his Keyblade. He stepped closer to the edge of the isle and thrust the weapon into the ground. Kairi watched him for a while but nothing really happened. He stood behind his Keyblade eyes closed, humming quietly. Finally, he opened his eyes and turned towards the girls.

"So… I guess we're going to swim."

Five minutes and a cold bath later the trio – consisting of an apologetic Lauriam, an angry Elrena, and dumbfounded Kairi – arrived at the destined meeting place, the blue room of the hotel. It wasn't too surprising that there wasn't anyone greeting them at the reception: Kairi had already been told how Traverse Town worked. It was a World that gave home to those who had none. The more people lost their World, the more citizens it had and the larger it was. Now that most of the Worlds were safe and sound, few people spent their time in Traverse Town.

"Looks like they're not back yet" Lauriam noted, taking a look around the room. "Guess we have time to get changed."

"Though you do deserve to remain in those soaked clothes wise-guy" Elrena commented.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I can't magically conjure a bridge!"

The blonde-haired girl shrugged. "Better find a good spot to land next time then?" she suggested with a snickering grin. She stepped over to the side-door of the room, which opened onto the yellow room and pried it open. There was no one in there either.

"Yeah, well… hey, it was your idea!" Lauriam said, realizing the obvious.

"Yes, yes! Of course, Lauriam!" she said with a chuckle and disappeared behind the door. "I'm changing. If you come in I'll fry you!" she warned her partner from the other room.

Kairi gave the pink-haired man an amused look. She quite enjoyed the banter between them; they seemed to have known each other for quite long and reminded her of Sora and Riku. _Sora… Riku. I hope you two are alright._ Thinking about the boys made her a bit somber so she quickly pushed the negative thoughts aside and concentrated on the matter at hand.

She too felt a bit cold, so she looked through the drawers and the lockers until she came across some towels and fresh clothes. "I'll get changed as well" she told Lauriam and left the room. Most were vacant so she stepped inside the green room and quickly undressed and dried herself.

The clothes she found were quite different from her regular wardrobe: dark-gray camisole shirt with light-red spaghetti straps, and a short-sleeved jacket with matching colors. She also found a pair of gray shorts similar to Sora's though less baggy, a pair of black boots, and a pair black gloves.

After getting dressed, Kairi returned to the blue room, which had since become quite crowded. Besides a freshly dressed Lauriam – still sporting a shirt and a vest – and Elrena – dressed in a black shirt with a long-sleeved farmer jacket above it and short black skirt, both studded with small blades – there were two new faces inside the room. One of them was sitting by the window and playing on his oversized sitar, while the other one was flipping a coin by the table. As Kairi entered the room all four looked at her.

"Well-well, the princess returns" said the one with the coin, flipping it higher this time. "Long time no see."

"Ludor, enough" Lauriam calmed the man, catching his coin before it landed in Ludor's palm. "Be nice or you'll sit this round out."

"My apologies" he nodded and stood up to greet her. "When we last met I went by the name Luxord. Since then both my name and my allegiance has changed. Not my good looks, though." he winked at Kairi.

"I've been on the good side even as a Nobody!" the other one said, stopping his play. "And I don't think we've ever met."

"I've heard about you as well" Kairi stated. "You used to be… Demyx, right?"

"Well, someone remembered even your name" Elrena grinned at the musician. "Don't get your hopes up though. She'll forget in time."

"People get nicer when they turn good. Why do you have to be the exception?" the sitar-player looked at her.

"Myed, Elrena" Lauriam said in a scolding manner. "Please, let's not start this bickering again. We have more pressing matters right now. Ludor, did you manage to find either of them?"

"Not yet. But Kairi might be able to help us with Ventus at least."

"Ventus?" Kairi's eyes widened. "What do you want with him?"

"She doesn't know anything, huh?" Myed asked Lauriam, who shook his head. "I didn't want to tell her in small bits, so I figured we could tell her everything now."

"Man, I'll sit this one out" Elrena said and headed towards the door. "I'll get a drink while you tell her our sap story"

"I think I'll join you" Ludor offered, but sat back to his place once Lauriam slapped on the table.

Elrena and Lauriam looked each other in the eye for moment and Elrena released the handle. She sighed and hopped on the king size bed. Ludor took out a pack of cards and began playing by himself, and Myed started playing a quiet, slow tune. Lauriam offered Kairi a seat. "So, where to begin…" he said, gazing out the window for a short while.

"We're from the past" Elrena stated suddenly. "From the super distant past. You've heard the story of the Foretellers, the Age of Fairytale? It's all true. We're from that era and those idiots in masks are—"

"Elrena, please!" Lauriam looked at her disbelieving. She shrugged and smirked and looked out through the window. The pink-haired man shook his head and sit down in front of Kairi. Suddenly, he seemed tired and weary. "She's right, though. Those stories passed on from one generation to another about the Age of Fairytales are all true. In the old days, there was only one huge World that we know of. In this World, there was a place called Daybreak Town. The ruler of this town was originally a man only known as the Master of Masters, for he was the master of the Foretellers, the leaders of the unions.

The Foretellers were granted the Book of Prophecy, a tome written by the Master of Masters, in which he had foretold the Keyblade War that would shatter the World and thrust it into Darkness. However the Master of Masters had also bestowed a set of missions onto the Foretellers. One of them, Ava, who was the leader of the Vulpes union, was given the task of creating a group of children from every union in it. These children were tasked with escaping when the time would come, so that they would ensure the survival of the Light. The four of us and our two remaining companions are the last members of that very group called the Dandelions."

Kairi listened to Lauriam's story intently, but couldn't help thinking about what she had heard. _They are talking about two additional comrades, and one of them mentioned Ven's name. Would that mean…? Is it even possible? Also, this Ava… could she be the missing one? The way he described her fits together._

"The Dandelions escaped when the foretold day arrived. The leaders, picked by Foreteller Ava, were Ephemera, Skuld, Ventus, my sister Strelitzia and myself. However, prior to our first gathering, Strelitzia was killed and her spot was taken by a traitor named Brain." Lauriam paused. Kairi saw the pain reflecting in his eyes and softly reached for his hand.

"Lauriam" she said quietly. Though it had happened a very long time ago, she understood from the look of the man that he still sorely missed his sister and felt a very painful grief.

"Ventus and Ephemer unmasked Brain's schemes and defeated him. But it cost us a lot. You see the Dandelions hid inside a digital World created with the power of the Book of Prophecy. We should've remained there for much longer, but due to Brain's actions that digital World collapsed and we had no choice but to abandon it. What awaited outside was…"

"… horror." said Elrena.

"… despair." said Myed.

"… reality." said Ludor.

"… a World torn asunder and infested by overwhelming Darkness." Lauriam finished his original sentence. "We had no hope of defeating the Darkness that taken root in the Worlds, not back then. Our numbers were dwindling, we were weakened and the vast looming Darkness consumed the hearts of many. Ephemer, Skuld, Ventus and I decided to lead the Dandelions into battle as we had known no other means of succeeding. Had we done this, all of us would've died on that day."

"But luckily a fellow Keyblade wielder had managed to unlock greater powers than most us had known about" Ludor added, finishing his game and restarting it.

"The Power of Waking?" Kairi asked nervously, somehow believing it would connect to their history.

"No" Lauriam shook his head. "Amidst this chaos, one of us was bequeathed a powerful Keyblade. We dubbed this wielder the Chosen Key, for he was chosen by something or rather someone to deliver us from the malice of Darkness. The Chosen Key, using the Keyblade, had told us that he could open a portal through which we could move to the future, where the Darkness was weakened and fewer in number.

We agreed. But the Shadows were already gathering around us and we had very little time to accomplish a powerful and dangerous spell we had no prior knowledge of. So Ephemer collected 300 powerful volunteers and formed a vanguard together with them."

"Spoiler: they died" Elrena said, sniffling and refusing to look anywhere beside the night sky outside. Even so, Kairi heard the pain and the very brief quiver in her voice and felt terrible for her. As cool as she tried to play it, Elrena was just as heartbroken about the death of the Dandelions as the others. She looked at them and saw the overwhelming pain of their hearts. She wished she could say something, anything to ease it. But she wasn't like Sora who knew just the right words at all times.

"Ephemer and the 300 died on that day" Lauriam said gravely, and gave a weak smile. "But I think you know that, don't you?"

"They were the ones" Kairi realized just then, the memories of the fated battle flashing before her eyes: Sora jumping towards the army of heartless when suddenly Keyblades from all sides came swooping in like a huge serpent. "Was it them?"

"Back then I didn't understand. But as my memories returned, I've realized that Ephemer and our long lost friends are still there, fighting for the Light; even in death."

"But what happened to you?" Kairi asked. "I mean, you are here in our time. But where are the rest?"

"She's catching on quick." Ludor nodded to himself. Lauriam agreed.

"As I've said, we had little time and it was a spell we had never heard about before. We were frightened and disheartened. No wonder it backfired. The Keyblade wielders, as we've learned, ended up in different timelines. As far as we can tell, the Chosen Key and most of the others ended up in the earliest, while the others were scattered through time.

I do not know whether we were the last ones or if there are others who will appear in the future. All I know is that Ventus, Skuld, Myed, Ludor, Elrena, and myself have arrived at the same time, which was a bit longer than a decade ago."

Lauriam finished and allowed Kairi a few minutes to process what she had just heard. She stared him in the eye then looked at the others. Myed stopped playing the sitar and looked back at her, just like Ludor and even Elrena. They were all pretty drained and depressed, but she herself felt like that as well. She had lost Sora not so long ago and felt like her whole World was shattered, so to understand the pain of those four was nearly impossible. Still, something was missing.

"What about the Foretellers?" she asked. "They were told by this big master that the Keyblade War was coming and were given tasks, which they completed. You told me Ava's task, but what about the others? Why didn't they try to avoid this? This doesn't add up."

"Apparently they tried to avoid it, but there was a traitor among them." Ludor said. "Just like amidst the Dandelions. A coincidence, or a farce — one might ask."

"The Master of Masters' words were absolute to them and when they heard the bell ringing, they did as they were tasked to do. They led their unions into battle. For the longest of times we thought that they had died on that battlefield, just like so many of us." Lauriam explained.

"But those assholes just up and left" Elrena said.

"We do not know the details yet, but the Chosen Key was bequeathed with the weapon you may know as No Name."

"No Name?"

"It left a scar on your back" Lauriam said, looking away for a moment. Kairi's eyes widened as she had realized what Keyblade they were talking about. "That weapon, used by Master Xehanort as well, had been passed down from generation to generation, until it landed in the hands of Xigbar who is actually the sixth apprentice of the Master of Masters, Luxu."

"Amidst Xehanort's big schemes Luxu infiltrated his ranks and tasked us with finding a black box for him, and also whispered the idea of another Keyblade wielder to Xehanort's Heartless, hoping that he may track her down in hopes of finding a replacement in case he needed one." Ludor said. "We found neither, but afterwards he obtained No Name and the box as well, and managed to summon the Foretellers somehow."

"So that Invi we fought in Scala ad Caelum…" Kairi glanced at Lauriam, who put his hand above his stomach, remembering the pain.

"She is one of them, and they are plotting something. We do not know what exactly, but seeing how they all survived and joined forces it is apparent that the whole Keyblade War was a sham used to obliterate us!"

"So what now?" Kairi looked around, gazing into each of their eyes. "What are your plans?"

"We need help" Myed suggested. "We can't fight them head on!"

"I must agree" Lauriam nodded. "As hard it is to accept, their powers are far beyond ours."

"You seem like you have an idea" Ludor looked at Kairi. "Care to enlighten us?"

"Let's seek Master Yen Sid's help" she said and began to explain to the other four how the elderly sorcerer might lend them his wisdom and knowledge.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

When Ventus stepped out of the portal and laid his eyes of the white mountain-city of Scala ad Caelum it felt terribly familiar. _Just like that place in my dreams, that town Chirithy told me about. Daybreak Town… was it? _

"_Yup, Daybreak. High time you started remembering stuff. I thought you'd never catch on." _Vanitas said as he stepped in front of Ven and spread his hands. _"Welcome home!"_

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ven said and walked through Vanitas, even though he did feel a bit like coming home after a very long journey. It felt so much like he was where he had to be. It was hard to put his head around it, but it just felt right.

It was a bright and sunny day but the winds were strong. Ven crossed his hands and rubbed his forearm and elbows. He walked along the vendor stalls and looked at the many posters and leaflets. He glanced inside a shop through the glass and tried opening a few of the doors.

"_You seem to be a bit lost"_ Vanitas said, sitting on the roof of a nearby building, his legs hanging down and kicking the air playfully. _"No wonder though, you haven't seen any of these cities before."_

"That's… not true" Ven disagreed and tried recalling the very night he met his former master. It happened right there, in Scala ad Caelum. It was a stormy, thunderous night. He woke up in the middle of a square and was almost immediately attacked by a pack of Heartless. _And then... Xehanort came along and found me. _He was tired and injured so he collapsed after the battle and when he came to, Master Xehanort had already taken him far away. "But why was I here?" Ven tried recalling the events. Vanitas jumped off the roof and landed beside the boy.

"_Does it really matter Venty? We've got a hunt on our hands right now. I'd worry about the box first and the memories later."_

Ven looked at his darker self trying to understand what lay beneath those evil golden eyes, what the stark smirk was truly hiding. But no matter how hard he thought about it, Vanitas remained a puzzle to him. "Why do you even care?" he finally asked.

Vanitas shrugged. _"Maybe I know stuff you don't. Maybe I'm worried you'll fuck something up and we'll end up without a proper body. Maybe I'm just ushering you into the darkness. Pick your poison brother."_

Ven shook his head and turned away, facing the center of the city. He stared up, looking for a way to reach the top. It was like a maze: dozens of paths leading into nothingness, and one way to the upmost floor. He really would've enjoyed taking a stroll around town, had he not been there for a very specific reason. He had to find the box and get rid of Vanitas.

He summoned his keyblade and transformed it into a glider which resembled an oversized skateboard with two wings attached on its sides. He hopped on and took off. The city was even more awedropping from afar, like a gigantic complex instead of the hundreds of houses placed atop each other. _Where could he be? _Ven thought, scanning the city. He hovered around it clockwise and tried to spot any peculiar locations, the box or Braig himself. But he found nothing. Maleficent was quite vague about the whole box-thing and yet he dived head in, thinking it'd be a walk in the park. _Did I really make a mistake?_

"_It's about time you realize what a fool you are" _Vanitas whispered in his ear, making the boy shiver so wildly he almost fell of the glider. Vanitas hugged him by the waist and pulled him back. _"Have you any idea how much it'll hurt if you fall in the water from so high? You have a deathwish?_

"Maybe stop scaring me" the boy snapped at him. "And get off my glider!" Vanitas stared at him unimpressed and he hopped off without falling down. He just floated there with folded arms. Ven's eyes widened. "H-How?"

Vanitas rolled his eyes. _"I'm your imagination you dumb kid. You're way more dysfunctional than I originally imagined."_ He pointed at a small courtyard. _"We both know you want to go back there, so don't fucking waste our time."_ Ventus nodded and used the glider to reach the closed-off square, the place he remembered.

He hopped off the glider and dissolved the Keyblade into thin air.

The court was circular and was surrounded by small detached houses from all sides with practically no means of reach it. The floor was colorful cobblestones shaped as stars of various sizes. In the middle of the small court a simple fountain rippled peacefully. Ven sat down at the brim of the fountain, dangling his legs with eyes closed. The whole thing felt so familiar, so nice. He knew he should've been looking for Braig even at that moment, but it was so serene there. He hadn't felt so much at peace ever since he woke up from his years-long sleep.

"And here I thought I'd need to go looking for you." Braig's voice brought him back before his daydreaming could have driven him further. He opened his eyes and jumped off the fountain, summoning his Keyblade.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked immediately.

"This World is quite big. To keep it under check, the Keyblade masters had used certain spells and devices to keep a record of entries and egress, besides other things." the one-eyed Keyblade wielder explained. He was alone, still wearing the black coat of Organization XIII. He seemed unarmed.

"_So the cat came out to play."_ Vanitas remarked. _"Be glad brother. Our true union is at hand!"_

Ventus tried not paying too much attention to his babbling darker self, but his sudden change of behaviour alarmed him. Was it a trap after all? Was this Maleficent's doing? "You were expecting me?" he asked Braig, who answered with a prompt nod. "Why?"

"It was foretold" he replied simply and sat down by the fountain. "I'm not here to fight. Sit down, let's chat."

"As if I'd believe you!" Ven raised his Keyblade and stepped away from him. Braig grinned at the mention of his trademark phrase. "I'm here for a box! Maleficent said that it has the power to lock away my darkness. Hand it over!"

Braig considered the boy's words. "I see. I'm afraid I cannot do that, Ventus. But instead I could offer you a different respite."

Vanitas's smirk widened leaving Ven more terrified than ever. "What do you mean?"

"How much do you remember of the past, Ventus?" he asked in serious voice. "Do you remember anything from before the old coot took you in? Do you remember Daybreak Town? The Dandelions?"

"Well I… wait" Ven froze. He looked into Braig's one remaining eye as realization dawned on him. That man, right before him knew of his past. And Vanitas was cackling loudly, his arms grasping at his stomach. "How do you…"

"_Oh Ventus…"_

"I must say Xehanort's little spell caused some heavy damage within you. Not nice to try and tame a beast. Then again, he wasn't the first one to temper with you." Braig said.

"What do you mean?!" Ventus demanded, getting quite angry with the one-eyed man's games.

"You see, the common misconception is that our Master had six apprentices. He actually had seven. The seventh one however never received his blessing formally, but never you mind that. Five were used to enact the Keyblade War and one was made to ensure his legacy and long-term plans are accomplished. Meanwhile the seventh one was there to ensure that the Dandelions wouldn't get strong enough or learn too much about the plans to foil it."

"What are you even talking about?" Ven asked, feeling an incredible amount of emotions surging through him. Joy, sorrow, anger, confusion; so many feelings linked to so many different memories. He wanted to raise his voice again, but from one moment to the next he found himself inside a dimly lit room full of large oily gears and dozens of books spread around the floor.

_He stood there motionless, looking at a tall man dressed in a black coat, hood pulled over his head. He had seen the man so many times. He didn't know his name but the name itself didn't even matter. It was enough to call him Master, just like the other six did. All of them were older, but the Master considered him equal to them — at least that's what he said. Still, he didn't name him Foreteller or assigned him a union or a mask._

"_What's the matter?" the Master asked him._

"_You gave them all a copy of the book and a task along with it! What about me?"_

"_Your time has not yet arrived my boy." the Master explained cheerfully. "Don't worry. I've instructed Chirithy to tell you everything when the time comes."_

"You're starting to remember, I see" Braig stated, watching the boy's reactions. "That's good. We need you."

"Remember, what?" Ven asked back dreading the answer already.

"You were the seventh apprentice."

As weird as it sounded, he couldn't deny it. "I… don't know" He shook his head. He looked towards where Vanitas was standing before, but he wasn't there, or anywhere else either. His darkness had disappeared. It was only Braig and him now. "What does this mean?"

"That you are one of us" Braig said, clapping his hands in applaud. "Welcome back!"

"No!" Ven retorted. "Stop this! Enough! What are you rambling about Luxu? I don't understand anything at all!"

Braig's grin widened. "As if that'd be true. You understand more than you'd be willing to admit. Think about it: you just called me by my true name, without me introducing myself to you."

Ven wanted to argue, but the truth behind the other's words numbed him. He stared down at his hands as if they were someone else's. He felt sick and dizzy as the World began to spin around him. Luxu caught him and helped him to the fountain, sprinkling water on his face.

"Tell me the truth" Ven demanded. "What happened to me? Who am I?"

Braig began to explain it to him, but Ventus couldn't pay much attention to him. Everything became dark around him and suddenly _he drifted back into the dim-lit room that reeked of ink, paper and oil, that had a cozy warmth to it while being cold and distant at the same time. He looked into the mirror and noted the obvious: his height and hair were both shorter, while his face seemed generally angier. He wore a body-armor similar to the one worn by Vanitas; all in all, he resembled his darker self more. The Master was sitting by his desk, taking notes, not paying any attention to Ventus. "I'm done waiting." he declared angrily. His voice was younger as well but more forceful. "You promised you'd give me a role!"_

_The Master sighed and scratched his head through his hood. He closed his book and turned towards Ventus. "You really are a tough cookie. I told you Chirithy would give you the details once the time is right."_

"_I don't care" he pouted. "Tell me now."_

"_Kids" the Master shook his head. "Very well. Ava was given a crucial task to ensure the survival of the Keyblade wielders. She will create an organization called Dandelions and have them escape into a realm I've prepared for them. Now there are five leaders I've chosen to lead the Dandelions, but you have to infiltrate them."_

"_If you want me to be amongst the leaders, why didn't you appoint me?" he asked grumpily._

"_A very good question!" the Master clapped appreciatively. "Smart kid, smart kid. Well, the answer is quite simple. Your job is to grow dissent amongst the Dandelions and crush them."_

_Ventus raised an eyebrow. "Wait. You said you wanted Ava to create the Dandelions. Why do I have to destroy them?"_

"_We need them because the Light has to survive. But let'em grow too strong and they'll throw a wrench in our well-oiled machine. I need them to survive, but I could do without the extra difficulty of having a large Keyblade wielding army waiting for my return."_

_He had so many questions to ask, but he knew his Master all too well. He would share no more than what is absolutely necessary. And he knew how to contain his curiosity. He finally gave a short nod, which meant his understood the Master's wishes and had no further query about it._

"_Good. There's a girl amongst the chosen ones. She's a real loner, which you could use for your advantage. Strike her down and take her place amongst the five. But be weary, one of them will be his brother. Also, don't worry about being exposed. I've prepared a scapegoat for you. His name is Brain. You can use him to distract the others and remain undercover for as long as necessary."_

"_There are a few gaps within this plan." Ventus couldn't help but raise his voice._

"_Oh there aren't, believe me. As I've said: Chirithy will give you all the necessary details. For now, let this be enough."_

Ventus woke from his trance and shook his head in confusion. "I… no. This." he looked down at his hands, not knowing what to even think anymore. There and then the whole change that went through him ever since he had awaken came to a full circle. "This can't be true."

"But it is true" Luxu shrugged and patted him on the shoulder. "And now that you've come face to face with it, your so-called darkness shouldn't be a threat anymore."

He was right. His senses sharpened, his mind calmed, and Vanitas' presence was no longer visible, not even faintly. The conflict of his heart had resolved and it finally welcomed back its own darkness, completing Ventus. That said, he did feel a slight urge to behead Luxu, who had the gall to keep him in the dark for so long. He was there from the get go and instead of helping him, he schemed and toyed with him just like with everyone else. This irked him more than he dared to admit.

The boy forced himself on his legs and stepped away from the fountain. "There's got to be a trick here. What aren't you telling me?"

"This is all I know Ventus" Luxu replied. "After I've bequeathed No Name to that kid you all performed the spell and travelled to the future. Just as expected, the spell broke because the Dandelions were not prepared to use it and your lot ended up here, in the distant future."

"But I am not who you think I am!" Ven yelled at him furiously. "That is Vanitas! But he is no more!"

"As if!" Luxu shot back. "Vanitas is merely part of you. He is not a different person. He's closer to your original personality, true. But Xehanort pulled a fast one when he managed to separate the two of you and I'm not even sure how he did that. But it doesn't even matter anymore. I've suspected that the merger between the two of you wouldn't work out without reclaiming your memories first. And I was right."

"But I don't feel different. Neither do I feel obliged to help you" Ven said coldly.

"You're not" Luxu shrugged. "You are free to leave, Ventus. Go back to Aqua and Terra, and pretend for a while. Your heart will bring you back. I know it, because we were very close." Luxu let his words hung in the air for a whole, and Ventus honestly wanted to ask what he had meant by that. But he was afraid to ask away. Much of his past was still hazy, but he did sense truth behind his words. And his heart resonated; he began to feel a drop of sorrow. It was like a seed planted deep within him. He had to know more.

"I will stay" he decided. "But you must help me remember."

"You will remember everything; promise. Our very presence should help you." Luxu nodded. "Now that the process has begun, it won't take too long."

Ven nodded and felt a sense of ease. He looked down at his hands once again and couldn't help but smile. It was slowly coming back to him. Those countless hours spent with his Master. The joy of knowing he was strong enough to become his pupil. That exhilarating feeling when he competed with the others and defeated everyone. And the feelings he had towards the other apprentices and Luxu. He looked different, he sounded different. But their heart knew and remembered each other. Soon he would reclaim all that was taken from him. He finally felt like he belonged.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

The Gummi ship landed in the glades near the Tower of Yen Sid. Kairi climbed out of the cabin and helped Myed out, who was clumsy enough to kick almost every control panel he managed to touch while getting out of the ship.

"Brilliant" Ludor said, watching his peer. Elrena rolled her eyes, and Lauriam sighed with a face that expressed both worry and disdain.

"Hey-hey-hey!" Myed said indignantly. "Not my fault! It's difficult to move around with this large instrument" he pointed at his sitar.

"You should've left that guitar in the trash, where it belongs" Elrena said. "We don't need it for anything here."

"Like you need me" Myed pouted. "Could've stayed in Traverse Town."

"It would be dangerous to split up." Lauriam explained and looked at Kairi apologetically. She shook her head and gave him a smile. "Alright. Enough fooling around. Let's go!"

Kairi stepped at the head of the group, Myed, Ludor, Lauriam and Elrena lined up behind her. The group crossed the glade leading to the tower's base and seldom spoke about anything. They too, like Kairi, were preoccupied with their thoughts. The red-haired girl for example thought about the many things she had heard and how they all connected and intertwined. Much greater forces were at play here than she had believed so. And right now, it wasn't Sora or Riku at the center of things, but her. She couldn't help but feel excited about it. _And hopefully with the help of the Dandelions we will be able to save Riku and bring Sora back._

She glanced at the others and saw them all lost deep in thoughts. Their minds were probably lingering on their lost friends, on the betrayal of the Foretellers, on how they were basically sacrifices in some sort big scheme. She felt so angry for them. The Foretellers were no better than Xehanort had been. Why was the world so full of people like them? Why did they have the power to do this?

As they approached the tower it became blatantly clear that they weren't the first to arrive there. The front doors were broken down and two figures were just about to leave the building. One of them was tall as a tower, while the other seemed quite small. They were dressed just like Invi was, with the exception that one of them wore the mask of a bear, the other a leopard.

"Aced and Gula" Lauriam named them, his voice worried. "I'm not too happy about seeing you two here."

"Who are you kids?" Aced looked at them, clearly undecided what he wanted to do. "What are you doing here?"

"They are Dandelions" Gula stated. "The one with the pink hair was one of their leaders according to Luxu."

"I'm quite humbled" Lauriam bowed slightly, sending almost invisible signs to the other four. Kairi understood immediately but she didn't react at once. She hesitated and looked at the others. Elrena was probably the only one who was clearly ready for an all out brawl. "One of the most highly esteemed Foreteller knows my name."

"Don't be too happy about that" the leopard masked boy replied. "It merely means you're on the hitlist."

"Let's hope it stays that way for now" Lauriam smiled charmingly and released the magical powers collected in his palm. He threw a handful of petals at the two Foretellers and uttered the name of the spell, activating it: _Bloody Petals._ The petals turned into small blades, but the Foretellers jumped away before they could've damaged either of them.

"Fighting with Honor. Have you ever tried to?" Aced asked furiously, summoning his gigantic Keyblade.

"As many times as you've practiced acting gracefully" Lauriam goated.

Aced bellowed angrily and jumped towards him, falling for the trap. From three sides Elrena, Ludor and Myed jumped the bear-masked warrior, attacking him at the same time. Myed was the first, launching an attack from the right. Aced wasn't too fast, but even he was fast enough to react. He slashed at him and would've severely injured the boy, had he really been there. But Myed created a clone of himself using water-magic and send that copy to distract him. Aced's attack destroyed the big blob which exploded and covered the Foreteller in water. In the meantime, Elrena threw a blade at him from behind, which was overloaded with electricity.

Gula of course tried to interfere but Ludor managed to surprise him with a _slow_ spell, giving just enough time for his partners to complete their attack. Aced however wasn't that thick. Instead of hitting the blade, he dodged it and punched the ground with mighty fury, releasing a shockwave towards all directions.

Kairi jumped away, dodging the attack successfully, but Myed and Elrena weren't as prepared. Their legs buckled and they fell on the ground, giving their behemoth-sized enemy enough time for the counterattack. He dashed towards them and raised his huge weapon high, but Lauriam's arrival was impeccable. He jumped in front of him and thrust his Keyblade at the Foreteller, making him retreat.

On the other hand Ludor was having a hard time fighting Gula, who was was faster than he was. The small Foreteller released himself from under the slowing spell and unleashed hell on the gambler. In a matter of seconds Ludor was knocked out, full of cuts and bruises, landing hard on the ground. "That's one down." said Gula boredly.

"Elrena, can you hold him off?" Lauriam asked.

"Don't even try girly" Aced said, lowering his weapon. "You were in his Union. We both know you can't take him on."

"How wise of you, gorilla!" she retorted angrily, and raised her Keyblade, prepared to attack. "Master or not, I will rough his little head if he comes any closer."

Kairi jumped to Lauriam's side, ready to join in the next attack. Myed looked around worriedly, not sure whom to be afraid of more. Ludor tried getting up, but Gula kicked him back by the chest and rested his foot on him. For a few seconds nobody moved. They were all waiting for the others to make the first move.

"As amusing it is to watch you lot squabbling here..." said a malicious voice from afar. "... I'm afraid we must put an end to this farce."

Kairi, the Dandelions and even the Foretellers seemed surprised. They all glanced left and right, searching for the source of the evil, overconfident voice. Kairi knew, it was the voice of the Evil Fairy, but she didn't know where it came from. Finally, a gate opened above them and from it a series of witches flew through landing beside each other, with Maleficent at the helm.

"The witch Luxu talked about" Gula noted. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to give a little demonstration to you, Foretellers! When I visited your dominion in the past, you trapped me and defied me. Now, you are in my realm, my time! It will do good for you, to learn who is in control here!"

"Bold words from a witch who failed in her plans at every turn" Gula retorted.

"This time, I did not come alone" Maleficent grinned complacently. "Coven! Let us show them our power!"

The witches – standing side by side, wearing brown coats and pointy hoods – raised their hands to the sky and began chanting.

"Aced!" Gula ordered the other to attack and the bear-masked Foreteller didn't need further instructions. He jumped towards the witches, but Maleficent's pre-prepared counterspell sent him flying and crashing into the wall of the tower. His partner sneered angrily and turned to unleash an attack as well, but Elrena jumped him the very moment, almost landing a hit on him.

"Behold fools the Coven's might!" she echoed in terrifying voice as large green flames erupted behind them. Kairi watched in dread as the earth opened beneath them and from its depths a large venus-flytrap like shell grew out.

"What the hell is that?" Elrena asked angrily, but nobody could answer. Kairi was stunned by the large shell, that cracked open and revealed a creature trapped within. It was a monster whose face from the nose and above was hidden beneath a white cloth that ended in small feathers in the middle; whose body, where the shell didn't grew onto it, was bare and its bones were visible; and whose long, tattooed hands were crossed in front of its chest. The whole creature was restrained by chains which were held together at its neck by two delicate hands. From the chain at its neck a large picture hung onto its chest depicting a sacred woman, praying.

"Behold! The Manifestation of the Witches' Soul, Anima!"

Maleficent's demonic cackle echoed throughout the island as an unholy storm began to form above their heads. The beast named Anima opened its mouth wide and led out an otherworldly shriek. Kairi, the Dandelions and the Foretellers were all dazed by the sound and had hard time reacting to the first bolts of black lightning that struck down from the dark heavens.

"We have to get out of here!" Kairi yelled at Lauriam, who nodded immediately. There was no playfulness, no theatricity in his behaviour. He was serious and worried beyond words. "The ship?"

"Too slow!" he explained. "Myed, Elrena! Get Ludor! Kairi, help me out!"

He jumped away from a dark lightning and reached out with his Keyblade. "Concentrate on the place" he said hastily. "The place where you most feel safe! Try picturing a door there!" Kairi nodded and did as Lauriam told her to. She reached out with her own Keyblade and imagined the place where she felt the safest. Imagined a small door leading there and even thought about pushing the door open.

Another lightning struck down, and Myed cried out in pain. Kairi and Lauriam looked at their friends and saw Elrena sitting on the ground, eyes wide open. Myed lay in front of her, his skin torn. "He… he... "

"Hurry!" Lauriam cried painfully and looked at Kairi. "Please."

Kairi nodded and concentrated on that safe haven. The place where she most felt at home, safe, and happy. A small patch of islands amidst the vast, endless ocean, under the pure and bright sky. Her Keyblade lit up and she knew what she had to do. She pointed at the ground near Elrena, Ludor, and Myed and opened a door to the Destiny Isles.

"JUMP!" Lauriam yelled and pushed Myed in the door, helping Ludor and Elrena as well. He turned back and reached for Kairi, and she took his hand. But in her final moments, she gazed at Aced, who was holding Gula in his hands. They weren't the only ones to suffer heavy damages. The Foretellers' had lost one of theirs as well.


	16. Chapter 16 - Luxu's Mission

The portal opened in the middle of the street and through it came four incredibly weary travelers. It took Xion only a short glimpse at their surroundings to understand the painful grunts of both Lea and Isa. They were back in Twilight Town, one of the few places they were sure that did not hide Skuld's whereabouts.

"I told you this wouldn't work out!" Lea claimed angrily. "I'm not Sora or any of those magical kids who can conjure portal short-cuts to the final pages of a story! I'm me, the one who arrives at the last minute and does the things no one else wants to! I'm not cut out for this."

Lea was clearly hurt and annoyed. Nothing went the way they wanted or expected it to. After departing Radiant Garden full of hope and determination, they arrived in a series of Worlds, none of which had any traces of Skuld. The first few failures didn't even get to them. But time went on and on, and there was nothing; not a single sign or rumor about the girl.

"Calm down Lea" Isa patted him on the back. "I told you, I trust you. There probably is a reason why we've arrived back here."

"Yeah. She was kept in this World, Ansem told us that. But she was taken away. And neither Ansem, nor Xehanort's Heartless found any clues about where to."

"So what?" Roxas poked at his ribs softly, just to pull the red-haired man out of his newfound depression. "We can take a look, no?"

"I guess" Lea ruffled his own hair in annoyance. "But not today. I'm beat. I'm gonna take a nap!"

"Fair enough," Xion said, looking at the three boys. "Let's take a short break for today and just enjoy the evening. We'll gather up again in the morrow and visit the Mansion together. Sounds good?"

Roxas, Isa and Lea nodded, the latter one turning and leaving immediately without further words. Isa looked at his friend but didn't say anything. Xion watched Lea leaving as well and she didn't know what to tell him either. He was having a rough time with all the responsibility weighing on his shoulders.

"He'll come around" Roxas said calmly. "He always does."

Isa agreed. "Rest up you two" he said and headed home as well. Xion watched him until he disappeared beyond the corner then turned towards Roxas, who was glancing sideways at her every now and then.

"So… want to hang out a bit more?" Roxas asked with a grin.

"Sure, why not? Let's get some ice cream!"

"Of course!"

The two of them went down to the Neighborhood and grabbed a pair of sea-salt ice creams. They didn't feel like climbing up to the clock tower so instead they hung out in the commons, watching the late-afternoon cartoon screening, laughing along with the kids. They took a nice long walk, picking Xion's favorite path, which passed the small gardens, the fountain square, and even reached the Struggle Dome behind the train station.

They discussed the Worlds they had the chance to visit thanks to Lea and confessed which ones they had enjoyed the most. Roxas' favorite one was the buzzing big city San Fransokyo, while Xion mostly enjoyed the Caribbean with the ships, the sea and the many wonderful islands.

"I really want to go back there" she said, imagining herself aboard a nice big vessel in pirates' clothes and a parrot on her shoulder. She stopped and looked at Roxas with the most serious expression she could muster. "What are ye standin' 'bout!? Weigh anchor Mr. Roxas, we be leavin' the shores!"

"Aye, Capt'n Xion!" Roxas gave a mock salute and imitated pulling up the anchor. "Where to, Capt'n?" Xion jumped on a nearby bench and placed her hand above her eyes as if shielding them from sunlight, scanning the sea of streets before them.

"Where else, matey? To Tortuga f'course! Could use a nipperkin to quench me thirst!"

The two of them acted their way across the town imitating a whole pirate battle with ships, storms, skirmishes, and of course mutiny. The play soon turned into laughter and by the time they arrived at their favorite café, Xion had to carry a 'gravely injured' first mate Roxas in her hands.

"I see you two are having fun" the barista greeted them. "Been to the beach lately, with all the pirate stuff?"

"Something like that" Xion winked at Roxas.

The two of them sat down and the barista soon went over to them to take their orders. He had spiky blond hair and a tattoo covered the left side of his face.

"We'd like the usual, Zell" Xion said, and the man nodded, noting down the order.

"I'll be right back then" he nodded and hurried off to prepare their teas.

Xion looked at Roxas and they started laughing again. It felt so good there and then, even if they weren't any closer to their goals. It felt wrong but she could finally enjoy her life without worries, without the Organization or some other creep breathing down their necks.

She leaned onto Roxas and closed her eyes, feeling the boy's heart and also how he slightly shivered by her closeness. She hummed a quiet tune, one she picked up in the Caribbean. She was so much at ease she could've fallen asleep easily.

"So… do you think we'll find her?" Roxas asked after a while.

Xion opened her eyes and shifted back onto sitting position. "I'm not sure" she said. "Our last clues led nowhere and now we're just playing bingo. There are so many Worlds out there, most of which we've seen before. She could be anywhere."

"I know. I'm just… if any of us could use the Keyblade for more than bashing Heartless. We could find her easily. Sora would."

"He would" she agreed and accepted the tea Zell brought them meanwhile. She thanked the barista, took a sip and turned back to Roxas. "But he's not here and we have to start solving our troubles without using him as reference."

"You're right. We don't need to follow in his footsteps." Roxas agreed.

They drank their tea silently, thinking about all sorts of things; well, Xion did. She thought about her time in the Organization. The fate she had been given and how she was brought back. So much had happened. _And you were always there with me. On my mind and in my heart._ She thought as she looked at Roxas. She gave a small smile, then turned back to her tea.

After finishing their drinks, Xion decided it was time for them to take a rest as well. They days ahead seemed to be long again and only Kingdom Hearts knew when they'd have the chance to take a long peaceful nap in their cozy beds again. So she bid farewell to Roxas and headed home. But the boy hurried after her and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Xion. I—" She looked at him, smiling on the inside. "Thank you for today" Roxas said finally, and pulled her into a hug and she returned it. "My days have never been so bright. And I may have said this already, but I really missed you."

"I missed you too" she replied and out of the blue gave him a kiss on the cheek. "This is for today. See you tomorrow!" And with that she broke out of the hug and hurried off, leaving a numbed Roxas behind, who reached up to touch the cheek she kissed.

Surprisingly Isa was the last one to arrive next morning. Lea was already there when Xion arrived and Roxas got there soon after her. She wanted to talk to Lea, tell him it wasn't his or anyone's fault, but based on the man's unfriendly grunts she deemed it wiser not to push to topic for the time being. She also felt Roxas' gaze on her, which was expectable after yesterday. She still blushed slightly when she thought about that kiss.

"Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night" Isa apologized, as he arrived.

"Don't worry. Let's go!" Xion said and opened the large gates leading into the courtyard of the Mansion.

They had been there so many times. It was a place everyone was drawn to: serene, peaceful, and detached from the rest of the World. So close to the heart of the city, yet so far from it at the same time. She didn't know much about the place and neither did anyone else. It had always been there, and according to Zell it was already a ruinous manor even at the time of his elders.

The front door was unlocked. Lea pushed it in and stepped inside. The others followed and Xion felt a tinge of excitement as she scanned the ancient, dust-covered hall. It was dark and damp, smelled like dust and ancient wood. The foyer was mostly empty, save a few broken pieces of furniture, a shattered glass-case and a pair of unicorn statues. There was a door leading to the courtyard behind the manor, and several others to the various rooms around the building. A pair of stairs led to the upper floor.

"Where to?" Roxas looked at Lea. The red-haired man shrugged and walked to the closest door, opening it.

"Leave him be for the time being" Isa said. "He needs some time."

The three of them divided the rooms amongst themselves and everyone went their separate ways. The building was a mess. Wreckages everywhere, doors barred away just make the search longer. Yet the building was empty besides Ansem's hidden workshop beneath it, but that didn't lead them anywhere closer to Skuld's whereabouts. They spent hours rummaging through the ruins, only to come up empty handed. This didn't do much to improve Lea's terrible mood, which surprisingly didn't bother Isa as much as it had bothered Roxas, who was getting angrier with him by the minute.

"I'm going home" was the sentence that finally made him snap.

Lea was halfway through the foyer towards the door when Roxas stepped in front of him, hands spread wide. "You're not going anywhere!" he yelled at him with a face daring Lea to attack.

"Out of my way Roxas. I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"Neither am I for your mood swings! Stop acting like a brat and get your game together! Your friend is expecting you, and you're here pouting like a child about not being a good enough Keyblade wielder!"

"I'm not pouting!" he snapped. "But how in the holy hell would I know where she is? I'm not like Sora!"

"You don't have to be!" Roxas yelled back. "You're really giving up on her? You want to go home and cry about your inability? Well I'm not having that today or any other day! Turn around and start searching for a clue!"

Lea summoned his Keyblade. "I'm warning you, Roxas. Out of my way!"

However, Roxas wasn't worried a bit. Quite the contrary. His face twisted into the meanest grin one could imagine. He summoned his own Keyblade, Two Become One and tore it apart into Oblivion and Oathkeeper. "If you insist on fighting, I'll gladly wipe the floor with you. I'm already used to knocking sense into your head. Seems like you can't get that one memorized."

"Oh I'll give you a lesson you'll never forget, believe me!" Lea yelled, the flames of his Keyblade erupting suddenly.

"Boys!" Xion tried to intervene, but too late. Lea and Roxas jumped at each other's throat, their Keyblades clashing violently. The sheer power of their aura was so strong Xion could almost make them out. Lea yelled and shouted furiously while attacking again and again, making Roxas retreat slowly while parrying his attacks.

"You talk so easily! You had this weapon ever since you were born! MUST BE NICE!" Lea bellowed and unleashed his fire magic with a simple swing. Roxas jumped away from the fires and landed on the middle of the stairs.

"Oh because it was so easy for me, right? Nobody taught me how to use it! Nobody even told me what it was! I had to figure it all out for myself! Oh and guess what, I've spent most of my life locked away!" he retorted and started his own surge of attack. He was faster than Lea, but his attacks were less ferocious or powerful. Still, his friend was pressured towards a corner steadily.

"Well you did learn one thing splendidly!" Lea growled. "How to play the VICTIM!" And unleashed a fiery counterattack that nearly caught Roxas in the center.

Xion became more and more distressed, but Isa put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Don't worry" he said in a hushed voice. "I asked Roxas to help him blow off some steam."

"What? Why?"

"He would've seen through the act if I was the instigator. But Roxas… he's just as hotheaded as the other one, so it seemed fitting. Also, both were whining about not being able to use those oversized keys enough, so I figured it'd do them good to move around a bit."

Took Xion a couple of seconds to take in Isa's reasoning, but ultimately it gave her a good chuckle. "I see. You really are looking out for them in your own way, huh?"

"Someone has to." he shrugged painfully. Their conversation was interrupted by the shattering of glasses as at some point Lea decided it was better to start throwing random objects at Roxas, who countered this by doing the exact same thing. This had ultimately ended in one of them throwing an oversized vase through the glass-door leading to the back garden.

The wrecking of the mansion had stunned the boys equally and they looked at their friends apologetically. Isa shook his head like a disappointed teacher would and waved his hand, meaning the fight was officially over.

"Well, that was fun" Roxas said after a few seconds of silence, grinning at Lea. "We should fight more often!"

"Yeah. Would do good cause I'm getting too comfortable."

Roxas nodded knowingly. "Your moves were kind of slow and out of rhythm. I could've wiped the floor with you after about five seconds, but that would've been pointless."

"Yeah, like I was obviously holding back! If I want, I can take you on any day! Got it memorized?"

Xion and Isa exchanged a look and they deemed it wiser to leave the boys arguing about their miserable feat, while the two of them could continue doing what they were actually there for. Xion was about to ascend the stairs but she hesitated. Her eyes fell on the broken glass-door and the lonely unicorn statue in the back garden. _It's the only door that has always been locked, and for no apparent reason. _She contemplated.

"What's the matter?" Isa looked at her, making both boys fall silent. They too looked at the black-haired girl who stepped over to the glass door's remains and carefully stepped out into the back garden.

There was a nice breeze outside. It felt good to leave the moldy smell behind. She stepped over the glass shards and circled around the statue, touching it with her hands. It was rough work, not nearly as pretty as it could've been. Thanks to the spider families that took over the ownership of the abandoned monument it was decorated with thick threads of web.

"Found something?" Roxas asked while kicking out the remains of the glass shards and thus making the door somewhat safer to cross. Once he was finished he walked over to Xion and stopped beside her. He looked at the incomplete masterpiece as well. "I reckon you're into unicorns as well?"

"Duh. They're magical horses, dummy!" she grinned for a second, but turned back to the monument. "But really, this is an odd part of the whole thing. The ones inside are much more refined. And practically every door is open, beside the one that leads to a small, empty courtyard. What are the odds?"

"You think there might be more to this garden than meets the eye?" Isa asked.

"Could be" she nodded in agreement.

Lea stepped behind the statue and tried pushing it but it didn't budge. "Well it's not a fake one at least."

"Should I smash it into pieces?" Roxas offered.

"And here I thought Isa was the brute" Xion noted. "No offense, Isa."

"None taken" he replied. "Though I must agree with Roxas this time around. I'm not in the mood for hunting switches and panels."

Roxas re-summoned his Keyblade and struck down upon the magical horse's statue. It cracked easily and after two more hits broke into small pieces. With most of it gone, it was now easier to move. Lea and Isa pushed the remains aside to reveal a flight of stairs leading into the dark.

"Well. A spooky staircase leading down into the unknown" Lea stated the obvious. "Guess that's our queue." He was the first one to descend. Roxas followed him, then came Xion and finally Isa. The four quickly reached the bottom of the stairs, a narrow corridor which resembled a cellar.

"I can't see" Roxas said quietly.

"Be my guest" Lea replied and conjured a small globe of fire above his palm. He threw it, but the ball didn't crash into anything. It floated in the air just a few paces ahead of them, illuminating the corridor. They followed the path, which led them straight into a larger room that was moderately furnished. The room had a bed, a desk, an empty metallic bowl and cup and a side-room for necessities.

"What sort of place is this?" Xion walked around, not being able to fully grasp where she was. "Is this a…—"

"A prison" Isa said stolidly. He kneeled down beside the bed, inspecting a few torn and dirty rags.

"Wait. Are you telling me that Ansem had Skuld brought here?" Lea looked at Isa, his face becoming darker by the second. "Did he imprison her here?"

"Could be" Isa sighed, cloaking his true feelings, though Xion could sense a very great anger accumulating beneath his stoic appearance. "She's not here anymore, though. So we've really reached the end of the line."

"No, we didn't." said Roxas suddenly. He was standing by the table. "I think she left us a message."

"What?!"

The three ran over to the table and looked at it. There really was an engraving on it, though it was barely readable. Lea glazed over the surface with his fingertips a few times, trying to get out as much of the message as possible. "M…y….our…..rt….gu…..ng…..ey. I don't get it."

"May your heart be your guiding key" Isa said and looked at his friend. "She believes in us, in you."

"But I can't, Isa! I'm not strong in there" Lea shook his head frantically. "I'm…"

"You can" Roxas said, patting the man on the arm. "I know you can. You never gave up, not on me, nor on Xion or on Isa! Lea, if there's anyone who is able to do it, that's you!"

"Fine. I'll try it one more time," he said, summoning forth his Keyblade. "But if it fails, it fails. Alright?"

"She's waiting for us, Lea." Isa said, stepping closer and putting his hands on Lea's shoulder. "Let's go get her. Together."

Lea nodded, and raised his Keyblade, pointing at the dark wall of the cell and imagining the door. It opened and behind it, there she was; smiling at them, beckoning the group to join her. "Hold on just a little longer, Skuld." Lea announced and opened the door.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

"_I told her, clear as day, what it is I had to do." the man they had previously known as Xigbar or Braig said to his fellows, who were gathered around him. All of them wore ceremonial robes and the masks of an animal: a unicorn, a bear, a leopard and a serpent. _Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stood beside them, listening intently to understand and remember as much as possible. Too much would hinge on the information they could gather.

"_And is that why you decided to exclude her?" the small one with the Leopard mask retorted._

"_As if! Ava had her own mission, and she carried it out." said Xigbar, or as they called him, Luxu. _It was hard to grasp this sudden twist, but Mickey had seen far too many things during his lifetime to disbelieve the events playing out before him. He inspected every Foreteller as much as he could, trying to figure out their strengths and weaknesses, not to mention their position within the group.

"_I've heard enough!" the one with the bear mask snapped. "Luxu, what was your role?" He asked or rather demanded, pointing at the black-coated man. Luxu's smile widened and he looked upon the large black box he brought with him._

"_I hope you like long stories…" he began, and immediately stopped to look at all four of his comrades who were waiting impatiently. "I see you guys still don't like to be teased around. Oh well."_

"_This really isn't the place to be playing around, Luxu" the serpent-masked girl said._

"_Invi is right. You're playing all high and mighty, which comes across a bit weird, considering how the Master left you out of the loop."_

"_Left out? As if!" Luxu laughed at the boy. "Oh Gula, you really ARE gullible. Pun intended."_

"_Enough playing around, Luxu" the man behind the unicorn mask warned him. "Speak."_

Mickey somewhat understood that though Luxu was the one possessing most of the secrets, the unicorn-masked man was about as high in their hierarchy if not higher. This idea was supported by Luxu's reaction.

"_As your lordship wishes" he gave a short bow to the man. "While you were sent off to play collectors and union managers, I've had the honor of carrying out the real deal. The Master told me to live and pass on his Keyblade to ensure that the Gazing Eye would see the future. He told me to wait and watch events unfold from afar, while guarding this little box. He knew quite a lot about the future, I know this not because of the book, but because I've seen his influence affecting people all the time. He was even prepared for Ava's little coup."_

But what master were they talking about? Must've been a powerful individual, because seeing the future and influencing it without being there was a power Mickey couldn't even imagine. It sounded too dreadful to be real. On the other hand, that Ava sounded just like someone whose help could be very useful.

"_Ava's coup?" the unicorn-masked leader echoed._

"_Indeed. She had to create an organization called Dandelions and assign leadership to five individuals. The fifth one was called Brain, who was actually an AI created by the Master of Masters for specific reasons, like taking the fall instead of our dear brother. But Ava had other plans and managed to interfere with Brain's programming to a certain extent. I'm not entirely sure how Ava got all the information she had or how she managed to temper with Brain's program, but she pulled a good old switcheroo and turned our sleeping agent against us. Thankfully the damage caused by Brain can be undone."_

"_What did this Brain do?" the Leopard boy asked._

"_Psychological warfare, kind of. Tempered with Ven so much he actually thinks he is a sweet little kid."_

The mentioning of Ven's name shocked Mickey, Donald, and Goofy equally. They exchanged a worried glance, but remained attentive so they wouldn't miss anything of importance. What came after however was even harder to swallow.

"_Ventus?" the bear-masked asked, laughing hard. "Yes, of course; as if anyone could tame that beast."_

"_You severely underestimate Ava" Luxu said, slightly more seriously. "Brain tempered with the boy's head and unfortunately in the near past a Keyblade wielder was able to split his heart into two. The Ventus we've all known became even worse and was called Vanitas, while Ventus himself became a happy-go-lucky kid who went around finding friends and getting himself put to a ten year long coma."_

"_So, essentially he's as good as dead?" Invi asked._

"_No. His heart escaped into another boy's body…uhh… these are details I've basically no idea about. Too much Light magic and science involved. Long story short they've merged again but Ventus will need some time and help to retain his former self. But I'm sure I'll be able to bring him back."_

Luxu's words distressed Mickey. If what he said was true, his good friends were in grave danger already in the present. He wanted to leave so badly, to rush to their aid. But he simply couldn't. He had to stay behind and pay attention. Too much was at stake.

"_Enough side-tracking." the group's leader said. "So you protected the box and passed on the Keyblade. What about now?"_

"_I was told when to recover the Keyblade and when to bring you all here." Luxu gathered his thoughts. "Ira, Gula, Aced, Invi. The return of our Master is near."_

"_He's coming back?" the other four exclaimed in unison._

"_Of course! What did you expect? All this was done so an event in the near future would transpire. That event includes him returning to his apprentices and continuing his work."_

"_Which is?" Gula asked._

"_As if I'd be privy to that!" Luxu shook his head. "I think we'll all learn that in time. For now, let it be enough that the Master is on his way. Or should be. We still have a few things to take care of."_

"_What is inside the chest?" Aced pointed at the box._

"_Oh, right. The Box. You see—"_

Everything froze. Mickey felt weird and found himself shaking almost uncontrollably. The only thing moving was the Gazing Eye on No Name. And it looked not at Luxu or the Foretellers. It turned towards them and looked at the three of them, as if sensing their very presence.

"Ugh, guys. I think we shoulda leave now." Goofy said in a worried voice. Donald nodded as he himself trembled as well.

"Really now. The fun part is about to begin! You really want to leave now?" asked a voice they had never ever heard before. Mickey peaked behind his shoulder and almost jumped out of his shoes as he set his eyes upon the black-coated man. Donald and Goofy yelled in panic and jumped as far from him as possible, but the figure merely sighed loudly.

"Oh come on. An all-powerful being who can see the future and can manipulate things from the distant past is about to return. And you are surprised that he can see you all too through his magical sword? I've expected more from Yen Sid's prize student. Then again, I've seen you in plenty of actions, your Majesty." he gave a short bow after naming his title. "I'm not completely blown by your curriculum as a Keyblade Master to be honest. But we can't all train exceptional students."

"You are their Master?"

"Yup. Call me Ansem, or Xehanort, or Xemnas… actually call me Master of Masters. Cause you know, they are the Foretellers and they are all Keyblade Masters… and I'm their Master. Does this make any sense? I hope so."

"What is your plan?" Mickey demanded an answer, summoning his Keyblade.

"Whoah there buddy! I'm just an illusion you're experiencing; a very knowledgeable illusion in fact! It's the Keyblade's defensive spell against similar attacks! So don't waste your time swinging that toy around, please. About my plans… I just want to get back from this World, where I'm stuck. But don't worry, your boys will make sure of my release."

"Boys?"

"Oh… not sure what time you're from so, little spoilers I guess?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Sora is trapped inside the Sleepless City where severely injured hearts fall. And Riku is or will join him in that World soon. Basically they'll try to break free, and if all goes well, I'll tag along for the ride home. Well, I think this discussion is about to end. It was a blast meeting you, your Majesty! Catch you later!"

Before Mickey could've reacted, Donald, Goofy, and he were pulled out of the magic and brought back into the present. They sprawled out on the floor.

"Geez, what happened?" Donald asked with a sore voice. "Can't feel my feathers."

"Master, did you also—" Mickey couldn't finish his sentence, because his eyes fell on Yen Sid, who was kneeling not far from them. His eyes were closed and his magical hat was lying on the ground next to him. Behind him two of the Foretellers were standing guard: Ira and Invi.

"Make a move and he's dead." Ira cautioned them. "Throw away your weapons and come quietly. If you do so, no harm will come to you."

"As if we would believe you!" Donald said, readying himself for a fight.

"Donald, wait!" Mickey stopped him. He shook his head sadly and lowered his hands as he turned back to the Keyblade wielders. "We surrender. Please, don't hurt him."

"We won't" Invi said in a peaceful voice. "But you're all coming with us."

The four prisoners were lined up and led towards a portal opened by Invi. They crossed it one after another, but Mickey stopped for a short second and looked into the distance. For a splinter of a moment he thought he saw a shadow move between the distant rocks. He could only hope that his instinct was right. For the first time in his life, he really, honestly hoped that Pete did a good job at eavesdropping.


	17. Chapter 17 - Betrayal

Merlin usually spent his time in Radiant Garden but Aqua knew for a fact that the sorcerer had finally packed his things and returned to his original World whence he came from. It still amazed her that there were certain individuals who walked around and between the Worlds as easily as Keyblade wielders. Merlin was one of these people; his magical capabilities were on par with Master Yen Sid's, though the jolly sorcerer seldom had to fight anything more than a mock battle.

As far as Aqua knew, he spent his time training the younger generations, preparing them for the troubles that they had to face later on. He helped Lea and Kairi prepare for their final battles as much as he could, though evidently the usefulness of training and practice had its limits.

Aqua looked over to Terra, who was riding his own glider silently. They spoke little ever since departing the last World. It still pained her that they weren't able to save the Enchantress from those two, while the fact that Maleficent was onto something distressed her._ Ventus, hang in there! We'll find you, and bring you home. _She hoped that the boy would be alright and that they wouldn't be too late. The thought of losing him again was weighing on her heavier every day.

Albion resembled other Worlds they've already been to, though it seemed slightly more grim and quite less green when it came to its forests. Still, they spread till their eyes could see, and tall castles and hills towered above them in the distance. Aqua searched for a place to land, but didn't find many suitable areas due to the thick forests. She saw Terra doing the same, but no avail. Finally, Chirithy popped out of nothingness and pointed at a further clearing. "There's something over there! Let's go take a look, shall we?"

Aqua had no other options but to follow the little creature's suggestion and landed her glider at the clearing. Terra too landed at the same glade, though his curiosity was immediately caught by the curious sword that was stuck inside a large stone.

"Careful now" Aqua said as he edged nearer to the stone. "We're here for Merlin, not for additional weapons."

"I know" he nodded as he walked around the stone. "But this sword feels… strong? I mean unusually strong."

"Maybe it is an important artifact of this World" Aqua guessed. "Let's go." Terra reached out and touched the hilt. "Terra!"

"I'm coming" he said and quickly joined Aqua.

They left the glade behind and followed the narrow path into the midst of the forest. For some time they didn't meet anyone or see anything; the path went on without branching until it connected to a crossroads. There was a wooden sign offering guide to the travelers. Aqua approached it to see what was written on it: "To reach Castle Camelot, head north" she read it out loud and looked at Terra. "Do you think we'll find him there?"

"I—" Before Terra could've answered her properly, an arrow flew past him, barely missing his head. They both froze for a moment, then summoned their Keyblades. They were expecting enemies, but instead a young boy with blonde hair jumped out of the bushes, seeming quite distracted. As he realized he wasn't alone, he looked at the pair curiously, examining their weapons. After a while, he seemed less tense and finally built up the courage to speak: "Sorry, have you seen a lost arrow nearby?" he asked them, showing the size of the arrow with his hands. "My brother Kay and I are on a hunting trip and he missed his target."

"Was that your arrow?" Terra asked not too kindly.

"Yes. Sorry, it was really my fault! I distracted Kay and he missed the shot!"

"You should be more careful! It could've hit anyone!" Aqua said sternly. "It flew right past us towards the west."

"Thank you!" the boy said and hurried on.

Aqua looked at Terra who was still quite tense because of the arrow. "Are you alright?" she asked. He merely nodded and dissolved the weapon.

"Yeah, but that gave me a scare."

"No wonder. It almost got you. Let's be careful from here on out."

"But where to? Something tells me Merlin won't be idling around in Camelot."

"I agree. Say, why don't we ask the boy? He might know something." Terra nodded in agreement and they both looked westwards. "Alright, let's go then!" And they hurried after him. But the blonde lad had seemingly disappeared as they couldn't find him anywhere near the crossroads. His tracks on the other hand went further west and they followed him until they came across a large cottage amidst the woods.

The boy was standing right in front of the building, searching for the lost arrow. Aqua looked around and saw it lodged into a tree-branch above the building. _But how did it get there? It was much lower when it flew past us._ She stepped over to the boy and pointed at the branch. "It's up there."

"Oh, right! Thanks!"

The boy quickly climbed the tree and carefully stepped on a lower branch, trying to reach the arrow. It broke beneath his weight and he fell onto the roof and though it into the house. Aqua rushed to the window and looked inside, checking on the boy. Luckily he fell straight into a chair by a round table. On the other side of the same table, an elderly man was sitting in another armchair. It was Merlin!

"Terra! Over here!" she waved to the boy, who quickly joined her and peered inside. "He must've guided the arrow to lead us here." Aqua declared and went to knock on the door.

"Be there in a minute!" she heard the old wizard say, before unlocking it. "Oh, my! Aqua, Terra! Nice to see you two again!" he said, appearing from behind the door. "How are you two doing? Fine I hope so?"

"We need your help, master Merlin" Aqua said hastily, not wishing to be too distracted by his casual chatter. The sorcerer scanned both of them for a long second, then nodded and beckoned them into his home.

The small cottage was stuffed with all sorts of interesting items. Stacks of books lay on each other, paintings were put beside the wall. Globes and different kinds of glasses were spread around the floor like a minefield. It was very chaotic and smelled of freshly brewed tea. The kettle was whistling happily above the stove, it was probably enchanted. The cups were dancing on the table, pouring the fuming drink from one into another to cool it down.

"Please don't mind the mess. I was only expecting young Arthur but not the two of you." Merlin said as he summoned additional cups to pour his guests a warm drink. "With or without sugar?"

"With lots of honey!" Chirithy popped out of nowhere and landed on the table. The small spirit looked at an owl perched on a shelf and nodded. "Wow. Haven't seen such a perfectly stuffed animal for a while."

The owl suddenly started flapping its wings in a frenzy and jumped from one leg to another. "H-h-how, S-s-s-s-stuffed? I beg your pardon!"

"He's alive!" Arthur exclaimed in amazement. "And he can talk!"

The owl hummed a few times and flew into his large tree-house placed on the wall, but not before stealing a cup of tea from the table.

"Ah yes, he's my feathery friend" Merlin said. "Can be a bit grumpy at times. So, why are the two of you here?"

"We'd like to ask you about the witches" Aqua cut straight to the chase.

"Witches? What witches?" Merlin looked at her curiously.

"We only know that Maleficent is gathering witches from different Worlds. She is plotting something and we want to know what."

"Oh my…" Merlin sighed and scratched his forehead. "That is not good, not in the slightest." The sorcerer sat back into his armchair and conjured a few other ones for his guests with the wave of his wand. He took a cup and sipped the tea. "Lovely. One can never say no to a good cup."

Aqua and Terra sat down, though hesitantly. They really didn't want to waste their time, but it was obvious that Merlin couldn't be hastened too much, so they accepted their fate and their tea and tasted it. As she downed the first sip, Aqua felt like standing in the middle of a large jade meadow below a bright blue sky. She could almost smell the fresh grass or feel the lukewarm gush of wind. It felt perfect. She couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Maleficent you say" Merlin repeated what he heard, almost as if tasting the words themselves. "Well yes, Maleficent and quite a few other witches had made a covenant in ages past. Back then I myself was much younger and saw the rivalry of the witches, warlocks, wizards and other folk. However, that coven was not made against us, but against their matron mother, whose name I can't even recall unfortunately. She was a very powerful witch and was hell-bent on causing as much destruction as possible. To avoid an untimely demise, the witches rebelled against her and sealed her away. But as far as I know that coven had ended shortly after."

"At any rate, Maleficent is trying to reorganize this group" Aqua said. "She tricked Ven into helping her and even added two powerful warlocks to her band. We've met them in _La Belle Compagne_. They captured the Enchantress and took her away."

"This is indeed troublesome" Merlin nodded acknowledging the threat. He looked at the boy who sat opposite him and gave him a warm smile. "I'm sorry little Arthur, but we'll have to return to our discussion later. Why don't you return the arrow to your brother? I'm sure he is worried about you already!"

"Yes. Thank you for the tea, Mr. Merlin!" he said and downed the rest of his drink."

Aqua and Terra waited patiently as the boy prepared to leave. Merlin walked him to the door and bid him farewell. He then returned and looked at both of them, seeming quite worried. _Did the news distress him this much? If Merlin is so shocked we might be facing bigger danger than I have previously imagined. _Aqua wanted to say something, but suddenly the wand fell out of Merlin's hand. The wizard's legs started shaking and he fell on his knees, his face all pale and his eyes widened. His mouth fell open and stared blankly at the wall.

"Master Merlin!" Aqua and Terra jumped from their seats and rushed to his side. It took the mage a few moments, but he managed to pull himself together. "What happened?" Aqua asked concerned for his well-being. "Are you alright?"

"I…I…felt a great disturbance in the thread of magic. As if millions of Hearts had cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened." Aqua and Terra exchanged a worried look. Neither of them understood what could've been so terrible to make Merlin shudder so badly. "I haven't felt like this ever since… Xehanort's Heartless began consuming the Worlds. We have to go!"

Merlin grabbed his wand and conjured a powerful portal inside the cottage. "This should take us to the source of that horrible feeling. Be prepared for anything!" The elderly wizard warned them. Terra and Aqua nodded and followed him through the portal, only to arrive at the ruins of Yen Sid's tower.

Merlin pressed his hands to his chest as he gazed around in sheer terror. The Mysterious Tower and the thousands of smaller-larger islands floating around it were no more. There was only death, decay and ruin in its wake. Aqua could clearly smell the stench of malice. It was just as powerful as in the Realm of Darkness.

"What happened here?" Terra wondered. He summoned his weapon and activated his armor just in case, and Aqua followed suit. Both of them were quite worried about whatever creature could lay such a waste to a region protected by potent magic conjured by none other than Yen Sid.

"It was those accursed witches" Merlin declared, shielding his nose from the stench. "See there! They summoned something and it left a mark. Whatever it was, its destructive force is far greater than anything I've ever seen before." he admitted. The wizard cast a few spells, none of which Aqua recognized. She walked to the place where once the base of the Mysterious Tower was. Nothing remained of the tower, not even ash.

"This is terrible" Terra claimed, kneeling by a larger chunk of debris. "I can't imagine what weapon they could've used."

"They summoned a creature" Merlin said plainly. The wizard looked at them; his eyes had no joy in them, only pain and fright. "There was a battle here. Most escaped through a portal."

"Can you tell where the portals led to?"

Merlin nodded. "I will re-open one for you. The one that might actually lead you two to answers."

"What will you do?" Aqua asked.

"I will remain here and gather as much information as I can. And depending on what I find, I may need to seek out some of my allies. I've feared this day might come, but as it stands right now, an all out war with the witches could come at any moment. This is something we must avoid at all cost!"

The wizard turned around and cast another series of spells, searching and recreating one of the portals that were opened previously. It took him a few minutes, during which neither Aqua nor Terra spoke. When the path was open, they thanked Merlin quietly and passed through it without further questions.

What awaited them beyond the portal however almost gave Aqua a heart attack. Terra and she landed on a small, sandy beach not far from a group of injured youth. She immediately recognized Kairi, but she also looked into the eyes of Marluxia and three other members of the Organization. Without thinking she attacked them, but after exchanging two-three blows with the blonde-haired woman Kairi jumped between the two groups, hands spread to stop them both.

"Wait!" she yelled. "They're friends! Aqua, put your weapon down!"

"Friends?" She halted, confused by the girl's declaration. She looked at them again, and realized all of them were slightly different then at the last time they'd met. And two of them were lying on the sands, one of them severely injured.

"Yes" Kairi nodded. "Please, they regained their real selves!"

"But..." Aqua looked into the eyes of the pink-haired man. He was full of bruises, but he wasn't paying any attention to himself. He was kneeling by the side of his companion, a somewhat younger man with severe injuries. There was a large crack in the middle of his chest, the skin almost black around it. He was gasping for air and his whole body was shaking. "What happened to him?" She rushed to his side and without thinking began to cast the most powerful healing spells she could.

"Maleficent and her witch friends summoned something. It was a very large creature…"

"She called it Anima" Lauriam explained, aiding Aqua in the healing. "But we won't get far without proper help. We need to get Myed to a real doctor or he will die!"

Aqua nodded. The man in front of him was on the verge of death and their measly healing capabilities were no match for the damages he suffered. They had to take him to a proper healer. _But who? Think, Aqua! Think!_

"Radiant Garden" Terra uttered and opened the portal using his Keyblade. "Hurry. I can keep it open only for so long." Lauriam and Kairi grabbed Myed and picked him up. "We can go after you three. Take him to Ansem and we'll get there as fast as we can!"

"Alright. But be careful!" Kairi said, looking at Terra and the rest of the group. "This whole thing is much bigger than we thought."

"Don't worry about us," Aqua said to her. "Hurry!"

Kairi nodded and with the help of Lauriam, carried Myed over the portal to Radiant Garden.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Maleficent cackled maliciously throughout her way back to Salem's Lot. She hadn't tasted victory like that ever before, maybe when they had sealed Walpurga away. But ever since then, she only knew failure: in the Enchanted Dominion, in Hollow Bastion, in the Datascape; wherever she tried to achieve victory, she only met defeat. But now, the tables had finally turned. She was the victor and her enemies were on the run. And not only did she manage to strike a blow against Yen Sid's little army, but against the more enigmatic Foretellers.

The other witches seemed to be satisfied with the results as well. When they returned to their hideout, the members of the coven celebrated in their own way. Raisin Sweet-tooth set out to find a couple of lost children near the woods, while Yzma, Grimhilde and Morgana vouched for a bottle of wine. Jadis and Ultimecia were the only ones, who were not completely amazed by what they had achieved and this disturbed Maleficent more than she cared to admit.

"Ladies. Is there a trouble?" she looked at them, trying to see beneath their skin and beyond their mind."

"Your little show-off was good for nothing" Jadis said coldly. "We managed to kill none of them, but in exchange we have given away our secret. And for what? To destroy that old sorcerer's hideout?"

"Your short-sight is marvelous, White Witch" Maleficent shook her head in disgust. _How did she even survive for so long? She's no smarter than Mim._ "Yen Sid's tower was not placed at a random location. He was a master of sorcery and thus knew how the Ley Lines of Magic formed a web around the Realm of Light. He purposefully placed his little base around large hubs and intersections, so he could muster enough magic easily to move the whole darned place around! Now, his base and most of his treasury of artifacts are gone."

Her reasoning did surprise the White Witch, yet the other sorceress remained unconvinced. Ultimecia merely gave her a small smile and headed towards her own quarter silently. "Shall we do something with her?" Dr. Facilier asked with a bright, menacing smile.

"No need to. Let her scheme in the dark as long as she wants." Maleficent said grimly. "It won't make any difference in the end."

The rest of the witches' celebration was interrupted by the arrival of Pete, who was looking for Maleficent frantically. His arrival however came at the same time as a message from Ventus. The evil fairy was just reading the boy's letter when Pete arrived at their hideout, exhausted and scared to the bone. Maleficent merely glimpsed at him and smirked nastily. "Seen a ghost?"

"Worse! Those Foreteller folks are not playing around, I tell you! They get'em, those nimrods and old Yen Sid as well!"

"What?" Maleficent's eyes widened. "They caught the King and the Sorcerer?"

Pete nodded. This bit of news had even shocked her. Catching the King alone would've been a feat, but to take care of Yen Sid as well. No wonder she had such an easy time conquering the Tower in his absence. He couldn't even return to protect it! This was equally joyful and distressing. _Not that it matters._ She looked at the letter in her hand. _The King and his fools were useful in their defeat! They gave the boy the perfect opportunity to steal the box! With it, nothing will stand in my way!_

"Don't fret about it. We have another opportunity at hand. The box will finally be ours!"

"Did the boy get the box?" Mim appeared out of nowhere. She licked her mouth in excitement, but Maleficent shut her down with a look.

"You are all staying here, guarding the hideout. Pete and I will go and get the box and dispose of the boy while at it!" Mim seemed to be wanting to argue over the matter, but she would have none of it. Maleficent turned and left her there, beckoning Pete to follow her. Outside the cave she formed a portal which led to the Sunset Weald, a fairly unknown World where they could take care of their business. After they had both passed through the portal, it disappeared behind them.

"Ugh… you sure about this?" Pete asked her, scratching his head.

"Of course Pete! Why wouldn't I be?" Maleficent rolled her eyes becoming impatient. "Is there something worrying you?"

"No… I just. I'm not sure it is wise to try an' trick those bozos! They seem strong."

"And they forgot to guard their own treasure." she shrugged. "I thought my little council was strong until Sora and his foolish friends began to defeat them one after another. Looks can be deceiving, Pete. I'd say you are a two-legged example of that."

"You think so?"

"Oh, I do" she grinned, knowing perfectly well how different Pete's understanding of that was.

"And why did you only bring me? Wouldn't it be safer to bring the whole coven?"

Maleficent shook her head. Pete was really testing her patience and she was about to run out of it completely. Was there no one around her who used any parts of their brain? Was it really that difficult to think? "The witches of the coven are not our allies, Pete" she said. "They might seem like that, but the status quo only stands as long as our plans align. The box on the other hand is a weapon we could use without their help and that is true vice versa. If they were to acquire it or take it from us, we would need to reclaim it, which means further trouble for you and I."

Pete nodded, trying to put one and one together. Maleficent could see the gears in his head trying to move. _Too bad they were stuck. Oh well, that's the only reason I've not yet disposed of you. Remain the good old fool you are, Pete. That's how you can remain useful to me._

They walked to the clearing where Ventus had been waiting for them. He was alone, sitting on a large black box. When he saw them approaching, he hopped off the box and took a step forward. "That's far enough!" he said, making them stop in their track. "I've done my part of the bargain, Maleficent."

"Oh yes, you did" Maleficent smiled at the boy, narrowing her eyes slightly. "And now, it is my turn to help you learn to control that darkness. I—"

"No need to" the boy interrupted her suddenly. "I had a feeling that you'd be trying to trick me or something. But you've made a grave error in sending me there. Because there was only one thing you weren't expecting."

_This is bad._ Maleficent stepped back and glimpsed around, hoping she'd not see any of the Foretellers appear. Seeing her weariness, Ventus' mouth twitched into a smile and not a bright one; it was a mean sort of smile that one expected from Xehanort or his type of crowd.

"Oh, are you afraid I'd call backup? Against you?" Ven summoned his Keyblade.

"You're quite the fool to think you can take on me!"

"You're a weak pathetic little witch" Ven declared and faster than the blink of an eye dashed across the battlefield striking at Maleficent. The witch was so surprised she hadn't even time to react. The Keyblade struck her right at the chest, causing her to collapse on the ground. Pete yelled in fright and fell on his bottom. He stared at Maleficent but the witch was barely conscious enough to hear the dialogue.

"You're free to escape Pete. Go and tell them all that whoever opposes the Foretellers will end up like the King, like Yen Sid, or like Maleficent. If you let us do our thing in peace we won't attack you either."

That was the last she heard. After that, Maleficent fell into a very deep, dark slumber. And the only thing that roused her from that was Donald Duck's continuous chatter from the neighboring cell inside a very dark dungeon.


	18. Chapter 18 - Remember Me

Sora cried out in horror as he woke from his frightful dream panting and shaking wildly, feeling the tears of sweat dripping down his back. His eyes jolted left and right, searching frantically for the source of his fears, the Sandman. But he wasn't there or anywhere to be precise. The only one beside him was Riku, who was trying his best to calm the distraught boy. "I saw him Riku, I know. He was there and looking. He's waiting, he wants to kill us, take our hearts. We have to get going Riku, please. Let's go, hurry. Please!" he gibbered, still looking left and right.

"Sora. Calm down. Sora!" Riku shook him carefully, trying to calm him. "Don't worry, I'm here. I'm here." He added and pulled the other boy closer. It took Sora a couple of minutes, but slowly as he became more self-conscious and awake, his mind calmed and his breathing returned to normal. Suddenly, he felt terribly tired and powerless once again, just like he was before taking a nightmare turned light nap.

Feeling embarrassed he pushed Riku aside and stood up to stretch. Every part of his body hurt: his knees and ankles were scraped off, his arms and torso were full of bruises from falls and hits, and he got a nice little cut on his chest from a broken bottle as well. His head ached constantly from exhaustion and every bit of muscle in his body was sore as he couldn't really rest his body either. On top of all this, they still couldn't get a proper shower or a change of clothes. The remains of his old garment augmented with Riku's vest was beyond redemption.

He felt the brand burning ever brighter against his skin, but he couldn't help it. If they had deprived themselves of their sleep even further, they would've died from the exhaustion. Still, every precious moment spent sleeping had empowered the seal on their bodies, drawing them ever closer to becoming Dreamers.

"Hey, don't sulk" the taller boy stepped beside him and nudged him carefully.

"I'm not sulking" Sora sighed, trying to think about something other than the pain in his body and the misery in his heart. "I'm just… I can't really keep up my positive attitude in this place. I tried, Riku, I really did. But… was it like this during that one year?"

Riku seemed surprised that he had brought it up. He really shouldn't have been. He wanted to talk to him about that and a lot more for a long time. He just couldn't; he was afraid that bringing up those unpleasant memories would hurt Riku. But now, standing there by his side in the heart of the world of despair, he really couldn't control his curiosity anymore.

"It was bad, but another kind of bad" Riku admitted, staring at a large building in distance. It was a great cathedral, and reminded Sora of another one which he had seen in the past, during his Mark of Mastery exam. "Back then I could move freely and I always had safe houses where I could lay low for a while, get some rest or get a fresh set of clothes."

"How was it bad then?" Sora asked, wanting to know more. That year had been quite short for him, as he slept through most of it, while his Nobody and Replicas roamed around freely and his memories were scattered. In the end, it felt like a short minute for him.

"The regret of my mistakes was fresh" Riku explained, not looking at him. "My guilt hanged over me ever present, and Ansem… Xehanort's Heartless' whispers taunted me without end. I had to keep my head straight and I also had to prevent the Organization from achieving their goals. But most of all… I think the loneliness was the most terrible part. Not knowing whether you'd forgive me."

"Did you ever have any doubts about that?"

"I had" Riku nodded. "I didn't simply betray you. I tried taking everything away from you, erase you. And not only had I put you at risk, but I had put Kairi at risk as well. And I know she's the most important for you…—"

"Well you're wrong." Sora shook his head, feeling quite a bit angry with his friend. Did Riku really think so lowly of him? Did he ever gave his best friend any reason to feel that way, to fear his anger? "Riku." The very moment his friend turned towards him to see what he wanted, Sora pulled back and punched him in the face so hard that Riku had actually fell onto the ground. "This is for being dumb as a rock!" He said, but reached out to help his friend stand up. "Of course I'd forgive you. I never had any hate towards you! Anger, yes. But hate? How could I?"

"I know that now," Riku smiled. "Somewhere deep inside, I always knew. But the Darkness, the guilt and the despair are very strong. They feed on your fears and become stronger. It is a vicious circle. But exactly because I knew you, I could keep paddling and managed to remain above the water. Thanks to you, Darkness never took over me."

"And thanks to you my memories were returned to me. I've heard how much you did during that whole year" Sora said. "And you never stopped helping and saving us, leaving hints for us. And when I strayed from the path during the Exam, you dived right in to save me. Not to mention, thanks to you I'm not alone here in this blasted city. And I couldn't imagine anyone else being here with me."

"I could" Riku grinned and ruffled Sora's hair. "She hasn't given up on you, you know? She's doing her best to save you."

"I know…" Sora nodded, but hesitated to finish the sentence. There were things he wasn't quite ready to say yet. Things that were swirling inside him. "So, do you think that place over there will lead us out?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest" Riku turned back towards the building. Sora joined him and gazed at the distant cathedral, which seemed quite out of place based on its unique splendor. The grand construct hosted eighteen tall spires of differing size, all of which resembled melting candlewax full of holes. The building itself, barely visible beneath the protection of these majestic towers was largely similar to the castle at the Land of Departure with their large windows, ornate ledges and apexes. The cathedral's front had a grand and extensively decorated façade and two large monuments in front of its gate at the top of a wide staircase.

"Quite a weird place to live in" Sora said, crossing his hands behind his nape. "But ever since we've met atop that other building, it has appeared every now and then."

"I know" Riku noted. "And no matter where we are going it feels like we're going towards it. I think the city itself wants us to reach that cathedral."

"So, we're going to check it out?"

Riku reached for his pouch filled with Lux… well it used to be filled. Sora glimpsed inside it and saw that it was nearly depleted. He knew Riku did his best to preserve the valuable source of power, but with all that had been going around, they weren't able to save too much of it. The two of them exchanged a quick look. "We have to be careful from now on." Riku said and put away the pouch. "Let's go."

The boys had to cross a large square-shaped park to get to the magnificent building, but thankfully it was barely more than a walk-in-the-park. Sora enjoyed the change of atmosphere: the air became cleaner and fresher, and the ground was rugged and uneven, a nice change after all that concrete. What he had sorely missed was the noise of wildlife; no birds were chirping, no small animals nestled or hid beneath the bushes or amidst the thick grass. It all felt quite hollow without them, but it was still better than being chased around by the dreaming lunatics. Just thinking about them made his injuries hurt a bit more.

As they continued their way towards the cathedral, Sora glanced sideways at Riku every once in a while. The boy held himself quite well, he always had. He too had many injuries throughout his body, and the black circles under his eyes told tales of his own sleep deprivation. But ever since they began to travel together, the boy did not once uttered a word of discomfort or of impatience. In fact, he had been there for both of them, withstanding the same perils as Sora, while comforting him as well. _But how can he do this? How can he keep walking, keep smiling? How does he not lose his patience or his temper? What makes him so… strong? _Just thinking about it made him angry with his own lack of endurance.

After getting through the quiet, tranquil park, the boys found themselves at the foot of the staircase that led to the cathedral's gates. Someone was standing at the top of the stairs, whistling cheerfully. Sora looked at Riku who showed signs of knowing the man. He wasn't angry or scared, but relieved to see the mysterious guy dressed in a long dark coat and a hat.

"Found your friend, I see" the man said happily and waltzed down the stairs.

"Who is he?" Sora asked, looking at Riku, then the man, then Riku again.

"Brain. He's a friend. He gave me the pouch full of that white powder."

"It's called Lux" Brain said with a wide grin. "So, you're the famous boy everyone is whispering about!" he added pointing towards Sora, who was caught off guard by the man's sudden and unique way of greeting him. "My name is Brain. I'm a… let's say I'm a veteran around these parts."

"How are you still alive? Your brand should've been completed, no?" Sora asked quite surprised by the man's behavior and carefree mood, not entirely ready to trust him for some reason, which he himself couldn't explain. It was just a hunch.

"I'm far too busy to waste my time sleeping" Brain shrugged. "So, what are you kids up to?"

"We're looking for a way out of here." Riku replied in earnest. His answer did not seem to surprise Brain though his smirk suggested little faith in the success of their quest. His eyes lingered on Riku for a while longer and only returned to Sora afterwards, as if the man himself was deep in thoughts. Sora wondered what he could've been thinking about.

"What is behind those doors?" Riku asked, turning and pointing at the doors of the cathedral behind Brain. The man didn't waste time turning around to look at it. His answer came promptly, without a moment of hesitation.

"Another World, actually" Brain said with a smug smile. "But… that's not the World you're looking for."

"What do you mean?" Both boys were confused by the man's dubious answer. They exchanged a quick look and returned their attention to Brain hoping the man might specify. But he didn't; he merely folded his arms and leaned back against one of the statues around the front court of the cathedral.

"Go and a take a look! The best way to find your way out is through exploring! Go and explore the World, you might something interesting in there!" Brain said and raised his right hand, pointing at the doors as a way to prompt the boys towards it.

It wasn't as reassuring as Sora would've liked it to be but Riku seemed to trust the man and that was enough for him too. They slowly climbed the stairs to the top and crossed the court to reach the gates of the Cathedral. They looked at each other, then back at Brain who was 'shooing' them towards the other side of the door. "Alright." Sora gulped and reached for the knob. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Riku nodded. Sora stopped for a beat to clear his mind. He closed his eyes and held in his breath. _Alright._ he repeated nervously and pushed the gates wide open.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Sora almost stumbled into the deep nothingness, which lay beneath the wide bridge built of marigold petals. He didn't know how they got there, he merely remembered opening the gates of the cathedral and entering a dark, lightless room. Riku was similarly puzzled but remained cool as usual unlike Sora who started panicking (which almost drove him off the bridge). The fact that dozens of people – surrounded by eerie, golden aura – were silently walking across the bridge without looking at the boys or reacting to their calls didn't make their situation any better either.

"There's no point thinking about it too hard" Riku said. "Let's go. You can see the lights coming from that way" he pointed ahead. "So, I guess we should go towards it?"

"Alright, but I'm not too comfortable trying to avoid getting hit by blind people" Sora pouted, standing aside as a chubby man tried to march over him. "Also… the bridge's scent is a bit strong for my nose." He said and covered his nose to raise a point. Riku grinned and agreed with his observation, following Sora's example. The boys hurried over the bridge and the closer they got to the end the more of the mysterious World unveiled before them. In the distance not too far ahead, long spiraling houses towered full of light and color. It was nothing like the city they had left behind, nothing like Sora had ever seen before; it was a wondrous sight and both boys gasped as they gazed at the marvelous city.

"Where in the world are we?" Sora asked in awe. Riku merely shook his head, not having a clue himself. The brown-haired boy's mouth twirled into a smile as he felt a kind warm feeling inside his chest. No matter where they were, it was much better than that city. "Let's go!" he beckoned to Riku and hurried off the bridge. Beyond its border lay solid ground and a large entry gateway with several small gates and officers who examined anyone trying to enter or leave through their weird, modern-looking gadgets. Sora bravely advanced to one of the gates even though Riku warned him not to go too far ahead.

He stepped beside the gate and looked at the man with a cheerful grin, being absolutely positive that nothing could go wrong. Of course, he was wrong. The man in the small kiosk wearing uniform and a skeleton-like face paint looked back at him and asked whether he had anything to declare, which Sora didn't really understood.

"Declare. Did you bring anything with you?" The man asked patiently.

"No, not really. My friend and I are just trying to get inside!" He said, looking over the gates and not realizing that his behavior seemed quite suspiciously.

"Sir, are you already an inhabitant of _La Tierra de los Muertos_?"

"Well…" Sora knew he couldn't tell them he was from another World, but then again that place didn't really seem to have another city besides that tierra de la something. He wasn't sure how to proceed and glanced at Riku, who rolled his eyes knowing all too well his friend had screwed up.

The officer was just about to call for reinforcements, when luck had decided to take Sora's side. Not far from them, a man tried leaving the city possibly without clearance as he was pursued by quite a few other skeleton-men in uniforms. "Almost… there. Just a little further!" he yelped as he tried to cross the marigold bridge. The bridge however did not let him pass. His legs disappeared amidst the petals and slowly his advance came to a sudden halt. The two officers grabbed him and dragged him back inside the city, while he was mumbling to himself disappointedly. By the end of the small interlude Sora and Riku had sneaked inside the city, leaving behind a clueless gatekeeper.

Beyond the gates lay a bustling, busy station with trains and ropeway carts leaving towards every possible direction. Sora just stood there with a bewildered look of excitement, not knowing which way to go. Riku stepped beside him and shoved the hood of his jacket (worn by Sora) on the boy's head. He himself grabbed a left-behind poncho and sombrero to hide his presence somewhat, much to Sora's enjoyment. "Try not to call too much attention to us" he warned Sora.

"Hey, I know how these things work you know! I've been on the road with Goofy and Donald for like a lot!"

"And the first thing you do here is get into trouble" Riku recalled his previous blunder with a smile. "So, be careful Mr. Hero." Sora gave an affronted nod, then turned away from Riku and reached out with his hand. The taller boy watched him curiously, which he didn't mind. What he minded instead was the fact that he still couldn't summon forth his Keyblade. _But why?!_ He sighed in low spirit. "What's the matter?"

"Still no Keyblade" he replied, looking at Riku. "Which means we're still inside his territory."

"I had a feeling that this would be the case." he admitted, looking around. "Well, no use crying over it. Let's take a look around."

"What are we looking for?" Sora asked, gazing at the spacious station. It was crowded with people but nobody paid them any attention. Most of them were leaving or arriving through the front gates. "Is there any point in staying here?"

"Here you two are!" someone said, surprising the both of them. Sora jumped a bit as he felt the officer's bony hand on his shoulder. "I've been looking for you!"

"Wait, what? How did you…" Sora had a lot of questions, but Riku shook his head, silencing the boy. _He's giving up a bit too easily._ He thought to himself, but shrugged and allowed the officer to take them away while reciting laws and rules and whatnot. In the end, the officer took them into a small office and left them there with a third boy, who seemed younger than both Sora and Riku. He was wearing jeans, a white vest and a red sweatshirt with zippers. "Hey!" Sora greeted the boy immediately, as the guard left.

"Oh, _hola_!" the boy said with a minor surprise on his face. "You too stole from the dead?"

"Steal?" Sora echoed with surprise on his face. "No, we just… crossed a bridge. Are we in trouble?"

"I've no idea. I just wanted to borrow the guitar of Ernesto de la Cruz, my great-great-grandfather. But when I touched his guitar I suddenly became invisible to my family and started seeing these skeleton people. Then I followed my dog, Dante through a bridge and… here I am! Turns out, I've been cursed or something."

"Well, that's an earful," Riku noted. "We came from… another city. We tried entering a cathedral but found the marigold bridge which led us here."

"I'm Sora, and my frowning friend is Riku! Nice to meet you!"

"_Me llamo_ Miguel! Pleasure is all mine!" The boy shook Sora's hand and waved towards Riku, who simply nodded.

"So, you're stuck here?" Riku asked the boy. He leaned onto the desk in the middle of the small, dimly lit office.

Miguel shook his head, and pulled out an old, partially torn photo from his pocket and showed it to Sora and Riku. It depicted a family of three, but the face of the father was torn off, leaving only an angry looking woman and a little girl. "I'm not really stuck here. I could go home, but I then I'd have to promise to abandon my hope of becoming a musician. You see, _mi familia_ isn't really fond of music. But music is just too important to me, so I need to meet Ernesto de la Cruz, my great-great-grandpapa and get his blessing."

"Well, we could lend you a hand in finding him" Sora offered almost immediately, without even consulting Riku. The latter gave Sora a disbelieving look, but he didn't mind. He wanted to help Miguel because the boy honestly seemed like he needed some friendly company for the journey.

"Would you, really?" Miguel asked. He seemed a bit shocked, but rather glad to be given this offer. "So how are we going to do this? _La Tierra de los Muertos_ is really large, as far as I've seen and he could be anywhere!"

"First off, we have to get out of here." Riku declared and both the boys agreed. "Miguel, how well do you know this place?"

"Not too well, _pero_ we have to be careful. _Mi familia… _they know I'm here and they don't really want me to meet _papá_."

"Well that makes it a bit more difficult." Riku said. While he and Miguel were discussing their possibilities, Sora turned his attention towards another dialogue coming from the neighboring room. He stepped over to the wall and tried listening to the conversation from beside them.

"Disturbing the peace. Fleeing an officer. Falsifying an unibrow." said the first voice, probably belonging to an officer.

"That's illegal?" asked a second voice, which seemed quite familiar to Sora. _He makes a good point_. He agreed. _How could that be a—_

"Very illegal" the officer replied. "You need to clean up your act, _amigo_."

"_Amigo_? Oh, that's so nice to hear you say that because I have just had a really hard _Día de Muertos_ and I could really use an _amigo_ right now." Sora had to frown. The man was a really bad talker. "And _amigos_, they help their _amigos_. Listen, you get me across that bridge tonight, and I'll make it worth your while. Oh, you like de la Cruz? He and I go way back. I can get you front row seats to his Sunrise Spectacular show."

Sora's eyes widened. He turned around to look at Miguel and Riku who were deep in making plans. "Guys, I have an idea."

"What happened?" Miguel looked at him.

"This guy in the next office. He knows de la Cruz! Let's get him to help us!" Sora suggested, earning a praising look from Riku, which he was prouder than he'd have admitted to. Miguel took charge and hurried out of the office with both boys on his heels only to find the man from the next room standing there, overly disappointed. He began to walk away but Miguel dashed after him.

"Hey! Do you really know de la Cruz?"

"Who wants to—" Before he could've finished the sentence Miguel and Sora dragged him back into the office. "You… are all alive?" the man stared at the trio with bewilderment. "How?"

"Long story!" Miguel said promptly. "Do you really know Ernesto de la Cruz? Could you help me meet him? I need his blessing to get back to the land of the living!" Hearing Miguel's peril the man's eyes lit up with hope.

"Wait! Yes! You want to get back to the land of the living? _Niño_, I can help you and you can help me! We can help each other out! But most importantly you can help me! I'm Héctor!"

"Miguel. And they are Sora and Riku." the boy introduced all three of them to him. "They are helping me as well."

"Nice to meet you niños!" Héctor nodded towards them.

"Alright, but we're standing out too much." Riku noted. "Héctor, do you have any ideas on how to... you know."

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Héctor literally threw his hands onto the desk and ordered them to search for chalk or white powder. Sora wouldn't have bet on that the hands could find either of those things, but pretty soon both turned up with chalks. Héctor put his arms back to their places and quickly squeezed the chalk and painted their faces white to resemble a skull. He also used black brush-pen to make their eyelines really dark. "All done!" he nodded proudly, showing them a small broken mirror to check their reflections. Sora and Miguel grinned wildly seeing their own skeletonized faces; Riku was slightly more reseved, but he liked the end product as well.

"That's settled. So, where is de la Cruz?" Sora asked Héctor.

"Well, as much as I like the idea of finding Cruz first and putting up my photo after, there's a slight hiccup." Sora rolled his eyes and could imagine how Riku and Miguel reacted in similar fashion. "He's a tough guy to get to, and I need to cross the bridge soon. so, you might have any other family here? Someone a bit more... accessible?"

"Nope" Miguel replied promptly. "I need de la Cruz. If you can't help me, we'll find him without you!"

"Alright-alright." he raised his hand. "Come on, let's hurry. First thing first, we need to get armed!" His words surprised Sora. _Armed? What is this guy planning? _Seemingly Miguel and Riku were on one page with him as both lined up to ask about his intentions. "Don't worry!" Héctor laughed it off. "We need a guitar! But I know how to get one, so come on! Follow good old Héctor!"

They left the office and the station through a back entrance which led them onto a narrow, darker street. Suddenly it was less vivid and exciting, and more quiet and colder at the same time. Sora heard a few distant noises, none of which he was too eager to find out. Still, Riku, Miguel and he followed Héctor through the roads which even became thick with fog until it ended by a dark sea in a small court of wooden and metallic cottages.

"Where are we?" Riku asked Héctor suspiciously. "You're not planning anything funny, are you now?"

"Course not!" Héctor said, laughing nervously. "Just meeting an old friend, who has a guitar for us to borrow!" It didn't sound too reassuring, but Sora didn't want to worry Miguel so he didn't protest loudly. Still, he glanced at Riku and saw that he too was quite weary. Héctor led them to a shackle and entered first, inviting them inside after taking a look.

There was an old, weak looking skeleton at the back, holding onto a guitar as he lay in his hanging-bed by the window. The room had a very distinct smell but Sora couldn't recall ever smelling that odour, even though it was quite familiar to something.

"_Hola_, Chicharrón! Say, you still have that guitar do you?" Héctor greeted his friend first, but his mood fell quite rapidly as he saw the old skeleton. "You okay, _amigo_?"

The skeleton looked up at Héctor and grunted weakly. "I'm fading, Héctor. Guess even you can see that. And you still haven't brought back my van, or my fridge, or my good napkins... and my femur. I can feel it... I can't even play anymore. Why do you need it? Ready to play again?"

"You know I don't play anymore." Héctor shook his head. "It is for the kid."

"Well, you want it... you gotta earn it. Play something for me!" Chicharrón commanded with as much power as he could muster. Héctor sighed and grabbed the guitar, and began to play a slow tune. Miguel, Sora, and Riku listened along for minutes. Chicharrón too; thanks to Héctor's play he could smile once again, before disappearing.

"What happened?" Miguel asked in horror after the skeleton turned into nothing. "Where did he go?"

"He's been forgotten. When there's no one left in the living world who remembers you... you disappear from this World. We call it the final death."

Hearing Héctor's words, Sora's eyes widened from the shock and the memories. He remembered standing there, on the surface of the water under the cloudly sky. Where he had met so many countless stars, amongst who Naminé dwelled. "Is this... the Final World?" he uttered quietly, pondering on whether that World was chipped off the Final World by the Sandman, whether that was possible at all.

"Enough dwelling on the sad things!" Héctor said finally. "Come on! We have no time to lose!"

\- O - O - O - O - O -

The group returned to the colorful and crowded streets and got onto a ropeway carriage which took them from one end of the city to another. As they were crossing high above the streets, Sora approached Héctor.

"So, you never told us you were a musician!" he said with a grin, folding his hands behind his nape and leaning onto the wall of the carriage.

"Well, how did you _niños_ think I'd know Ernesto? We used to play together. I taught him everything I knew." He claimed proudly, raising the guitar in his hand slightly.

"You?" Miguel asked unbelievingly. "_No manches!_ You played with him, the greatest musician of all times?"

"Greatest musician?!" Héctor barked with laughter. "Not really."

Riku stepped beside Sora. "Someone is trailing us." he said quietly. "A group of people. I think they might be after Miguel." The brown-haired boy nodded. He too had sensed something eyeing them, but couldn't really locate the source of it. Still he was glad that it didn't go past Riku. He had the better chance against any foes as long as Sora had no Keyblade.

The rope-way trip ended and Héctor led them to a large square, _Plaza de la Cruz_, in the midst of the city beneath the towering houses and gleaming spires. There was some large talent show taking place there with hundreds of people watching in awe the variety of performances that took place. "Here we are." Héctor said and gave the guitar to Miguel. "Whoever wins this event gets to play in front of the maestro himself, Ernesto de la Cruz at his fiesta tonight!"

"That's our ticket" Héctor said with a wide smile, winking at the trio. "Wait here, I'll go and register you _muchacho_!"

While waiting, Miguel watched the other competitors and his face fell. Sora saw the worry in his eyes and felt Riku's hand on his shoulder. "Go, talk to him. I'll keep an eye out." he said. Sora nodded and hopped over to sit beside Miguel.

"Why the long face?"

Miguel sighed and held the guitar closer to him. "I... I've never performed before."

"What?!" Sora almost fell of the wooden crate he was sitting on. "Well... there's a first time to everything, right?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried."

"Don't be! If you need help, I'll help you out!" Sora cheered on him and patted the boy on the back.

"You? How?"

"Well... I haven't really played music before. But...—"

"You're up next, Miguel!" Héctor arrived, interrupting Sora. "Know what you going to play?"

"I thought about Remember me, but that's... a bit overused."

"How about Poco Loco?" Héctor asked. "You know that one, right?"

Miguel nodded but before he could've said anything, his name was called. He gulped, looked at his friends and rushed up onto the stage. Sora hurried after him and watched him from the side, but Miguel didn't start. He froze in front of the audience whose patience was quite limited. "Bring back the singing dog!" someone yelled from the crowd. The boy looked back at Héctor and Sora and both encouraged him in their own way. The boy on the stage sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then unleashed a howl beginning his song.

In the distance, he heard fighting. Sora turned his eyes towards where Riku stood previously and saw the boy fighting colorful creatures. "What are those?" he pointed at the animals.

"_Alebrijes_. Spirit creatures. They guide souls on their journey. But these ones seem to be here for us!" Héctor said, looking worried. "And look, they're going for Miguel! If they'll get him it's all over! Damn!"

"Don't worry!" Sora promised, closing his eyes and thinking of the Light, his friends, those far away and those who stood around him. He reached out and felt a Key formulating under his hands, manifesting. "I won't let them take him!" He proclaimed and summoned forth a Keyblade, not his own, but one connected to the World. Its handle's shape resembled the body of a guitar and the blade resembled its neck. The bit at the end of the Keyblade were three tuning-pegs. "Poco Loco" Sora echoed the name of the song, which was the name he gave the Keyblade. "Come on!" He yelled and grabbing Héctor rushed to the stage to stand beside Miguel, who was still playing his song. The crowd erupted as they arrived and began to dance to the boy's music, turning the battlefield into but a simple performance.

Sora hadn't felt so good for a very long time. Hearing the music his body moved instinctively, slashing and thrusting with his newfound weapon against the stray _Alebrijes_, in complete harmony with the music. Héctor too helped out, sending his arms to fight the spirits while step-dancing beside the boy. The spirits kept coming throughout the song, but Sora managed to destroy each and every one which got close enough to them, with Riku handling the rest. They made such an excellent performance that when the song had finished, the crowd erupted with such a power that they no longer doubted that they'd win.

"Nice job!" Sora beamed at Miguel after they got off the stage. "You're such a talent that I may need to get your autograph now before it is too late!" The boy laughed cheerfully and played a couple of notes with the guitar just for the effect. Héctor however did not seem overly joyful.

"These _Alebrijes_. They were here for you, weren't they? Did you lie to me niño? Your family is out there looking for you!"

"But they will never give me their blessing and I won't abandon playing music for them!" Miguel protested. Héctor sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. We've won, right? I can ask for my great-great-grandpapa's blessing and I'll take your picture!"

"I guess." he shrugged. "Alright. We've the ticket, so let's go!"

The next stop was _Palacio de Ernesto_, a great and over-decorated mansion within the very heart of the city. It was filled with skeletons dressed in smart suits and elegant dresses. Instead of regular waiters and waitresses, spirit creatures offered refreshments to the honored guests. It was almost impossible to hear anything due to the combination of loud conversations, louder music and deafening fountains of both water and champagne. There were artists, there were famous people and there were lucky invitees amongst the esteemed guests. And the host of the great banquette, Ernesto was standing atop a staircase, surrounded by several prominent figures enjoying their afterlife.

"We have to get to him somehow." Sora noted, seeing that getting through the thick crowd would be nearly impossible. They had to draw Ernesto's attention to them. Riku looked at the pool in front of the staircase in the shape of a guitar then looked at Sora and Miguel. "What?"

"I have an idea." Riku grabbed a handful of dust from his pouch and sprinkled it on both Sora and himself. "Use your strongest ice magic on the water." Sora did as he was told, and together with Riku froze the water of the swimming pool. As it froze and became solid, Riku turned to Miguel. "Now is your chance! Go and show them what you've got!"

Miguel rushed onto his newly created stage and began playing the guitar. He played one of Ernesto's well known songs. It didn't take too long for the people to realize and begin celebrating the young musician. Ernesto too had heard and turned towards him. Miguel slowly, step by step approached his distant relative, but before he could've got off the ice it broke beneath him and he fell into the water.

Sora quickly dived in and rescued the poor boy. He pulled him out but unfortunately both of them lost their face painting and were revealed to be living people in front of the guests. Ernesto rushed to their side and saw first-hand the face of the boy.

"It's you! That boy! The one who came from the land of the living!"

"You… know about me?" Miguel looked at him both confused and excited for a second.

"You're all anyone has been talking about! Why have you come here?"

Sora watched Miguel stand up and felt a tinge of fear for the boy. What he was about to unveil to Ernesto might've something he should do in private. Still he couldn't stop the boy from claiming that the famed musician was his great-great-grandfather.

"I need your blessing, so I can go back and be a musician. Just like you. The rest of our family, they wouldn't listen. But I hoped you would."

"My boy with a talent like yours, how could I not listen?" Ernesto said as he stood. He suddenly grabbed Miguel and held him up "I have a great-great-grandson everyone!" he yelled and a crowd cheered loudly and vividly.

Miguel and Ernesto disappeared amidst the crowd in a manner of seconds after that, and soon Sora realized that he didn't know where Hector or Riku were either. So he spent the next hours looking for his friends within the massive crowd, but wasn't able to find any of them. Instead, a few hours later he tracked down Miguel and Ernesto within a far corner of the palace, talking to each other.

"Soon the party will move across town for my Sunrise Spectacular." Ernesto said when suddenly he came up with an idea. "Miguel, you must come to the show! You will be my guest of honor!"

"You mean it?" Miguel asked, gasping.

"Of course, my boy."

For a second, Miguel considered the opportunity, but looking down at his hands, he probably realized he hadn't much time. "I can't." He said, pulling up his vest and revealing his torso, which was slowly turning into skeleton-like. "I have to get home before sunrise."

Sora looked down at his body, which was completely normal. It probably had to do with the fact that he really was dead at the moment. "Oh! I really do need to get you home." Ernesto realized. He took a petal of Marigold from the ground and turned back to Miguel. "It has been an honor. I am sorry to see you go, Miguel. I hope you die very soon… you know what I mean." he added after seeing the boy's look. He knelt down beside him and began to give him his blessing, but was interrupted by none other than Héctor.

"We had a deal, _chamaco_."

"Who are you? What is the meaning of this?" Ernesto asked and Héctor stepped out of the shadows. "You know this man?"

"I just met him tonight. He told me he knew you." Miguel replied.

"Héctor?" de la Cruz asked as he realized who the man in front of him was, but he didn't react to his name of seemed to care. He plead with Miguel to take his photo with him instead. Sora wanted to enter the room, but Riku pulled him back.

"Riku? Wha—" the boy put his hands on Sora's mouth to silence him.

"We have to leave."

"Why? Riku…"

"Just come on!" he said, but Sora looked back inside. His eyes widened as he saw a group of skeleton taking Héctor and Miguel away. "Sora! Come on!" Riku repeated himself and cut down one of the security who was about to jump them.

Without further comments or questions, Sora followed Riku out of the building. They had to hide as they were going through the gardens because as the guests had disappeared so had a swarm of security arrived in their stead. Riku led him away from the palace to the very edge of the garden, where they finally had a moment of peace.

"What is going on?" He asked Riku.

"I've heard Ernesto before. He is… not Miguel's relative. He has no family as far as he remembers." the taller boy explained.

"But… then"

"I've met Miguel's family. They are looking for him. Apparently if he doesn't leave soon he'll turn into a skeleton and will be stranded here forever. Their spirits were after us before and luckily, they can smell out where Miguel is. So we can find Miguel and Héctor with their help."

"So we have a plan." Sora nodded, being just a bit relieved after hearing Riku's reasoning. "But that still doesn't help us get him home."

"It will. Let's go!"

Following the spirit creature was not at all difficult. It led them straight behind the palace to another garden, which was mostly unused. The creature led Sora and Riku to a large cenote pit which was barely filled with water at all. At the bottom of the pit, Miguel and Héctor sat. The echoes of their voice reached up to Riku and Sora, who heard their conversation.

"…I just wanted to see her again." Hector said. "I never should've left Santa Cecilia. I wish I could apologize." He sighed weakly. "I wish I could tell her that her _papá_ was trying to come home, that he loved her so much. My Coco…"

As Héctor's eyes fell, Miguel's lit up suddenly as realization struck him. "Coco?" He got up, and pulled out his torn picture and showed it to Héctor.

"Where did you get this?"

Miguel pointed at the young girl on the picture. "That's my _Mamá Coco_. That's my _Mamá Imelda_. Is that you?"

Héctor looked up at the boy and Miguel looked back at him. "We're…" Héctor began the question alone, but finished together with the boy. "…family?"

Sora reached for his chest. He wasn't the sobbing type, but after all that time he spent in that ghastly World, after all the things that transpired, this realization before his eyes hit home. He smiled and looked at Riku, who too was quite overwhelmed by the events. "We have to save them." Riku said and he agreed wholeheartedly.

At that moment the largest _Alebrije_ had descended from the sky. It was a large, colorful feline with wings and ram horns, and a female skeleton on its back.

"Lady Imelda" Riku looked at the woman.

"Imelda?!" Héctor looked at her quite uncomfortable.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

"Why can't you just go back?" Sora looked at Miguel.

"Ernesto. He has the only picture of _papá Héctor_" the boy replied. "He will disappear if I can't get that photo back. So we have to get it back."

Imelda sighed and shook her head. She looked at Miguel. "_Niño_, if we help you get his photo, you will return home? No more music?"

Sora wanted to protest, but Miguel put his hand on the boy's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Family comes first."

Imelda looked at Héctor. "I can't forgive you. But I will help you. So how do we get to de la Cruz?"

"The Sunrise Spectacular" Riku said, pointing at the large coliseum-like building in the distance. "He'll be there. His big show is coming up."

"We'll sneak in, get the photo and send Miguel home." Héctor agreed. "Sounds good. There is one slight hiccup."

"Again?" Sora looked at him with disbelief. "What?"

"That thing!" he pointed at the sky. Sora looked up and saw a large _Alebrije_ swooping down towards them. It was like their own horned and winged feline, only it was not a feline but a canine and an angry one.

"We'll take care of this," Riku said. "Can we borrow the... ugh..."

"Pepita" Imelda said. "Sure you can. Pepita, put us down!"

The _Alebrije_ did as told, and soon only Riku and Sora were on its back facing the other spirit. Sora stepped forward and grabbed one of Pepita's horns. "Alright! Let's take care of that dog! Riku, I'll take command, you'll attack it when we get close enough."

"Aye, captain" the boy grinned. The two spirits flew towards each other and Sora commandeered Pepita so it would be slightly higher than the other spirit, giving Riku the perfect opportunity to jump on its back. Riku hopped over and using the Lux from Brain summoned his Keyblade. The dog became wild and vicious in the meantime, so Sora pulled Pepita away and began circling the spirit, while Riku tried inflicting enough damage to its head.

The two animals waltzed around the stadium, where the event began in the meantime and Sora could see Miguel and his family on the stage, faking to be part of the performance while trying to get the photo back from Ernesto.

The _Alebrije_ suddenly shook itself wildly and Riku fell off. Sora commanded Pepita and it quickly descended just in time to grab Riku. Sora reached out and pulled his friend up, while their feline spirit would try to ascend back to the battlefield.

"Once more" Riku suggested and Sora complied. They flew back to canine and Riku jumped over once more, this time using his Dark Powers to cause some severe damage to the _Alebrije_'s wings. The creature shrieked painfully and began losing its height. Riku unleashed even more flames and empowered his Keyblade to further enhance his attacks. Seeing how the creature was slowly losing its control, Sora swept in with Pepita and grabbed Riku. Their feline made a big turn and crashed into de la Cruz's _Alebrije_ one final time, before it fell and crashed into the ground.

"Yes!" Sora cheered and fist-bumped with Riku, then guided Pepita back towards the stadium. The big screens had been turned on along with the microphones, so Sora and Riku were just in time to see what everyone else did:

Miguel was lying on the ground, his red jacket wasn't on him anymore. Ernesto stood above him and was pointing at him, but talking to who was presumably Héctor.

"He's a threat!" Ernesto said. "You think I'd let him go back to the Land of the Living with your photo? To keep your memory alive? No."

"You're a coward!" Miguel yelled.

"I am Ernesto de la Cruz. The greatest musician of all time!"

"Héctor's the real musician." Miguel protested, standing up to Ernesto. "You're just the guy who murdered him and stole his songs!"

Ernesto grabbed Miguel by his vest. At this point Sora didn't care what else he had to say. He commandeered Pepita to quickly find them so if necessary they could save Miguel. And his hunch turned out to be right. Within seconds Ernesto threw the boy off the balcony. Had Sora hesitated for even just a second, they couldn't have reached him. But thanks to his quick thinking and decision, Pepita caught Miguel inches away from the ground. "The photo!" Miguel said hopelessly as it had fallen out of his hands.

Sora tried looking for it, but the photo fell out of his hands before and could've been anywhere. They ascended back to the stage, where Ernesto was already booed by the crowd who had witnessed everything. As they landed on the balcony Miguel got off, but Sora still had one thing he wanted to ask Pepita for. "Let's get him, girl!" He whispered to the feline, and the _Alebrije_ roared with fury. It marched on the stage and head-butted Ernesto with such power that the murderer flew to top of the other side of the stadium, crashing into a gigantic bell, which promptly broke and fell on his body, squeezing him to death.

Sora turned his attention to Miguel and his family and saw Héctor fall on the ground powerlessly. The family gathered around him and Miguel who was calling his name. "We can still find the photo!"

"Miguel, it's almost sunrise" said Imelda, kneeling beside her husband.

"No, no. I can't leave you. I promised I'd put your photo up. I promised you'd see Coco."

"We're both out of time, _mijo_." he said and held up a marigold petal. "You have our blessing, Miguel…"

"No conditions." Imelda added, holding onto Hector's hands.

"I promise I won't let Coco forget you!" Miguel finally said as Héctor and Imelda had the petal graze the boy's arm. And with a loud puff, Miguel was no longer there. Afterwards the family tended to Héctor, who was slowly fading away while Sora and Riku could do nothing but watch silently from the sidelines.

Sora felt his tears flowing down his face even though he had barely known Héctor for hours. After that long journey, after all those moments they had shared. It was unfair. "Don't give up" Riku said and wrapped one arm around Sora, pulling him into a half hug. "Trust in Miguel. Trust in them, who are on the other side."

What felt like hours, was only about 30 minutes at most when suddenly Héctor's fading had stopped and his eyes slowly opened up. "Where… where am I? Is this… no this isn't."

"What happened?" Sora asked, eyes widened by the shock.

"Migues succeeded" Imelda said fighting back her tears. "Coco remembered you!"

"She did…" Héctor said and smiled weakly. "She does... my Coco. _Mi hija._"

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Sora and Riku were standing on the marigold bridge once again, this time heading towards a different light; one they knew would be the pale moon's that guarded over that sleepless city. Sora sighed. "Too bad we couldn't properly say goodbye to Miguel."

"We'll see him again, one day." Riku said, though it seemed more like positive thinking.

"You've done a great service here today, you two," someone said suddenly, making their slow walk come to a sudden stop. In front of them, from the midst of the marigold petals a female figure rose. She had long brown hair and dark eyes. Sora thought she looked familiar, but couldn't have said where he saw her before. "I've been watching you two."

"Who are you?" Riku asked, stepping forward, ready to engage her if necessary.

"My name is Selene, and I am the reason for Yozora's actions…"


	19. Chapter 19 - A Girl Without Memories

_May my heart be my guiding key…_

One afternoon a terrible storm besieged Radiant Garden. It came from nowhere, and arrived so suddenly that almost everyone was caught off-guard. The common folk rushed home and locked their doors and windows to weather it, and watched from inside as the fat drops of rain slowly turned into equally fat drops of ice. The hailstorm was accompanied by the loud noise of ice bits smashing against the roofs, the cobblestones and the windows. Curiously the weather did not chill down at all; it remained hot and even the howling winds blew lukewarm gust across the abandoned streets. Though the tempest was gone just as abruptly as it came, nobody dared to venture outside that day. That is why nobody witnessed her arrival or found her for a while.

The gate that brought her here appeared in the sky not far above the ground. She fell through and landed on thick glasses. It was the glass ceiling of the reactor in one of the city's tucked-away corners. She sprawled out and coughed painfully. The travel and the arrival were hard to stomach. She could barely open her eyes, for even the late-afternoon remnants of the sun's lights blinded her vision. _Where… where am…—_ just thinking hurt her brain, and it was already on the brink of exploding. Her body was in pain and exhausted beyond imagination. This spell was nothing like she had ever experienced, nor something she'd like to experience ever again. With great difficulty, she forced herself on her back and after waiting for some time she pried her eyes open only to realize that the sky was blocked by an army of grey clouds.

Though her body hurt there was no visible injury. Still, she could feel anything around her, and that at least gave her a sense of calm. She could smell the scent of distant trees and flowers mixing with the crude stench of oil and machinery. She felt the mild breeze picking up every now and then and the coldness of the ground beneath her skin.

After a while she tried to get up, but it was no use. Her legs, her hands, her whole body had failed her. Was she that utterly broken? She couldn't tell. And what's worse, slowly the memories began to fade from her as if there was a machine sucking out every thought, every moment she had lived through. The world grew distant and she became even more numb to it until it all faded into black.

She came to thanks to the shaking due to being carried by someone. She tried opening her eyes and speaking, but it was futile. All she could do was trying to stay wake and even that was very hard. "Where did you find her again?" someone with a deeper voice asked.

"Told ya! Generator of sector seven. She was just lying on there, not responding or anything."

They spoke no more, but carried her silently up a flight of stairs as far she could discern. She heard the opening of a large gate and the knocking of their boots changed, meaning they had entered a sort of building. The doors closed behind them and she heard further movements from ahead of them.

"Master" said a third voice, similar to the first.

Someone hurried down another flight of stairs and came quite close to her. She could smell his scent. It felt like nobility, perfume and whatnot. But there was also another odor to it, one she couldn't really identify, although it felt rather familiar.

"Who is she?" an elderly male's voice queried. She felt worry in his voice. _Why is he worried?_ She hadn't enough power to formulate any more questions even within her mind. This one single question repeated in her head like a broken record.

"We've found her lying outside near one of the reactors. Tried waking her, but she's unconscious" the owner of the second voice replied. It sounded aloof in its own way, though for whatever reason, she felt a connection to it. "Should we throw her out of the premises?"

"God, no" the elder said and took a step towards her. She felt the man's eyes on her and everyone remained silent for a few seconds before he'd continue. "For now, place her in a healing pod. After that I'd like you three to look into whether someone's daughter has gone missing. We need to find out where her parents could be."

"As you command, Master Ansem" the three of them replied and they ascended the building with her. She was already at her limits, so by the time they reached the top of the stairs, she had already fallen asleep.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

The next time she opened her eyes, she was behind an egg-shaped glass. Her source of oxygen was a tube attached to her mouth and nose while several other cords were connected to her various body parts. Beyond the egg-shaped glass a group of white-robed people were discussing something, though due to her egg-shell and the liquid in it – which was slightly green hued as far as she could tell – it was hard to discern anything they said.

"She is stable for now, though unfortunately our prior examinations have shown that…—"

More and more of the scientists began to stare at her causing their leader to turn around. He too saw her eyes being open and quickly ordered the others to drain the water. He had the men prepare towels for her and helped them open the glass case, freeing her.

"It's going to be alright" he said, offering a warm smile to her. It was that Ansem; she remembered his voice. Funnily enough, she couldn't remember much from before that. "Can you tell me your name, little girl?"

"I…" her throat was dry and formulating the first sounds was quite hard. She coughed and was promptly given a small cup of lukewarm water. After a few sips, she tried again. "I don't know. Where am I?"

Ansem's eyes narrowed slightly and small wrinkles appeared on his face, giving away his distraught. He remained calm and patted her softly on her arm. "You are in good hands. We're here to help you. Can you recall anything from before your awakening?"

She tried to force the memories as she was dried and clothed in simple white shirt and pants, but she couldn't remember a single thing. It felt like that word that's at the tip of your tongue but you just can't recall it. She felt like she knew all, but then again it was so distant. "I… don't know. A key… and friends? Four I think."

Ansem nodded, though it was apparent that her words meant nothing to him.

"Can you help me remember?" she asked Ansem, grabbing the sleeve of his white coat.

"I will certainly try." he hurried to calm her. "But you have to rest. Your body and mind were injured and it took a lot out of you to heal. Now, you must rest as well. Are you feeling hungry? Thirsty?"

She nodded and her eyes fell on the stone-tiled floor. Suddenly she felt drawn of all her power. Ansem was right, she did feel drained and exhausted. Her eyes felt heavy and she could've easily fallen asleep had it not been for her grumbling stomach.

Ansem accompanied her to another room, where she was fed with warm soup full of vegetables and meat. It felt so good, the first sip of the steaming dish. After filling her tummy, she was bathed and given fresh garments. When she finished cleaning and dressing, Ansem entered the room.

"To help you recover both your power and your memories, we'll take you to another room. Come with me." She had no reason to distrust Ansem, so she descended the tall and spacious building alongside the elderly scientist. Finally, they arrived at the bottom and entered a long corridor full of closed doors. She had a bad feeling but the elderly man's aura was so reassuring and serene that she courageously followed him on. At the end of the foyer Ansem opened one of the doors. She peered inside and it turned out to be a simple room with a bed and a table and a wardrobe. "You'll stay here for now. We'll see if we can find out anything about you or help jog your memory."

"Thank you, Mr. Ansem."

"Please, just Ansem is fine."

\- O - O - O - O - O -

A few days later Ansem knocked on her door. He did it every time he came, which he did several times the day as he himself brought her food and drink, but also different types of tests to see if she could remember anything. Unfortunately, she couldn't.

He brought sandwiches and tea with him this time, which she nibbled slowly. The scientist sat on a chair, holding a mug of coffee, which he sipped occasionally. He also had another stack of photos with him, which meant additional tests. She didn't mind, mostly because she didn't really have anything to do.

"Can I take a look?"

"Sure" the man replied and handed her the photos. There were five of them in total. The first one depicted three black circles. Two equally small ones beside each other, and a third larger one joining to them from below. The second one was a very large yellow heart. The third one was another heart-like shape, though it was pitch-black and it had a fleur-de-lis at its bottom. It also had a red "x" crossing at the middle. None of them were familiar to her. The fourth one depicted various keys and for a second she thought she had remembered something but the fleeting moment came and went. Finally, the fifth picture was a painting about a city.

"Anything?" Ansem looked at her.

"Nothing" she shook her head and handed the pictures back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, my child. It is not your fault." he reassured her quickly. He put the papers and the coffee on the ground and brought his chair closer to the bed. "I've asked some of my apprentices to ask around the city, hoping we might find someone related to you. Unfortunately, nobody came forward."

"What does this mean?" she looked at him.

"It means that you are probably from another… town." Ansem said carefully. He did not say anything else, but looked in her eyes as if trying to see if his words had made any sense or nudged a memory. But her mind remained blank.

"I see" she said and looked away, out through her small window. "Can I leave?"

"I'm afraid that would be dangerous" Ansem replied with a heavy heart. He rose to his feet and grabbed his things and the tray on which he brought her breakfast. "I should like to examine you further today. My laboratory has a quite a few advanced equipment some of which may be of greater help than these old photos."

"Let's hope for the best" the girl agreed, faking a smile.

After Ansem had left she lay back on her bed and gazed at the plain ceiling of her small chamber. Her hands played lazily with her long dark hair and her hanging legs kicked the air in slow motion. She began to hum a tune she had previously heard coming from the city streets.

She could barely see anything from her small window, but even that much was quite promising. There was a lovely, colorful town beyond the limits of the large castle-like building she was kept in; so much to see and so much to experience. She was sure that taking a long nice walk would've jugged her memory.

_My heart knows._ She thought to herself and put her hands on her chest. She felt the slow, rhythmic beating of her own heart, which made her smile. Curious; listening and feeling her own heart made her feel a sense of longing. As if there was something she was missing, beside her memories of course.

There was a banging noise not far from her room. She didn't really care about it as there were all sorts of noises creeping in from outside. She continued her humming quietly, trying to enjoy her solitude, which was arguably quite difficult.

"…Come on, this way!" said a young voice at once. It wasn't like the sound of anyone she had heard before, so the girl suddenly became quite interested in the outside world's affairs. "Come on, Isa! Don't make me drag you!" the voice spoke once more.

The girl sat up and looked at the window. It was the voice of a young boy; of someone around her age. She stepped over to the window, hoping to see either him or the one called Isa, but she couldn't. They were nowhere to be seen. She sighed and shook her head disappointedly. _This really feels like a prison. But why… _

"_Hang in there!"_ a familiar and friendly voice whispered into her ears, making her tear up. For a second she saw a boy at the door. He had grey hair and a red scarf and wore a mischievous expression. She tried to call his name, but she couldn't remember. And before she knew, the boy disappeared and the memory of seeing him disappeared along with him.

The next moment a terrible pain surged into her and she cried out in terror, wailed like a banshee and fell into a silent dark, dreamless sleep.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

When she came to, an unfamiliar man was examining her. He had slightly tanned skin and long, white hair, with a pair of golden eyes. He wore a white coat as well and was accompanied by one of the guards, who wore a red scarf and an eye-patch.

"Good morning, sugar" the one-eyed said with a dark grin. "You took quite a sleep there!"

"That will be enough, Braig, thank you." the other said, eyeing the guard with a cold distaste. "I'm sure Aeleus or Dilan might need your help with something."

"Oh, I doubt that. But I'll leave you to it, then." Braig said and left through the door. She used this short pause to look around, as much as she could; she was tightly bound to her bed and several tubes were attached to her, one to her mouth and nose to ease breathing.

They were in a darker laboratory that had pods similar to the one where she woke up the first time. The ones in the room however had darkened glasses as well as machines that were rhythmically beeping, probably tracking heart rates.

The white haired man leaned towards her and took off the breathing mask. As she took her first breath of natural air, she felt a distinctive stench, though it didn't come from the room they were in; the smell was far too weak.

"How are you feeling?" he asked plainly.

"Terribly" she admitted, trying to sit up. The man pushed her back, a bit more roughly than necessary.

"You should take your time. You've been unconscious for more than a week."

"What happened to me? I was alright up until… until." Hard as she tried recalling the faint memory, it was all in vain. She couldn't remember anything at all.

"Your body didn't react too kindly to your attempts at forcing your memories back and your mind collapsed. But thankfully you're through the worst, thanks to Master Ansem."

"I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" she asked, looking at the man properly. She didn't know what she felt but his posture, his aura; it all reeked of something malicious. It made her unsettled.

"My name is Xehanort. I'm an apprentice to Master Ansem." he stopped for a short second and gave her an odd smile. "We're quite similar you know. I also have difficulties remembering my past. I work with the master in hopes of finding a way to bring the memories back."

She didn't know how to react, or whether to react at all. To be fair, all she wanted to do was go back to her room upstairs and watch the sky from her small window. That was probably the only solace she could get. "And… when can I go back to my room?"

"I'm afraid you'll be getting a new lodging soon, here in the basement. We need to begin your recovery treatment, and being in the proximity of these machines will be vital." Xehanort continued his explanation, but she didn't pay any attention to him. She knew it wasn't true. She knew she had become a prisoner and a test subject. She felt it in her bones, in her soul, and in her heart. But she wouldn't cry. Not in front of that man who seemed so grim.

Xehanort had given her medicines and left. She fell asleep not long after that and was awakened my Master Ansem. She felt terrible and could barely speak. She wanted to tell him that she wouldn't want to stay down or see that Xehanort guy ever again, but she could barely utter a word or nod properly. Her head was heavy her eyelids were dropping constantly. So they didn't talk much. Instead, Ansem apologized over and over and promised to take good care of her. Finally, he left as well and she fell back into her dreamless sleep.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

She was basically locked in a cage. Her room was small, dark and cold. Its only window was on the door, looking right at another door on the other side of the corridor. She wasn't alone. There were patients in the other rooms, but they weren't able to speak. Some were constantly crying, others were howling or yelling. A neighboring patient scratched the wall every day.

Ansem never visited her anymore. She only saw him when they were doing experiments or tests. Instead Xehanort had become her constant visitor. The man did seldom offer kindness to her. He was only interested in the research and her memories. But nothing had worked. She didn't remember more than she knew when she was discovered: _a key… and friends… one sentence. May my heart be my guiding key. But what does this mean?_

One day (or night, she couldn't really differentiate) she was sitting in her cell, listening to the others. Most were asleep and the rest finally quieted down as well. She would've played with her black hair, had Xehanort not cut most of it. So instead, she was staring at the wall plainly, mumbling softly.

"This way!" said a low voice suddenly. A voice she remembered. Her eyes lit up immediately and she jumped to her legs to peer out the small window. It took her a few moments to see, but when she finally did, it brought tears into her eyes. A boy with flaming red hair appeared. He wore a frightened expression as he slowly edged forward alongside the corridor. Not far behind him, another boy was peering through a door. He had blue hair. "Isa! Come on!" he whispered over to the other boy.

The duo's investigation of the dark corridor came to an abrupt end, when one of the patients woke up and started yelling. Both boys froze and turned to run away, but before they could've gotten far enough, she reached out and called after them.

The boys stopped dead in their tracks and looked towards her door with eyes wide.

"Who are you? the red-haired asked with a feeble voice, not daring to go closer.

"My name is… X"

"X?" the boys looked at each other.

"They gave it to me. I don't know the real one."

The red-haired boy stepped closer and peered inside, meeting the girl's eyes for the first time. He smiled at her and she felt her heart shattering. "My name is Lea. Nice to meet you, X!"

"And I am Isa!" the other one said, coming closer as well. She smiled at both boys and reached out to touch their hands. They were smiling and so was she; for the first time in weeks, she could finally feel the Light warming her heart.

"What are you two doing down here?" she asked suddenly, realizing that Xehanort might be coming soon. She didn't want to put the children at risk.

"Exploring! We've been trying to get inside here for a long time! But man, this place is well hidden! No wonder though." Lea remarked, looking around. "And you? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm… trying to find something I've lost."

"Something you've lost?" Isa asked curiously and she nodded agreeing.

There was movement in the distance. Someone began descending the stairs. The echoes of his footsteps came as a warning. She looked at the boys and saw worry reflecting in their eyes. "Hurry! Hide and get out of here!"

"We'll get caught!" Isa said angrily. "Lea! This is your fault!"

"You won't" she hurried to calm them. "Trust your heart! It will guide you out, just as it guided you down here!"

"Guide us?"

"Yeah. An old saying from where I come. May your heart be your guiding key. But hurry!"

"We'll come back!" Lea promised and followed his friend. She looked after them, but could only trace them until the corner. She prayed and hoped they would get out. They did… but they also returned. The two boys went back to her as many times as they could, but due to the tough security of the castle it was quite difficult to reach the lower parts of the castle, which were generally off limits to almost everyone. But Lea and Isa somehow managed to sneak down every now and then, bringing a bit of joy and hope into the girl's life.

Her memories did not recover completely, but slowly something had indeed changed within her. It wasn't thanks to Xehanort's experiments, but thanks to the boys who were kind enough to bring her tales about the world outside. They talked to her for hours, and through their stories and shared experiences, her own journey started to unravel itself.

_Daybreak_

_Key… blade_

_Unions_

_Ephe… mer._

Words, images returned to her. She couldn't connect the dots yet, but she knew that it was a large puzzle and she had to complete it in order the learn the truth of her past.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Thanks to the boys, she was able to keep track of time and about three months after meeting them officially for the first time, Master Ansem had finally graced her with his presence once again. He had aged considerably in that short span of time, but then again she too must've looked terribly. Life inside that cage-like cell was very hard even with Lea and Isa's help.

"I am terribly sorry for all of this," he said wholeheartedly. She wanted to hate him, yell at him. But the man seemed pitiful enough even without her hatred. "I've been blinded by my own thirst for knowledge and by the brilliance of Xehanort. He has a keen eye and a sharp mind, and knows how to pull his strings I'm afraid. But I will not let him harm you any further."

"Then let me go" she said.

Ansem stared into her eyes. Though neither of them said anything for a whole minute their eyes spoke more than they could've told each other through words. Finally, Ansem sighed loudly and asked away: "How much do you remember?" The scientist's words had surprised her. She didn't know how to react, which gave her away immediately. Ansem gave her a small, sad smile. "I may have been led astray by Xehanort, but I haven't quite lost my mind yet. What is your name, child?"

"Skuld" she said for the very first time in a long-long time.

"Do you remember everything, Skuld?"

She shook her head. "I'm from another… World. But you've already known that, I'm quite sure. Besides that, things are slowly coming back to me. And the less you know about me, the better it is for you, Master Ansem."

"I agree. And I also agree in that you shouldn't remain here. I cannot just allow you to leave freely. Not while things are as they are right now. I'm afraid my time here is limited as well. Though it might be too late for me, it is not yet for you. But don't worry. I have a plan, and I promise. I'll get you of here before long. Just bear with me for a little more while."

Skuld wanted to ask what he meant by that. It probably had to do with Xehanort's rise to prominence. She could imagine the cold and calculating scientist trying to defame Ansem and take his place. In the end, she didn't have the chance. Ansem left just as suddenly as he had arrived. But he kept his word. The very next day in the middle of the night the one-eyed guard suddenly opened her cell's door wide. "Good evening, sugar" he said with his shark-like grin. "I've come to save you. Pack your stuff and let's go!"

She got out of her bed immediately, put on her shoes on and followed Braig out of castle. He took her away from the dark corridor, which after all that time still stank of that ghastly odor, up the long spiral staircase and out through a back door. It was her first time out in the open after what seemed like ages, but she couldn't enjoy it too much. Braig led her through the back gardens and out through a small door. The city was empty still they ran from cover to cover, along narrow alleyways and beneath the shades of trees. Skuld tired quickly because she had barely exercised during the last year, but managed to keep up with her savior anyway. She tried asking Braig where they were going, but the man merely hushed her every single time.

Finally, they reached the outer walls of the city and passed through a small gate that led them to a rather large airport with all sorts of ships. A small plump man with large thick red beard, dark pilot-spectacles and helmet appeared beside a smaller vehicle. "You're the ones Ansem told me about?"

"Cid Pollendia?"

"The one and only!" Cid nodded. "Hurry! I've prepared a fine ship for you. It'll take you straight to Twilight Town!" The small man led Braig and Skuld to the Gummi Ship, which bore the name Enterprise – neatly painted on both sides – and gave a brief explanation about how to operate it. Once there, Skuld got inside and stared in amazement at the walls, which were full of buttons. She saw a picture of a young man with blonde hair seeming all grumpy. "That's me son, Cid jr." Cid said with a wide grin. "Gonna be a famous pilot one day. I just know it!

"Sounds lovely" Braig rolled his eyes. "Alright, geezer. Off with you, and not a word about this to anyone!"

"Aye. Be careful!" Cid nodded and stepped away from the ship.

"Grab on tight, sugar. This ride is going to be bumpy." Braig said as he took over the controls.

The ship took off and she looked down upon the large city and the castle in its middle. For a brief moments she felt a sense of loss since she had to leave precious friends behind. _Lea… Isa. I'll come back for you one day. I promise._ She wished she could've bid them farewell, but she didn't have the luxury to do so. Every moment counted and she wanted to be away from Radiant Garden as fast as possible.

Though Braig promised a bumpy ride, it was actually a smooth sailing. It took about half a day to reach Twilight Town and as they approached the orange-skied world, Skuld felt excitement and longing alike. She longed for her own home World even though she could hardly remember anything about it. It too was full of colors, had a similar large building towering above the others and a beautiful seaside. It was full of children, full of joy and happiness. But what happened then? How did she end up in that other place? Why did she lose her memories?

Braig landed the ship in the woods outside the city limits. He got out and helped Skuld out as well. "This way" he said and led her through a small path. "Haven't been here for a while." he remarked oddly. Skuld was too preoccupied with being amazed by the woods, enjoying the fresh fragment of the wilderness and the lazy afternoon breeze to care about anything. She wished Lea and Isa were there with her. She missed both boys so much. And not only them, but her other friends as well. She still couldn't recall their names perfectly, but at least remembered their faces. The shy boy with the short blonde hair, the somewhat older one who had very nice smell and was searching for his sister, the mysterious clever kid with his trademark hat, and that joyful one with the grey hair and red scarf. _It would be so good to meet them again. I want my memories back..._

"What's the matter, sugar?" Braig looked at her, and suddenly she realized she was tearing up. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. The one-eyed chuckled at her and shrugged. "No need to be so overwhelmed. Just doin' what pops told me to do."

"I… I just. My memories are coming back very slowly."

"Really now?" Braig said in a more serious tone, turning towards her. "How much do you remember?"

"I remember a small town, with lots of children and adult-like people wearing masks. They were the leaders of that town, I think."

"Yeah. The Foretellers" Braig said suddenly. His voice, the words he said clicked something and suddenly at once memories began to rush back to her head: the Foretellers, their mysterious teacher, the Keyblade war, the aftermath, the Dandelions, everything. Braig's smile widened and became shark-like, filled with malicious intent.

"You are…" Skuld said looking at the man, seeing the red scarf around his neck and suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"Perceptive girl" Braig nodded, touching the scarf.

"Who are you?" she asked and tried summoning forth her Keyblade but without luck.

"You are quite unfamiliar with the rules as it seems, dearest Skuld. If you must know, I am Luxu, last of the Foretellers."

"But… you… what?" She was utterly confused. As far as she knew, there had only been five Foretellers: Ira, Aced, Gula, Ava and Invi. He had to be lying. Was this all a ploy of Xehanort? Another attempt to draw out her memories? If so, he succeeded.

"Don't overexcite yourself, girl" Luxu said calmly. "Nobody ever said there were only five of them. There were merely five in front of you. They were given one-one group of children to lead, while I was given the simple task of surviving. You could say that I was the Foreteller of the Dandelions."

"That's a lie!"

"As if! Why would I lie to you? To what end?"

"I'm not sure what you want" Skuld admitted, feeling powerless and lost, even though she had just reclaimed her memories moments ago. It hurt; so badly she could've cried out in pain. Now that she knew the past, she had suddenly lost so many people she loved. "Why is this happening? What do you want from me?!"

"Nothing… for now." Luxu said with a grin. "I will merely place you in another prison, where you can ponder on your past and your future."

"You will not!" she resisted and turned around to leave. But that very moment a purple arrow flew past by her. Skuld's eyes widened and she instinctively jumped away. Her eyes locked on the gunslinger and her hand clenched into fists. She was unarmed and quite powerless.

"You know Skuld, you could've remembered everything by the second of third day. But that would've been quite distracting. You see, I need Xehanort not to stray from a path that was bestowed upon him by our master. And you entering the big picture suddenly out of the blue almost gave me a heart attack. So you see, I needed to use a bit of trickery and magic to ensure that you stay put."

"So it was you? You stopped me from remembering?"

"Well… yeah, basically. Now that we are ready to enter the next phase of Xehanort's plans I was all too happy to assist pops in your rescue. Thankfully he still trusted me, which made my job much easier. I didn't need to kidnap you, since I was actually entrusted with taking you for the ride."

"And what do you want to do with me?"

Luxu sighed loudly and shook his head. "As I said, I won't do anything with you. You might come into play later though, so I'll have to put you on a short leash."

"I will never help you in anything!" Skuld yelled hatefully and before Luxu could've reacted she quickly picked up a large piece of rock from the ground and threw it at the man. The Foreteller shot the rock and the fleeing girl in the back. Skuld yelped and fell on her stomach on the ground. "Sorry, sugar. I've really no time for games. For now, I'll leave you here… but I'll come get you soon."

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Luxu locked her up inside a dark room, hidden beneath a statue of an old mansion. She protested: she tried hitting, biting, clawing her way out of his grasp, but the Foreteller didn't ease his grip. He threw her in and locked the doors. "Don't worry. I have a couple of servants who'll come and feed you time to time. If you live long enough, you'll see the light of day once again."

Ultimately, she was transferred from one cage into another but this time she was locked away so far from the world that there was no chance she'd encounter anyone. The fact that her memories had returned didn't make her imprisonment any better. She tried to summon her Keyblade, but it was no use. She felt like crying for this torture was unbearable. Being locked up for so long and with no hopes of escaping. What did she do wrong to earn this?

By the time Luxu had returned for her, she was a mess. She stared blankly at the walls, mumbling to herself. Her eyes didn't even flinch at the sight of the black-coated half-eyed man. Her mind had shut down to protect her from further pains and injuries. Inside, she had created another world for herself. One in which she was free, where nobody could her up.

"Log time no see, sugar." Luxu greeted her.

"You smell different."

"Yeah. I go by the name Xigbar now. Got myself a nice "x" just like the rest. Jokes on them, I retained my memories!" The man sat down on Skuld's bed and looked at the girl. "So. I presume you've gotten comfortable with this little hole of yours?"

Skuld didn't reply. She merely turned towards him and blinked a couple of times.

"I see. Well, good news the view is about to change." Luxu said and snapped his finger, opening a dark corridor. "Come with me."

"A new prison?"

"Yep. But this time, it'll have a rather nice view, believe me!"

Skuld knew she should protest, fight, or generally try to escape, but she didn't have any power left in her. Her imprisonment, which spanned for years, had completely demolished her mind and her heart. Slowly, darkness had taken root within it. Hopelessness, despair, sorrow; they were her companions and she was at wits' end. She followed Luxu through the portal and arrived into a well-lit white room with a marvelous view over a large dark city.

Skuld was beyond surprised. She just stood there and stared through the wall-sized window. Luxu stepped beside her and showed his shark grin. "This will be my next prison?" Skuld asked, without looking away.

"With one condition, sugar. I need names and descriptions."

"Of who?"

"Of the lost Dandelions who came here with you." Luxu replied calmly. "I need to gather them. It would be unfortunate if they randomly started appearing, just like Ventus, to throw a wrench into the gears."

"You've seen Ventus?" For the first time in years, hope had returned to her, even only faintly. She looked at the man, but his smile and eyes broke that small fragment of hope into pieces. "Is he… dead?"

"As if" he laughed. "You can't kill that little thing. Not that easily. No, though I'm not sure where he is. Neither am sure about how many more came here with you?"

"I will tell you, but you have to promise not to hurt them! Understood?" She looked in his eye, mustering all ferocity that was left inside of her. Even after all those years and all that solitude, she was fiercely adamant about protecting those who mattered. She would never let any of them get in harm's way. About that, she was sure. "If you lay one finger on any of them, I will—"

"Don't worry." He raised his hands. "They will be in good hands!" Luxu promised. Skuld watched him; gazed into his eye and tried to read it, his soul. But Luxu was a blank page. Yet she had hoped, that through him, through that terrible man, maybe she could be reunited with her friends once more.

"When we landed in that mysterious world… with the large mountain-like cities there were six of us," she said. "You said you've met Ven and you have already found me, so that's two down."

"Four more to go" Luxu agreed.

"They rest are Lauriam, Erlena, Myed, and Ludor."

"Lauriam and Erlena I've already heard of" the one-eyed nodded. "Give me a description about the other two.

"Myed loves his music. He has a large instrument and is constantly playing or singing. He's not very active or strong, but he has a good heart and knows water-based magic. Ludor on the other hand is a real gambler. That is his strength and weakness. And he is also an adept time-wizard."

"Alright. I'll go and get your friends now and take care of other business. You have a whole wing to explore, little girl, but fear not, you can't escape this place. The only way would be through the window, but since the fall is so high I wouldn't recommend."

Luxu opened another corridor for himself, but before leaving Skuld called out his name. He turned back and looked at her.

"What is your game here, Luxu?" she looked at him, hoping to learn at least something.

"One day I might just tell you, sugar. For now, I can't have you ruin our big party! Too much hinges on secrecy and this city, this castle will be a warzone eventually. I just can't have you escape through some Light miracle and spoil the ending. That would be bad, really bad. But trust me, the best parts are yet to come. I want you to be just as surprised as anyone else will be."


	20. Chapter 20 - The Lost Dandelion

Pete had never been so scared in his life. _They've got Maleficent! They tricked her into this! How? HOW? This is impossible! I've gotta warn the others before it is too late!_ Luckily, he had just enough power to re-open the gateway left behind his mistress and flee the world. He clumsily fell into the portal and yelled his way across it, landing on his behind.

"Nngh, dag-nabbit!" he swore as he got up from the thick grassy ground. "Blasted portal! This just ain't my day. Now, where are those hags hidin'?" He looked around, trying to find the way to the skull-shaped rock. As always, the weather was miserable in Salem's Lot. There was a light shower and the heavens crackled with lightning. Pete hurried towards the cavern, hoping he would be able to talk some sense into the witches.

Mim was the first to recognize his arrival. She waltzed in front of him, halting Pete with her hands. "And wheeeere are you going?" she mused in a voice that was quite painful and not only for Pete. The witches appeared out of the shadows, narrowed closer to Maleficent's second-in-command, listening carefully. "Where is our dear beloved fairy?" Mim asked her smile all honeyed and vile.

"I've got some bad news, pals" Pete began, hoping that they might realize the danger they were all in. "Maleficent has been captured!" The witches fell silent at once. All of them appeared now, and there wasn't a single one who wasn't paying attention to him.

"What did you say?" Grimhilde asked as she stepped closer to him.

"Ya can't hear, miss? Maleficent has been captured!"

Grimhilde's face twitched into a mocking smile. She turned around and looked at her fellow witches, spreading her hands. "I guess that's that then!"

"What? No!" Pete protested angrily, and pushed Grimhilde back into the line. "Listen up ye group of good fer nothin' hags! Maleficent has been captured! That means, the enemy, our enemy is out there, doing somethin' that won't benefit us at all!"

"And what would you know, you poor pathetic creature?" Jadis said, looking down upon Pete. Her eyes reflected no sympathy or worry. "Let those fools draw too close and we will destroy them. I have no other quarrel with them."

"As always, you're quick to jump ship my dear." Raisin nodded kindly and patted Jadis on the hand. "Go and play in your little closet as you usually do, while the grownups take care of the real business here."

Jadis' expression hardened as if she was fighting off the urge to say certain things. The others seemed quite excited to see what was about to take place, but thankfully (at least according to Pete) she didn't reply to the obvious gloating of Raisin. Instead, she turned around to leave.

"Stop." said Mim, raising her bony, shaking finger. "While I obviously don't mind Maleficent being pushed out of the picture, I do know what she said was true! We really are in danger, my dears! And if we want to somehow avoid a catastrophe, we need a plan!"

"I don't think anyone believes you Mim!" said the Wicked Witch of the West.

"I don't think anyone would ever believe you!" said the Wicked Witch of the East.

"Well you better!" she retorted angrily and jumped up on a rock so she could be higher than anyone else in the room (it didn't work, Jadis was still taller). She pointed at them and gazed into their eyes, which Pete would've found quite funny if the unfolding events weren't so dire. He himself took a step back and watched them as he kind of realized that they would need to find a worthy leader before anything could happen. "I warned you all, over and over again! None of you listened, like ever! I told you not to imprison our beloved mentor!"

"She wanted to destroy the Worlds" Morgana reminded her. She folded her arms, seemingly completely unimpressed by Mim's little performance. Many seemed similarly disinterested, even the two gentlemen who were just invited into the coven. They stood a bit further away, discussing things in a low, hushed voice.

"We all try to destroy the Worlds!" Mim disagreed. "That's what we are!"

"You are an imbecile. I have to agree with Maleficent on that." Hecate interrupted her. "We wanted to rule the World, not set it ablaze. What sort of wicked creature does that? To what end would anyone want to just blow the whole thing up?"

"Don't try to reason with this one" Yzma shrugged. "She always had a few loose screws in the head. Listen, Mim. We are quite sure that you're not taking it kindly that this little party is over. But honestly, I've got greater things to worry about back at home, than some shadowy figures doing some sketchy business in a land I've never been to."

Most of the witches agreed and their disregard for the real danger was beginning to concern Pete mightily. He wanted to speak, but one look from Grimhilde was far more than enough to make him falter. But Mim did not back down. "So that's it? Ya all just going to run away? Escape back into your Worlds and live out the rest of your pathetic lives until what Maleficent said comes true?"

"What would you do, Mim? What do you suggest we do?" Hecate stepped forward, looking into her eye. "Oh I know, you would like to take over the leadership of this coven and have us summon that sick monster against them! Well, there are few among us who could control that freak and none of us even have the goddamn book because Maleficent dearest hid it! We can't control it! And that thing is a loose cannon without someone to resume control over it!"

The others agreed once more.

"Then let's release _Her_." Mim said plainly.

"You are truly out of your mind Mim, if you think we'll release Walpurga." Jadis said coldly. "She would kill us all."

"But now, she raises a fair point" Raisin sighed wearily. She didn't seem too happy about the idea either. "We've seen them and Maleficent had gravely underestimated them. I hate to say this, dears, but we really might need to reconsider our options." Mim's smile turned snarky and wicked all at once as the shadow of doubt befell the other witches. They could all feel a slight tremor beneath their feet; and all of them knew the source of it.

Pete had a very bad feeling about where the discussion was heading. He saw Ultimecia silently slipping away without anyone noticing and decided it would be best for him to follow suit. The witches were about to release something equally terrifying, something that did not have chains or collars around its neck. She would be free to go on a rampage and Pete wasn't about to wait for that. The good for nothin' Coven was useless to him at that point; heck, all seemed to be lost at that point! There was only one place where he could go, one place where he could find reasonable answers to their worries; even though he would have never thought that one day he'd be seeking their help. But he was out of options. He had to return to Disney Castle.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

When Isa had finally stepped through the far end of the portal, the first thing he realized was the sudden harsh cold and the lack of sunlight. Stepping onto the concrete ground and hearing the distant noises of the city he immediately recognized his sort-of second home, the World That Never Was.

"Here?" Roxas looked at Lea in confusion. "Are you sure? I mean, I get it, your heart led us here… but really?"

"If your friend was here, I'm quite sure Xemnas and Isa would've known." Xion thought.

Lea sighed with disappointment and shrugged. He looked at the Keyblade in his hand and for a few stray seconds Isa had feared he may try throwing it away. He wanted to calm his distressed friend, tell him everything was alright; but he too felt lost, hopeless. He had been working so long and so hard to find their friend, he did everything he could, and he had failed.

"Snap out of it!" Xion yelled at them suddenly, surprising both of them. Lea was drawn quite back by her sudden impulse, while Isa was thankful for it. "There is no time for either of you to be nagging around! I trust Lea! If his heart has led us here, then Skuld must be here!"

"But… how?" Roxas looked at her, not being too optimistic himself. He too had spent quite a bit of time within the organization to know his way around the city. "I mean, the city is quite big. Unless she was hidden in some far off street or corner, where nobody has ever been, we should've come across her before. But if she's tucked away somewhere, how on earth will we find her?"

"There must be way!" Xion said with a sort of assertiveness, which suggested that she had some sort of plan. But Isa couldn't think of what that idea might've been. He tried recalling his time in the city and its castle. He had known its halls and foyers, most if not every secret. He had been to each and every members' own part of it, searched through their personal belongings, unmasked their possible secrets.

_Where could she be? Where?_

"Say, Isa" Lea said reluctantly, looking at the blue-haired man. "It was… Xigbar who saved her right? Do you think we might be able to find anything in his private quarters?"

"I don't think so." Isa shook his head. "I've searched through his stuff as well back then and couldn't find anything regarding her."

"But back then you didn't know what you were looking for. Now, we might find something. It is worth giving it a shot, no?"

Isa considered his friend's idea but really didn't think it'd lead them anywhere. Still, it had the possibility to win them some time or give them a hint, so it couldn't hurt. _And at least it keeps Lea in check._ He also thought. "Well, you could have a point" he agreed, giving a firm nod. "Alright. To the castle then! Stay on your toes, this World is still infested with Heartless!"

The others agreed and everyone had summoned their Keyblade. Isa took charge and walked with a fast pace. He knew the major points of the city, so finding the way to the Memory's Skyscraper was but a piece of cake for him; what awaited them before the skyscraper, however, was a different issue. Though at first everything seemed in order the street turned out to be less abandoned than Isa had expected it to be. When the four friends made their way into the middle of the square in front of the tall building, the army of Neo Shadows finally emerged from below the grounds, spawning out of the sewers and jumping out through the windows..

"This won't be easy" Lea said as he tried counting them. "There are way too many!"

"Don't worry" Roxas grinned calmly, separating his Keyblades. "I have this." And with that, the boy leapt into the middle of the swarm, and began his preemptive attack. The Heartless, though strong in number, were no match to the boy in terms of speed, agility or strength. Roxas carved through them like cake, butchering a whole handful with a single slash. He turned, jumped, slashed, thrust, sliced, drawing the whole Heartless armies' attention to himself. "GO!" he yelled over to the three of them. "I'll hold them off!"

"You're a fool if you think we'll leave you here!"

"Just go!" Roxas cried as he obliterated another group easily. "I can hold them off for quite long. I've become quite the Heartless exterminator you know! But if we all get stuck here, we'll never find her! Go!"

"We'll be back shortly!" Isa promised, grabbing Lea and Xion by the arm. "Come on you two! Let's hurry!" And without giving them even a second to hesitate or protest, began pushing them towards the bridge which led up to the castle. For a while they heard the echoes of the battle that took place in front of the skyscraper, but by the time they reached the Brink of Despair, which was the large crater where the heart of the World should've been, not even the faintest of sounds remained.

Lea and Xion looked back towards the skyscraper, hoping to see Roxas appear, while Isa knew quite well that the fight was still ongoing. "If you two want to help him, then pay attention!" he said in a demanding voice. "We are here, Lea. Up there…" he pointed at the castle to emphasize what he wanted to say. "… up there, we might find the last bit of clue! So don't linger on leaving him behind. He's the strongest out of us, he'll be alright."

"Yeah" Lea nodded, not too surely, but honestly. "Alright. Let's find that clue and go back to kick some Heartless butt!"

"Agreed!" Xion said. She too seemed a bit scared, probably because of Roxas, but was equally determined. Her eyes were already scanning the area, looking for any possible details that might lead them closer to the answer. "After you, Isa. You know this place like the back of your hand!"

Isa had to agree. He allowed himself a quick smile, as he thought back to those years spent there. At first, it was all fresh and curious; every day felt like a new adventure. But slowly he became familiar with how the Worlds worked, how they worked. He spent his time learning as much as he could: about the Heartless, about Nobodies, about the Worlds and the Hearts… about Xemnas. To achieve his plans, he needed to get as close to the leader of Organization XIII as he could, even if it meant leaving Lea behind.

Isa led them up the bridge and into the castle, which was no void of all life. As they crossed the halls of the great palace, he recalled the many schemes that had taken place within its walls: how he was there, always; trying his best to find a way to benefit from any disagreements or fights. And he succeeded, most of the time. There were few members he couldn't quite understand or outplay. Xemnas was above them all; he set his sights at things much greater and darker. To get close to him was difficult enough, but to understand him… that was impossible. Then there was Xigbar. As far as Isa knew, he was a simple guard back in the day, and yet his whole being suggested something else. There was an underlying malice within him.

The trio reached the Proof of Existence, a room full of small, door-sized portals leading to the various parts of the castle without further trouble. The room was in ruins of course, but the portals could still be activated. Isa stepped over to the frame which led to Xigbar's quarters and kneeled down to temper with the system through the control panel built into the floor. As he was working on reopening the portal, the main door on both sides of the room opened.

"Careful!" Xion yelped and threw herself in front of Isa, deflecting a bullet with her Keyblade. "Nobodies!"

"What?!" Lea and Isa looked around realizing they were surrounded by Snipers, special Nobodies controlled by Xigbar. "Is this even possible?" Isa shook his head confusedly. He couldn't understand how there were still active Nobodies within the castle. This seemed like a sign sent to ensure they stayed on the right track.

"Take care of them!" he said and continued working on the control panel. Behind him Xion and Lea rushed the Snipers. The Nobodies were no match to the duo, who fought fiercely. Lea set them ablaze or cut them in half with his sizable Keyblade, whereas Xion chased them through the room, rebounding every shot and killing them with their own weapons.

Finally the portal powered up and the door leading to Xigbar's private quarters opened before them. "Inside!" Isa ordered them and jumped through the door. Lea followed him immediately, but before Xion could've joined the duo on the other side, the portal was shot down by a Nobody.

"Xion!" Lea yelped running back towards the now powerless frame. "Damn it!"

Isa grabbed his hand and pulled Isa to face him. "Calm down! She's strong enough to handle herself! We're here, Lea! Let's take a quick look around, maybe we can really find something over here!"

"But Roxas… Xion! I can't go on sacrificing them just to search for clues, Isa!

"And you don't have to!" Isa said, calming both Lea and himself. He took a step back and spread his hands. "Do you believe in them? In us?"

"I do" Lea said, though Isa wasn't sure who he was trying to prove it to. "I just… don't want to lose them again." he admitted, looking away. "I don't want to lose someone to find another."

"Everything will be alright, Lea. I promise."

Lea looked into his eyes, and he tried – as best as he could – to suggest with a mere look, that this was truly what he thought, what he set out to do. And seemingly it worked. Lea gave a sigh, but nodded again and turned his attention to Xigbar's quarter. Isa did so too and glanced at the long abandoned dormitory.

Xigbar had always kept his place tidy; no stuff lying around, no accidental damages. It was a neatly kept room, which suggested that the owner was away most of the time. And this really was true for Xigbar. He was often out on missions, sometimes for Xemnas himself, sometimes looking for things on his own. Their leader didn't care about his private ventures as long as the one-eyed sniper took care of everything that was sorted to him. And if Xemnas didn't care, neither did the others… well besides Isa, who at that time cared about far too many things.

He had tracked the man to Twilight Town and a couple of more Worlds but couldn't get close enough to learn his true agenda; then he became Xemnas' second-in-command and he had completely dropped the pursue. He no longer cared about Xigbar or anyone else. _But maybe, if I had cared a bit… maybe I would've found her by now. _He wanted to be angry with himself, for his lack of foresight. But it was too late to cry over it; instead he had to look forward and hope that Xigbar truly kept something hidden.

Lea went through the one-eyed sniper's things quickly. He touched everything, kicked every piece of furniture and pushed every button he could. But nothing happened. No secret door opened, no hidden pages were uncovered. Isa had expected this outcome, yet couldn't help but feel underwhelmed. He sat down onto the single sofa in the middle of the room and stared at the large blank wall in front of him. If he were Xigbar, where would he hide his things? _Think, Isa. Think!_ Lea began pacing back and forth in the room, kicking any item that came into his proximity. The blue-haired man watched his friend's struggle.

"Damn it!" Lea burst out angrily and punched the wall. "Damn this whole hell, Isa! Let's get going already!"

Isa lowered his head, trying to calm his nerves, which were already stretched thin. He reached for a glass left on the tiny table and poured himself some water from the nearby bottle, but instead of drinking it, he pushed the cold liquid and its contains onto his forehead, cooling himself literally. The cold touch felt refreshing for his skin and mind at the same time. He closed his eyes, trying to find the come up with something.

"I'm done waiting." Lea added and stormed out of the room, towards the door that led outside of Xigbar's quarter, as every such dorm had a portal leading to the central structure of the castle and a normal, physical door. Isa rose to follow him, when it suddenly clicked and the glass slipped from his hands, crashing with a loud noise. It only took Lea a second to jump back into the room, ready for a brawl. "What happened?" He gazed over to his friend with worry in his eyes.

Isa stepped over the broken glass and walked across to the wall which Lea punched. He went into the next room, then came back, without saying a word. Lea looked at him confusedly, hoping that his friend might tell him what he just realized. But Isa spoke no words. He walked around the dormitory first, then came back and stood a few paces away from the wall, staring at it intently.

"So similar" he said plainly, and looked at Lea. "Isn't it?"

"What?" Isa grabbed one of the chairs in the room and stepped closer to the wall as if trying to examine it from closer. Lea leaned onto a bookcase and stared at his friend with folded arms. "I really haven't the faintest idea of what you're trying to do. But we're on a schedule here, so if you don't mind, we really should get going."

"Just a second" Isa said, almost being in a trance. He took a step back, raised the chair and with a unworldly roar smashed it into the wall as strong as he could. The attack was so unexpected that Lea shivered and almost tripped over his own legs.

Isa on the other hand calmed immediately and threw the chair sideway, taking a good look at his handy work. Now there was a large gap in the middle of the wall and on its other side there the room continued. Isa looked over to Lea, who rushed to his side with Keyblade in hand, ready to demolish the rest of the wall. "You could've just said so" he argued while tearing new holes into the fake wall.

"We're on a schedule, Lea."

"Yeah. I've got it memorized" he grinned and with one fell swoop broke through the remains of the wall, clearing their path. He stepped away and glanced sideways at his friend. Isa grinned with satisfaction. "After you." Lea bowed and winked at him.

The chamber beyond Xigbar's dormitory led onto a larger space with several rooms. It was quite large, but the fact that it remained secret for so long didn't really shock or surprise Isa. The member's own parts of the castle were quite detached, and from the city below it would've been hard to spot the trick.

"This is it, Isa" Lea looked at his friend, and Isa agreed. They grinned at each other and entered the next room together. Though it held several rooms, most of them were empty or quite plain. Of course the furthest one, separated from the rest by a long foyer, was the one they were after. The ground tapped softly against their boots and the snow-white walls became somewhat darker and dirtier. The whole apartment smelled of a curious fragrant, which was all too familiar to Isa's nose. He could still remember it; he had felt the same scent inside Ansem's Castle, down within its dark depths.

The door of the last room opened quietly, neatly, revealing its secrets a large bedroom with a spectacular glass wall looking at the Dark City. It had white furniture pieces, scattered books and walls stained by engravings: simple short lines in similar sizes close to each other. Isa stepped inside the room and regarded the whole room, eyeing every part of it. And as his eyes scanned through everything, they fell on a girl sitting in the most distant corner in an armchair. Her eyes were closed, her hair half-grey, her skin darkening.

Both men stood there, looking at her, not being able to utter a word or take step. And Isa felt tears washing his cheeks. He clutched his hands into fists and tried holding it inside. Lea was the force to speak, to yell. Yell her name and rush over to her to wake her, to hug her. "Skuld! Skuld! Wake up" The red-haired kept repeating like a broken record. "Come on, don't do this! Open your eyes, damn it! Isa, come here and do something! You hear me?" But he could only stand and stare, feeling regret and joy at the same time. "Come on, Skuld. Please open your eyes. You can't do this to us. Not after all this time. COME ON!" Lea yelled, shaking her until finally she gave out a soft grunt. Her eyelids moved slowly and opened narrowly, revealing her irises, which were halfway to becoming yellow.

She moved her body slowly as if awaking from a deep slumber and still being dazed by it. She looked at Lea, then at Isa and her mouth curled into a small smile. "Lea… Isa… you're here?" She asked quietly and a teardrop flowed down from her eye. "So you've come to bid me farewell as well?"

"No" Isa said, taking a step forward. "We've come to take you home."

She looked at him, but this time seeming a bit confused. "Taking me home? Home… where?"

"Wherever you want to go." Lea promised. "It took us a long time, much longer than we had planned. But we finally found you."

"No more chains, no more bars." Isa added, stepping over and kneeling down at her side, grabbing her left hand softly. "We've come to free you."

"You two… are real" she said and all of a sudden her voice cracked and her tears had washed away anything else. She fell into their hands and wept loudly and painfully as Lea and Isa pulled her closer, hugging Skuld from both sides. "I've been here for so long. He took me. He took me away from you. He locked me up and schemed and planned. And I've heard him through the walls. Every night."

"It's alright now." Isa said in a soft, calming voice he didn't even think he had. "Everything is fine now. Xigbar is no longer. He's gone."

"No" Skuld shook her head defiantly. "No. Xigbar might be gone… but Luxu is still out there."

"Luxu?" Lea and Isa exchanged an unsure glance.

"His real name" Skuld sniffed as she slowly broke away from them. "We need to get out of here. I have to find my friends."

"We too. Xion and Roxas are totally going to kill us" Lea said with a playful grin.

"Let's find them and head home. We can sort the rest out later" Isa said in agreement. His heart felt such warmth and joy that he had never before. He looked at Skuld and couldn't keep himself from smiling, from honestly smiling. It was such a lovely feeling.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Xion was nowhere to be found within the castle, but neither Lea nor Isa were worried about her. They hurried through the large halls, the smaller chambers and the long corridors without a moment of hesitation. Isa helped Skuld, while Lea took care of the Nobodies that tried to stop them from leaving. As it was expected, the Sniper Nobodies were guarding Skuld. Not that it mattered; Lea had far too easy time destroying them one after another. Their numbers however did not dwindle, but increased over time making it harder and harder to advance.

"Lea! We need a path!" Isa looked at him. Lea nodded and span his Keyblade around powering it up with his magical potential. He jumped high and slashed towards the grounds three-four times. "Burn baby, burn!" he yelled mischievously and suddenly the ground around Isa and Skuld burst out in flames, destroying a whole squad of snipers. "Isa, now!"

The blue-haired nodded and led Skuld away from the rest of the Snipers. The Nobodies targeted them, but before they could've fired their weapons Lea struck down, killing another bunch of them with his fires. "That's more like it. Now out of my way!" he cried fiercely and ran after his friends, while dodging the bullets of the remaining attackers. _Come on… come on._ He reached the entrance of the castle and saw Isa and Skuld ahead, just crossing the long bridge down to the city. "Good."

He stopped in front of the bridge and turned around, meeting the many dozens of Snipers who had been chasing them. _I really could use a better weapon against these._ He thought and remembered how fond he was of his chakrams. _Now those were real weapons! _His Flame Liberator Keyblade, as if hearing his wishes, began to glow in a reddish flame-like light and disappeared. "What the?" In its place a pair of flaming chakrams appeared, just like the ones Lea had used so much before. "Well, what do you know." he said grinning. "Now you asked for it! Don't say I didn't warn you!" he grinned at the Nobodies and released his magical powers, creating a circle of flames around them. The Nobodies, either too foolish to understand the danger they were in or too loyal to their task, waltzed right into his trap and became easy targets for Lea to take out one by one.

From outside it was probably impossible to see what was happening, but inside the ring Lea had the time of his life, setting on fire everything he could touch. But the fires became larger and larger, and soon he too had to escape the flaming battlefield for it would've eaten him alive as well. Leaving behind nothing but a pile of ashes he rushed across the bridge and after his friends who were waiting for him on the other side. He was all out of breath by the time he caught up to them and promptly fell on his behind on the ground, panting from exhaustion.

"Damn… doing the icky jobs again… and for you nonetheless" he said, but with a playful grin. "We did it!"

"We did" Isa nodded joyfully and they both smiled at Skuld, who was quite in a rough shape, but alive. "Now we need to find those two and get out of here."

"Let's do that." Lea agreed with his friend wholeheartedly and grabbed onto Skuld from the other side, to help her move. The three of them walked down the road like that, hugging onto each other like a triplet of drunkards, walking slowly and cheerfully chuckling and laughing heartily. Then when they came upon the square before the skyscraper all three of them were stunned to find the remaining two holding onto each other, kissing above the wreckage of a merciless battleground.

"What the—" Lea began, but Isa kicked him quickly, probably to draw his attention away. The blue-haired tried to steer them away from the couple, but it was too late. The moment Xion and Roxas had heard Lea's voice, they jumped away from each other like bullets shot from a gun, their cheeks redder than the distant lights of the sun in Twilight Town.

"Now you've done it." Isa sighed and shook his head with an embarrassed disappointment.

"It's not what you think!" Roxas hurried to explain, but before he could've said anything else, Skuld rushed over to him and pulled him into an embracing hug. "What the…?"

If the previous little scene didn't shock Lea enough, this one totally sent his mind flying; and not only his. Isa and Xion both looked at Roxas with bewilderment, who himself was far too surprised to react in any proper way. Lea looked at Skuld and took a step closer to them. "Do you… know Roxas?" He asked carefully.

"Roxas?" Skuld stepped away. Now it was her turn to be confused. "Aren't you… Ventus?"

"Oh... right they look the same!" Lea grinned, after realizing it was one big mistake. But two additional seconds later, the confusion returned heavier than ever. "Wait, what? Ventus? How do you know… Ventus?"

And exactly at that moment the Gummiphone of Xion began to play its joyful melody, which could've only meant that someone was finally trying to get in touch with them. She pushed the answer button and a desperate Kairi's voice came through. "Xion! Are you guys alright? There's been trouble. We need you in Radiant Garden!"


	21. Chapter 21 - Where Light Gathers

Naminé was sitting at her desk reading Ienzo's report about the results of their newest experiments related to the heart and the memories. The machine they had used to gain access to Ansem's memories turned out to be far better than they had hoped for, as Ansem himself began remembering things he previously could. Master Ansem himself was so satisfied with the outcome of that sudden experiment that he officially tasked the duo with perfecting the machine in hopes of curing other memory-related ailments.

The report was written after they installed a series of updates as well as a better program, which was a highly advanced version of the one they had previously used to control the city's weaponry and armory. The results seemed promising, but they were still far away from achieving what they originally set out to accomplish. Nevertheless, Naminé enjoyed the thrill of doing something useful. She owed so much to these people and wanted to be as much use to them as she could.

Reaching the end of the report, she put the papers into a folder and returned it to the shelf where it was before. _Alright. Time to get to work!_ She thought and grabbed her white cloak and put it back on whilst looking out through the large window. As always, the breathtaking sight made her smile. She had heard of the plight of Radiant Garden and she was very glad that the city once again became the shinning gem of the Realm of Light. _Now we need to protect it from those who would harm it. And just like Riku, and Roxas, and the others… I have to do my part as well, however small it may be._

Before her thoughts could've trailed off someone knocked on her door. "My lady, we have guests."

_Guests?_ "Who?" she turned and opened the door hastily. Dilan stood at the door, his expression was half stern half puzzled, furthering Naminé's confusion. "What guests?"

"Kairi and…" he coughed "… two others. They may need your help."

"My help? Memory troubles?"

"Not exactly. But I'm afraid Master Ansem, Even, and Ienzo are unavailable at the moment. Could you join us downstairs?"

"Sure" she nodded and stepped out of the room. "Please lead the way."

Dilan led her down into the hall of the castle where Kairi and a pink-haired man where holding onto a third man with dirty-blonde hair. He was gravely injured and his face was becoming paler by the moment. Naminé took one quick glance at them and noted to herself how the pink-haired man was probably the somebody of Marluxia her previous captor at Castle Oblivion, but decided not to get into that specific conversation right there as their friend was dying.

"Dilan! Grab him please, and let's take him to a healing pod. There's one here on the ground floor, right?"

"Yes. Go ahead, I'll be right behind you" he said and stepped over to take the injured man from their visitors. Naminé in the meantime rushed to the double-winged door on the eastern side of the room and opened it. She quickly stepped over to the entrance to the treatment room and opened it. Thankfully the room was empty. The smell was a bit sharp due to the recent cleaning, but that wasn't an issue. She entered the chamber, opened the window letting some fresh cold air inside and activated the computer linked to the pod.

A few seconds later Dilan entered the room and headed straight to the pod, placing the injured man inside. He covered his nose and placed a tube in his mouth, then closed the glass casing. After making sure it was locked-up properly, Naminé began to fill it with the special healing-water that Ansem had synthetized.

"That should take care of him." Naminé sighed and looked at Kairi and the pink-haired man. He looked back at her and blushed. "So we meet again, Marluxia." Naminé greeted him with a smile. She figured that if Kairi trusted him, she had no reason not to either.

"I… I owe you an apology." He bowed slightly. "What my Nobody did… what basically I did was unacceptable. Do forgive me for all the troubles and harms I've caused you."

Naminé chuckled and stepped closer to pat the man on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm getting along with the ex-members quite well. What name do you go by nowadays?"

"Lauriam" he said, easing up a bit and smiling finally. He smelled like roses, which reminded Naminé of her captive days. He often brought flowers to the castle, giving the whole place a nice scent. She didn't think of those days too fondly, but she was glad that he retained his love for flowers. "Thank you for helping."

"That's why am I'm here in the end" she winked and turned back to look at Lauriam's injured companion. "He's in a bad shape. What happened to him?"

"Witches" Kairi said. She too had few minor injuries, nothing too serious. She wore a more adventurous garment and already seemed more experienced and battle ready than ever before. This equally surprised and fascinated Naminé. She knew her quite well, and seeing her like that proved how much Kairi had developed from the little girl she used to be. For some reason she was glad to be there and see her like that. It felt like they were sisters, though obviously it might've only been Naminé seeing things like that. _I should ask Roxas and Xion about this… about how they feel towards Sora._ "Maleficent's lot appeared out of nowhere and destroyed Yen Sid's castle."

"Yen Sid!?" Dilan and Naminé exchanged a quick look. Things seemed to be speeding up quite a bit. It was only a couple of hours ago that they heard of what happened to the King and Yen Sid from Disney Castle. Seeing Kairi and Lauriam's face however, Naminé quickly realized that they didn't hear the other side of the story. "Apparently Pete had traced Master Yen Sid and King Mickey to the Keyblade Graveyard where the great sorcerer cast a very strong spell. It made the King and his friends Donald and Goofy disappear for days! Yen Sid stood there maintaining the magic until someone wearing a mysterious robe and an animal mask appeared and struck him down. After that Mickey, Donald and Goofy re-appeared but they didn't dare to fight their attacker because of Yen Sid."

"One of the Foretellers…" Lauriam assessed angrily. "They're everywhere! Damn, how are they doing this?"

"That we don't know, but there's more" Naminé continued. "Apparently, Maleficent had sent Ventus after a black box sometime ago but when they met again Ventus was behaving odd and knocked the witch out cold. He allowed Pete to escape."

Lauriam looked like he had seen a ghost. "Ven? But… why?"

"We don't know. Unfortunately, this is all we have. Master Ansem declared curfew as of today and is planning to lock down all gates and the shipyard. Magic will also be disabled, though I'm not sure how strong our anti-magic fields are."

"They'll hold out" Dilan said. He folded his arms and looked at Lauriam. "Are there any others we should expect?"

"We have a few more friends coming" Kairi replied in the Dandelion's stead. "Please let them in. Also, I'll try to get in contact with Xion and get them to come here. If what you said is true then we're facing danger."

"Agreed," Lauriam nodded approvingly. "Please, let them in!" he asked Dilan, bowing again.

"I'll see what I can do."

"And I'll get in touch with Leon and the gang" Naminé offered. "They will want to hear this as well."

Dilan and Naminé headed for the door, but Lauriam called out. "Wait! There's some more you ought to know. But it would be best if anyone of importance could hear it. The less we need to repeat ourselves, the better."

"Alright. Master Ansem and the others will be back soon. You two stay with your friend for now." Naminé offered and followed Dilan out through the door. They went straight back to the hall, where other soldiers were waiting to be briefed. Even before those two had arrived, Ansem gave orders to triple the guards just to be safe and after all this, Naminé wholeheartedly agreed. When she woke up she thought it would be another sleepy day, but it turned out to be a hectic affair and it was getting out of hand.

"Go ahead" Dilan told her and she marched out through the door and into the sunshiny day, though now that she took a closer look, she saw the grey havens amassing in the distance and the wind carried the soft scent of an impending rain as well. She shook her head and sighed. _I just hope everything will be alright._

The 7th Heaven bar was more crowded than usual. Leon called every available men and women, and many of them brought additional fighters to enlist. There were so many of them that some of the people were actually sitting outside the bar on the terrace or in the nearby garden. The bar's door itself was guarded by a tall and muscular creature man who had short, blue fur over his entire body and long white-gray hair. He also used to have a horn in the middle of his forehead but most of it had broken off. He held a gigantic lance in his hands and kept a lookout.

"Hey Kimahri!" Naminé greeted him.

"Lady Naminé. Leon and the others are inside, but it is quite crowded. Should I tell them you're here?"

"If you could pass them a message that would be lovely: tell them we have some new information and a couple of guests who could help shed a bit of light on what is going on."

"That won't be necessary" Leon said, appearing at the entrance. He stepped out from the bar, followed by Aerith, Yuffie, and Tifa. They looked well enough, though Naminé certainly felt their unease.

"I still think we're overreacting a bit" Aerith said mostly to the others.

"We've lost our home once" Leon looked at her. "Xehanort took it away, snatched it from under our noses. I won't stand idly while the greatest sorcerer and some of the fiercest warriors were all taken captives by one lonely Keyblade wielder, especially since there are at least four-five more. We have to take matter into our own hands and prepare for anything."

"I agree with Leon" Yuffie nodded. "Everyone is worried anyway. Seeing how many of us are ready to fight, seeing that everyone is on their toes might make them a little less on the edge."

"So what news you have?" Leon turned back to Naminé.

"I—" before she could've finished the sentence a Gummi Ship appeared out of nowhere, heading straight towards the shipyard. Naminé recognized it: it was Highwind, Riku's ship. "I don't know much" she finished. "But in the castle, later today."

"We'll be there. Go, greet your friends" Leon nodded and offered a small smile.

Naminé bid them farewell and hurried over to the shipyard. She saw the ship landing but when it opened up she felt a bit silly. Aqua, Terra, Larxene's somebody and another man stepped out of the ship, while Riku was nowhere to be found. For a second she thought she mistook Highwind for another ship, but taking a closer look, it really was Riku's. Why was he not on it then?"

Terra hurried over to her, while the others were still talking with Cid who caught them just in time for an earful about dangerous driving. From afar Naminé could only discern an angry Cid arguing with a bad tempered Larxene… or whatever her name was.

"Naminé" Terra greeted her as he got closer. "Did you meet Kairi and the others?"

"Yeah… we put your friend in a healing pod, so he should recover soon. Kairi and Mar… Lauriam are there with him." There was a short silent beat with the two of them looking at each other nervously. "Say, Terra. Where is Riku?"

"I… I actually don't know," he acknowledged. "When Aqua and I found Kairi and those four on Destiny Islands, he wasn't there with them. He might be looking for Sora somewhere else, right?"

"Yeah, he must be." Naminé nodded but wasn't all that sure. She looked at the others and wasn't disappointed to see that Larxene continued her little chat-battle with Cid. As far as she remembered, she was similarly grumpy and bad tempered.

"Punk!" Cid grunted.

"Geezer!" the girl replied.

"Alright, enough! Both of you!" Aqua said angrily, stepping between them. "Erlena, mind your manners!"

"Oh, God you people are terrible!" she huffed. "It's not my fault that this junkyard is crowded! How can any sane creature navigate through all this shit?"

"Watch your mouth while on my property, girl, or I'll put you in a rocket and ship you off to some uninhabited rock!"

"I'd like to see you try, old timer!"

"Don't believe me? You're in for some wild ride then!"

Aqua looked at Terra and Naminé but they couldn't help laughing at them. Naminé was glad to see so many of them return and secretly hoped to see Roxas and the rest of them as well.

After calming down the two, Naminé led the four-men group to Ansem's castle which already had an increase of guards. The bastions and battlements along the way were manned, civilians were seldom on the streets. Roads and squares were occupied by either guards of Leon's group. The front yard of the castle held several equipments, some of which Naminé had never seen. She knew one or two, but for the most part she didn't know what purpose they served.

There was nervousness in the air. The storm was getting closer and the wind was picking up. The guards were quietly murmuring to each other but their voices were muffled by the rustling of leaves and long branches, and the whistling of the wind. Naminé suddenly felt a tinge of cold; not due to the weather. It was more like tension rising inside her.

"What's with all the fuss?" Erlena asked Naminé. Unlike Lauriam, she didn't apologize or admit any wrongdoings. Naminé didn't mind; she expected exactly this. Continuing like nothing had happened. "Don't tell me they're preparing for war."

"They are worried that those masked figures might decide to attack Radiant Garden."

"What would they want to do with this place?" Ludor asked carefully, not wanting to sound too condescending.

"What did Xehanort want?" Naminé asked back. "We don't know anything about them. Without information we are in the darkness, so we have to prepare for the worst."

"That does make sense" Ludor noted. "But I wouldn't worry. Their goal lies elsewhere."

Naminé led them straight to where Myed was being healed. Kairi and Lauriam were sitting nervously when they arrived, but their spirits rose quickly after meeting their lost companions. Erlena and Ludor stepped in front of the pod and looked at Myed inside. He was still unconscious, but the injuries were healing nicely.

"How is he?" Aqua asked Lauriam.

"Getting better every minute," he replied. "Thanks to you, miss" he said, glancing at Naminé and flashed a smile. Then, he looked at Aqua and Terra. "I hope Erlena didn't cause you too much trouble."

"Trouble? What on earth are you talking about?" she looked at Lauriam, her eyes flashing dangerously. "And here I thought you knew me."

"All too well" he nodded promptly with a grin.

"So, what is going on around here?" Aqua asked finally, looking at the Dandelions and Kairi. "Your friends haven't told us anything yet, and here we are in the middle of Radiant Garden preparing for a full-out war. What happened?"

"Give us a little more time" Lauriam replied, looking at Aqua. "Kairi got in contact with your other friends from Twilight Town. Once they get here, we can exchange information."

Naminé took her brief moment in the background to inspect everyone from up close. Terra and Aqua were weathered and covered in quite a bit of dirt, but were in good shape save for a few very minor injuries. Erlena, Lauriam, and Ludor however looked like they just came from a battle. Ludor's clothes were torn, while Lauriam's were coated in blood; presumably Myed's blood from before the treatment.

"Come with me" she suddenly said, looking at them and took them to another room, one for guests and visitors. She disappeared into a small kitchen, which opened from there and brought a small pre-prepared snack and tea to the group. Just as she had reckoned, everyone was hungry and thirsty. It didn't wash away their troubles, but the food and the drinks made them less uncomfortable and everyone could take a seat. Kairi was talking to Aqua in a hushed voice, while Terra silently watched Ludor make a castle out of cards. Lauriam and Erlena were silently looking out through the window in the back.

Not much later, another envoy arrived into Radiant Garden: Queen Minnie herself accompanied by Chip and Dale as well as Pete. The four of them were brought to the castle from the shipyard by both guards – led by Aeleus – and the Radiant Garden Defense Committee's members: Leon, Tifa, Yuffie and Tifa. Master Ansem, Even and Ienzo got back just in time to greet the esteemed guests, who then joined the many Keyblade wielders and ex-organization members in the visitor's room.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Finally, a good few hours later but still during the afternoon the final Gummi Ship appeared on the sky. Kairi heard Lauriam mention it to Erlena, but almost everyone looked out the window. _Finally. Everyone is here. _She knew most of the story already, but even she had hoped that others – for example Pete – could augment it with their own knowledge.

It didn't take long for their friends to climb up to the castle. Xion was the first to arrive, her steps had echoed from quite far away through corridor, and she stormed through the door panting hard and looking worried, even frightened. "We need… your help! We have… an injured with us! It's her."

_Her?_ Kairi looked around and saw both Ansem and Naminé's eyes widen. Naminé sprang up and hurried outside. She was then followed by others and Kairi found herself running towards the hall as well, seeing the blue and red haired men kneeling beside a girl. Even from afar it was quite obvious how big the trouble was. Her raven hair was graying, her skin was darkened and even Kairi could feel the stench of Darkness, the faint black aura around her.

"Skuld! SKULD!" Lauriam yelled out. She turned towards the man and saw him rushing to her. His face was paler than ever, his hands shaking. Erlena and Ludor stood behind him, looking with widened eyes and open mouth. "What happened to her? Where did you find her?"

"Does it matter? We have to do something before she loses her heart damn it!"

"Out of the way, out of the way" Ansem said firmly, rushing to her side, pulling a vial from his cape. He knelt down beside the girl and opened the vial, which emanated a pale light hue and immediately made the room feel warmer and more peaceful. Kairi didn't recognize that potion, but it seemed quite potent. Still, Ansem poured it into Skuld's mouth and nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Lea demanded angrily, looking up and down, switching between Ansem and Skuld. "Did it work?"

"No." Ansem shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, it didn't."

"Why?"

Isa looked at Lea, silencing him immediately. Kairi felt the tension of the room increasing by the second. She looked at the others and saw despair, uncertainty reflecting on each and every face. Nobody had an answer, nobody had a secret spell. Ansem, Aqua, Queen Minnie; not even they had an answer. They were all unarmed and unprepared to cure her. "_They might be… but you are not. Remember."_ Years ago, here in Hollow Bastion, Sora had unlocked his heart to free Kairi, and turned into a Heartless in exchange, creating Roxas in the process. Back then, she managed to save him. And if she managed to it once, she should be able to do it again. _"But be warned… you've already pushed your powers to their limits. Use it anymore and you will lose it." No matter, I have to save her. _She thought, fighting that other, faint voice in her._ "Very well. You've made your choice, Princess of Heart."_

Kairi stepped over to Skuld and kneeled down beside her. She felt an unknown, nameless power rise inside of her. She had no idea how she knew, but her own heart guided her movements. Kairi placed her hand on Skuld's chest and guided the power inside her to her palm. The next seconds seemed the longest ones in her life, but after a brief silence, her palm flashed with a brilliant light, blinding them all for a few moments. And when the light died out Skuld's body began to turn back into normal: the grayness of both her hair and skin disappeared, and the darkness of her aura dissipated.

"How did you…" Lauriam looked up at her.

"Princess of Heart" Isa assessed, narrowing his eyes.

The two of them looked at Kairi first then turned their attention towards each other. Finally, they both realized who the other was and their mouth twitched in displeasure.

"The prodigal lapdog" Lauriam commented first.

"Flowerboy" Isa retorted.

"We really don't have time for this" Aqua interrupted before things could've escalated. "We need to treat her properly. Her heart is fine, but she's definitely in a bad shape!"

"You are right" Ansem nodded. "Aeleus, Ienzo. I'll leave her in your care! The rest of you, I think it is time we discussed what is going on here."

Kairi tried to follow everyone back towards the guests' room. Isa however stepped in front of her and looked in her eyes. "Thank you" he said, bowing his head. "If it weren't for you, she'd be gone. We've tried to find her for years. We turned into Nobodies so we could find her. And yet, we were useless in the end."

"You found her" Kairi smiled at him. "And that's all that matters, Isa."

When everyone returned to the room, Ansem glanced over everyone. Kairi did so as well as it was a sight to behold: Aqua, Terra, Lauriam, Erlena, Ludor, Xion, Roxas, Lea, Isa, Naminé, Master Ansem, Even, Dilan, Leon, Cid, Tifa, Yuffie, Queen Minnie, and Pete.

"So… what do we know?" Leon asked more grimly than he usually was. "Who are you three? Who are the injured? Who are the masked figures and who the hell is behind all this?"

"Xigbar" said Isa.

"Braig" said Terra.

"Luxu" said Lauriam.

"Those three names belong to the same person" Ansem sighed, shaking head. "I should've known. As always, all roads lead to my failures."

"This is way beyond you, old man," Lauriam said. "Luxu, along with us Dandelions are not from your timeline."

"What?" far too many eyes were widened to count, but Kairi had already heard the story, so she wasn't surprised… that much. The fact remained, that it was hard to swallow the truth as well. The truth that this game, together with all of Xehanort's past schemes, were just part of something bigger and darker. Something they couldn't grasp yet.

"The story of Foretellers you've all heard is true." Lauriam began and explained to them. He told them the story of Daybreak Town: the existence of the Master of Masters, his Foretellers, the Unions and their ultimate demise. "But thanks to Master Ava, the leader of the Vulpes Union, Light survived. She was instructed to create the Dandelions, a group for Keyblade wielders from all Unions who would survive the Keyblade War. The leaders of the Dandelions were Ephemera, Skuld, Brain, Ventus, and I."

"Wait, what?" Terra asked as if he misheard, while Aqua dropped the glass from her hand. They both looked like they were the targets of a ridiculous joke. "You don't mean our Ventus… right?"

"Yes, we do" Erlena said, putting her hand on Lauriam's shoulder. "Your friend came from the far past just like Myed, Lauriam, Ludor, Skuld, and I… and the one you know as Xigbar or Braig."

"But that's just impossible!" Terra protested. "We've known Ven for years. And before that he was under Master Xehanort's tutorage."

"Yeah, but you never knew where he picked Ventus up. Nor did Ven ever remember anything beyond his days by Xehanort's side, right? No, because none of us did… not for some time. But our memories slowly returned. He would've remembered much earlier, had he not been separated by Xehanort."

"Xehanort's little magic put young Ventus further from the truth" Ludor explained. "And his long slumber fractured his connection with us. Obviously, he wasn't as unlucky as Skuld. Where did you pick her up anyway?"

"We'll get back to that, Ludor, but I want to finish this first" Lauriam said. "Apparently, the whole Dandelions were part of the Master's plans. He implanted a spy amongst our ranks to cause a separation. Brain was not one of us, he was with them. Thankfully, a few of our friends uncovered his foul play and defeated him before he could've caused enough trouble. But in the end, the World was wrapped in Darkness, and our way to escape was through a Chosen Key… the wielder of No Name. We helped the Key to cast a spell that threw us into the future, but we failed and while the rest began from scratch… we landed here in the distant future."

"And apparently, Luxu and four other Foretellers have returned" Aqua said. "But why now? Why here? What is their goal?"

"That's what Mickey and the others tried to find out" Minnie said, sadness ringing in her voice. "We found out about the letter, and I asked Donald and Goofy to accompany him to the Keyblade Graveyard… but they were caught. Pete saw it with his own eyes."

"Yeah… that bozo wore a mask like a serpent. It was frightenin'."

"Invi" Kairi and Lauriam said at once. They glanced at each other, still remembering their brief encounter with the Foreteller. She was a strong and frightening opponent. Had she more time to fight, they would've lost against her.

"So how did you know it was Xigbar?" Lauriam looked at Isa. "This sounds rather suspicious. How did you even know Skuld?"

"She kept Skuld inside his dormitory at the Castle" Isa replied, not being able to look up. "She was his prisoner for Light knows how long. Lea and I met her here at the castle. We used to sneak in and encountered her down below. She was being kept there, with Xehanort doing experiments on her to recover her memories. Later we became Ansem's apprentices to free her, but she was gone."

"That is my fault I'm afraid" Ansem said. "I trusted Braig more than I trusted Xehanort. I asked him to hide her in Twilight Town, but by the time I went there, she was gone. "

"And he managed to keep her so close to us" Erlena fumed. "That bastard!"

"So… almost everyone is accounted for" Roxas summed it up. "Only a few questions remain… like where is Riku? Or Ven?"

"Ven had trouble with Vanitas" Aqua said. "We've been following him but at one point he struck a bargain with Maleficent and helped her gathering the witches. We didn't know what they were planning, but… well most of you've seen or heard."

"Anima…" Lauriam spat.

"Hey-hey!" Pete waved his hand in denial. "Like ya all can talk! Maleficent went to Yen Sid with the news like long ago! She warned him fair'n'square but the old man did nothin' so she took control in her own hands!"

"Yes Pete, obviously creating a large group of evil witches and summoning spooky shit like that ought to solve the problem" Erlena nodded. "Care to enlighten us Captain Justice, why she decided to bomb the wizard's crib first thing?"

"Well… she ugh… that… hey, never min' that! She was tricked anyway!"

"By the witches?" Xion asked.

"By yer friend! That little bozo knocked her out cold and scarred me hell outta me!"

"Ventus?" Aqua and Terra looked at each other.

"Yup. And he's on the Foreteller's side ya know! So Imma not to wise with these sorta things pinky, but your story might not be completely up to date with that traitor thing."

"Are you like stupid?!" Erlena yelled furiously. "That kid couldn't attack a butterfly."

"He's the most decent kid in the Dandelions" Ludor nodded.

"That can't be true." Lauriam shook his head firmly.

"Not a chance" Aqua protested.

"I don't know" at this point everyone looked at Terra, looking quite unsure or bewildered, or confused. Kairi too; she thought those two were like Sora and Riku. Best friends for life. And there he stood, looking all guilty, Terra couldn't rise to the defense of his friend.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Roxas yelled at him. "You should've been the first one to protect him! How could you… why?"

Terra looked at the others and sighed painfully, looking out through the window. "My lingering will was trapped inside an armor while part of my heart was fighting for the control over the body and the other part becoming its Heartless Guardian. That part of me that stood face to face with Xehanort had learnt a lot. Xehanort told me how he had come across Ventus. He told me that when he came to, Ven was even wilder than Vanitas. He was very powerful, and very angry and very cruel. I always thought that he lied to me; trying to weaken my connection to the Light to seize control. But after all this, after hearing your stories, hearing Pete's side of the events and following him for a while... I'm not sure anymore if Vanitas is really only his darkness, or what he would be if he was complete."

Everyone fell silent. For some this was far too much to hear. Xion was quietly sobbing and Roxas held her close. Naminé too was on the verge of crying. Lea looked as if he had been slapped on the face several times and Isa's eyes reflected a cold calmness, but his fist's shaking delivered a different message. Aqua stepped over to Terra and without any warning slapped him on the face.

"How dare you question your friends goodness?" she asked quietly and without further words left the room.

"So, we have a bunch of wild witches out on the hunt for a group of Keyblade wielders led by Luxu. What is Luxu's aim?" Leon asked. He seemed to be untouched by any of the events, remaining pragmatic completely. Kairi was half-glad that someone managed to stay cool after all that. She couldn't. She felt lost, small and weak. She really missed the easy-going cheerfulness of Sora and the heartwarming tranquility of Riku. _If only they would be here…_

"We don't know" Lauriam admitted, lowering his head in frustration. "All this time, we looked, searched… but couldn't find anything that would point us at the right direction."

"And what is in the box?" Pete asked suddenly.

"Beats us" Ludor shrugged. "Nothing good, I'm quite sure of that at least."

Naminé looked at Kairi and she looked back at her. She wanted to ask something, it was quite obvious and she even knew the question, so she spared her and shook her head. "I don't know. I've lost sight of him in Scala… apparently Luxu and the others captured him."

"Who?" Lea looked up with confusion.

"Riku" Naminé whispered the name, not being able to hold back those tears anymore.

"And you left him there?" Isa asked.

"We had to!" Lauriam rose to Kairi's defense. "She and I were attacked by one of them, Invi. She alone almost took both of us out! The only reason we weren't smashed on the spot was because they caught that boy faster."

"This is insane. How strong are they?" Roxas asked. "I fought Riku when he held back his Darkness, he's not one to be taken lightly."

"Neither are we" Erlena replied. "And we fear them… and for good reason. They are well versed in magic and can use the Keyblade to its fullest potential."

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi looked at her. "What is the fullest potential of a Keyblade?"

"It resonates with your heart and takes on the form that matches your fighting style the most."

Lea and Roxas looked at each other, which Kairi found curious. They might've known or found out something. She wanted to comfort Naminé but she herself could barely avoid crying and it wasn't getting any easier.

"We sho—" Leon was interrupted by the distant sounds of bells and seeing the alarmed look on Ansem's face something was obviously wrong. Yuffie and Tifa rushed to the windows while Ansem nodded at Dilan who opened the door and barked a few orders.

"What is going on?" Xion asked, looking left and right with confusion."

"Trouble" Cid grunted and glanced at Leon, before taking a big sip from his gourd. "Someone is here… someone uninvited."

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Aqua followed the rest outside. She still couldn't quite grasp the situation they were in. Too much had happened in too little time to be able to accept everything completely. And though Terra and she already had their suspicions about Ventus, the truth that he really was from the distant past was just a whole lot to swallow. She glanced at Terra, who himself seemed taken aback by all that was unveiled before him, but he did keep his cool quite well.

They didn't have to venture far from the castle. Their unexpected visitors appeared in the middle of the central square. As they drawn closer, she immediately recognized them: one of them was the man she had known as Braig. He wore a grey ceremonial robe but without a mask and its hook pulled back. Beside him stood Ventus wearing a gear similar to the bodysuit worn by Vanitas previously but with a different, dark-yellow and brown color set. His waistcloth also seemed to have been made out of fur.

By the time they arrived at the square many of the patrolling guards and of Leon's gang were lined up, surrounding them though none were brave enough to make the first move. Braig… or rather Luxu seemed to have enjoyed the fuss around him. He waited patiently for the Keyblade wielders to line up in front of him.

"Well-well-well" he spoke slowly, theatrically, looking from person to person, eyeing everyone carefully. "I've met quite a few of you already! Some of you even gave me scars to wear! It is quite unfortunate that those two are not here... I told them it would've been different had I owned a Keyblade." To prove a point he summoned No Name, showing it to the others. "Now I have one, and both Sora and Riku are dead."

A low gasp went through the crowd. Aqua felt as if lightning had struck her. Her eyes bulged, and her mouth fell open. _What did he just say? _She looked over at Kairi and saw her tearing up, and Xion catching her before she'd collapse on the ground. Everyone was either in a state of shock or outright furious. "That's a lie!" Roxas roared fiercely, summoning his Keyblades and charging towards Luxu without any further warning. "You will fucking pay for this you bastard!" he barked and jumped into air, raising his swords high, but was swiftly kicked in the stomach by Ven who appeared in front of him in the middle of sky. Ventus landed on his feet, while Roxas was caught by Isa before he crashed into the ground.

"Ventus" Terra stepped out of the group, looking at the boy. "Is this really you?"

"Who else would I be?" he looked smug and nasty, much like Vanitas would've. "All those years you fools talked to an incomplete heart! And you know what it lacked? My true self! But don't worry, Vanitas wasn't much better either, because he was but a passionate animal, nothing more. I am the true, tempered gem borne of those failures." His tone, his eyes, his mimicry; it was as un-Ven like as possible. Yet it was he all the same. And this realization broke Aqua's heart.

"What about the Ventus we've known?" Lauriam interrupted the silence, taking a step closer to the boy, eyeing him with a sort pleading look that hid a longing for their ancient friendship within. "You were never like this and I've known you from before!"

Ventus looked back at him plainly, touched by no sentiment or affection towards the pink-haired man. Slowly, his mouth twitched into an unsightly smirk that was so ugly on his face that used to shine with innocent kindness. "Lauriam, quite nice seeing you amongst the living. Well, not to worry. If you get in our way, I'll send you after your sister." Ven replied calmly. He wasn't snarky this time, but completely honest and plain.

And this honesty was the most painful of all. Lauriam, eyes widened with sheer terror fell on his knees and looked at Ven with a painful disbelieving face. "It was… you." The man's realization sparked an even wider smile on the boy's face, while Aqua felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach. She stared at the boy in disbelief, not wanting to accept his words. Because it couldn't have been real. It had to be some sort of trick.

"Yeah." He admitted without hesitation. "My Master taught me how to shield my rage and hatred, how to cover it up with a smile. I learnt that from him because on the outside he's a goof. But beneath the mask of kindness, inside the heart churns a maelstrom that is ready to wash away everything."

"But why!" Xion yelled at him. "Why did you do all this? What do you people even want?" Aqua was glad that the girl finally asked the questions none of them knew the answers to. Why indeed? What was their end goal and how did they want to achieve it? She didn't think Luxu would tell them, but there was a slight chance. _After all, they came for a reason and I'm quite sure that reason is not to start a war. They're heavily outnumbered here. What are they hoping to achieve? _Every Keyblade wielder including her summoned forth their weapons as Luxu reached for his robe. He gave a short laugh and pulled something from his pocket and put it on the ground. Looking at it closely, Aqua realized that it was actually a rather small creature, a cricket.

"Jiminy?" The small creature hurried over to the others and found shelter in her hands. He seemed fine, though quite shaken by the events. Aqua looked back at Luxu and Ventus who stood there enjoying their limelight.

"This is a small token from us to you. If there are any more questions regarding our current plans, I'm sure the cricket can fill you all in. After all, he was there with the old wizard and his little helpers, peering into the past."

On Aqua's left, someone took couple of steps forward and with a quick side glance she saw Lea and Isa. "If you think we'll let you go, you're in for a rude awakening." The red-haired warned him. "You forgot to memorize who you're dealing with!"

"Stand down, Lea" Ventus warned him, raising his Keyblade. "I've beaten you before and I can do so again easily."

"Oh we'll see how far you get" Isa replied so coldly that for a sudden even his nearest companions shuddered. Aqua looked at the boy; he had no Keyblade, but the power emanating from him was crazy strong.

"As if! If you touch either of us, your friends will lose their head! And destiny will come to pass even without us being there to witness it!" Luxu grinned smugly. "So that's a checkmate, fireboy and lunatic!"

"Why did you keep Skuld locked up?" Isa asked. He tried restraining himself, but Aqua noticed how his aura of fury was becoming thicker.

"Oh…" Luxu for the first time seemed slightly surprised. "So you did find her. Well damn, that was unexpected. Then again, we're talking about you, Isa. First you find our prisoner in the basement, then you join the apprentices and start snooping around. You continue doing this even as a Nobody and even outrank me so you can start sending us to hotspots. You're one devil of a player, I have to give you that."

"WHY?" Lea echoed Isa's question furiously.

"Cause we wanted her to be kept under check. Just like the rest of the Dandelions. That's why I caught them and turned them into Nobodies" Luxu shrugged. "Though the future has been already written, I didn't need more of you running around and causing trouble for us."

"What did you mean when you said Riku and Sora are dead?" Kairi asked suddenly, making everyone fall silent for a second. All eyes turned towards her, including Aqua's. The red-haired girl was still shaken by the news, but she now stood with a fierce gaze, Keyblade in hand, just like everyone else.

"The very thing I said, princess" Luxu shrugged. "They are dead."

"And you honestly think we'd stand down knowing that?" Terra asked, signalling the others. The Keyblade wielders slowly spread around the two of them, locking down every possible escape route. Not that any of that had bothered Luxu or Ventus. They stood still, not even raising their eyebrows.

"As if! As we said, your friends are our honored guests! Make a wrong move and off with their head." Luxu warned them, taking a good look at each of them. "This doesn't have to end with a bloodshed. All we need is for you to stand down and not to pursue us anymore."

"Not a chance!" Aqua raised her weapon against Luxu. "Not until we hear your goals straight from you! What do you want to achieve so badly? Why go all this length? Not for a Keyblade, surely."

"Nope" he shook his head and looked down at the legendary weapon in his hand. "This is something that belonged to me, so reclaiming it was just one bit of the larger picture."

"What then? What is your end goal?" Aqua demanded.

"So that the Master of Masters can return" Ventus said suddenly, earning a bewildered look from the lot. Even Aqua, who never knew of this mystery master, felt the weight of such revelation. He had orchestrated far too many atrocities from amongst the shadows to be taken lightly. And to bring him back from wherever he was...

"That why you killed my friends for?" Kairi cried out in pain. "You monster!" Before anyone could've held her back, Kairi charged at them. Both Luxu and Ven released a cruel laugh, preparing themselves for the attack.

"They aren't dead yet" someone said suddenly, stopping Kairi's attack and stunning far too many people to count. Everyone span around or looked left and right, trying to trace that familiar voice. Had Luxu and Ven been just a bit slower, they would've been cut in half by the blonde haired swordsman who landed where they stood half a second ago. The Foreteller and his companion landed further back and neither seemed particularly happy about the unwelcome guest.

"Cloud?!" Leon and Tifa cried out at once.

"You're late, kid" Cid noted with a grin.

The man flashed a smile and sheathed his large two-handed sword. "Don't believe these guys… I've met Riku and Sora. They helped me."

"Where are they?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"In a place none of you can reach them!" Luxu grinned darkly. "So don't mind them, they won't be bothering us anytime soon. At any rate, we've brought you this gift so now it is your turn to do something… or rather not do something. Here's the deal, sugars… you don't come near Scala ad Caelum, we won't bother you. Go and take your war to the witches. Consider this a fair warning!"

"Hell no!" Lauriam yelled angrily. "You're not going anywhere! You'll die right here along with that traitor!" The Keyblade wielders charged the duo. Ven was ready for the fight, but Luxu was faster than his opponents and opened a gateway. He grabbed Ven and jumped inside before anyone could've reached them and quickly closed the portal behind them.

Lauriam took a swing at the portal but it disappeared and the furious Dandelion fell to his knees and howled painfully. His cries of anger soon turned into weeping and he began punching the cobblestones thoughtlessly, while his friends hurried to his side to comfort him. Aqua and the rest watched silently, feeling just as dreadful. Inside she had wept for Ventus, but outside she could not shed a drop of tear. Not yet.

Xion's legs gave away and she fell on the ground. Roxas, Lea, and Isa gathered around her and helped her up. Kairi stood alone and her tears were slowly washed away as the storm finally arrived, bringing a harsh cold and thunderous gusts to Radiant Garden. Terra walked over to Aqua and immediately she saw how lost he was. She understood. She felt like that as well. But they had to stay strong. For their friends, for Ventus, and for themselves. Nothing was lost as of yet… the final battle was upon them.


	22. Chapter 22 - Wild Card

As the end of this story draws near and the defenders of the Light gather in Radiant Garden, two lost souls have yet to brave the City.  
Though they are running out of time, they do all they can to survive.

Edit: Since I realized the horizontal lines are not showing for half of the chapters for some reason (God I feel stupid for not using preview more often), I'm going to go through the chapters and use this nice looking line to separate scenes. Sorry for not realizing it sooner!

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Returning to the Sleepless City wasn't as peaceful as Riku had expected. At the front gates of the cathedral, an army of Dreamers was waiting to welcome them back, though the duo couldn't have known that from the other side, thus they promptly walked into the trap. As soon as Riku and Sora stepped out through the gates of the building, the Dreamers went berserk and charged towards the boys who, however, were fast enough to avoid the initial attacks from the crowd.

Riku dodged a couple of bricks flying towards him, while Sora literally danced his way out of a baseball bat and swiftly jumped down the flight of stairs. "This way!" he waved at his friend and ran onwards. Riku jumped after him, but the Dreamers on their heels were far too close to shake them so he turned around and using a speck of Lux summoned forth his Dark Fires to create a wall between them and their opponents. The firewall rose high and earned them a small advantage, but by the time Riku had reached the corner of the first building, the flames were already gone.

Hard as he tried, he could barely keep up with Sora who seemingly had nearly limitless energy. The boy stopped at every second or third corner to wait and see whether his friend would show up and went ahead only after Riku had appeared. He knew his way around the maze-like corridors between the buildings, so he guided the both of them while the Dreamers, one-by-one, lost their way and fell behind. It took them a while, much longer than it usually did, but they managed to lose the crowd and find a good resting place for themselves.

"Where are we?" Riku panted from exhaustion as he sank onto the ground, leaning onto a building.

"We're close to the place where I first came to." Sora explained, sitting by the building opposite Riku. He kept his gaze away from the boy, scanning the streets carefully just to be sure. "I haven't really been able to get back here ever since I left. But as I was looking for a good way to shake them off, I recognized the graffiti on the wall."

"So, the city wanted you to come back here" Riku thought out loud. "But why? What is here?"

"Beats me" Sora shrugged and folded his arms behind his nape. "Man, I could use some sleep." Riku gave a short nod. He hadn't looked into a mirror for quite some time but was quite sure that there were some deep, black circles under his eyes. He was terribly tired and really was at the end of his wits. He wanted to sleep so badly it hurt, but his brand, unlike Sora's, was nearly finished. Originally, he didn't know why. He had spent less time in the city than his friend, and slept much less. But then he realized that it was probably connected to the strength of their heart; and if there was something in which Sora was much-much stronger than him, it was the power of their hearts.

"You should get a bit of sleep" he said suddenly, seeing how Sora's eyes remained closed for longer and longer periods.

"Me again? Surely, you need the rest more than I do" Sora said and Riku could see the wheels starting to turn in his head. "Come to think of it, you have barely slept a few minutes since we've met."

"I'm alright" he said with a grunt, which gave away his lie even before it was uttered. Sora couldn't help but give a poor smile. He straightened his face and even wore an angry, scolding expression and began to tell him off. "But really, Sora. I'll be fine. You get some rest."

Sora seemed like he wanted to protest, but thankfully he too was far too tired to be able to so he gave a short nod and allowed his eyes to remain shut. Riku forced himself up and dragged himself over to the boy, sitting down beside him. Sora shifted and rested his head on Riku's shoulder. His breathing calmed and soon he was already dreaming; Riku noticed that he often smiled when he dreamt.

The boy sighed and knocked his head against the wall softly, keeping himself awake through sensing small bits of pain, using the wall, his teeth or his nails. This way he could keep himself awake while partially shutting down his mind. Occasionally he looked around just to make sure they were alone. He decided to give themselves an hour worth of rest before going anywhere. _Where would we go though? El Mundo de los Muertos didn't lead us anywhere either. And now we're back here..._ He forced himself to remain optimist for so long, but it was getting harder and harder. They were being chased around and couldn't rest up properly; how would anyone be able to survive like that? He felt the World shaking softly beneath them; it was moving, changing again. A new wind blew through the corridor; it was cold and fresh and gave Riku goose-bumps.

It was getting terribly cold so Riku edged closer to Sora, who was practically the only source of heat in the near proximity. Since he was so drained of energy, even his body was getting weaker. He was so exhausted that if they had to keep going for too long, he'd probably collapse from over-exhaustion. _I don't know how long I'll be able to keep going like this... _He looked at the boy beside him and sighed once more. _I'm getting you back home, that one thing I promise._

Their rest was disturbed not ten minutes later when powers of unbelievable size crashed with each other. Riku was brought back from his daydreaming while Sora was waken as something exploded meters away from them. "What is going on?" the brown-haired boy asked, leaping onto his feet and helping Riku from the ground. He merely shook his head and pointed at the large crossing ahead.

At the middle of the crossing, where Sora had awakened before, two figures were standing opposite each other. One of them was Brain and the other was Yozora. The former kneeled on the ground, severely injured by the latter who stood a few feet away with a special skeleton-like Keyblade in his hand.

Riku and Sora hurried to Brain's side. "I messed up a bit." Brain laughed sheepishly. "The sleeping dragon has been awakened, I'm afraid."

"Time for you to answer my questions!" Yozora demanded. "Why are y—"

"No!" Sora stepped in front of Brain, spreading his hands wide. "It would be time for _you_ to stop doing this!" he shot back at the boy angrily. "Stop bullying people, Yozora!"

"Who are you to call me out, kid? You know nothing!"

"I do!" Sora replied calmly. "We've met her! We know of Selene!"

The words of Sora stunned the Keyblade wielding youth. He merely looked at him but his eyes suggested such fury that Riku had not seen before. His aura became strong and thick and the Keyblade lit up in his hand.

"How dare you speak HER NAME?" he bellowed furiously and pointed his Keyblade at Sora, who in turn screamed up. The brand on his shoulder blade smoldered and its lines became clearer and clearer with every second. "I've allowed you lot to roam freely through these streets for long enough! No more!"

"STOP!"

Riku summoned his Keyblade and jumped towards Yozora, slashing at him. The boy who was far too similar to Riku however acted swifter and faster than he thought and countered his attack. The next thing Riku knew was that he had landed on his back. "Rushing in to save your precious?" Yozora asked with a smirk on his face, standing in front of him. "Would you give your life for his?"

"Gladly" Riku replied without a moment of hesitation and sat up. He gazed into Yozora's eyes with a calm anger he was so good at, but the other boy did not even raise an eyebrow. "I was given this power to protect what matters the most, and I'm not about to stop doing that now!"

"Good then. I do hope your friend feels the same way" Yozora said plainly and pointed his Keyblade at Riku, whose insignia too flared up. Riku howled painfully but before Sora could've risen to his defense the crest was completed and at once, Riku fell silent and collapsed. "Dream on Riku..." Yozora said calmly and lowered his weapon.

"Riku! No!" Sora rushed over to him and grabbed the boy by the shoulder. Riku couldn't react or move by himself, but he was still aware of what was happening around him. He heard Sora's wailing and felt the boy's tears dropping onto his cheek and forehead. He also heard Sora threatening Yozora using words Riku would've never thought Sora would be able to utter. The boy's anger was so vast and frightening in that moment, he sounded as if he were a completely different person.

Riku saw again as soon as his eyes opened. He wasn't in control of his body. It was being moved by an unseen force much like a marionette. He stared into Sora's eyes as the boy was sobbing just above him. _Sora get away from me!_ he thought while struggling for control over the body but with little to no success. His body surprised Sora so much, that if Brain hadn't pulled him away in time, Riku would've probably snapped his neck in a moment and without any difficulty.

"That's not your friend anymore, kid" Brain warned Sora as Riku rose from the ground. "He's a Dreamer, just like the rest."

"I refuse to believe that!" Sora yelled and ran back towards him. But Riku, trapped inside his own uncontrollable body, couldn't do anything to help him. His hands reached out and grabbed Sora's neck. "Riku… please!" Sora choked, his voice barely escaping him. He seemed so painfully broken in that moment his voice was so dismayed that even the dreamer-bodied Riku teared up. In that lucky second he managed to regain control and using all the power he could muster and pushed his friend away.

"Don't come near me!" he yelled and using all bits of power he had left turned towards the Keyblade wielding ruler of the world.

"How did you regain control?" Yozora demanded with dangerously flashing eyes.

"Their bond is deep enough to give each other power" Brain explained with a confident smile. "Maybe it would be time for you to finally challenge someone again. I think they would do lovely, don't you?"

Riku felt his grip on his body weakening, but forced himself to stay still. Yozora in front of him seemed far too unsettled, which gave him a bit of hope. When he finally spoke, he did so with an unbiased objectiveness.

"Very well. Listen closely, Sora, for I will not repeat myself. I will now take Riku with me to the central building of Insomnia. If you ever wish to see your friend again, come to the building and brave its halls. But be careful, as the True King lies dormant within and the moment you set foot within the citadel, Riku's time will be limited!"

Riku didn't even have time to react or fully grasp what was spoken. From one moment to another he fainted and fell into a dark, silent slumber.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Sora stood at the gates of the tallest building, which lay at the center of the vast, darkened city. Brain stood a few feet behind him, arms folded, eyes covered by his hat. Beyond the doors was the heart of Yozora's domain, where Riku was kept imprisoned.

"You're feeling better now?" Brain asked, his voice full of that fake kindness that couldn't trick Sora for any moment. He was sure that the man had some sort of plan or hidden agenda. Sora suspected that he wanted to be free of the realm as well and wanted to use Riku and him to get out. He didn't mind though, not as long as he helped saving his friend. He gave a short nod as an answer to the question and tried to push his miserable behavior out of his mind; after Yozora took Riku he collapsed and cried uncontrollably while dark and angry thoughts assaulted his mind. It was just sad and terrible; he never felt anything like that before, not even when Xehanort struck down Kairi. For a fleeting moment the whole World turned dark around him and could feel wrath searing his heart. "You should go. I cannot accompany you inside there."

"Thank you for everything" Sora said, looking back at the man. He merely nodded and gave no indication of further comment. "Is there… any chance that you might have another pouch with you?" Sora asked carefully, thinking about the Lux that Riku kept. Without it, he couldn't use the Keyblade or any type of magic. Basically he was unarmed.

"I haven't any more of those" he shook his head. "But here's something else you might be able to use" he said and pulled something from beneath his cloak. It was an armband wrapped in an old, stinky cloth. Sora took the gift and looked at it, trying not to seem too disheartened by the smell. "It is a special armband that allows you to drain the power of the Dreamers. I've used it to gather all the Lux I could. If you use it well, you might be able to gather just enough to protect yourself."

"How do I use it?" Sora asked, feeling much better after learning about the item's nature. _With this, I might be able to summon my Keyblade for a short while every now and then. It's not already collected Lux, but much better than nothing._

"Put your hand on the brand and imagine shattering a heart."

"What?!" Sora's eyes went wide suddenly as he realized what the man had just told him. He literally had to shatter people's heart to collect Lux out of it? No way he would do that! Sora looked down at the bracelet and felt a sudden discomfort. "I… I can't do this."

"You have to" Brain shrugged. "If you want to save what is precious, that is."

"I can't kill people!" Sora yelled.

"Listen boy, your friend will turn into a monster if you don't save him and you can be sure as hell that Yozora will send it specifically after you. Now I'm quite sure the bond between the two of you runs deep, but once he's turned, nothing will stop him. Not even love."

"Love?" Sora gave Brain a puzzled look.

The man smirked and shook his head. "Figure of speech. Not even lovers would stand a chance, so you shouldn't put too much faith in him either."

"I would trust him with my life" Sora protested angrily.

"And you would lose! You think you've been the first ones to come here? Yozora has ruled this land for thousands of years. I've seen many brave ones try and fail those halls!" Brain stated, his voice ringing quite matter-of-fact. Sora tried to look as defying as he could, but he knew just as well; he really had no choice. He looked down at the bracelet again and put it away with a resigned, unhappy sigh. As he put the bracelet into his back pocket, his hands touched something. _What the…?_ He pulled the item out of the pocket and stared at it for a few seconds. It was a crumpled, dirty card which he received from Luxord. _Man, how long that has been. Feels like years, honestly._

Brain took an interest in the card, stepping closer to Sora and looking down at it. "Oh… Il Matto. Now that's a real wildcard" he noted with a curious smile. "Whoever gave you this card knows his bit of magic."

"You know about these?" Sora looked at him with bewilderment. "What is this?"

"It is a piece from a card deck that holds tremendous power. You could say that deck is the Kingdom Hearts of all cards… and Il Matto is quite the pick even within. It is the weakest and strongest card at the same time, depending on what you want it to be."

"So how can I use it?"

"It will answer your heart's desire when the time comes" Brain said, winking at the boy.

He didn't become any cleverer or more reassured by the man's obviously enigmatic answers. Had it truly answered his heart's desire, he would've been out of there by now. _Or is it? What did you wish for more? To be out of here or to reunite with Riku?_ For a moment he honestly felt silly and looked at the card again. This time it was a long thorough look, as if trying to see beyond the picture on the card. "I will go and save my friend." Sora said and put the card away. "Thank you Brain, for everything."

"My pleasure. Go, get'em!"

Sora offered his hand for a shake and Brain took it. They looked into each other's eye for a moment and in that instant, he became somewhat unsure about everything. Those eyes of Brain's; they were hollow and devoid of humanity. Was he even alive? Sora couldn't tell.

He shook his head and turned to face the building once more. "Alright. I can do this!" he said and without any more thinking ran towards and through the doors, into the lobby… or what should've been the lobby actually. But instead of arriving inside the building, he found himself on the streets somewhere else.

"What the? Where am I?" Sora asked and looked around confusedly.

"_Where I have once stood_" said a voice from above. It was Yozora's. _"You said you had met Selene. That means you already know my story."_

"In another life, you two were lovers and were to be married." Sora began to recite what he had learnt. "But she was kidnapped so you and your friends tried saving her!"

"_But we failed" _Yozora added with bitterness in his voice._ "Yep, that's my story. And now you will reenact the same inevitable failure! From your heart I've brought forth two companions who can help you, just as I had friends with me. Worry not, they are not here truly… they're creatures of my making. Thus you should not lament their demise, only Riku's, for that is truly unchangeable!"_

And truly, just as he had said, two familiar faces appeared out of nowhere created from fragments within Sora's heart. Both of them had toned skin and were similar in age. One of them held a wooden sword and had sandy-blonde hair while the other held a special reinforced ball in his hand and had a blue forehead band keeping his orange locks in place. They were both friends of Sora and Riku from Destiny Isles and though Sora had never seen them since Riku, Kairi, and he finished the raft, he often thought of what had become of them.

"Tidus, Wakka."

"We're here to help you save Riku, yo!" Wakka nodded.

"Let's go save him! Yuffie is expecting us back for dinner!" Tidus added and waved his sword around. "Where's your weapon?"

"Right here" Sora said and slowly put his bracelet on. The connection was borne immediately and though he didn't particularly feel any different, he began to sense the closeness of the Dreamers whose heart possessed all the Lux he needed. "Alright. Riku should be there!" Sora claimed and pointed at a building on top of which an energy-fueled tornado raged. "How do we get there?"

"Through this horde of crazies?" Wakka suggested and tilted his head at the army of Dreamers speeding towards them.

"Careful with them, guys!" Tidus warned both boys and took up his basic fighting stance. Both he and Wakka shielded Sora with their bodies and as they got closer the taller of the boys threw his ball high, jumped after it and kicked it towards a Dreamer. The ball crashed into the creature and staggered it, bouncing back to Wakka. Tidus dashed ahead and using his wooden katana began striking at everyone he could. He was neither as fast or strong as Riku was, but he was a close second to him back during their island day.

Sora rushed ahead and using a big leap crashed into a Dreamer of smaller stature and pushed his hand against the creature's chest. He imagined grabbing and gripping its heart and though he thought it would be a very difficult and frightening experience, he suddenly felt a sense of warmth coming from the bracelet. _What the…?_ The warmth rushed inside his body and both his hunger and thirst as well as his exhaustion started ceasing. Sora looked at the bracelet in amazement, but was pulled away from danger before his head could've be smashed in by an angry crowd. "Be careful, yo!" Wakka scolded him while dragging him back. "You'll be killed in seconds out in the open!"

"I've got this, don't worry" Sora uttered quietly, still bewitched by the bracelet. He looked up at the Dreamers and felt a sudden excitement. He tore away from Wakka and hurried back, reaching for a bare chest amongst the crowd. It was much easier than he had expected it to be, and much more rewarding. One after another he stole the Lux from the creatures and pretty soon all his pain and tiredness was washed away, filling him with power and certainty. After a few minutes he could even conjure his Keyblade, but he merely used it to deflect attacks and continued using his palm to collect even more Lux.

Within five minutes the path towards the building was open and he yelled at the others to follow him. The three boys rushed through the street where another large mass of Dreamers tried to ambush them. Sora parried an attack and collected his Lux, while Wakka was already kicking not one but two smaller balls. Tidus fought savagely with his wooden sword, though it had little use against the ever angrier Dreamers. Their number began growing considerably and even Sora had to accept that running was their only true weapon.

They hurried towards the building for as long as they could and only stopped when they heard the sound of large vehicles moving. Sora came to a halt as he kind of remembered to voices, though he wasn't sure where he did so. Wakka stopped beside him, also looking for the source until both boys were told to look up high. That was the moment Sora recalled how he had been to that World… or at least its video game version before in Toy Box.

Large robots of various colors and sizes surrounded them, aiming their whole arsenal at the three of them. "This looks bad, yo." Wakka remarked. "Any plans?"

"I will hold them off for you two." Tidus offered and jumped towards one of the gigas. Sora knew they were faster than Tidus so within a split second he made a quick decision and used his Keyblade and recently earned Lux to release a thunder spell on the Gigas. The robot was ready to shoot its load of rockets but the lightning attack pierced its programming and earned just enough time for Tidus to land his attack.

Though his sword was made out of wood, it cut through the enemy like butter, earning a loud cheer from both boys. Tidus landed safely and Wakka blasted another Gigas with his blitzball which was empowered with a fire spell from Sora. The boys thanked his help and hurried up the flight of stairs towards the building where Riku was held.

The higher they climbed the more and more Dreamers and Robots swarmed them, but Sora didn't stop for any of them, only destroying those who got in their way. He shot the robots down with his Keyblade and collected the Lux of the Dreamers.

The final staircase led to the building's gate which was guarded the two individuals: one of them resembled Brain with his hat but his hair was more like Lea's, flaming red; and the other had short dark hair and glasses. "Magia… Aegis" Sora said, looking at the two men. "Selene told me about you guys."

"_No use. You can't sweet-talk your way out of this fight, Sora."_ Yozora's voice called out. _"On my way to Selene, I too had to face-off against people who stood on the opposite side."_

"We will fight for you" Tidus said, looking at Sora. "You go on and save Riku! We will handle these guys!"

"No." Sora shook his head. "Yozora would do that, but I won't. They might defeat you two and alone I can't face everyone else. We will deal with them, then save Riku!"

Magia and Aegis charged silently the moment Sora finished speaking. Magia, the one with the hat, wielded two rapiers and small globes of ice, fire, earth, and thunder floated around him. The other one, Aegis, held a halberd in his hand and he very earth shook as he moved. The red-haired one jumped up high and sent frozen spikes against Sora, Tidus and Wakka, while his companion stomped hard against the earth, shaking it wildly.

Wakka kicked his ball towards Aegis and Tidus deflected the ice spikes. Sora in the meantime summoned forth his Keyblade and rushed over to Aegis, trying to pierce him with Kingdom Key. The man in the glasses dodged the attack and countered with a heavy swing, but Sora easily avoided damage with a simple jump and smacked Aegis on the head with the Keyblade. Had he been a bit faster, the attack would've landed, but Magia was quicker and sent a gust of wind towards Sora, blowing him away from the man.

Magia's selflessness caused him a lot. Tidus managed to get close enough and though Magia used two swords, his mastery was magic and he was quickly overwhelmed. Tidus kept him under pressure and when the cornered Magia tried to counter with an all-out magic spell he retreated and allowed Wakka to finish the attack with his reinforced blitzball. The ball made contact with Magia's stomach and the spellsword collapsed with a painful yelp, grabbing his stomach while sending bolts of flames towards every direction.

Aegis hurried to his assistance, but Sora appeared out of nowhere and slashed the man horizontally with his Keyblade. The halberd fell out of Aegis' hand and after a few more steps he fell onto the ground as well.

"Let's go" Sora looked at Tidus and Wakka. Neither boys were harmed thankfully, though had he left them behind the outcome might've been different. "We have to climb the building!" Tidus and Wakka joined him and quickly they entered the tallest building, which was actually a very large and very tall hall inside with a spiraling stairway leading towards the top.

It was designed this way with the large army of Gigas that was swarming the place in mind. The moment Sora and his friends entered, the robots turned on them and began firing at the trio with all they had. The group dodged and parried the incoming attacks and began their ascend in earnest, rushing up the long stairway, trying to avoid being blasted. Occasionally when one or two robots landed on the staircase they would strike it down but besides those lone attackers, the three of them did not stop to engage the rest.

They were about halfway, when Magia and Aegis appeared, jumping almost to their height. "These guys don't give up, yo" Wakka noted and stopped to face them. "This time you really shouldn't stay… either of you" he added and smashed the metallic ball into the staircase, destroying a small part of it. "Go on, yo. I'll hold them off!"

"Wakka, we can't just leave you here!" Sora protested, but Wakka held up his hand to silence him.

"You have to save Riku!" And he was right. Even Sora could feel time slipping out of his hands, not to mention the army around them. He nodded and continued up the stairs without looking back. The battle between Wakka, Aegis, and Magia lasted only for a short time and Sora could hear Wakka's final cough even from afar.

He reached the end of the staircase, Tidus a few steps behind him. Using his Keyblade he opened the door and ran out onto the roof of the building. Riku was kneeling at the epicenter of the energy tornado, chained onto the ground. Around him a small army of the strongest robots stood guard and high above at the top of the energy-hurricane and amidst the clouds a creature lay dormant, his deep grunts echoing like thunder.

"_You're close to the end now Sora. Like me, you two made a difficult decision and have forsaken a friend. Ahead of you are the guards, behind you is the swarm. And above rests the True God."_

"You are not scaring me, Yozora!" Sora cried out angrily. "I'm not afraid! I will save him!" He turned back to look at Tidus, but saw the boy facing the door through which they came. "Tidus?"

"It they arrive before you can get to Riku we will lose. Go and save him, Sora." the boy said, swinging his wooden weapon a couple of times. "I'll stand guard for you."

Sora knew he shouldn't hesitate, yet it was so hard to just abandon Tidus. He knew it was just a creation for this scenario, but still. He shook his head in embarrassment and ran ahead, hearing Tidus' death-struggle behind him. He tried to clear his mind and focus on the fight ahead and quickly, jumping from one Gigas to another, cleared the rooftop as swiftly as he could.

Until then he thought that the Lux only gave him his power back but fighting with those robots there, avoiding their attacks so easily, Sora realized that the Lux actually empowered him and expanded his capabilities even further. The robots stood no chance against him and he destroyed each and every one with little difficulty. In the end, he stood there triumphant and alone amidst the wreckage. He stepped closer to Riku who was bound to the ground and aimed his Keyblade at the chains, however Yozora's voice made him come to a halt. He lowered his weapon and stared up at the sky, trying to figure out where his voice was coming from.

"_I stood there as well, where you are standing now. Sacrificing everything for what mattered the most, I left behind friends and foes alike. But one thing I couldn't overcome… the will of the True King." _The thunderous voice in the sky echoed throughout the land, emphasizing the words of Yozora. _"I tried to defy him, but failed. And ever since, many have tried as well. None have succeeded. If you go any closer, try to free him, Bahamut will turn you all into ash and your hearts will be forfeit."_

"I'm not afraid of you" Sora said and released Riku's chains. The boy grunted painfully and looked at Sora weakly. He then pointed at the sky.

"Bahamut."

And from above, a great dragon swooped down. He had a greyish scales, long neck and two pairs of wings, his eyes glimmered with a purple hue. It was Bahamut, the King of all dragons. Sora raised his weapon in defense, but obviously the Dragon King did not intend to fight face to face. It remained high in the sky and opened its large mouth. Within, a small ball of dark energy was born. As the dragon quickly summoned more power it became larger and larger until it was a gigantic globe in front of Bahamut's face.

"Sora" he suddenly heard Riku's voice and his eyes fell upon the boy who kneeled in front of him. Their eyes met each other's and Sora started running towards him. High above them, Bahamut spewed out the great globe of energy which quickly descended upon the land, destroying everything it touched. Every second stretched longer and longer and the searing heat of the fire came ever closer, drawing all power and hope away from Sora. The boy reached out with his hands towards Riku who did the same thing.

Sora was too far from him, and he was too far from Sora. Yet still, he could not give up… not yet. He wanted to spend much more time with Riku, with the others. He was not willing to give any of that away… not after all they'd been through. But the dark flames turned all to nothingness and were like an unstoppable force of nature. And as their hands were about to touch the great fireball had reached them as well—

… or at least it should've. In his head, Sora heard so many voices all at once it nearly drove him nuts. His head would've exploded, had it continued to ring so powerfully with the echoes of all those voices. Suddenly out of the great darkness, the image of a dying Luxord appeared in front of him. He threw him a card while kneeling on the ground: _You were born for these sorts of games. A wild card, you've earned it. Hang on to it. Could turn the tables._

Luxord disappeared and Brain appeared instead, looking at the card in Sora's hand: _It is the weakest and strongest card at the same time, depending on what you want it to be. It will answer your heart's desire when the time comes._

My heart's desire…

—but instead of devouring them the flames died out as they touched them or the ground around them. Sora grabbed Riku's hand and pulled the boy closer. "Summon your Keyblade! We can open a gate from here, I know we can!" Riku didn't protest or hesitate. He used the remaining Lux in his pouch and summoned forth his weapon. "On the count of three!" Sora yelled but before he could've even start counting an inky blackness surrounded them.

For a few seconds Sora froze as he didn't understand what was happening. But slowly the lights of Insomnia lit up all around and the sky cleared out as the pale moon appeared above them as well. Riku and he were kneeling on the rooftop of the tallest building. And they weren't alone.

"What sort of trickery was this!" Yozora asked with a cold fury, his grip on his Keyblade so strong that his leather glove actually crackled.

Sora looked at the man defiantly. "We've beaten you in your own game, Yozora! We've done what you couldn't!"

"You cheated!" the boy thundered furiously. "Had you tried to fight Bahamut you would've lost! As anyone else!"

"I didn't want to fight him!" Sora protested. "I wanted to go home! You're the only one who keeps fighting this battle over and over again! Your rage has made you like this, can't you see? Selene, Magia, and Aegis are trapped because of you! They can't go on because you've trapped them here!"

"This is my realm and I've forged it so Kingdom Hearts won't take anything else away from me!"

"Death is part of life!" Sora outshouted him and stood up. "It is sad and if we can fight it we should, yes. But once it is over, we also have to accept it. And your friends, your love have accepted it… and they are waiting for you to do so as well." He finished in a rather mild, friendly tone even though he was still quite angry with him. "Why can't you accept it and go on together?"

"Because…" Yozora looked at the Keyblade in his hand. "Because this is what I am." He looked up at Sora and Riku. The boys glanced at each other as they both knew what was coming: the inevitable clash, which they were ready for ever since they had arrived. "Very well then. I will release you two… not back into the Realm of Light… but into a Realm of Nothingness! The endless abyss will consume you!"

"This guy is gone mad" Riku shook his head and took up his fighting stance. "Careful with that blade."

"I know the drill" Sora nodded and prepared himself for the fight as well. "I have you by my side so I've nothing to fear, really."

"You should!" Yozora said bluntly and charged them.

Sora dashed towards the right and Riku towards the left to see who Yozora would charge after. He chose Riku and followed him, so Sora quickly changed his direction and rushed after them. In moments the two, similarly dressed and looking boys were engaged in combat and traded blows with furious power and thunder-like speed.

The clanking of their blades sent waves to all direction, making the building shake beneath their legs. Sora knew his friend was low on Lux so he used his own and cast a protection spell on Riku, and just in time! Yozora succeeded in breaking through the boy's defense and almost pierced him with his weapon, only to be blocked by Sora's spell just long enough for Riku to retreat.

Yozora did not give up, he followed the boy and thrust again. This time Sora smacked his Keyblade aside and kicked Yozora in the shin, with Riku sending a punch towards his face. For a second it seemed like his fist connected, but then Yozora disappeared and appeared away from them. "This fight dulls me" he declared and thrust his Keyblade into the ground so he could raise his hands towards the skies. "Come down to us, True King!" As expected Bahamut appeared on the sky and swooped down. He began to circle around the building slowly; luckily he had yet to open his mouth.

Riku glanced at Sora and it was more than enough for the boy to realize what his friend was planning. "Wait!" he tried to yell, but Riku was already jumping across and landing on the creature's back. Sora shook his head angrily and charged towards Yozora who pulled his sword out of the ground and was preparing to assist the dragon.

Sora jumped in front of him and smashed his Keyblade into his. Yozora stood his ground and looked at Sora with an uninspired gaze. Behind them the dragon howled and screeched violently, flying at higher speed and crashing onto things so Riku would drop down. "Your friend is in grave danger" said Yozora. "Aren't you going to save him?"

"I trust him completely" Sora said. "You on the other hand, I know you are the real deal here!"

"Smart boy" the Sandman flashed a violent smile and kicked Sora backwards. He began a surge of attack against the boy but Sora managed to parry and avoid every slash and dodge every thrust. Their Keyblades met a few times, sending newer shockwaves through the cityscape, slowly destroying everything around them. "Did you know? Every time someone tried to save their friends, their lovers, their relatives... Bahamut's Teraflare has killed everyone! No magic, no protective spell, no speed magic could change that! And yet here we are! HOW, Sora? How did you manage to reach him in time?"

"I had a wild card!" Sora explained with gritted teeth and pushed Yozora away, slashing after him.

"A wild card?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "What is that?"

"Something I've earned." Sora looked at him with a calmed anger. He pulled out the card and looked at it. The drawing disappeared and now the card was blank. Its power had been drained. "Here" he said and threw the card over to Yozora. The man grabbed it and took a look at it.

"Is this a joke?" he looked up. "Hanged-man?"

"What?" Sora was honestly shocked to hear there was a picture on the card. What did that mean? Did the card still have power left in it? Did he just make an error?

Yozora threw the card aside and charged towards Sora furiously. The two of them clashed again and again, dancing around the rooftop as the power of their duel destroyed the city around them. Above them Bahamut raged and fought with Riku, who stood his ground bravely. The duel between the two Keyblade wielders ended as Bahamut had crashed into the roof of the building. The creature's demise stunned Yozora speechless and as Riku emerged seemingly unharmed his disbelief grew.

"How is this even possible?!" he bellowed hysterically. His bloodlust was clearly visible at that point and though Riku and Sora were both ready to take him on, the Sandman went berserk and proved to the boys that he was still the ruler of the realm. The boys jumped to each other's side, trying to help each other but they couldn't block every attack of the bewildered Sandman, who went into a frenzy and showered them with a thousand of slashes and cuts within seconds.

Sora recalled their fight against Xemnas, where they had to face similar difficulties as the Nobody tried to blast them using his small ethereal blades, but even that wasn't as violent and fast as Yozora. They tried to parry or dodge the attacks, but could barely avoid half of them. In less than half a minute both boys were sent to the ground with a battalion of injuries all over their bodies. Sora tried to move, but couldn't. The hurt came a second late, but as it rushed through his body, he almost fainted. One single cry of pain was all he could manage while Riku slowly and with utter agony on his face forced himself into a kneeling position.

Both of them panted wearily as Yozora walked to them. "I've had enough of this charade. I will sever the bond that ties your Hearts to anything and will send you both into oblivion." And the Sandman raised his Keyblade to finish his job. At this point Sora realized Riku was kneeling in front of him to try and shield the boy from Yozora's weapon. _No, please…_ Sora reached out to touch the other's cheek as he was practically unable to make any other sort of movement, while trying to beg him to save his own life.

The Sandman's Keyblade lit up and Sora was sure it was the end. He couldn't even cry or yell anymore, only watch hopelessly and despair in silence. He glanced over to Riku's face and saw that the boy was smiling and his mouth was moving, formulating words which he didn't utter. Was he praying? Or saying something? Sora couldn't have said. But he wanted to ask him later and he wasn't ready to let go. So he prayed as heavily as he could: for one very small help. And in the next second as the card shined up with a brilliant light behind the Sandman, a keyblade pierced through his chest.


	23. Chapter 23 - Adjourning

The monotonous tapping of the raindrops on the windowsill was occasionally disrupted by the sound of lightning in the distance or by a strong gust of wind that shook the branches of trees and shrubs. The grey heavens didn't seem to promise any change in the weather and it perfectly fit the general state of mind within Ansem's castle.

Immediately after Luxu and Ven's offer and escape the large group broke into fragments and everyone scattered around the corners of the estate. The Dandelions went back to their injured friends, the group from Twilight Town headed towards the gardens, while Ansem and the protectors of the city were off to discuss the arrival of Jiminy. Terra had left as well; he needed some time alone and away from everyone else. It was just too much to process at once, especially the bits about Ventus, a boy he had sorely misunderstood.

He climbed up to the top of the castle's tallest spire which was the clock tower and sat down by a tall window, facing the valley in front of the city and the distant castle in the vale. He sat there for about an hour, thinking of all the things he had heard, all the things he had experienced and tried to understand how it all connected. _To think that he had it in him. Ven… who are you?_ He recalled all those moments he had spent by the boy's side. He was like a little brother to him and was far too dear to Terra for the man to be able to accept these accusations. _And yet he himself had proven them to be true. _That was probably the most difficult part of it: to see the truth with his own eyes.

"I still remember, clear as day, when he first joined our sparring session" Aqua said. Terra looked up at her and she met his eyes. She stood a few feet away from him, still wet from the outside rain. She was slightly shaking. The boy edged closer and offered her a place beside him. She sat down and leaned on Terra, looking out through the window. Terra himself tried to recall that very day which was a little over a week after Ven had been brought to the Land of Departure:

_Terra and Aqua were practicing early in the morning as usual. Master Eraqus had a strict schedule and began the day long before the sun rose as the weather was best suited for training shortly before dawn, at least according to him. They were outside on the grounds, doing basic warm-up exercises when the gates of the castle opened and the small-statured boy stepped out onto the fresh early cold. Terra watched the boy approach them, though he kept practicing with his wooden blade to seem busy. He didn't want to look too curious, though he was so he kept glancing at the boy, hiding his smile. Ventus got quite close to them but didn't speak at all. Instead, he stood there silently and watched them. After a while Terra got bored of waiting and offered his blade to the boy._

"_You can use one, don't you?" he asked, offering a smile. "Want to join us?"_

"_I'm… not sure if I can." his uncertain answer came immediately. Ven averted his eyes, staring at the ground instead._

"_Of course you can!" Aqua patted him on the forearm. "Why don't you give it a try? Spending all that time in bed must've been boring."_

_The boy took the weapon and swung it a few times, just as Master Eraqus stepped out through the castle doors. He stopped for a second to look at the three of them and continued as if nothing had changed. He was just as strict with Ventus – if not even harsher! – as he was with his own pupils. By midday the three of them were exhausted and barely made it to the lunch table._

_Ven, who had barely eaten anything before that asked for seconds after every course. Terra and Aqua finished first, but they decided to stay there with him. Terra, barely able to contain his curiosity, started talking about how Eraqus might have acted strict, but that he's also a very perceptive man and knew their strengths and weaknesses when Ventus suddenly declared his agreement. Seeing how both Aqua and Terra's eyes widened from his unusually lively reaction, the boy blushed and continued to explain that Eraqus quickly saw through his physical weakness and gave him quite good tips after a few minutes._

"By the afternoon training, Ventus was holding his Keyblade backwards and said it felt much more comfortable… as if he had always wielded it that way" Terra recalled with a sad smile. "So it seems he really had always wielded it that way."

The two of them fell silent and they looked at each other. Terra saw the same sense of loss on Aqua's face which he too had felt. His dear friend… his little brother was not who he thought him to be. And to be fair, it had always been a possibility. But never once during those times had Ventus shown even the slightest sign of being more vicious or wilder. He had always acted as the embodiment of innocence.

"Terra…"

The man stood up and turned away from Aqua. "I refuse to believe this" he declared firmly, his grip tightening around the charm Aqua had given to him. "Whoever he was, whatever he had done before we met him that is all in the past, Aqua. The years we had spent together cannot be for nothing."

Aqua pulled out her own charm and raised it high. Terra turned to look at her and found she was smiling. It was that relieved sort of smile that one felt when those butterflies inside them perished. She stood up and moved to give Terra a hug, which he returned. "Can we save him?" she asked.

"We will" Terra reaffirmed.

"Good! Cause I don't like him right now!" Chirithy's voice chimed beside them as the spirit appeared with a loud _puff_. The small creature put its hands on the hip and took a good look at both Aqua and Terra, nodding with contentment. "I was right to stick by the two of you!"

"Chirithy?"

"You lied to us!" Terra yelled and pointed at the creature angrily, but Aqua stepped in front of him, hands spread wide.

"Wait, Terra!" she argued and turned to face the spirit. "Chirithy. Where have you been?"

"I'm always around. I just didn't appear because I had no reason to. But I was watching and my heart aches because of poor Ventus!"

"What can you tell us about him?" Aqua asked, kneeling down beside the creature. "If we want to save him we need your help."

"I don't know much more than what you've already been told. Actually… I was never really Ventus' spirit to begin with."

"What?" Terra and Aqua were equally surprised by the creature's declaration, which came out of nowhere. The man looked at the spirit, feeling angry with it for not telling them the truth. All those bits of information about Ven could've helped them tremendously yet Chirithy kept it all to itself. And he was still expected to trust him?

"I'm sorry" Chirithy lowered its head. "My original wielder was a boy named Ephemer. My kind was created to protect and guide the Keyblade wielders. But Ventus never had one as far as I know, so my owner asked me to stay close to Ven and help him whenever necessary. Before Ephemer died he used his powers to connect me to Ventus instead of him, but when we arrived into the current timeline Ven developed a severe case of amnesia. As I was forgotten, our bond weakened and I began to fade, that's how I found myself in the Final World."

"So how did you come back?" Aqua asked.

"He remembered. After awakening, Ven's memories began to come back to him and his Heart called out to me, so I managed to return to him."

"How can we save him?" Terra asked, kneeling beside Aqua. "How can we get our friend back?"

"Throughout his life, your friend has developed unfortunately three completely separate personas who are all inside his Heart. The original one was the orphan boy found and trained by the Master, shaped to be a weapon of his making. The second one is the pure-hearted boy who was born and raised by your side, to be a fair and good-natured youth. And the third one was borne out of his darkness and actually lived as a separate being for years. The three of them are all alive inside, fighting for dominance. This however is a fight that Ventus can only win himself. What you can do is stay by his side and believe in him. The strength of their personas relies on what impulses he gets and experiences. His original self is now in control because his strong ties to Luxu. But with your help, Ven might be able to get his body back."

"We have to relay this information to the others" Aqua said immediately and got up. Terra reached for her and stopped her from rushing out of the tower. "What?"

"What about the Dandelions?" Terra looked at her. "If what we heard is true… Ven—"

_Ahem._ Chirithy cleared his throat. "About that…"

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Roxas found Xion outside in the back garden, under the protection of a wooden pavilion by a small pond. The grass was still wet from the rain and the air was quite chilly compared to how it was before. She was standing there, leaning onto the column of the pavilion, looking at the city beneath the castle.

"Hey" Roxas greeted her, which he knew was quite a terrible start of a conversation, still he had no better idea; he generally was quite bad at starting conversations altogether. He joined her and leaned onto the opposite column, looking towards the same direction albeit the sky above, speaking no more words just enjoying the early evening weather and view. They stood there quietly for a while, listening to the sounds of nature around them: the winds, the birds and small animals. It felt refreshing actually after all the actions and twists.

"What would you do… if I were imprisoned by them?" Xion asked out of the blue, turning towards Roxas. "I mean if Luxu had imprisoned me for so long, instead of Skuld?"

"Beat the hell out of him" Roxas replied straight away without even raising his voice as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Xion seemed stunned for a second, but slowly her lips curled into a pleasant smile. She gave him a thankful look, though it seemed somewhat sad at the same time. Roxas opened his mouth and closed it without further comment. He gave a second thought to the question and the answer, but taking Luxu's warning into consideration this time. And suddenly, it was a whole more complex situation. "I… think I would try to go after him and get him to let you go. But then again this is so much more than one person."

"It is" Xion agreed. "We don't know what we are facing. We don't know anything." She looked at Roxas with an apologetic face. "Would it be selfish of me, if I wanted to stay out of it?"

And again, Roxas had no definite answer. He too felt like it was a fight he shouldn't be involved with, but he also knew that there were way too few of them. And if others would've been like that then maybe he wouldn't be there as his own person. Suddenly, Sora's ever cheerful face popped up in his mind and he couldn't help smiling. "I think… he—"

"But we're not him anymore, are we?" Xion asked, looking away.

"We're not" the boy replied hesitantly. "But he gave up himself for all of us, you know. I don't want to fight because I was him; I want to fight… to be like him. He's the best person I've known and I this might be the least I can do to honor him and his actions. At least until he can take back his role of being the hero." Roxas sighed and folded his arms. "I too feel like I'm an outsider but my Heart tells me to help; if not for anyone else, then for Lea and Isa. They will be there, you can count on that."

"I know. And for the record I will be there as well. I just can't help hesitating. Maybe because I'm afraid of dying or disappearing… or of losing you."

"I will protect you!" Roxas said earnestly and pushed away from the wall, looking at Xion. "I promise I will be there and save you, if you ever get into trouble. And you can be there for me too. Together—" Xion pushed away from the column and hugged the boy. Roxas was caught off-guard but a few seconds in his mouth curled into a peaceful smile and he hugged her back. "Together, we're unbeatable."

"I see you two are getting quite cozy here!" Lea chimed in with a smug grin on his face. "See Isa, I told you we shouldn't bother these lovebirds!"

"Less talking, more moving Lea" Isa noted and nudged the red-haired man in front of him. They were making their way through the garden with both wielding a pair of large mugs steaming with hot chocolate in their hands; obviously one for each of them.

As they were closing in a lobster red Xion and Roxas flew apart quickly, gazing into the distance. Lea barked with laughter as he saw them while Isa rolled his eyes more likely because of his immature friend. He offered a mug to Roxas, while Lea handed his spare to Xion and gave her a wink that made her face's color resemble Lea's hair.

"H-How is Skuld?" Roxas hurried to change the topic and immediately saw the success as both boys became a bit more somber. He took a quick sip so he wouldn't have to speak again and of course scalded his tongue and throat because of the steamy hot drink.

"She's going to be fine" Isa noted and blew at the drink. "Naminé said she was now stable, thanks to whatever Kairi did to her. She's still very weak, but we're through the worst."

"Same goes for poor Demyx" Lea added. "Or what was his name, I didn't really get it memorized."

"What are we going to do?" Xion asked, looking at the boys. "Are we going to fight?"

"Everyone adjourned for the day" Isa stated plainly. "But I'm quite sure that the Dandelions will head into battle in the coming days… and I'm planning to join them."

"What?"

Out of all three, Lea seemed the most surprised by this sudden declaration. He looked at Isa with sheer disbelief. Isa looked back at him with a questioning look as if he didn't understand the surprise of the other man.

"How do you plan on fighting?" Roxas asked him, knowing full well what he was about to say. He wanted to use ordinary weapons, but against Keyblade wielders… that would've been suicide. Even his Nobody – empowered by Xehanort no less – had lost to Sora, Xion, and Roxas; and based on their previous display of power, even Roxas feared crossing blades with the Foretellers.

"If you think I cannot hold my ground against them, you are in for some surprise" Isa replied quite comfortably with an iron determination ringing in his voice. He looked at Lea. "I will not let them get away for hurting Skuld. You know that as well as I do."

"I know. I'm starting to fear for them actually" Lea replied with a grin. "The great Keyblade masters, and Isa whose bloodlust can tear a hole into any world. A fitting battle; still, I'd rather not have you die in the coming days just for the sake of fighting."

"You can't stop me from going" Isa shrugged. "So you better prepare to save me when I get into danger."

"I'll come down swooping and setting stuff on fire as usual, no worries about that." Lea nodded. He looked at Roxas and Xion but hesitated asking the question, so Roxas helped him out.

"I'll be there to pull you out of your own fire-y grave, don't worry. And Xion has my back."

"You bet!" She agreed, looking all smug suddenly.

"Good to know you two have our back" Isa said, looking at them. His features turned softer and he allowed a small but honest smile to creep onto his face as well, which was still a rare sight but all the more rewarding. "We'll get back at them for what they've done."

Xion agreed, raising her mug high. "And we'll stop that other weird old warlock from coming back to destroy our World. One Xehanort-like guy is quite enough for a lifetime." The others agreed wholeheartedly and raised their glasses for the toast.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Skuld was resting peacefully inside a healing pod. Lauriam, Elrena, and Ludor were standing in front of it, watching their dear friend rest. Kairi sat on a chair by the wall, her eyes lingering on the outside world while her mind could not think about anything else but her two friends.

"Man, that was some nap" Myed yawned, stretching his hands as he entered the room. He was given a set of clothing similar to the one worn by most guards around the castle without the white gloves. He was still drying his hair with a white towel when he stepped through the door. "How is she?" He asked, looking at the pod immediately.

"She'll be alright" Lauriam said without a grain of doubt. The others nodded in agreement.

"So, what is the plan?" Ludor asked, turning his back at the others and returning to the coffee table where his card deck awaited him. His question gained Kairi's attention as well. She turned to look at Lauriam, the current leader of the Dandelions. He had lost much of his theatric behavior since they had begun this journey, and even now he seemed like a battered survivor.

"We will fight them" he declared. His voice carried no hesitation, but his eyes did. As he and Kairi exchanged a long gaze she felt the worry inside the man. He feared for his comrades, for their lives. "I know this is risky, but we must. Even if the others won't join us."

"Why would they?" Elrena asked, giving a big shrug. "It's not like we are comrades in arms or friends or anything."

"This battle would be a big gamble from their point of view" Ludor added. "And the odds are against us this time."

Kairi sank back into her chair, thinking about the odds of the others joining. Actually, she considered most of them to be willing. Almost everyone had some personal stake in the fight, one way or another. She herself wanted to go… not only for Sora or Riku, but for herself as well. The moment she joined forces with the pink-haired man against Invi a connection between her and the Dandelions was born. She learnt their story and wanted to help them.

"But we still don't know anything, right?" Myed asked, looking all puzzled. He wasn't with them during Luxu and Ven's little parley so he couldn't have known about all the fresh information. Though neither did they actually. Jiminy, Leon, Queen Minnie, Ansem, and his apprentices were all hauled up in the master's study, discussing things.

"We know that they are in Scala" Elrena said. "Which is more than enough for us to go there and kick them where it hurts."

"They aren't fools" Ludor disagreed. He pulled a card out of his deck and added it to his little creation, a Scala ad Caelum city model, built out of cards on the table. "This was both a warning and the first step of a carefully constructed trap."

"How so?" Myed asked while he searched the room for his instrument.

"Easy. They have marked the location of the battle. If we went there they would have the upper hand. By coming here and taking a good look at us, they were able to take into consideration what sort of force they are dealing with."

"They also saw our reaction to it" Lauriam added in agreement. "Thus they already know that we won't back down. These were all information for them to use against us."

"Precisely," Ludor said, placing another card to the model, "which means every minute we spend debating is an extra one for them to prepare."

"So what would you do?" the pink-haired man asked the gambler. "Put all your money on one single bet?"

"The cards have been drawn" he shrugged. "Take a good look at your hand, and play your cards well. If lady luck is on our side then we shall win."

"Life isn't a gamble you know" Kairi said suddenly. The Dandelions fell silent and all looked at her curious to hear her words. "I mean, yeah it might seem like a gamble but there is much more to it than luck. We aren't just cards with a number or an added value. We are pieces on a battlefield with strengths and weaknesses, and we all have a drive that keeps us moving forward. So if you want to turn us into symbols… then imagine us as chess pieces."

"I like the sounds of that" Lauriam said with a convinced smile. "And how do you win a game of chess?"

"You gain information and outplay your opponent" Kairi replied and looked at the others. "We have all the information we need with us. Jiminy should have the last bits."

"What if he doesn't?" Elrena called her out. She was the least convinced member of the group, but Kairi knew that deep inside she too wanted to believe her. Without something to hold onto, they had already lost. And Elrena hated losing, that was sure as day.

"Then we fight with what we have" Kairi stated with a resolute confidence. She stood up and stepped closer to the group, putting her hands on Lauriam and Ludor's shoulder. "This is the best chance we've got. Either we win now, or they will get much stronger and will become unstoppable."

"Agreed," Ludor nodded promptly, shuffling the deck in his hand.

There was a knock on the door. The group turned to see the visitors and weren't disappointed: Isa and Lea entered the room, followed by Xion, Roxas, Aqua, and Terra. Every Keyblade wielder was there (plus Isa) and the tension of the room reached an all-time high. Kairi greeted everyone, but barely did anyone reply.

Isa stepped over to the healing pod and looked at Skuld with a longing in his eyes. Kairi understood that look. She felt the same way when she thought of Sora and Riku. Where were they? Were they alright? She wanted to speak with Cloud but the young warrior was dragged away by his own friends and she didn't wish to interrupt their reunion.

"We owe you for saving her" Lauriam said finally, looking at the blue-haired man. His voice was serious and not the least dramatic. "If you hadn't done so, I'm not sure she would've made it."

"She is important to us as well" Lea said, stepping beside his friend. "So of course we looked for her. Friends stick out for one another. Get that memorized."

"I will."

"Fascinating" Elrena sighed, rolling her eyes. "Now, let's get down to business instead of hugging and kissing. All this cringe is getting on my skin."

"Ever the tactful" Myed sighed. "When did our Elrena become this witch?"

"When was she different?" Roxas asked.

"Before we depart" Terra interrupted the banter stepping between Lauriam and his friends, demanding the attention of the Dandelion leader. "I would like to ask you guys, to tell us a bit about Ventus."

"Well obviously we're not much closer to the truth than you are" Elrena shot back. "The little runt snitched and turned on us even in the past, so what more is there to say? I'll be sure to–" Lauriam gave Elrena a frighteningly cold look that made her go silent within the second. In that moment, true anger reflected in the man's eyes.

"I had thought of Ventus as a good and important friend. But the sad truth is I've never known him apparently" Lauriam said. Kairi saw him doing his best to withhold his anger as much as possible. Still, he was scratching his own palm with his fingers and his leg was tapping impatiently. "I trusted him and in exchange for that, he killed my sister and took her place amongst the Dandelions, probably to carry out his Master's will. What more do you hope of learning about him?"

Terra and Aqua looked at each other and the sad disappointment was written all over their faces. Kairi felt terrible as well. She had barely known the boy, but he seemed to be the walking avatar of joy and kindness. It was honestly hard to believe that he was evil or malicious.

"Is it possible that Luxu had lied to us?" Aqua asked. "That he somehow manipulated Ventus and lied in order to break our ranks?"

"It..." Lauriam hesitated. He obviously wanted to say yes so much and he just couldn't force himself to do it. He went silent and his eyes fell on the ground. And instead of him, it was Ludor who came up with the answer.

"It's not" he said, flicking one of the base cards of his model and destroying the whole along with it. Kairi's eyes fell on Terra and Aqua, whose hopes were just like the Scala model; both fell apart in an instant. Ludor waited for every card to fall over and took a long glance at the ruins on top of the coffee table before continuing. "I haven't been completely honest with you all." he said in an earnest voice and looked at Lauriam, Elrena, and Myed, the main targets of his confession. "You see… I too have not been completely unaware of the events in Daybreak Town."

"What the—"

"What the fuck?" Elrena looked at him, her eyes practically sending lightning bolts at the man. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Let him finish" Lauriam stopped her and turned towards Ludor with an expectant look. "So?"

"When I was young, barely able to hold a Keyblade, I found joy in reading about wizards and sorcerers. One day a guy came to our village and made a big show. He did all sorts of basic tricks, pulled a rabbit from his hat, showed us card tricks. I found it rather fascinating and asked him to teach me some of his moves. He asked me if I wanted to see real magic, not these playthings and of course I said yes. That was when he pulled the Keyblade out of my heart and presented it to me. He said that if I could conjure that weapon forth he would return for me and take me away to teach me magic."

"Let me guess, he was that enigmatic Master" Lea interrupted, earning a mean look from more than half of the group. Isa even smacked him on the nape lightly so he'd simmer down.

"Lea is actually right. At that time we merely called him the Magician, but when he later returned and saw that I could conjure my Keyblade, he told me I could become his apprentice and told me to call him Master. He took me away from home to Daybreak Town, which was already filled with young Keyblade wielders. He presented me to Ira and I became a member of Unicornis. But before bidding me farewell, he handed me a pack of cards and told me to read up on them in the library… and so I did. It was a rare card deck which held great magical potent. Of course a newcomer like me wouldn't be able to use them."

"Could you please skip to the part that actually matters?" Elrena yawned angrily but Ludor merely sighed.

"I'll get there in a bit. Occasionally, the Master would pay me a visit and we would talk. He really did teach me magic, though only the very basics of it. He showed me additional books and lent me one, which dealt with time-related magic. He told me that a very powerful spell-caster would not only use basic abilities but instead find their own style. That idea fascinated me, especially since at that time I was spending a lot of time playing card games. I continued studying magic and playing with cards and pretty soon it dawned on me why he gave me that special deck. I realized the deck itself was unused, so I could imbue it with my own magical potent… and I did just that. The Master was fascinated by the results and offered to personally tutor me."

Ludor stopped for a second there and looked out through the window. He pulled a pack of cards from his pocket and swept the ones on the coffee table off. He placed the deck on the table and flipped one of the cards. "The Tarot Deck holds tremendous magical powers. Depending on how you use them widely different results can be achieved. I studied alongside the Master for roughly three years and during these years I met Ventus as well. We both had to wear masks and robes so we wouldn't know each other, and it was strictly prohibited to try and find out about each other, but I figured out his identity during our time amongst the Dandelions."

"So you knew he was a traitor?" Myed looked at him disbelievingly. "Why didn't you tell us!"

"I didn't know he was a traitor!" Ludor said, raising his hand in defense. "I only knew he studied by the Master's side. But the Master told me there were plenty of children whom he had tutored so I didn't think much of it. I just felt the same aura emanating from Ven and that was all."

"So why did you say that Luxu didn't lie?" Aqua asked, looking slightly hopeful, probably because she thought they had misunderstood Ludor's words.

"Because the Ventus who studied with the Master was… not like the one I've seen amongst the Dandelions. The way he spoke and behaved when he trained with the Master… he was like a cruel bully. He often bragged about being stronger than anyone else amongst his peers, of gathering the most Lux. He continuously belittled people and often repeated that he hated the other children. Once he even recounted an event where he beat and threatened another boy only because he stole his kill."

"And your Master had nothing to say about it?"

"He rarely acted seriously. Most of the time he acted like a jester so even if he reprimanded him, it felt like his words were hollow. Still, when I asked him about it, the Master told me he spent time with him to tame him a little bit, so I thought maybe he really wanted to change Ven. And of course… when I saw him being all silent and friendly… I was just confused."

The group fell silent for a moment. Kairi saw Terra and Aqua. Both were disheartened by Ludor's words and it was not surprising. The man basically reaffirmed Luxu's claims regarding the boy whom they had thought to have known. Ventus… as it turned out, was nothing like they thought him to be.

"Still" Terra spoke up suddenly. "I will not let him return to being that monster."

"How would you stop him from that?" Lauriam stared him in the eye. "Or the better question is… do you think I would allow him to leave the battleground unscarred? He killed my sister."

"We've all done bad things, though" Lea said carefully. "We can't claim to be any better than he is. I set plenty of people on fire, betrayed dozens of my friends, bullied another dozen of them. And here I am, good as new. Isa wasn't much better and as far as I know even our lord and savior Riku has played with the fire… if you catch the drift."

"That won't make the death of Strelitzia any less painful!" Lauriam seethed.

"And it doesn't have to" Kairi interrupted him suddenly. She felt like she had to step in and say her mind, because she too had someone close to her making bad decisions. "But if nobody is willing to let go of old hatred then we shouldn't even try stopping the Foretellers."

Lauriam seemed to be on the brink of yelling. His face had gone red and his hands curled into fists. But he just wasn't able to retort. He banged his hand against the wall, making some of them gasp. "Damn it" he whispered furiously. Even Elrena's features softened as she stepped closer and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Ludor… he made you study magic and play with Tarot cards. What was the result of all that?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Ludor who was nodding with an apologetic smile. "I'm glad you asked. I did my best to create a unique card and eventually I succeeded. I presented it to him and he was beyond overwhelmed. He told me that I could become one of the best mages in the World and that my card, that very card would shape the very future.

He told me to hang onto it and to give it to someone, I thought would deserve it best. Originally, I wanted to give it to Ventus… but I started suspecting him to be the masked boy so I decided against that. Later during my time as Luxord I couldn't really recall the Master's words but I wanted to present it to Roxas… only he left before I had a chance to do so. Then finally I met Sora. We crossed blades more than once and at my final defeat by his hands… my Master's wisdom came back to me and there and then I knew what I had to do."

"That wild card?" Lauriam looked at him.

"Aye. The one and only." Ludor nodded. "But now after all this, I have a feeling that the Master might've known all the things that would happen and shaped my actions and thoughts in order to give it to Sora when the time comes."

"It wouldn't be a far-fetched idea." Elrena agreed with a distasteful look. "Well, not that it matters anymore. Not that anything matters now" she claimed. "If we're going to kick their arses back into the past, we don't have time for anymore sob stories."

"For once, I agree with you" Lea grinned. "It's time to pay them a little visit at their home turf."

"We will" Lauriam agreed. "But there's still one source of information we need to ask." The pink-haired man looked at Kairi who knew exactly what he had meant. It was time for them to talk to Jiminy.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Maleficent still had no idea where they were. The prison was dark and dank, and ever since she woke up there nobody had gone to check upon them. In the neighboring cell the four clumsy fools were sitting and thinking just like she was.

They tried everything. Summoning Keyblades, using magic, opening portals, force-open the bars. Nothing had worked. It was a prisoner-proof cell, warded with the strongest and most potent magical abilities Maleficent had ever encountered.

"How long have we've been here?" Goofy asked in the other cell from his inmates. Nobody gave a definite answer and silence fell on the group once more. The only constant voice was the slow dripping of water from a broken pipe afar. It was so stereotypical and so damn waxing that Maleficent promised to herself that she'd have her guards fix every damn pipe in her own fort so she wouldn't ever again hear water dripping.

"Do ya think the others have noticed our absence?" Goofy spoke up again.

"Of course they have you fool" Maleficent shut him down. "Those imbeciles have probably learnt the whole truth from Pete."

"Pete?" Mickey asked. "How so?"

"I had him follow you all around. I knew you couldn't stay put so I had to keep you under check. I'm quite sure that he fled to your friends after I was caught. Not that it matters anyway. Your groups are disorganized and weakened. They have no chance of winning."

"As always, you underestimate the Light, Maleficent!" Mickey argued. "We don't know the details about what is going on! They might be working on a way to save us even as we speak!"

"And what then _your majesty_? Will we join forces and run them down, defeat them? Tell me, what have you learnt by using that spell? Do you know their objective? Do you know how they mean to accomplish it? Can you tell me what is inside the box?"

"They are trying to bring back their Master, but unfortunately I don't know much more. The spell was interrupted and their Master… well he sort of appeared before us."

"What do you mean, Mickey?" Yen Sid asked in a weary voice. He sounded like he was still fatigued by his spell.

"Well, he just appeared. The whole scene froze and he was there talking to us."

"But that shoulda been impossible, right Master?" Donald asked. "We weren't really there physically."

"No, you weren't. But if it really is true, that their Master sees the future as told in certain variations of the tale, then he might've foreseen us trying to spy on them."

"What about the box you fools?" Maleficent asked impatiently. "What is inside of it?"

"Gee, we don't know." Goofy replied. "But even if would, we're stranded here!"

"Yen Sid, how much more time do you need?" Maleficent asked the sorcerer and for a while no answer came. She knew him well enough to be sure he had tons of tricks up his sleeves. Even with such complex wards, they shouldn't have been able to contain him, unless he was too weakened to bust himself out. So the question wasn't really how, but when.

"A little more while" the old sorcerer answered finally, his voice not hinting at anything particularly.


	24. Chapter 24 - Skirmish at Caelum

The winds around Scala ad Caelum had carried the scent of the ocean. There was always a slight chill in the air and altogether it felt a whole lot different from Daybreak Town, that sleepy, peaceful little town filled with fragrance of a thousand flowers and the distant noise of the clockwork tower. Ventus never really liked that smell though. To him it was a reek and made him spend less and less time outside and much more within the semi-darkness of the clockwork tower. He felt more at ease amidst the cold steel-gears, the continuous knocking and clinking of the cogwheels, and the oily-machine smell. Scala was a bit more to his liking with its uniformed white houses, mountain-like cities, and hundreds of secret spaces waiting to be explored. He also enjoyed sitting atop a single-storey building kicking the air lazily and reminiscing about his past. After all that time it finally came back to him; the memories he had lost, the knowledge he was deprived of.

Not far below him by the pier of the city the Foretellers were gathering. It was a rare sight, seeing them without their usual masks. Gula was still pretty bruised by the events, leaving nice scars and marks all over his body. How he felt about that battle was actually written all over his face, pouting and being even edgier than before. His hands were fiddling uninterestedly with his sand-colored mohawk, heeding no attention to the others around him. His eyes would sometimes find their way towards Ven but he'd look away the moment he glanced back. Beside him Invi was holding onto her mug of questionably-flavored tea. She sat there, barely moving at all, listening to the others and sending sharp looks at Ventus. Her lilac-colored hair was composed of dozens of slim braids hanging down to her shoulder like immobile snakes.

The one speaking was of course Aced. He was holding onto a large mug, probably some sort of ale, and kept talking on and on. He was the sole member of the group who had a really good reason to wear a mask: his face was ugly even without all those scars he wore. Parts of his nose and ear were missing and there was a large wound on top of his head which made him shave the rest of his hair. He wore a fierce gaze which made him look constantly angry even when he flashed a smile. Ira stood a few paces away from them by the railing at the side of the city, leaning onto it and watching them from there. The single most interesting fact about that man was that bluish hair wasn't just decoration, it was his real hair. His iris shared the same color and his eyes looked much more peaceful than anyone else's; his posture, his whole being seemed at peace.

"Brooding up here alone, I see."

For a split second Luxu's voice alerted him. "You startled me" Ven commented off-handedly, offering a place for the other man. "When do I get to wear robes and masks? This gear looks…"

"Far too familiar?"

"Far too ugly" he noted.

"Well, I can't give you one. But I'm sure the Master will recognize you when he gets back."

"Why are you so sure he will? You didn't read the Book of Prophecies, did you?"

"Nah. He told me not to 'cause the knowledge might change things" Luxu shrugged. "No, I made decisions based on my knowledge or the lack of it. I had tons of time to figure out what the Master might've been after. During my many lifetimes I've pieced the bits of information together and came to the conclusion that he must be trying to get back to us."

"How so?"

"Well, for starters I know what's inside the Box" Luxu flashed his shark smile. He probably would've winked if he had a complete set of eyes; would've been weird to do it with just one available. Ven gave him an unamused look.

"What's in the damn box, Luxu?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" the man barked with laughter. "Well, you'll see soon enough. When the time comes, it should open up!"

"And how do you know when to open it? There were no guides lying beside it, were there?"

"Nope. I guess we'll just have to trust our own instincts here" Luxu shrugged and lay back, folding his arms under his nape and crossing his legs. "But you are aware that they will come, right?"

"I am" Ven gave a short nod. He knew exactly well that they would come. He didn't know much about the four from Twilight Town or about Kairi, but the Dandelions were sure to come. Now that Lauriam knew the truth, a showdown between them was inevitable. Aqua and Terra would come as well; he was a hundred percent sure they still hoped that Ven would return home with them. He wouldn't. "And I am fully prepared to destroy any of them."

"Good" Luxu nodded with a satisfied grin. "That's the Ven I know!"

They fell silent, listening to waves, the winds, the seagulls. Beneath them the Foretellers began practicing just to spend their time somehow. Ven too felt an urge to dive right in and battle Aced, Invi, Gula, or Ira; but just sitting there by Luxu's side was calming enough.

"You've been tamed" Luxu said after a while. His voice echoed with a distant disappointment, as if he had half hoped to see Ven joining the rest.

"Surprised? I've been surrounded by goody two-shoes and knights in shining armor. Not to mention Xehanort literally tore out the negativity."

"I know, I know. It's just…" Luxu was searching for the right word, but he was quite lost. Ven understood though. He had always understood Luxu, and Luxu had always understood him. That's why they used to be such good friends.

"I'm aware that I act differently. I think… this was the goal the Master had set out when thinking about my future. I can't be that wild boy anymore. I need to become worthy to be his apprentice."

"Big words from a small kid."

"This small kid can still wipe the ground with you if needed" he commented, shooting a side-glance at the one-eyed.

"No question about that. But if you get too cocky you'll be surprised by the tenacity of your own friends. So with all due respect kiddo, I'd be careful."

"No need to tell me that. I've seen how we can change the course of history first-hand."

"A neat trick from Ephemer, that was" Luxu nodded. "That boy knew things. Glad he was pushed out of the picture before he could've done any real damage."

Ven's mind lingered on the boy for a while longer. He actually missed Ephemer's ever cheerful demeanor; reminded him of Sora. _Sora… are you even alive?_ He turned towards Luxu and was about to ask him of the boy's fate when suddenly the man's single eye opened and his face turned serious. "They're here."

\- O - O - O - O - O -

"Grab on!" Isa said as the first magical attacks of Ira collided with the Gummi ship. "Landing is going to be rough!" Kairi looked down at the city beneath them and immediately recognized the mask-wearing Foretellers. There were five of them altogether plus Ventus, who wasn't wearing a mask or a robe. All of them stood at the lowest part of the city with Keyblade in hand. Each one of them were using magical attacks to shoot them down, but thankfully Cid's shields stayed strong, even if the ships were shaking wildly. "Get ready, I won't be able to go much closer or the bombardment will get much stronger."

"Drop us off by the pier and we'll take care of the rest!" Roxas said and summoned his Keyblade.

"Everyone stick to the plan" Kairi heard Lauriam's voice through the communication link. He was on the other gummi ship closing in from the other side. "We have to separate them if we want to win. Don't try to duel them or you'll get badly hurt!"

"Yeah-yeah" Lea nodded angrily. "We have it memorized!"

"And remember not to give'em any chances or they'll release the holy hell upon you dumb kids!" Elrena added angrily. "Get ready to jump! Try not breaking your bones."

"Damn these two are getting on my nerves" Lea shook his head angrily.

Isa commandeered the ship as close to the pier as he could and opened the back door to the cockpit. Kairi followed Lea, Roxas and Xion to the back of the Gummi ship and looked down at the water. "Meet you all down there" Lea said and without a second of doubt jumped out. Xion and Roxas, who were holding each other's hand until then, exchanged a quick look and followed Lea. Kairi stepped closer as well and saw them reach the ground with ease thanks to the magic spell they had been taught.

Kairi closed her eyes and murmured the spell. She felt a fresh, magical breeze surrounding her. She started to float a few inches away from the ground. She blew out the air loudly and after a very brief prayer jumped. It wasn't a long fall and she was on the ground before she could really get scared. The spell protected her from crashing into the surface but soon after landing it wore off and she could feel the stones beneath her leg once more.

She looked up searching for the other ship but found that it actually crashed into a building. Luckily, from amongst the flames, all of the Dandelions emerged unharmed. "Honestly, I could've driven it" Myed pouted, summoning forth his own Keyblade. "I can crash ships like this too."

"Oh shut up" Elrena retorted angrily. "Honestly after I'm done with those fools I'm going to send you right after them!"

"Well-well" Luxu said from the top of a house, looking down at them. "I see you couldn't stay put."

"Did you believe we would?" Lauriam asked back.

"Nope. I was counting on you coming! Hoping, in fact!" he added and raised No Name. "What had begun thousands of years ago shall now be completed! Let our own Keyblade War be the prologue of His return!"

"Dandelions!" Lauriam cried out. "All for one!"

"One for all" the other three agreed. "And for those we've lost." Ludor added.

The next second the Foretellers landed in front of them one after another: Gula, Invi, Aced, and Ira lined up beside each other, weapons in hand and in battle stance. For a very brief second nobody moved and then at once, hell was unleashed. The first move – of course – was made by Elrena who charged towards Gula. Lea was merely seconds behind her, aiming at Aced who roared up like a bear and raised his Keyblade for attack.

Kairi quickly stayed behind as Roxas, Xion, Ludor, Myed and Lauriam joined their friends in the fray only to silently take mental notes of the enemy. Using the spare seconds she had, she immediately registered that Aced was a large and tough opponent who dealt deadly blows while Gula was a fighter fast as lightning though his move was a bit off, probably because of their last encounter with the witches.

Elrena used Gula's temporary weakness to her advantage and bombarded him with attack after attack. "What's the matter, master? Getting too old for this?" she yelled and screamed as she continued her onslaught. Gula didn't waste his breath answering, but merely deflected and parried each and every attack. Not far from them Aced tried his best to keep up with Lea who was on fire, jumping and attacking, spamming fire magic, and avoiding the Foreteller's attacks in the meanwhile. He was slowly pushing Aced away from the rest, succeeding in their plan to separate the enemy from each other and defeating them one after another.

Unfortunately Luxu, who was merely overseeing the events from above, could easily register their tactics. Still, he didn't seem to be bothered by it and remained atop the building, calmly watching the fight unfold. He seemed to be even enjoying it.

"Damn it!"

Kairi turned towards Lauriam who was fighting the unicorn-masked Foreteller, Ira. He had a very hard time and had been already injured by the Keyblade master several times. There was no more time to stand behind. Kairi rushed to his side and negated the Foreteller's ice magic before it could've crashed into the Dandelion. "I'm here now!" she said, looking at Lauriam. "Sorry, I'm late."

"It doesn't matter if you are here or not" Ira replied instead of Lauriam. His voice was calm and serious, like a real soldier. "This battle will ours."

"Oh I don't think so" Kairi shook her head firmly and took up her battle stance. "Not until I draw breath."

"If your wish is to be killed for no good reason, then let that be done!"

Ira dashed towards her and swung his Keyblade fast. Kairi raised her own to defense and parried the first, second, and third attack in a row while standing her ground and not allowing him to push her. She countered, but Ira defended successfully as well as snapping his fingers and unleashing a thunderbolt from his hand. Lauriam's rose petals protected Kairi and the man rushed to her side, helping to deflect Ira's attacks and giving her a quick breather before the next combo of attacks.

Kairi took a step behind and quickly scanned the battlefield. Elrena was curing her arm from a cut while Roxas took over and dueled Gula. Lea was standing by a wall, trying to clear his head and Xion attempted to stop Aced from reaching him. Invi battled Ludor and Myed who were both scarred by her already.

"You have time to look away?" Ira asked, knocking Lauriam's Keyblade out of the man's hand and slapping him on the face before he could've re-summoned his weapon. Ira turned his palm towards Lauriam and unleashed a fireball, blasting him away then turned towards Kairi and continued his onslaught. "Quite brave of you."

Kairi managed to avoid every attack and spell, but this time she was slowly losing ground. Ira pushed her further and further away from the others, surprising Kairi. _They're… they're doing what we were planning to?_

"Don't look surprised. We are quite capable of protecting ourselves well enough. You should've tried combining your strength instead of separating ours. We are much more balanced." And really, from a mere side-glance she registered the harsh truth. Roxas was as fast as Gula but not nearly as adaptable to new situations. Gula used a series of dirty tricks and turned the battle to his favor while Aced slowly got used to his enemies and became faster. In the meantime Invi managed to turn the battleground into a poisoned swamp around her, making it hard for Ludor and Myed to move around. They were losing on all fronts! "This is going to be the end for you all" Ira added and finally managed to break through Kairi's defenses.

Lauriam jumped and pulled Kairi away from harm's way, making them both trip over. Ira stepped over and looked down upon them. "Justice triumphs. Every time."

"If that's true then you are dead!" came the voice from above. Ira had about half a second to react and miraculously even that amount of time was enough for him to dodge Terra's attack from above with a backwards dash. Terra landed in front of Kairi and Lauriam, still wearing his armor. "You two alright?"

"Just in time!" Lauriam nodded and got up. Kairi looked over to the others and saw Aqua whose magical barrage blew the other three Foretellers away, giving their friends a breather.

"Line up!" Ira commanded the Foretellers and everyone rushed to his side. Kairi and the group did the same thing, facing them. "This is your final warning, Dandelions!" Ira warned them. "Leave Scala ad Caelum or you will all perish!"

"Like hell we will!" Elrena rebelled. "I'm going to choke you with my bare hands before the sun goes down today."

"You are still as foolish as ever" Gula noted. "But I have failed. I should've taught you better."

"As if!" laughed Luxu from the roof above. "She's just mad in the head. Lauriam, go home! You're failing already and my team has two more members."

"We aren't going anywhere without Ven!" Terra countered, looking directly at Luxu. "And for what you've done with him I will personally finish you off!"

"As if I had anything to do with that" Luxu shrugged. "I've known him far longer than you, kiddo. I know the true Ven. Ask him yourself!"

"Where is he?" Aqua asked.

"I am here, Aqua" the reply came from further away and half of the group, Kairi included, immediately turned towards the source of it. Ventus stood there, watching them from the shade of a building, arms folded, back thrown at the wall lazily. "If you guys wanna play, I'm all game."

"Ventus!" Lauriam's eyes flared up with hatred. He turned to face the boy.

"We need you here" Kairi stepped in front of him, looking at the pink-haired man. "Don't go!"

"All this chatter and not enough blood." uttered a croaky, female voice.

And at once, the skies were darkened by an army of thick purplish clouds. The wind picked up and in the distance dozens of tornado formed upon the water surfaces beginning a siege against the many mountain cities. Water crashing hard against the rocks, wind screeching vividly, and low rumbling thunders echoing throughout the World; this destructive orchestra overwhelmed any other noise, making each and every fighter deaf to everything but their arrival. And from the high heavens a pack of red-cloaked beings descended. They were surrounded by bolts of lightning which could've deflected any attack against them. Kairi's eyes widened as she came to realize who were approaching the mighty battlefield. The Foretellers too had been caught unaware and at once everyone turned towards the witches who were now standing on the pier of the city, and at the bulk of the newly arrived force stood one who Kairi had never seen before. She had white skin, no eyes, ears or nose, only blood-red lips beneath her pale-blue veil. She was dressed in dark-blue gown with white frilled sleeves and fashioned a similar headdress with two pointy ends. She held a peculiar staff in her hand ending in a double cogwheel atop each other. Behind her the witches lined up, bowing their heads.

Luxu's eye went wide and Kairi knew at that moment, something was very wrong. "Who is that?" Lea asked pointing at the head witch, who in turn flashed a set of shark-like teeth with her ugly smirk which made her whole face wrinkled.

"My name is Walpurga. My children and I shall deliver you to the other side" she mused with high-pitched, mincing voice.

"Luxu, I am starting to get tired of all these people!" Aced complained. "You said nothing about witches coming here. I thought this place was well hidden!"

"These are the ones who gave me my scars" Gula added angrily, turning away from the Keyblade wielders. "I will settle this with them."

"As if" Luxu protested angrily as he saw the formation break. "Get back in line Gula or I will—"

"I don't care what you want" Gula said and pulled off his mask, revealing his face to everyone. "I am killing those witches you like it or not. This is personal."

There was an unpleasant odour in the air, Kairi could smell it. It reeked, like those dark corridors she had the 'fortune' to pass through several times. It was, what Riku had described as the stench of darkness. But here, it was a different kind of stench… as if it was a dead body filled with that Darkness. As this realization hit the red-haired girl, from the depths of the water the same creature they had summoned before emerged. Anima wailed painfully and tried breaking her chains free amidst the maddened laughter of Walpurga. Both groups froze as the monster ascended from the deep and the earth began shaking beneath them. Kairi saw that even Luxu was beginning to lose his cool over the situation. He and Ira looked at each other for a brief moment.

"Fuck this" Luxu shook his head. "I'm off to protect the box. Do whatever you wish" he added and withdrew from the battlefield in an instant.

"Now is our chance!" Kairi yelled, seeing the large gap within the enemy's line, but had to conclude that they too were now broken apart. Lauriam, not caring about the witches or the Foretellers, rushed towards Ventus with Terra and Aqua at his heels, while Lea hurried after Luxu. There were only so many of them left. She looked at the other three Dandelions and at the pair of Roxas and Xion. She quickly had to think something out.

"What now?" Roxas looked at her questioningly. Kair scanned the battlefield and saw similar uncertainty at the enemy lines so they still had a chance. It was now or never. "Let's—"

"Ludor, Myed. With me" Elrena gave the order before Kairi could've said or done anything. The Dandelion trio hurried after Lea and just as they moved, Ira and Invi leapt as well to engage them. Kairi eyed Gula and Aced instead who were quite furious with the witches themselves.

"You all lack discipline" grinned Walpurga. "Witches. Tear this place apart. And sink it!" After giving the command, Walpurga started floating above the ground and flew towards the top of the city.

"Discipline" Aced echoed. "That witch will pay."

"Let's work together!" Kairi said, earning a surprised look from both her friends and foes. All four of them looked at Kairi with a kind of sour aftertaste. "I mean it. The witches mean harm for all of us. Let the others fight it out up there. Down here, that thing is the enemy!"

Xion looked at her as if she had started speaking another language. "Are you sure?"

"That thing is the most dangerous one of us all" Kairi nodded. "I'm counting on all of you."

"Very well" Gula nodded and raised his weapon. "But once they're gone, you're up next!"

Kairi nodded and looked at Anima.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Terra hurried after Lauriam and Ventus the moment he had the chance. He heard Aqua's voice and footsteps behind him but didn't turn or slow down. Ahead of them, Ventus jumped up to the roof of a building and with the snap of his fingers unleashed a small dozen of Unversed upon them. "Cool trick, huh? Learned that one from the edgy one." He laughed and ran off.

Lauriam cut one of the Unversed in half and quickly climbed the building. He was getting angrier by the minute giving quite enough reason for Terra to be worried. He didn't want to fight him but he wasn't going to let him hurt Ven either.

A large unversed jumped Terra who was preoccupied with following Lauriam's movement, but Aqua appeared beside him and destroyed the creature. She grabbed the man's wrist and turned him to face her. "Stop!" she yelled in his face. "We won't be able to save him if you act like a fool!" she continued.

"I know" he nodded, feeling a bit stupid. "I… I'm sorry" he apologized and scanned the street. Most of the Unversed decided to follow Lauriam and the rest were still far away. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. How are we doing this?"

"Let's follow them but mind where he's baiting us. This must be a trap. We have to be smarter than him." Aqua warned him. "So don't rush or you'll fall into his trap and it'll be over."

They defeated the remaining Unversed and continued after Ven and Lauriam. It didn't take too long to find them as Ventus made sure to stay in sight. It was obviously a trap but everyone went there willingly. It was a fight they had to face, no matter the circumstances. He led them to one of the ropeway stations. Lauriam arrived first, Terra and Aqua half a minute later.

By the time they got there, Ven was already fighting with Lauriam; more like playing with him. Just under a minute he managed to severely injure him on the leg, making him limp around awkwardly. "Oh Lauriam, come on! Even your sister put up a better fight" he taunted him, grinning like Vanitas would, easily flaring up the pink-haired Dandelion.

"I will slaughter you, you beast!" Lauriam snapped and charged the boy, who moved with ease and tripped him over. "We trusted you, we were there for you!" the man revolted. "And you… how could you've done this?"

"Easily!" Ventus replied and stepped on Lauriam's injured leg, making the man cry out in pain. "I was never on your side, is that really so hard to understand?"

"But you were on ours" Aqua claimed and unleashed a series of magical bolts from the end of her Keyblade. Ven dodged and parried all of them, backing towards a cablecar. She stepped closer, still pointing her Keyblade at the boy. "Why did you do this?" she asked, shaking her head. "You had a choice!"

"And I made it" Ven replied with a snarky smile. "Remember what Vanitas said to me? I did decide who I am."

"And is this who you are?" Terra asked quietly. He expected an immediate response, but Ventus merely opened his mouth as if he had second thoughts or doubts. So Terra stepped closer to him and looked him in the eye. "Is it, Ven?"

Ventus closed his mouth and stared back at Terra like an angry little kid. He had almost pouted but he didn't react. Terra stepped closer again and again, until he was close enough to Ven. He dissolved his Keyblade and raised his hand to touch the boy's shoulder. "It is not too late, Ven."

But Ventus seemed to have been waiting for this exact moment. From one second to another a bewildered, maniac smile ran through his face and within the second he battered Terra with his Keyblade. Aqua wanted to rush to his side but Unversed jumped her from every corner, keeping her busy enough not to cause Ven any trouble as long as he was beating Terra.

Terra summoned forth his Keyblade along the beating, but only to protect himself. He didn't at once strike back even though his body became more and more injured. He heard Aqua's and Lauriam's shouting but he couldn't really discern what they were saying as his ears began to ring due to the Keyblade's constant collusion with his torn armor. It all became hazy and the only thing he could pay attention to was Ven. At some point his legs gave in and he fell on his knees, which made Ventus stop.

He shrugged and cackled nastily. "What's the matter?" Ven asked with a snarky tone and a shark smile. He stepped closer and raised Terra's head up by the chin. "Still keeping your hope up? Can't touch your precious brother?"

"I… believe… in you" Terra forced the words out, staring back into his eyes. "You are… not like that."

Ven leaned even closer, so his mouth was beside Terra's ear and whispered. "Oh, but I am a killer." He pulled back his hand, ready to stab Terra with the Keyblade when suddenly Lauriam jumped and pushed them away from each other. Terra fell on his side and Ven on his back, though he got up immediately. "You two are finished. Aqua, want to take a shot as well?"

Terra looked towards Aqua and saw her defeating the last of the Unversed. Her face showed no signs of promise. The moment she realized how badly Ven had beaten Terra her features darkened. Ven chuckled and backed into a cable-car. "Well, I will be waiting for you!" He pushed a button and the car was about to move but it wasn't Aqua or Lauriam who leapt after him, but Terra. He threw himself inside the cart through the window and that push was enough for the vehicle to drift away from the station. Ven looked at him and shrugged. He took a seat and crossed his legs, dissolving his Keyblade. "I must say I'm slightly impressed. Who would've thought you'd come here to die willingly."

"I am here for you" Terra huffed and forced himself to his feet. He was bleeding due to the cuts and the bruises and he was feeling giddy enough.

"You don't know anything about me" Ven shook his head. "Who am I, even?"

"I don't care who you were, Ventus. I have known you for years and that is enough for me. You don't even have to be that innocent boy anymore. Just please… stop this nonsense!"

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Lea followed Luxu to the very top of the building. As expected the black box was there unharmed and untouched. Lea didn't really care about that though. He was there to kill Luxu. What he had done to his friend, how he made Skuld's life miserable for all those years. The only thing that drove him there on that day was revenge.

"The prodigal Keyblade wielder has arrived!" Luxu grinned, applauding Lea while sitting on the box. "I must confess, your little group surprised me a lot."

"Why did you keep her locked up for all those years you bastard?"

"Because we might need her" Luxu said and shrugged. "Everyone who is alive and well has their uses. That's how fate deems it, no?"

"Cut the crap, Xigbar" Isa said, stepping out of the building. He held a large broadsword in his hand, similar to the ones he used as a Nobody. "What did you want to do with her?"

"You two were the best the Dandelions could offer? Honestly, I've expected more" Luxu nodded, seeming disappointed. He jumped off the box and raised his Keyblade. "Don't worry though, this will be over in a bit."

"Yeah, as if… sorry, stole your line."

"This is your last chance Xigbar" Isa warned him and Lea saw the aura of rage slowly enveloping the man. He know what was about to happen shortly. "Tell me, what was your plan!"

"I wanted to turn her to our side. But now she's useless, so just like you, she too will die" Luxu sighed tiredly. "I think I will start with—" Before he could've finished choosing Isa disappeared and in the next second he reappeared before Luxu. The man couldn't as much as raise an eyebrow before blunt claymore was smashed into his ribs sending him flying across the rooftop. He crashed into the wall and spat out blood as he tried screaming or breathing at least, neither of which he could. But the end of Isa's onslaught was still far away. The man's eyes started shinning and his aura became thick with bloodlust. He disappeared and reappeared beside Luxu again.

Lea couldn't even see the swings. The only thing he could see was Luxu flying from one end of the rooftop to the other and appearing beside him every time. It continued for no more than about thirty seconds, but no mere mortal could've avoided being utterly annihilated within that time. Luxu too lay on the ground, beaten and on the verge of death, Isa standing above him with a wrecked weapon in his hand.

"Honestly, you could've left some for me" Lea said, walking towards him. He was halfway there, when the Luxu on the ground turned into dust, and another fell down from above. "ISA!" Lea froze as he saw his friend trying to dodge the attack and almost completely fail. He raised his right hand to protect himself but the Noname slashed right through cutting the arm off until the elbow, even injuring the man's chest as well. Isa fell and Lea rushed towards him without thinking about the danger. He caught him just before his head could've knocked into the floor. "Damn it Isa! Don't do this with me!" he yelled as his eyes jumped from his head to his chest and his hand and back. "You'll be alright. You'll be alright."

"Lea" he panted and forced the words out. "Rough him up" he said before his eyes fell close.

"Oh look, the berserker has finally calmed" Luxu laughed and put his mask on. "So, ready to fight? Keyblade wielder?"

"You will regret this" Lea said after placing Isa on the ground and standing up. He looked at Luxu and felt his blood boiling. His Keyblade was bursting out in flames. "You will DIE!"

The two ran towards each other and clashed at halfway. Lea's Keyblade left a fiery trail and set almost everything ablaze around him. Luxu however was experienced enough to completely avoid the flames and easily protect himself from serious danger. He danced around Lea playfully and even laughed as he parried the attacks of the Keyblade wielder. "Good, good!" he cheered on him. "Fight on or you will never win! Faster, braver, stronger!"

"SHUT UP!" Lea bellowed, and used magic to set the whole ground around him on fire.

Luxu jumped away and continued laughing. "Good!" he nodded approvingly. "Let's see what you measly Keyblade handlers are made of!"

"Measly?" Lea looked at him. "This is all just a game for you, right?"

"Yep" he nodded. "I know the ending. Had it spoiled."

"And what, you're not even worried something might go wrong?"

"What could go wrong?" Luxu asked and spread his hands wide. For a moment both of them stared at the other, while around them a savage battle was fought on multiple fronts. They could both hear the shriek of Anima from the distance as well as the clashes of the other Dandelions and Foretellers beneath them.

"For example we might destroy whatever is inside the box" Lea offered as a clue finally. "Would you like that?"

"You won't touch that box" Luxu said with a suddenly seriousness. He took up his battle stance, but Lea merely stood still with a mischievously snarky grin.

"I won't, promise." Lea nodded and pointed behind Luxu. "Isa will."

"What the—?" Luxu turned to look at the box and began running towards it as fast as he could. Isa, gravely injured but on his feet, stood beside it, hand raised to the skies and the claymore in his grasp emanating with a powerful energy. "No you won't!" Luxu howled furiously, Lea however wasn't about to let him get to Isa. He unleashed the full might of his fire magic, bringing forth the inferno itself. But not even the flames could hold Luxu back; he leapt across the fires, mask, robe, and flesh burning, adamant in protecting the box until the end. He raised his sword, ready to pierce through Isa, but the blue-haired man was already prepared to strike. The three men yelled at once and everyone's desperate action brought forth an unlikely result as the World around them exploded in the war down in the streets.

Luxu stood there, his Keyblade lodged into Lea's shoulder. Behind him Isa stood in front of the box which was now cut wide open. But its inside was… empty.

_No!_

Lea stared up at the slowly clearing sky and saw a pale, fractured heart ascending towards the heavens solemnly.


	25. Chapter 25 - Lost Hearts' Lullaby

Sora's eyes widened as his own Keyblade pierced through the chest of Yozora. The man was gasping, letting go of his weapon and reaching for the one that brought forth his own defeat. Sora's eyes fell, searching for his Kingdom Key, but it wasn't anywhere around him, so it really was the killing weapon.

"H-how?" Yozora stammered in pain. He floundered backwards, losing his balance and fell down while his mysterious assailant pulled the Key out and off-handedly threw it away. He wore the usual black coat that the Organization's members sported in the past. His hood however wasn't too deep and the dark locks and cat-eye gave him away immediately. "Really now, your highness… I expected a lot more from you" Brain shook his head in disappointment. "I mean I've been here for thousands of years and this was the best fight you could put up?" he asked, giving a pitying look. Yozora, panting and trying to cover the wound with his hands, couldn't force a reply. He merely stared at the black coated man with hatred.

Riku and Sora both watched them from where they were left, lying on the ground in defeat and trying to gather a bit of strength. Neither Yozora nor Brain seemed to pay them any attention. The black coated slowly stepped closer and reached down for Yozora's Keyblade, which resembled bones and skulls.

"Ah… how long have I waited for this" Brain lamented. "The Skeleton Key; an all powerful tool that has the power to sever any ties. Yes, this will be perfect."

"And what ties you hope of severing?" Yozora grunted, splattering blood on the ground.

"The one that you failed to" Brain answered and pointed his weapon at the sky, creating a crack as if it was but a painted glass above them. This fissure became larger and larger, slowly revealing the true sky beyond. Sora felt a small change as well. It was weak, almost nonexistent, but it was there. A pleasant warmth on his skin, the distant scent of his beloved islands. It gave him power, but not enough to stand. He looked at Riku questioningly, and the boy gave a small nod. He felt it as well. "Kingdom Hearts" Brain commented, looking down at the dying Yozora. "You never managed to sever the connection with Kingdom Hearts. You merely managed to hide away from it, but you were always bound to it nonetheless."

Brain abandoned the dying Sandman and stepped over to Riku and Sora. He quietly looked at the two of them, as if he was considering his options. "What… are you going to do?" Riku asked, mustering as much strength as he could.

"I will return to the Realm of Light and finish what I had started long ago. I thank you both, for you two truly were the last pieces in the puzzle."

"No" Sora shook his head in disbelief. "You want to summon Kingdom Hearts too? Just like Xehanort…"

"No. I have no wish to see that ugly, filthy moon ever again. I will se—" He stopped for a second and looked up. His mouth twitched into a complacent smile. Something had happened and he had been expecting it. "I'm afraid I have no more time to spare. I bid you two a very fond farewell."

"Wait! Brain!" Riku reached after him, but before he could've grabbed the man's sleeve, he turned into nothing, leaving them behind.

"Without… the Key… this place will…" Yozora coughed with great pain and they understood immediately, for the very ground beneath them started shaking and the city around them collapsing. The realm was falling apart and there was hardly anything stopping that anymore. Sora forced himself on his feet and stumbled over to where Yozora was lying. He wasn't sure what he was about to do, he wasn't even sure what he could do. All he knew was that there was thousands upon thousands of hearts residing there and all of them were in grave danger.

Riku joined him and together they turned Yozora on his back. His wound was mighty and there was no hope for recovery. The sandman was trembling, his hands shaking wildly as he tried to cover the hole in his chest.

"I… knew he was trouble…" he coughed. "Still I… let him roam free."

"What can we do to save the other hearts?" Sora asked.

"Don't… worry about them" Yozora stated weakly. "Their hearts will find its way back… or will pass on. You two however…"

"We will go home" Riku declared, putting his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Sora"

"Wait" the boy replied and touched the hand softly, brushing it off. "Not yet" he shook his head and turned back towards Yozora, peering into his eyes. He was on the verge of death, slowly fading out. "What can you tell us about that weapon?"

"The Grim Keeper…" Yozora closed his eyes. He wasn't in a mood to think or talk anymore, death was in his footstep, ready to claim him.

"Please, we won't be able to stop him if we don't know anything about his plans!"

For stretched out seconds, the sandman could not reply. He lay on his back, eyes closed, breathing ragged. His blood covered the ground around him and the stench of death lingered in the air. The destruction around them was getting louder and stronger, buildings were demolished and turned into dust in a manner of seconds.

"Yozora!"

"It has the power… to sever bonds…" he said barely audibly, between heavy breathings. "Everything is connected. Whatever… he's planning… he wants…. to sever ties… forever"

"Sora, we have to go" Riku whispered behind him. His voice had a sense of urgency to it and Sora felt his worry.

"I know" he nodded and stood up, still looking at their dying foe. "I'm sorry. I thought of you as an enemy… when you were just another lost heart."

Sora turned to face Riku. The boy had already summoned his Keyblade and now Sora did so as well. The weapon answered the silent command without delay. "You… can't return by regular means…" Yozora pointed out. "I have created this World."

"What about Brain?" Riku argued.

"He… took my weapon. But you…"

_To wake my heart._ Sora thought and closed his eyes, thinking of the friends and loved ones he had left behind. He thought of Kairi first, of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, and everyone else. They were waiting for him. "The power of Waking…" Sora said to Riku, smiling at the boy. "Together this time, we can make it."

"Together" he agreed and both of them raised their Keyblades to the sky above them.

"You never give up, do you?" Yozora shook his head, allowing a painful smile to creep on his face. "Follow the Lost Hearts' Lullaby" he offered. "That will… take you… home."

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Anima shrieked in her ghastly voice and unleashed another wave of Dark energy upon Scala. Kairi jumped behind a partially destroyed building to weather the destructive force. She had to cover her face as the tainted power left a sour smell and taste in her mouth.

"Yes! Burn them away, Anima! Do it for us!" yelled the short hag from the creature's proximity. It wasn't their leader but a witch dressed in red dress, wearing a purple shirt above it. "What do you think Keyblade wielders? Who's the greatest?" she asked and barked with laughter while Anima continued the destruction of the city.

Kairi searched for her friends and found Roxas and Xion hiding behind another building, which was more like a wreckage at that point. There were no signs of the two Foretellers. "What do we do?" Xion yelled over to Kairi, but she had no idea. She shook her head and peaked at the witches, hoping to notice something.

The witches surrounded Mim in a semi-circle behind her. She was dancing, waving with her hand, controlling the large creature like that. There was a slight chance that taking her out would undo the summoning and stop the large creature. But that was a very dangerous gamble. Mim was out in the open and quite close to Anima. Getting closer to her itself seemed impossible. Still, they had no other hopes of defeating it.

"We have to get close to her" Kairi said in a hollow voice, realizing how impossible that sounded. "But how…"

Kairi thought she felt something and turned. Aced and Gula were standing not too far, facing her. "Alone we won't win" Gula decreed, and Aced admitted with a nod that he agreed. "Help us and help yourselves. Or we can both die here if you prefer that."

"Do you have a plan?"

"You and your friends draw their attention away. We'll swoop in, kill the head witch and call it a day" Gula proposed.

"Let's reverse the roles" Kairi replied. "You two are fast and can dodge a lot more attacks than we can. There's a high chance that they'll finish us in moments and will focus on you before you can make the trip. But you two can keep them occupied for long enough."

Gula and Aced looked at each other. They seemed to agree with Kairi's assessment and were considering their options. She just hoped they would see reason and agree to her terms as they truly had the better chance with them playing the foil in the plan. _Please… don't argue the truth._

"Fine" Aced nodded. "We'll play by your rules for now. Go, tell your friends. When you are ready, give us the sign."

Kairi used the brief break between the attacks to join Roxas and Xion behind the crumbling house. She knelt down beside the two of them and quickly, in a hushed voice, told them of the plan. From their faces she could easily gather what they thought about it. Xion was worried and completely against the plan, but Roxas saw merit to it and was on board.

"This is how you'll get killed" Xion complained to the boy. "Because this is exactly how one gets killed! You really should've finished that book."

"Yeah, well this isn't a book. And if we don't move, we are all going to die here" Roxas sighed wearily.

"Roxas please" Xion looked at him, pleadingly. "Look at that thing!"

"Xion" he smiled and placed his hands on her shoulder. "We've been through worse. To overcome this, we just have to face it."

"What the hell are you doing? Get ready!" Aced yelled from the other side.

"Promise everything will be alright" Xion demanded, looking at the boy. "I won't go home alone without you!"

"Alright" Roxas grinned. "I won't pull a Sora on you."

Kairi turned and waved at the Foretellers, who needed no further order. Without hesitation they rushed out from the cover of the building and headed straight for Anima who of course turned all her attention to the pair. The creature spawned dark flames and conjured black lightings to destroy the Foretellers. Gula and Aced however were far more experienced than to fall for those attacks. They avoided and dodged any attack against them with ease.

Roxas stood up and nodded to Kairi and Xion both. "Let's go" The girls agreed and from the sideline they hurried through the battlefield with ease. Mim and the witches were preoccupied with the two Foretellers, but their leader wasn't. They were a little over half the distance to Mim when suddenly a bolt of ice almost crashed into Xion. She noticed the bolt at the last second and destroyed it with her Keyblade before it could've hit her on the head. Kairi and Roxas stopped as well, looking at her, but then Walpurga descended from the sky.

"Trying to take out my children? How rude" she noted in a dangerously low voice. "Don't you think for a second that I will let you harm them. Only I can."

Xion looked at the boy "Go on Roxas! We'll handle her."

"What, no!"

"Oh yes, we will" Kairi grinned and stepped beside Xion. "Trust us!"

Roxas seemed like someone who wanted to argue about it but he didn't in the end. He gave a short nod and ran on, while Xion and her took up their battle stances. "Children; so foolish, yet so brave. You two would be fine additions to my Coven" Walpurga chimed.

"We'll be shattering your coven in minutes" Xion warned her and before the witch had a chance to reply, jumped towards her.

Kairi followed Xion's steps and charged the witch while trying to deflect her magical attacks: Fire, ice, thunder were the most common spells she unleashed; simple spells, yet masterfully executed. Within seconds, Kairi had to realize just why Walpurga was their leader. It was impossible to parry every attack. If she dodged the ice bullets, she stepped into the fire. If she minded the fire, the lighting struck her. She traded one blow for another just like Xion steps away from her.

"Oh you kids. Weak as ever" Walpurga surmised with a disappointed, belittling smile. "I shall tend now to your friend." This was, however the key word for Xion. Enraged, she unleashed a surge of magical energy from her Keyblade with a simple swing, negating every magical attack sent against her.

"DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" She bellowed and jumped towards Walpurga, slashing wildly with her Keyblade. The witch was caught off-guard and was injured by the attack, but she quickly blew Xion away with her wind-magic, though Kairi caught her mid-air.

"Foolish child! This insolence will be—"

Walpurga's wrath was cut-off by the sudden fierce wave of sheer dark energy that stormed through the streets, sending each and every one of them flying. Kairi quickly uttered a protective spell, and just in time, for she crashed into a building's roof mere seconds later. It hurt like hell, but she was alive at least. She sat up and looked into the distance, where Anima was ravaging the land wildly. Something was off. The creature's hands were spread wide and the heavy chains holding her down were broken into pieces.

"You fools!" Walpurga bellowed at the witches, who were trying to escape both their matron and the summoned beast. An injured Mim was tumbling towards the creature, hands pointed at it and she was chanting something. But Anima did not care or fear the witch. It reached down, grabbed her and raised her into the air. At this point, Mim was wailing and screeching painfully, trying to break free from the being's grasp.

Anima squeezed its hand and the sounds of bones breaking reached even the ears of Kairi, who flinched even at the thought of such end. The summon threw Mim away – she landed somewhere in the middle of the water – and turned back to the Foretellers who stood their ground bravely.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

_Terra, why are you so blindly loyal?_ Ventus sat inside the slowly moving cable-car, legs crossed, his hands folded. He eyed the man before him, kneeling on the ground amongst the window shards, bleeding from all those wounds, yet looking fierce and determined. "I must say I'm slightly impressed. Who would've thought you'd come here to die willingly" he applauded him.

"I am here for you" Terra replied as he forced himself to his feet. It was clear from his stance, from the way he was panting. He was at wits end. If Ven wanted to, he could've finished him easily. _Wouldn't even break a sweat. What fool you have to be…_

"You don't know anything about me" Ven shook his head angrily. "Who am I, even?" _What could you know? Those juicy bits Lauriam told you? I remember now everything, and I know how my story started. I know where I'm from. He saved me from the gutter, he gave me strength and hope._

"I don't care who you were, Ventus" Terra shook his head calmly. "I have known you for years and that is enough for me. You don't even have to be that innocent boy anymore. Just please… stop this nonsense!"

Terra's eyes reflected honesty but this righteous behavior made him sick. Instantly he felt so angry with the man he wanted to kick him. Smash in his face, stab him through the chest, do countless horrors to make him realize the error in his offering. But something held him back. It was a faint warmth inside him, a small boy with a wide smile.

_You deserve a second chance, as do we all. I forgive you, but only if you forgive yourself as well._ He remembered Ephemer's words as vividly as if he had only heard them a day ago. When everything was falling apart and the scheme was over, his cover blown. But Ephemer stood beside him and offered him a second chance to make amends.

"I stand firm by my words, Ven" Terra said finally and stepped closer to the boy. "You are my precious friend and I will not leave here without you."

"And what about what I want?" He replied immediately, with an irk to his voice. "What if I want to be a killer? What if I choose darkness?"

"Then I will stand by your side and save you every time you would fall" Terra assured him.

Ven stood up. It felt foolish, he was nowhere as tall as Terra was. Yet standing there inches from him and looking him in the eye Ven felt just as strong and tall as the man was. Many years ago, these mere words would've been enough to make him leap and massacre him. Now, with all those years' worth of experience behind his back, he hesitated.

"You are who you are" Terra added and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "My friend until the very end."

He clutched his jaws and fist, and lowered his head. He wanted to yell, bash in his head. He wanted to tell him it was all a lie but he damn well knew that the lousy Keyblade wielder in front of him would stand true to his words even at the end of the World. He tried to keep the words and thoughts out of his mind, he wanted to be just as adamant in his conviction as Terra was. But who was he trying to fool?

He slowly reached out with his fist and hit Terra's chest once, leaving his hand there while he sniffed angrily, his tears dropping onto the floor quietly, like a serene shower. _Really Ventus? _"Really" he whispered more to himself than to Terra. "I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be—"

Terra's words were interrupted by large bolt of darkness crashing into the cart, tearing it wide open and shaking it wildly. Terra lost his footing and stumbled towards the fresh wound on the cart. Before he knew it, Ventus leapt after him and grabbed him by the straps saving him from the fall. _What the hell is going…_

Ven's eyes found Anima who was now walking on her feet, arms spread wide and destroying everything she touched. She was fighting multiple Keyblade wielders at once though the boy could not discern which ones. He wanted to pull Terra up, but another bolt of energy was heading their way and he made a decision within a moment. He let go of Terra and using his Keyblade summoned a magical orb around the man then using his wind magic blew him back towards the island. All this happened within a second and that was all the time he had.

Before he could've glanced up the bolt of darkness collided with the wreckage of the cart and exploded with a large blast, sending the remains of the vehicle along with him into the depths. He barely felt the pain, but he felt his skin burning and could even smell it. It had a nasty odor. And the taste in his mouth...

The water swallowed him and he began his motionless descend into the deep darkness, looking back at the surface with barely any light shining down on him. For a single moment he felt like he looked at Vanitas. He swore he could even hear his voice. _I told you what a fool you were, but you never listened. Jokes on you…_

\- O - O - O - O - O -

Aqua and Lauriam stood at the edge of the station, watching as the cart was blown into smithereens by the second bolt of energy. As the carriage's remains fell into the water, Aqua's legs gave in and she collapsed onto the ground. "Hey, hey-hey-hey!" Lauriam caught her. "This ain't over yet" he said, shaking her a bit to rouse Aqua from her state. "We need you here!"

"I… Terra… Ven…"

"Look!" Lauriam pointed at the large bubble floating through the air, carrying Terra towards them.

"Terra?"

Aqua stood up and pointed the Keyblade at her friend. Ethereal chains shoot out from the blade grabbing onto the bubble and Aqua pulled him back to the station. "Terra! Thank the Light you are alright!" She hugged the man who didn't quite seem to be aware of what happened around her.

"Aqua… where is—"

"Don't think about it" she said, tightening the hug. "Don't" she whimpered.

For a few seconds, they stood there just like that, sobbing quietly. Lauriam sat beside them, looking all gloom and doom, staring at the wreckage atop the water. "I too considered him a friend you know" he said finally, not looking at the pair. "Even after learning what he had done… I couldn't just push all those other memories of him aside. This was all borne of the Master's cruelty that is why we have to stop them, before he has a chance of returning."

Aqua nodded and thought back to Jiminy's account of the events that transpired in the Keyblade Graveyard. They had learnt very little about the Foretellers altogether, but at least they had found out that they were expecting the return of their enigmatic Master who had the ability to foresee the future. And it was this man, who was the absolute mastermind and conductor of all the tragedies that befell on them.

"We should rejoin the fight" Aqua said finally, realizing that it was still far from over. "Lauriam, your friends might need our help."

"Agreed. The Dandelions are strong, but the Foretellers are stronger still" he confessed with a disdained expression.

Terra broke away from Aqua and looked at them. "I'll go with the two of you" he said. "Ven would come too."

"Follow me then" Lauriam said. "I can track Elrena down easily."

"Follow the sparks?" Aqua took a guess, but the way Lauriam looked at her she figured she was quite correct.

The trio made their way through the wreckages of the battleground. In the distance Aqua saw Kairi, Xion, Roxas and two robed figures fighting against the large summon. They did all they could to avoid its attacks but even from afar it was apparent that they were in a bad situation.

"Maybe we should… help them" Aqua stopped for a second.

"The faster we get the box, the faster we can all concentrate on that" Lauriam opposed. "If we go there now, Luxu will just escape. We can't have that."

"He is right" Terra nodded, though bitterly. "We have to trust them with this."

Aqua looked at them then looked at their friends. She thought about how they would aid them, but she had no ideas. That creature was beyond her limits. "Alright" she accepted the decision of Terra and Lauriam and followed them on to another part of the city, where the three Dandelions were facing off against the two Foretellers.

The most surprising part of the battle was the fact that none wielded Keyblades, at least at first sight it appeared to be the case. The Dandelions were hanging onto their signature weaponry: Elrena danced around the battlefield wickedly using a set of knives, while Ludor toyed around with his pack of cards; Myed behind them assisted his teammates with a large sitar. Their opponents, the Foretellers, were similar in the regard, fighting with unique weapons instead of simple Keyblades: Ira held a long spear in his hand, quite decorated with a head that resembled a unicorn's horn; and Invi crackling a serpent-like whip left and right.

Aqua looked at the battle and recalled what she was told by Master Eraqus: _"Those who had mastered the Keyblade and properly bound it to themselves shall be able to reshape it. This new weapon that shall emerge will reflect their fighting style and adapt to it, enhancing their capabilities and potential."_

"High time you showed up" Elrena panted from exhaustion. Her body was full of cuts and bruises and she could barely stand. "These guys are stronger than I remembered!"

"No joke" Myed said in frustration. "Not even my magic has any effect on them!"

"You honestly thought that three of you would be enough?" Ira asked, looking at the Dandelions and shook his head. "How disappointing. No matter, we shall succeed for righteousness is on our side. Invi, finish them!"

Invi nodded and took a step forward. She cracked the whip a couple of times, summoning lightning bolts with each strike. Elrena quickly countered the magic with her own energy-filled daggers while Ludor and Myed attempted to overwhelm Invi. The gambler threw his cards and unleashed their magical properties and the musician sent blasts of sound waves at her to dampen Invi's senses. Still, the Foreteller had enough power to dodge the attacks and escape, while Ira countered.

The unicorn masked man combined his martial skills with his magical abilities and emitted a dazing light to blind his enemies while striking them down. If it weren't for Lauriam's quick reaction, Ludor would've been impaled; but the Dandelion intervened just at the right moment and using his Keyblade as a scythe slashed at Ira who barely escaped with his mask intact. "I could really use your help, Aqua, Terra!" Lauriam said, keeping his eyes on the enemy in front of him.

Hearing Lauriam's call, the two tried to rush to his aid, but the very moment they got close enough to join the fight large pillars of fire exploded in front of them, making them retreat. Ira span his spear a couple of times, playing with Lauriam. He circled around the man using faints to test and confuse him, break his defense but the Dandelion leader was more careful than to fall to the trap. His patience however wasn't as good and soon he lashed out with more and more fierceness to his attacks.

Finally, after a miscalculated attack, Ira went in for the kill and thrust his spear through Lauriam. The man managed to mitigate the damage and instead of being pierced through the chest, the weapon went through his right shoulder. Lauriam yelled out painfully and Ira pulled him closer using his lance and collected his magical power in the left hand to finish the Dandelion. He reached out when one of Elrena's knives hit his hand and sent a small shock through his body, just enough so that Lauriam could kick him away.

Ira retreated a few paces and re-summoned the weapon into his hand. Invi jumped beside him and the rest encircled the pair. "This is the end!" Lauriam warned the Foretellers. "Hand over the box and we'll let you go!"

"If you truly believe you have the upper hand just because your friend managed to bruise me, you are way over your head" Ira said calmly.

During the standoff, Aqua and Terra finally managed to quell the fires and rejoin the Dandelions. She looked at their three comrades, all of whom were injured and fatigued. Compared to them, the two Foretellers didn't even break a sweat. Ira was quite honest with them she had to give him that. "Don't think it is over yet!" Elrena pointed at them. "We're just getting started!"

"Bold words" Invi noted and cracked the whip. "But I wonder if y—"

Not far from them, a large explosion shook the city, sweeping most off their feet. Aqua, dazed by the light and deafened by the blast, struggled to turn around to see the battle beneath them. Anima floated above the ground, her mouth opened wide and dark, poisonous liquid pouring out of this. Her bloodshot eyes were frantically moving around, unleashing balls of dark energy left and right, destroying whatever was around her. Walpurga hovered above the creature, her hands extending and fingers moving delicately as if she was some sort of puppet-master.

Beneath them the ground was pitch black and in pieces. Xion and Roxas were lying by the ruins of a house, Kairi not far from them beneath a magical shield she managed to conjure at the last moment.

Aqua turned back towards her friends and foes and saw the mixed feelings on their faces. Nobody was sure what to do now. Ira was the first one to make a move; he reshaped his weapon into a Keyblade and pointed at the sky with it, shooting a magical orb high. Within a couple of seconds Gula and Aced were standing by their side, both men's clothing were tattered, Aced's mask broken in half.

"Adjourn to the topmost floor!" Ira gave the order, and everyone followed it without question.

"No!" Lauriam yelled, but before he could've made a move Invi's whip slapped him on the face. He fell on his back and by the next second the Foretellers were nowhere to be found. "Damn!" he spat out.

"It's not over" Aqua said, looking up at the top. "We can track them."

"But we can't win like this" Terra pointed out. She looked at the man. Terra barely managed to stand let alone fight properly. The physical wounds were one thing, but Ven. _Stop thinking like this! You can't, you mustn't! Not now! _She understood his pain, but this just wasn't the time to let go.

"We have to help Roxas and the others" Myed said, peering down at their friends. "That big thing will kill them!"

"And us two you idiot" Elrena shook her head disgruntled. "What do we do now?"

"We need the box" Lauriam said and tried to grab his scythe but with little luck. The pain started to overwhelm him which meant that he was basically unfit to fight any longer. "We can't… let them have it."

"You can't fight" Aqua said. "And you three are in a horrible state as well. We can't win like this. We have to save our friends and prepare for the worst."

"NO!" Lauriam bellowed angrily and forcefully gripped the weapon. "I am going and I will kill them all!"

Aqua tried to warn him again, but it was for naught. Lauriam hurried off and Elrena rushed after him. Myed and Ludor however were not so fast to rush into their doom. They looked at each other and then at Aqua and Terra. "They need better fighters than we are" Ludor confessed. "What say we swap roles? We'll save your friends, you'll save ours."

"You mean, we fight THAT?" Myed pointed at Anima. "Did you… kind of forget what it did to me?"

"Pick your doom, Myed and stick with it" Ludor shrugged. "Life is a gamble. This time, we have to go all in."

"I don't like this one bit" Myed sighed painfully. He looked over to Aqua and Terra and after a while gave a short nod. "Please don't let them bite the dust."

"We'll help them out" Aqua promised.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

When Xion came to her senses she felt like throwing up due to the stench of the dark liquid pouring from Anima's mouth. It was a thick and slimy fluid and smelt like rotten eggs. She quickly covered her mouth and nose and got up to back away from it. Her eyes were searching for her friends and saw Kairi, Myed, and Ludor fighting in the distance.

The sitar playing man used blasts to push Anima towards the sea, while Ludor threw and enlarged his cards to limit the space for the creature to maneuver. Kairi shielded both men meanwhile using magic, though she could barely keep up with Anima's powerful destructive powers. _Roxas… where is he? _Xion span around, looking for the boy, but couldn't find him anywhere making her extremely nervous. _Please let him be safe._

"The end is near, children! Anima will soon be ready and this whole World will be torn asunder!" Walpurga shrieked with excitement above them.

"Not on my watch it won't!"

Roxas leapt off the side of a tall tower, aiming at Walpurga with his Keyblades but the gap was too wide. Xion, without realizing what she was doing, cast wind magic, giving the boy another push so he could reach Walpurga. Roxas slashed across with both blades, injuring the witch. "You little!" she gasped wrathfully before realizing that her spell had been broken and was falling towards her demise by Roxas' side. They both cried out in despair as they fell towards Anima.

Out of the nothingness colorful shards of Light blazed through the battlefield, sending a surge of magical attacks against Anima who had to further fall back. The shards landed around Kairi, Myed, and Ludor with the exception of one which swept past Roxas, saving him from the crash. The lights died out and in their spot stood Yen Sid, Donald, Goofy, while the one which saved Roxas turned out to be Mickey.

"Your majesty!" Kairi exclaimed joyfully.

"Gee, we got here just in time!" the King noted. "Sorry it took us so long."

"The timing was impeccable" Ludor said, shuffling his deck. "Much appreciated."

"What in the World is that?" Donald pointed at Anima, eyes widened.

"A summoning" Yen Sid explained, not only to him but everyone around them. "So this is the creature Maleficent told us about. And I see they released Walpurga as well."

Myed pointed at Walpurga, who too managed to avoid an untimely demise by casting another floating spell on herself. "That crazy lady? Yeah, but Roxas managed to land a nice hit!"

Talking about Roxas, Xion hurried over to the boy and pulled him into a hug and giving him a kiss. "Don't you do something reckless like that again!" she warned him, half sobbing.

"No need to worry no more! We're here to help ya out fellas" Goofy knocked his fist against his shield. "But Master Yen Sid, how do we deal with that creature?"

"We'll have to leave that to her" Yen Sid tilted his head towards a distant tower. Xion and the others looked at it and saw Maleficent standing on top of it, chanting with hands spread wide and green flames bursting to every direction. "Mickey, we also have to draw Anima's and Walpurga's attention to us" the wizard added.

"Leave the witch to us" Kairi offered, looking at Walpurga. "Roxas, Xion, and I will hold her off. Can you keep Anima occupied?"

"You bet!" Donald nodded, swinging his one-handed mace fiercely. "We'll show that thing who's boss, right Goofy?"

"Yeah! We'll be alright!"

"Let's go then" Ludor proposed. "We still have to get the chest after this is over."

Everyone agreed and the newly arrived quadruple along with the two Dandelions headed towards Anima. Xion looked at Kairi and Roxas and nodded. "Let's go."

They hurried through the ruined battlefield towards the witch who was hovering just above the ground, bleeding heavily. She was cursing and tried manipulating the creature with one arm, but Anima barely reacted to her orders. "Those damn witches, they can't even summon this thing properly!"

"It won't matter for too long!" Kairi yelled at her and sent a ball of Light towards her from her Keyblade.

Walpurga dissolved the ball with the snap of her fingers and blew a bit of wind towards Roxas, sending the boy flying through the battleground. "You haven't really paid any attention if you thought this will be an easy fight for you, deary!"

"Do your worst, witch!" Xion cried and charged with Keyblade in hand. Walpurga raised a shield around her and allowed the girl to strike it multiple times, before conjuring lightning and electrocuting her. Xion screamed and fell on the ground shaking amidst Walpurga's laughter.

"You are centuries away from putting up a fight! That stunt was a nice one back there, lucky for you most of my reserves were spent on Anima or else I would've just obliterated you right there!"

Kairi shot another ball of Light and another, but Walpurga destroyed each and every one with ease without even flinching. She had great magical reserves while Kairi was slowly weakening herself. After destroying her last magical attack, Walpurga dashed towards her and reached out with a hand that turned blood-red. "Give me your life essence, girl!" she shrieked but before she could've grabbed her face, Roxas pulled Kairi away and slashed at Walpurga once more.

The Keyblade cut deep across her face while her hand touched Roxas' left cheek and immediately burned it. The boy yelled out painfully but thanks to his attack the witch couldn't maintain the connection. She fell backwards and blood splattered around her. Roxas too fell on his back, letting go of his blades and covering his face with his hands amidst crying for help.

Xion, who was only getting up from the ground saw Kairi hurrying over to the boy, forcing his hands away from the injured part of his face. Xion hurried over to them and peered down at Roxas over Kairi's shoulder. The skin was damaged but thankfully the rest of his face remained intact. Kairi cast cure on the injured spot while Xion turned around furiously and made her way to Walpurga, who however had disappeared in the meantime.

In the distance, Anima let out a horrendous, deafening scream which sent a surge of pain through Xion's body. Kairi, Roxas and she collapsed onto the ground, unable to move an inch as the horrible monster hovered higher and higher from the ground. Her upper body was now motionless as if it was dead, while the lover half of her cocoon opened up, revealing another creature that lay dormant until now. It had four horns, two tusks and thick white hair on its ancient skull with teeth sharp as a shark's and large clawed hands Its head was decorated with feathers that looked like a small crown and had empty eye-sockets that were constantly bleeding the same black liquid that already drenched the ground. High in the sky a black circular portal opened and swallowed the upper half of Anima and thus awakening the lower half of it.

"The time is here!" Walpurga exclaimed in a weak but victorious voice. "Anima! Feel my pain! Unleash Oblivion!"

The empty sockets lit up with a distant, purple color and suddenly the sky blackened all around them. At once a harsh cold came and Xion felt her skin being carved onto. The pain quickly rose and within a minute it became practically unbearable. She cried out and reached out for Roxas who was in similar pain. For a long second she thought they would die, but in the next moment Yen Sid descended and built a large shield around them, protecting all three from further harm.

"What can we do?" Kairi sat up, shaken by the injuries.

"Nothing more" Yen Sid replied calmly. "The fight will end soon."

And the wizard was true to his word. The oblivion only began but ended abruptly as the black gate began fading from the sky and Anima faded along with it. Walpurga let out a horrified shriek and stared at the summoning with disbelief. "How can this be?" she yelled angrily.

"We sealed it away" Maleficent said, approaching her. "Soon it'll be back to where it came from."

"Not if I can help it!" Walpurga's eyes lit up suddenly, reflecting an ominous thought.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

The chest was empty, save for a single fractured heart which escaped it. Seeing this, Luxu felt sick. Isa let go of his weapon and faltered to the ground, only to be caught by Lea. He on the other hand felt blood rushing to his head and roared furiously, wanting to charge towards them. Instead however he released No Name. Ira, Invi, Aced, and Gula appeared on the top of the building a few seconds later and watched the scene unfold silently. _What are you looking at? Goddamn fools! _He wanted to yell at them so badly but instead he focused his anger on the two in front of him. "You two… have fucked up everything I've tirelessly tried to achieve!" Luxu bellowed and summoned the purple-colored guns he often used in the past. "I will enjoy killing you slowly, bit by bit!"

"What was that heart?" Isa looked up at him. "Whose heart was it?"

"It was his master's" Lea guessed and he was right. Luxu's eyes narrowed, his mouth twitched in anger. It was the Master's heart, what had remained of it.

"_For now you, that Keyblade, and this box needs to keep out of sight" said the Master of Masters. It was the last discussion he had with him ages ago back in the sleepy little town. "Just watch with your own eyes… and my eye of course, as things unfold between the others. Then, when the time is right, go off and do your thing."_

_Luxu, a young apprentice back then, not yet the schemer he was destined to become. "What's in it?" he asked curiously._

"_It's a secret. And the thing is, you can never…EVER open it!" he said._

"_Great. Now I really wanna know!"_

"_Heh… alright" the Master turned towards him. "I'll indulge you. But the secret stays between the two of us! And you have to promise, never to open the box."_

"_I promise!" he said eagerly and stepped closer to the Master. He leaned close and whispered the truth._

"_It is a piece of my heart I leave in your care."_

"_What?! But why?" Luxu looked at him. _

"_You'll see"_

Since then he learnt that the Heart was very powerful object and had many uses. One of Such was to connect someone to the Realm of Light. It was his hypothesis, that the Master would use his own Heart to return from wherever he was. Had the heart been not locked in the box it would've left the Realm of Light a long time ago to rejoin with its bearer, just like it did minutes ago.

"Have we failed?" Ira asked calmly from the sideline but Luxu fired his gun at him immediately. He was in no mood to talk. Ira deflected the arrow with ease and shook his head.

"All this planning!" Aced cried angrily. "All this scheming! All for what? This wasn't how it was supposed to end! Luxu!"

"It was!" Lauriam, Elrena, Aqua, and Terra landed in the middle of the battlefield. Terra quickly disarmed Luxu and shoved him onto the ground, kneeling on his shoulder-blade. Isa quickly took a look at them – almost all four wore injuries and Lauriam was barely able to hold onto his weapon. Their number was about even but the Foretellers were in much better shape. Lauriam stepped over to Luxu and leaned down to look him in the face. "This is the end you traitorous madman!"

"AS IF!" spat out Luxu. "You will all burn here along with us!"

"Burn here?" Gula asked.

"You fools are all here instead of fighting Anima. What do you think will happen?" the man laughed wickedly as above them the sky turned black. "I've seen before what that thing can do once it unleashes its power, but you all waltzed right in their trap."

"I'm not staying here to die!" Gula shook his head immediately, turning towards Ira. "Let's go!"

"Traitors" Luxu mused with a madman's grin. "You will be hunted down!"

"It was a mistake to trust you" Ira said with an irk to his voice. "Foretellers… we'll regroup elsewhere!"

"WAIT!" Luxu yelled, but it was too late. His comrades disappeared one by one. In the end, only he remained with his enemies and a broken, empty box. Seeing them truly disappear, all power faded from him and suddenly his features turned blank as if he had given up. What more was there to achieve? He had failed… utterly.

Aqua quickly did what she could to ease Isa's pain. There was a large explosion in the distance. "We should get out of here as well" the blue-haired man suggested. Aqua nodded and with the help of Lea and Elrena began to conjure a portal. While the portal was being formed, Terra stepped over to the ledge of the building and peered down at the others. "The city is sinking" he declared. "I saw a portal closing, hopefully the others have escaped! We too should hurry!"

Everyone was getting ready to leave, except for Lauriam who was eyeing the unarmed and unmotivated Luxu, sitting by the box. "I'm not going without his head" he growled, taking a step towards him. Luxu looked up at him and shrugged with disdain.

"It won't bring her back" he said finally and meaning it. That girl was a casualty that was necessary, but he never had anything against her.

"It'll make me less angry."

"Will it?" Terra stepped in front of him, looking into his eyes. "Because I don't think so" Terra turned around and looked at Luxu. "Ven died protecting me."

"What?" if Luxu hadn't been disheartened before, this did the deal. His eyes fell and his body became lax. It was over for him. Terra's words were the coup de grace. Lauriam dissolved his weapon and spat on the ground before returning to Elrena's side.

"You can come with us" Terra offered. "You will stand trial, but you don't have to die."

Luxu did not reply and didn't even have to. They all knew what he would choose. Terra shrugged and joined the others who were hurrying through the portal as the whole city was shaking, crackling and falling apart. Lauriam ushered everyone through and peered back at Luxu one more time before joining the others.

The one-eyed man got up and limped to the side of building, looking down at the carnage brought upon them by their many enemies. The final explosion came from Walpurga, who siphoned the dark energies of Anima into her own body and released them at once. There wasn't anything left of her or that part of Scala. The whole goddamn city was minutes away from collapsing under its weight.

"So this is the end" he said to himself. "It might be time to wrap it up."

He stared into the deep and considered jumping just like the last time, only… this time he'd not teleport away at the last given moment. No, this time he would wait until the end. He deserved the rest. He—


	26. Chapter 26 - Epilogue

_((thanks ya all who reached the end, it was a fun journey for me and I hope for you as well! So without further ado... here's the ending of Lost Hearts' Lullaby!))_

After returning from Scala ad Caelum, there was little reason for celebration. Kairi looked at the others and saw that everyone was injured, tired, and dirty, and nobody was quite happy about their overall performance. Isa and Lauriam were taken away to be treated, but Roxas refused any further healing.

"Had you not arrived in time" Roxas said to Yen Sid. "All of us would be dead." He was holding Xion's hand and kept the other in front of his cheek. Kairi saw the injury before and knew it darkened his skin. According to Yen Sid it was probably permanent, but actually if she wanted to be honest it kind of looked cool on him; a real battle scar.

"It was a miracle we were able to escape and much of that is thanks to Maleficent. I see she did not join us here" the elderly wizard noted.

"She took flight after we've arrived" Ludor pointed out. "She's not one for these fancy parties, I reckon."

"What happened to Ven?" Lea turned towards Terra, but seeing his expression and Aqua tearing up everyone immediately realized what really had happened to the boy. Lea clenched his fists and banged on the wall angrily, cursing.

"I think it would be best if we returned home now" Terra said, looking at Aqua. She nodded and turned way. He looked at the others and sighed painfully. "This is a bit too much for us now. We… we'll…" Terra couldn't help it. Just like Aqua he started crying as well and they weren't the only ones. Xion and Roxas too, and Kairi could barely keep it inside either. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right.

After the others helped them calm down a bit, Mickey and Yen Sid helped Aqua with the portal and the two of them bid farewell to the rest. Holding onto each other Aqua and Terra passed back into the Land of Departure in grave silence.

"I shall be departing as well" Yen Sid announced, creating another portal for himself. "There is much to be done, and I fear not all terrible things have reached their conclusion. I shall seek you out later. Mickey, come to me once you have wrapped things up around."

"Yes, Master!" the King nodded.

The rest, who were not ready to depart yet were bathed and fed and were offered rooms for the night. But most wouldn't stay. Lauriam was treated first and he declared war on the Foretellers, vowing to find them and finish each and every one. Elrena, Myed and Ludor followed him of course, so they too left Radiant Garden.

Xion and Roxas decided not to stick around either. This hurt Lea quite a bit, but he understood their decision. Xion was still shaken by the events and Roxas wanted to rest his Keyblade for a while after what they had been through.

"I want to experience ordinary life as well" he said to Lea. "But you'll come back right?"

"We will… I'm not sure when, but we'll see each other again" he promised. "Xion, take care of him in my stead as well."

"I will" she nodded and gave Lea a hug.

Isa was released a couple of days later. He was given a metallic hand instead of the real one. "Makes it easier to knock some sense into your head" he said to Lea with a grin. "How is Skuld?"

"Still sleeping" Lea shook his head sadly.

Kairi, who was by Lea's side for the last couple of days felt like it was time for her to leave as well and so she did. She bid farewell to them all and using a portal she conjured herself she set out to the World where she wanted to be the least… Destiny Island.

She wanted to go with everyone else, go somewhere, anywhere but the Islands. But something called her back in the end and she answered the call. Days had passed since and nothing had happened. She thought that maybe in the aftermath Riku or Sora, or both of them would show up. But neither did and she started losing hope.

The sun was hanging low, touching the edges of the water in the distance. She felt the warm breeze of the wind and the burning sands beneath. Her hair hung wet dripping water on her shoulders after taking a dive. It would've been nice… but she was alone.

And for the first time after all those weeks, she was truly, truly alone.

"I don't want this" she whispered softly, wiping the tears away. "I don't want to be alone. Not anymore. SORA! RIKU!" she yelled, eyes closed with all her power, making her throat sore. "COME BACK HOME!

Only if it was that easy. But it wasn't. Were they even alive? Or were they dead? She wanted to know, at least to know but she was denied, like always. No matter how much tear she shed, no matter how hard she prayed, how much she proved her worth. She wasn't privy… she was just alone, like always.

"We hear you" someone said abruptly, bringing her back from her own mind's deep despair. Tearing up again at the sound of that familiar voice, one she hadn't heard for so long, Kairi turned around and cried out with both pain and joy.

\- O - O - O - O - O -

"So this is the end" Luxu said to himself. "It might be time to wrap it up."

He looked down into the depths below. The once beautiful city had become a back, slimy puddle of dark energies and waste; a despicable, gruesome sight. Still a fitting end to a moron like him. _This time, no teleporting away. Let the slumber come to me. _He thought and leaned forward. This time he would wait until the end, he promised himself. He deserved the rest. He—

—was caught by the sleeve and pulled back.

"Whoah there, I'm a few seconds late and you'd have fallen in that black puddle!" someone said. Someone, whose voice was quite familiar. He had heard it so long ago, and yet it was still so very familiar.

"Master?!" Luxu looked up at the black hooded man.

"Told you, you'd do fine!" the man with the cat-like eyes grinned wickedly, but sweetly at the same time. "So, Luxu boy… did you miss me?"

DISCONNECT KINGDOM HEARTS

_((To be continued in the 2nd half of the Masters Saga, "Kingdom Hearts: Save, Sever, Sanctify"))_


	27. Save Sever Sanctify

Dear reader!

This fanfiction **[Lost Hearts' Lullaby] **has officially ended. If you're interested in the continuity of this story please check my other fanfiction **[Save Sever Sanctify]**! You should be able to find the first chapter online already!

Thanks for reading and I hope you'll join in on the next adventure!


End file.
